Complicated
by LegendOfMegan
Summary: Temperance Brennan has had a complicated life, dealing with abandonment, foster care, and not having many friends. But what if at the age of 17 her life changes, and she became a teen mom? With the school football star Seeley Booth being the father of her child?
1. Chapter 1

_**Why hello there :) So this is my first fan-fic, it's been in my mind for a while now but I just haven't really had the time to actually type it. Creative Criticism is welcome, the chapters will get longer as I progress in the story. **_

_**Bones belongs to HH & SN. **_

_**Follow me on Instagram if you would like : meg_chapmann **_

_**Enjoy!(:**_

Temperance Brennan looked out the window of her social workers car, watching rural Pennsylvania zoom past her eyes. She'd been in the car for what felt like forever, when she absent-mindedly looked up from the window and caught her social workers eye in the mirror. She quickly averted her eyes to the white trash bag full of her belongings, when her social worker spoke,

"Now Temperance I want you to try your best to at least communicate with the Robinsons, they have a very good history with foster children, housing more than ten children to the age of eighteen. The worst offense either of them have are speeding tickets from six years ago; no abuse, no violence, they're nothing like the Avery's."

Temperance's eyes went dark at the mention of her previous foster parents, Jason and Miranda Avery.

"Thats what you said last time when you took me to the Avery's. You said they'd be nothing like the Hawkins." Temperance spat, "I'm really getting tired of hearing the same story Danielle, you always say this family is going to be so much better than the last one when in reality they just keep on getting worse and worse."

Danielle watched Temperance move her eyes back out the window, her heart had broken time and time again for the poor girl, but this time her heart completely shattered. She'd just turned sixteen, had barely been in the system for a year, and she was on her way to her thirteenth home. Danielle had been her social worker since the beginning and of the twelve home she had placed Temperance in, she had to remove her from eight of them for physical abuse, two for finding her malnourished, one because the mother of the house had died and the father of the house just couldn't afford all the kids anymore, and most recently from the Avery's house for being both physically abused by the parents Miranda and Jason and sexually abused by both Jason and his son Evan. Dani hoped and prayed that the Robinsons would be a good family for Temperance.

Mark Robinson was a retired marine who now works as a nurse at a local hospital, and Stacey Robinson is a behavioral therapist. They have one biological child, a six year old daughter Brooklyn, and an adopted son Lance who was in the same grade as Temperance. They live in a ten million dollar estate in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania and sent every child in the house to a private school. Temperance would be the only foster child they would have currently, unlike every other home she'd been one of many foster children.

Dani looked in the rearview mirror at Temperance, only to discover the girl had her nose buried in a book. She knew Temperance was an extremely bright child, having gotten straight A's all her life. She also used to be a volleyball star, she'd been offered a full ride scholarship to Penn State as a freshman, but then broke her ankle in a game as a sophomore.

"Temperance do you think you're going to play volleyball this year? I know Penn State offered to hold your scholarship if you play this year." Danielle said looking in the mirror to discover that Temperance had actually put her book down to think about her answer to the question.

"I'd like too," Temperance said "I guess it just depends on how heavy my workload is for school and if the Robinsons will allow me too." Temperance was about to say something else but was cut off Dani's GPS telling them to make the turn into the gated community that held the estate Temperance would soon live in.

_**Should I continue? Review! Please? **_


	2. Chapter 2: A New Beginning

Wow, i am just astonished by the amount of reviews I have gotten! My iphone just kept vibrating with new e-mails say new favorite, follow, or review. Thanks guys(:

For the purpose of this story it will take place in present day.

Bones belongs to HH & SN.

This chapter is Brennan meeting her foster family (which includes Sweets) she will meet Hodgins and Zack in the next chapter and Angela, Cam, and Booth in the chapter after that.

Constructive Criticism is welcome!

Enjoy!(:

Temperance stared out the window of Danielle's car with her eyes wide and mouth agape. The houses looked like they should be in Beverly Hills, not Philadelphia. Danielle had noticed the change of behavior in the young girl, she watched her for a moment before speaking.

"You like it Temperance?" Dani asked, smiling in the mirror to the young girl, "This is one of the nicest and wealthiest parts of Philadelphia."

"Its...amazing. I feel like I just pulled into Beverly Hills! Why would people this wealthy want to deal with a foster kid like me?" Temperance asked, "I imagine most people in this community are appalled by the idea of taking kids in off the streets, not knowing a thing about them..." she said as she trailed off.

They drove in silence until Dani had reached the middle of the neighborhood, her GPS telling her she had reached her destination. It was by far the largest house she had seen driving through the neighborhood.

"God its even bigger than I imagined." Dani whispered under her breath, "Well this is it Temperance...your new home."

Temperance was too distracted looking at the house to hear her, Dani just let out a small chuckle, if she'd be able to live there, she'd be staring up at the massive...mansion that stood before her in shock too.

"Well come on Temperance," Dani said opening the drivers door, "It's time to meet the Robinsons."

Temperance opened her car door, grabbing her trash bag and guitar case while sliding out of the car. Her legs were stiff from long car ride, so she took a moment to stretch. Dani waited patiently while the girl stretched, smiling when Temperance told her how important it was to get your blood flowing after being in the same position for so long. When Temperance was ready they made their way up the winding driveway, up the concrete steps, and finally to the elegant front porch.

Dani rang the doorbell with a smile on her face, having a good feeling about this house. She glanced over at Temperance, the young girl gave her the biggest smile she's ever seen on a foster child, she was definitely excited.

The large wood door swung open to revel a petite blonde woman wearing a light pink t-shirt, blue jean shorts, a pair of white flip-flops, and her hair pulled back into a tight pony-tail. The way the woman was dressed made Temperance less self-conscious about the tank-top, shorts, and converse she was wearing. She looked up at the woman with a shy smile on her face.

"You must be Temperance!" She said excitedly, "We have been looking so forward to meeting you! I'm Stacey your new foster mother." She said while shaking Temperance's hand, "Thank you so much for bringing her Danielle, come on inside to the living room, please put your shoes on the rug by the plant there," She said pointing to a large potted plant.

Temperance slid off her low-top black converse and Dani removed her ballet flats. They followed a smiling Stacey to what appeared to be the living room. The room was a dark olive green color with wood flooring, elegant dark colored furniture, and marble end tables. The main attraction in the room was a large fireplace, it was filled with wood, but no flames considering it was only August.

"You and Danielle can sit here," Stacey said pointing to a love seat. The two sat and watched Stacey walk to the base of the stairs, they both jumped when Stacey yelled, "MARK, LANCE, BROOKLYN! TEMPERANCE IS HERE IN THE LIVING ROOM! PLEASE COME DOWN TO MEET HER!"

They heard the sounds of feet running from above their heads and then coming down the spiral staircase. They first saw who they assumed was Mark. He was a tall, dark haired, light eyed man. After Mark came skinny, dark haired, baby-faced Lance, and following Lance was pale, redheaded, green-eyed Brooklyn. Mark walked right up to Temperance immediately shaking her hand and introducing himself. Brooklyn was next simply waving to her from her seat across the room. Lance, being his shy self, held back a bit.

'He's seriously in my grade?' thought Temperance, 'He looks like he's twelve.'

"Hello Lance," Temperance said quietly, holding eye contact with the young man. He broke it first, shifting his eyes to floor.

"Hello," He said, barely audible, his eyes then shifted to her guitar case, "You play?" He said, louder than before, seeing Temperance nod,"I play the piano, lovely to know theres going to be another musician in the house," Lance said with a slight smile. Temperance smiled back, already feeling more welcome here than she had in any other home.

After a few minutes of silence, Dani said. "Temperance I'm going to go, leave you some time to bond with your new family before supper," She began stand up and gather her things. She was putting her flats back on when Temperances voice stopped her, "Dani..." Temperance said quietly, "Thank you," she said with a slight smile. Dani simply smiled and nodded, and with one final wave, exited the house. Everyone then shifted their attention from the door to the new child, observing her intently. They weren't like that very long, for Stacey started to speak.

"Now Temperance," She began, "I know you've had it pretty rough since being placed in the system, and I want you to know that we would NEVER lay a hand on you, or any of our children."

Temperance nodded in understanding, "I've been told that many times Mrs. Robinson, but given the conditions of your home and how happy your children seem to be, I believe that you are telling me the truth when you say that," She said.

Stacey smiled, "That is very nice to know that you trust our word, we welcome you to our house with open arms, and please, call me Stacey."

While Brooklyn was off in her own little world, Lance was listening to every word of his mothers speech, the one he had also received when he first came to the Robinsons.

"Temperance I can show you to your room if you would like," Mark said, beginning to stand, "That would be lovely Mr. Robin...Mark." She said with a smile. With her garbage bag in one hand and her guitar case in the other, she followed Mark up the spiral staircase to what would soon be her room. 'This is my new beginning,' Temperance thought, 'I think I could try to spend the rest of my time in the system here,' and with that thought, she smiled. She truly felt more at home with the Robinsons than anyone else she had ever lived with, and she had been there less than an hour.

Still any good? Review!

And remember: this story takes place in present day, not back in the day when she would go to high school.

Also: She will meet Hodgins and Zack in the next chapter, and Angela, Cam, and Booth in the fourth chapter.


	3. Chapter 3: Transformations

_**Hey Guys! Oh my god thank you so much for all of your notifications! Your reviews just make me so happy, its nice to know people think I'm a good writer, but heres a secret, I'm only going into eighth grade! SHHHH! Don't tell! Anyways onto the story. **_

_**Bones belongs to HH & SN**_

_**Twitter: DaBig317 **_

_**Instagram: meg_chapmann**_

_**R&R!**_

_**Caution: Its a long one folks.**_

* * *

Temperance was behind Mark following him up the stairs when he spoke, "Our house has four levels, we're at the second level now but, as you can see it continues upwards." pointing above them, he continued, "Stacey and I's room is on this level, Lance and Brooklyn's rooms are on the third level, and our fourth level is basically only one room that we could make your bedroom. The bedroom next to mine and Stacey's is the guest room, there's one room on the third level, but its not very big. I myself would recommend the fourth floor, it gives you your own privacy, and our elevator even goes up there so you wouldn't have to use the stairs."

Temperance took a moment to consider. 'A tiny room, like I've had my whole life, or a whole story of a house to myself. Not a hard decision there.' She looked up at Mark, "I'd like to go to the fourth floor, and see this room for myself." She said, tossing her bag of belongings over her shoulder, she chuckled at the memory of the argument her and Mark had not even five minutes ago over who should carry her bag. She won obviously.

"Well follow me then," He said, "I still wish you would've let me carry your bag." Temperance just laughed quietly, following him up the stairs. They finally reached what she thought felt like the tenth floor when they approached a door at the top of the staircase, it reminded her much of the door to Cinderella's room.

"Well this is it," Mark said opening the door, "Sorry there's only a bed and a dresser, Stacey said she'd take you shopping for furniture if you decided to make this your room."

Temperance walked through the door slowly, taking in her surroundings, he was right. The room was huge, it was a light blue color and had several windows which allowed daylight into the room, in on of the corners, the wall was slanted with two french doors, leading out to be what she believed was a balcony. There was a queen sized bed in the middle of a wall, the dresser was next to the french doors, and then there was another door that was made of white wood.

"Where does that lead to?" Temperance asked, pointing to the white door. Mark looked to where she was pointing and replied, "That there leads to your bathroom, the door there," he said pointing near her bed, "Leads to a large walk-in closet, and the french doors lead to a balcony that overlooks the backyard."

Temperance walked over to the closet door. She didn't see it when she first walked in, it was hidden by the bed frame so you couldn't see it from the door, she turned the brass nob and stood there in shock. The closet was huge. It looked like it was the size of a semi trailer! The few articles of clothing she had would take up almost no space, there was even shelves from the floor to the ceiling in the back of the closet!

"Wow," Temperance said in shock, "Its so...big." Mark just laughed at the girls amazement. "We just renovated this room a couple of years ago, it used to be an attic but when the Carson triplets came to live with us, we needed more space." He said, putting his hand on Temperances shoulder.

The young girl flinched at the contact, trying no to make it obvious but Mark saw it out the corner of his eye.

"I'm sorry Temperance, I didn't mean to hurt you." He said apologetically. She looked up at him with sad eyes, "It's okay," she said, "Its just a couple healing bruises and a recovering dislocated shoulder."

Mark's hazel eyes turned soft at the girls words, "You didn't deserve what they did to you Temperance, some people only do this for the money. I being a foster child myself once, know what that's like. They make you feel like your worthless. Like you don't matter, that no one loves you. Trust me, I've been there. I know what your going through, I know what it feel like to never trust anyone but yourself. I want you to know, as Stacey said earlier, we would never lay a hand on you, and if you ever need to talk just ask me or Lance. He's had his fair share of violence before he came here. I feel like you guys are going to really connect and become good friends." He said sincerely.

Temperance looked up at the man, "I...thank you. Ever since I got put into that first house...I just...I feel like I'm not the same person I used to be before my parents and brother left." She said sadly, "I feel like I have to protect myself more and not get close to anyone because I thought I'd most likely get moved to another house, and never see them again."

The man's heart broke for the young girl, knowing the situation she was in. "Well I don't wanna put a damper on your day, so I'll leave and you can start unpacking your stuff. One of us will come up to get you when dinner is ready." He said, beginning to walk out the door, closing it softly.

Temperance sighed, walking over to the bed and sitting down and laying her garbage bag and guitar case next to her. She carefully untied the top of it, and began pulling the items out one by one. First was a dolphin Pillow Pet™, her best friend and volleyball teammate from when she lived in Chicago with her parents, Melanie, got it for her as a joke when she turned fifteen. Temperance always made comments whenever the commercial came on about how she didn't get why kids wanted a pillow that changed into a stuffed animal. When her social worker came and she had to pack her bag, it was one of the last things she packed, thinking it would give her a feeling of home. The next few items were miscellaneous pieces of clothing, a pink Victoria's Secret jacket, a couple pairs of skinny jeans, some shorts, a skirt, her old volleyball jersey, a couple of shirts, undergarments, some pajamas, and three different colored pairs of converse. Her hand stroked the jersey, the same one she was wearing when Melanie spotted her and she hit the winning spike to win West Central High School's first state volleyball championship when she was a freshman. That play is what got her a scholarship to Penn State, she wanted to go to Northwestern to major in forensic anthropology but she could always do her first four years at Penn State for free, then transfer to Northwestern to do her anthropology classes. The other items she pulled out were mainly keepsakes. There were a couple volleyball trophies, some books, her scholarship letter, a couple family photos, some guitar pics, some song books, and finally gold locket. Her mother gave her the locket when she turned thirteen, telling her to save it for when she met the right person and put both their pictures in it to show her ever lasting love for the man. Temperance still hadn't found a man worthy of even thinking about putting him in that locket. She began setting her items on the shoe shelf in the closet until she had surfaces to put them on. She was starting the second chapter of '_Fifty Shades of Grey' _when there was a knock at her door.

"Temperance dinner is ready!" Lance said, poking his head in the door. Temperance closed her book, raising off the bed, "Mom made chicken stir-fry, come on lets go!" Lance said, ushering Temperance out of her room.

She walked down the stairs and when she reached the main level her senses were immediately filled with a wonderful aroma. She followed Lance into the formal dining room, watching help Brooklyn into her Sleeping Beauty booster chair.

"I want Temperance to sit next to me!" Brooklyn said, putting her hand on the chair next to her. Temperance couldn't reject the young child and accepted the chair. Stacey walked in a few minutes later with a giant stir fry pan while Mark was behind her carrying plates in one hand, and cups in the other. The table had already been set, with silverware made of fine china. Stacey sat the pan in the middle of the eight person table, "Well dig in everybody!" She said with a cheery smile, "Temperance in this house you're welcome to as many servings as you would like, until there's nothing left to eat anyways."

Scooping a large portion of the stir-fry and a little bit of mashed potatoes onto her plate, Temperance began to eat her dinner. Mark left the kitchen, returning with a jug of chocolate milk, "Who'd like some chocolate milk?" He asked with a smile, watching everyone, including Temperance, raise their hands. He poured all of them a glass and sat in his own chair. Everyone ate in silence for a few moments when Stacey spoke up, "Now Temperance, school registration is tomorrow at noon. I'll be taking you and Lance to register and Woodland Preparatory High School. It's a very nice, private school. It does not have uniforms so afterwards you and I are going to go shopping for clothes, furniture, and other things you might need. Lance's friends Jack Hodgins and Zach Addy will be coming over while we go shopping. They will most likely be here when we get back, they're in your grade and I think you would bond nicely with them. Zach lives in a house a few blocks down and Jack lives in the house across the street, so they're over here pretty often." She rambled, using her hands as she spoke.

Temperance smiled, "I look forward to meeting them," She said, "Does Woodland Prep have a volleyball team?" She asked.

"Ahh, Danielle told me you were quite the volleyball star, and yes they do. Three time defending Pennsylvania 4A state champions. Their star players, Hannah Burley and Angela Montenegro have offers from colleges all over the country to go play so I think you'll fit in with them just fine. They're needing a good spiker though. Rebecca Stinson, their old spiker, just graduated with a full ride scholarship to Purdue University. Good thing too, that girl was a bad influence, she had the nicest parents though..." Stacey said.

The family finished their dinner in silence, everyone was sharing warm smiles across the wooden table, and occasionally making small talk. Brooklyn just babbled on and on to nobody about how she couldn't wait to go back to school to see her friends, and how she hoped she didn't have Mrs. McGuire as her teacher because she was a meanie. Lance and Temperance talked about different bands and what music genres they liked, and Mark and Stacey just smiled at the scene that was in front of them. They felt like Temperance made their family feel complete.

It was nearly eleven o'clock when Lance and Temperance stopped talking, amazed at how much they had in common with each other when it came to music, food, books, and even clothing designers.

"Well you two, sorry to break up this bonding time but I think its time for everyone to hit the hay," Mark said, with a sleeping Brooklyn slung over his shoulder, "You guys need to be up early tomorrow and the last thing you guys need is to have bags under your eyes for your school pictures."

At the name of school pictures Temperance's heart froze, she had nothing acceptable to wear fork a school picture. A t-shirt maybe but no v-neck shirt or anything. 'Well I guess I'll just figure it out tomorrow,' She thought with a sigh.

"I'll carry Brooklyn to bed Dad, goodnight Temperance." Lance said, scooping Brooklyn into his arms and carrying her bridal style over to the elevator doors. Temperance said her goodnights to Mark and Stacey and walked up the stairs. She entered her room and changed into her pajamas of Sofie shorts and a camisole. She wasn't even able to read half a chapter of '_Fifty Shades of Grey' _before she fell asleep.

* * *

Temperance was awoken by a small being shaking her, "Come on Temperance, Mommy says its time to get dressed and go eat breakfast," a bed-headed Brooklyn said quietly. Temperance sat up slowly in her bed, pushing her brunette curls away from her face in the process. She stood, stretching herself out a little. Brooklyn watched the older girl intently, then started walking to the door saying, "I have to go get dressed, Mommy said to put on the clothes she hung in your closet for your school pictures."

Curious, Temperance walked to the closet, opening the door to find a green v-neck shirt, a white camisole, and a pair of khaki shorts hanging up in her closet. There was a note attached to the shirt,

_Temperance, _

_I was told by Mark that you have him a scared look when he mentioned school pictures after dinner last night, I figured it was because you had nothing to wear. I got these early this morning at Forever 21 in the mall just down the road. I also left you some grooming necessities and makeup in your bathroom. See you downstairs in a few minutes!_

_-Stacey_

Temperance removed the clothes from their hangers and carried them to her bathroom. The bathroom was nice. It had a king-sized tub, a stand up shower, a large vanity, wall mirrors, a full length mirror, and was a nice lavender color. She changed out of her previous nights clothes, having to walk back to her closet to retrieve under garments, and put on the outfit Stacey had gotten her. It looked good on her, making her look a little tanner than what she was. She found the hairbrush Stacey had left her on the vanity and started to brush out her hair, the curls never went away no matter how hard she brushed so when she was done, her hair looked the same as it had this morning. Only without as many knots. She looked over at the makeup, a large pallet of eye-shadow, some mascara, bronzer, eyeliner, and some lip gloss. She did her eyeliner first, making to fine lines both on her eyelid and under her eye. Next she did eyeshadow, deciding a nice grey color would contrast with her shirt. She put on mascara and lip gloss and decided to skip out on the bronzer, she didn't have any zits so she didn't see the point in putting any on.

She walked down the stairs and was welcomed by the smell of pancakes and bacon. The family ate their now brunch quickly for they needed to 'get on the hustle' as Stacey called it to go pick up Zach and make it to school registration a couple minutes before noon.

They drove to Zach's house, which was a little smaller than theirs, though it looked more elegant from the outside. A shabby haired boy walked over to the light blue Hummer, opening the door and climbed in next to Lance. He looked curiously at Temperance, who was sitting in the front seat. He nudged Lance and pointed to her.

"Oh, Zach this is my new sister Temperance, Temperance this is Zach," Lance said, introducing the two.

'Sister? Where did that come from?' wondered Temperance

"I am humbled to be in your presence Temperance," Zach said, smiling at the girl.

"Its very nice to meet you Zach," Temperance said, turning to face the young man. She gave him a warm smile and turned back to face the windshield. They drove in silence until they reached Woodland Prep. Temperance observed it from her window, noting how it was several different buildings that seemed to be all connected. It was quite large, larger than any high school she'd attended. Lance spotted a curly haired Jack Hodgins leaning against a brick pedestal near the front of the school, obviously waiting for them to arrive.

"I'll drop you kids off here and go find a parking spot. Temperance, Lance I filled out your paperwork last night, you guys will need to turn these in, get your schedule, books, and school ID's made. Lance will show you around Temperance, after you guys are done we'll go to the store and get school supplies and locker stuff for locker decoration tomorrow. Find me in the parking lot when your done." Stacey said as she was pulling up to the curb and handing Lance and Temperance their paperwork. The trio hopped out of the car, Temperance was following Lance and Zach to a boy she believed was Jack Hodgins. Lance walked up to him from behind, giving him a good slap on his shoulder.

"Hey man watch the shirt! I had this dry cleaned for pictures," Jack said, playfully punching Lance in the arm. His attention shifted to Temperance, "Well you must be the lovely new addition to the Robinson family. Lance has told me a lot about you, I'm Jack Hodgins, but please call me Hodgins." He said, reaching out to shake her hand, "Temperance Brennan," She said while shaking his hand, "Lance and Stacey have both told me a lot about you,"

Zach looked over to see a flood of students going into the school, "Well guys if we don't wanna be here for three hours we might wanna get a move on," He said, gesturing towards the moving crowd.

The four teens walked towards the entrance of the high school, they entered the large glass doors and walked down to the main cafeteria where registration was being held. They got into a line with a sign that read '_Schedule and medical papers'_. Temperance was shocked that Stacey got her allergies right, but then again, she probably got them from Danielle. Her schedule was pretty good. Almost all of her classes were honors classes, she had gym, homeroom, and lunch with all three of the boys. She had science with Jack, math with Zach, history with Lance and Jack, and had Zach in her journalism class. In her other classes, Spanish, ceramics, and English she didn't have with any of them.

'Oh well,' she thought, 'I'll probably need a break from them during the day anyways.'

They went to go get their pictures taken and ID's made before going to get their books. All their pictures turned out good, but the color of the ID cards wasn't the best. When they went to go get their books, Zach and Temperance had the most books, considering most of their honors classes required one or more books.

They all walked out together, just chatting about different things. They found Stacey in the parking lot and this time all four of them got in.

"Lance since your friends are coming over you don't have to go shopping with us, you can just stay home and I'll get you the basic supplies you need. Temperance and I may be awhile considering we have to shop for clothes, furniture, and school supplies.

"Okay, sounds cool." Lance said, his face going right back down to his iphone.

Stacey dropped the boys off at the house, telling them to keep an eye on Brooklyn while she was gone. They all got out waving to Stacey and Temperance as they drove away.

"Now Temperance I was thinking, we should get school supplies first, then furniture, and if we have enough time we'll go to the mall and look at clothes. If we don't, we'll go shopping for those tomorrow.

They stopped by the local Target, getting both Temperance's and Lance's school supplies. They bought Temperance some shower essentials, makeup, a DVD player, and some movies.

"Mark is setting up a flat screen in your room later this weekend," she'd said when Temperance gave her a confused look as she put the DVD player in the cart.

They went to the Ashley Furniture store a couple miles from the Target, since Temperance wanted to keep the bedroom the light blue color that it was, they settled on all white wood furniture. They bought two bed side tables, a larger dresser, a desk, two book shelves, a new bed frame, a white cushioned headboard, a light blue bed set, rug, desk chair, and bed curtains. They also looked at some pictures to put up on the walls. They settled on a painting of Marilyn Monroe, a Keep Calm and Carry On sign, several pictures of paris, a Beatles Abbey Road painting, some old Vogue Magazine paintings, and a bulletin board. At the last minute Stacey picked up a guitar stand also, Temperance said the stand wasn't necessary, she had a case. Stacey said that she insisted that she buy it for her and jokingly told her not to tell Mark how much they'd spent in that one store. All of the furniture was to be delivered to their house within the next three days, so that's when they could begin decorating her room, hopefully getting it all done by the time school started that following Wednesday.

Stacey decided they should go have dinner at a small bistro on a canal, said that she'd heard many positive things about it. Her and Temperance were both more than satisfied with their meals, and had a great time just talking with each other.

After dinner, there was still a couple of hours before the mall closed so they decided to go and shop for clothes. They stopped at all of Temperance's favorite stores. Forever 21, DEB, Hollister, Hot Topic, Victoria's Secret, D-A-S-H, 5.7.9., Delias, Old Navy, Macy's, and JCPenny. They went to the shoe store Journey's to get her a couple new pairs of sneakers as well, and by the time they were done, they had enough bags to fill the back seat and trunk of Stacey's hummer. They made it home close to nine and Stacey made all the boys carry Temperance's bags to her room and put them in the closet. Temperance was so thankful for all the stuff she had gotten she was practically in tears, Stacey reassured her many times that it was no big deal, she needed a girl older than Brooklyn to spoil. While Temperance went to go get a shower and get ready for bed, Stacey ran Zach home. She didn't have to give Jack a ride home because he lived right across the street. Temperance was in her room, relaxing in her bed when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," She said quietly. A pajama wearing Lance opened the door, "My Dad and I were talking and I have some stories I'd like to share and some questions I'd like to ask about your time in the system." He said.

"Okay," Temperance said, hesitating a little, "What's your first question?"

Lance looked her dead in the face and asked, "What's the worse physical injury anyone has ever inflicted on you while you were in the system?"

* * *

_**Sorry for the cliff-hanger guys! Its 2:35am here in Indiana according to my Mac Book so I better be getting to bed, also my hands hurt, this chapter was eight pages long and over 4,000 words! I'll try to update later...today if I have the chance. Brennan will be meeting Cam, Angela, and Booth in the next chapter! **_

_**Review! :) **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey Guys! I know I keep saying about how happy I am with the positive feed back and what not, but I was checking my readers traffic and this story has 1,229 view, but only 14 reviews! Come on now! Leave some reviews for Meg(: **_

_**Anyways, this is the chapter she meets Angela, Cam, and Booth in. Different squinterns will come in as the story progresses.**_

_**Bones belongs to HH & SN**_

_**Instagram: meg_chapmann**_

_**Twitter: DaBig317**_

_**R&R! (Please.) **_

_**Enjoy!(:**_

* * *

Temperance and Lance shared many stories that night. He told her about being whipped, hiding in a hidden space in his closet, his sister that had died from abuse, and finally how his Uncle Jimmy was able to get him out of his parents house. He didn't spend very much time in the system before being adopted at the age of eleven by the Robinsons, in every house he'd been in he'd been knocked around a little. One of his foster mothers even tried to seduce him once when he was ten.

Temperance shared about how her parents said they were going Christmas shopping a never returned, how her brother willingly put her into foster care and left her. She told him how one of her families locked her in the trunk of a car for days for dropping and breaking a hot dish, not being fed for sometimes a week, how many times she'd been in the hospital for various injuries, and she got emotional when she began talking about the sexual abuse she had experienced at the Avery's.

They both slept easier that night, feeling more relaxed now that they had gotten the weight of their experiences off their chests. All of Temperances furniture arrived that Friday; her, Stacey, and Mark spent the weekend putting all of her furniture together and arranging it to her content. She had more than enough clothes, shoes, and various accessories in her closet as a result of her and Stacey's shopping spree. Mark had came home one day, surprising Temperance with a iphone 4S, a blue otter-box case, and even a Mac Book. She felt like she couldn't be anymore spoiled. That only lasted about a day, because then they allowed her to set up her own itunes account, giving her five-hundred dollars to purchase whatever music, videos, and apps she would like.

* * *

Temperance was nervous. She knew she shouldn't be, but she was. It was the morning before the first day of school for Woodland Prep and she was a nervous wreck. The same thoughts kept running through her mind,

'What if I don't fit in?'

'What if people bully me for being a foster kid?'

'What if Jack, Lance, and Zach won't talk to me at school?'

She tried to shake these thoughts over and over again but, they kept coming back into her mind. When Stacey was driving her and Lance to school was when she became the most nervous. She was wearing one of the many outfits she had picked out with Stacey, a high waisted Hollister skirt that had pink, blue and green flowers on it, a dark green t-shirt, and flip-flops. Both Stacey and Lance said she looked nice at breakfast that morning, so she knew she at least looked good. Her make-up made her eyes pop, and her hair was down. Her natural curls falling just below her shoulder.

Stacey dropped them off in carpool, both Temperance and Lance had their backpacks slung over one shoulder and their iphone's in their hand. They saw Zach and Jack waiting for them by main entrance, when she saw her two new friends she finally began to calm down.

"Hey guys," Lance and Temperance said simultaneously, "JINX!" Lance said with a small laugh.

"I don't know that that means," Temperance said in confusion, The boys just looked at her in shock. "You don't know what a jinx is?" Jack asked, his eyes wide with shock, "No I don't," Temperance replied, "Maybe you guys can tell me about it later but we better go," she said, pointing to the busses that were beginning to unload.

The four of them walked into school side by side, they soon discovered that their lockers were all next to each other, with the exception of Zach. His locker was three down from Lance's locker. Next to Lance was Hodgins, and next to Hodgins was Temperance. They began unloading their backpacks when Temperance felt a tap on her shoulder,

"Excuse me," her locker neighbor asked, "Do you know where Mr. Richards homeroom is?"

"No, but my friends and I have him, you're welcome to walk with us if you'd like," Temperance replied, smiling at the girl.

"Thanks! You probably just saved me from a tardy on the first day! How embarrassing would that be? My names Angela Montenegro by the way." Angela said, reaching out and shaking Temperance's hand,

"Temperance Brennan. These here are my friends Jack Hodgins, Lance Sweets, and Zach Addy. Guys this is Angela Montenegro." Temperance said, gesturing to the boys who just walked up behind her to Angela, "Angela has the same homeroom as us so I told her we could all walk there together." She said.

"Well this is the famous volleyball player I've heard so much about," Hodgins said, "I'm Jack Hodgins I just transferred here from Liberty Christian, and feel free to call me Hodgins." Jack said, giving a giant grin to Angela, "Well guys we better get moving if we wanna find this place before the bell," Lance said, interrupting the moment between the two.

Jack, Lance, and Zach were all walking ahead of the two girls when Angela spoke, "He's cute," she said, pointing to Hodgins. "How do you know him? Are you new here too? I didn't see you around last year, I remember the one with the baby face and the one with the shaggy hair from last year, but not you."

Temperance gave a small chuckle, "Well I moved in with Lance's family about two weeks ago, I'm a foster child, and Hodgins and Zach are his best friends so they're kinda around my house all the time." she replied, "From what I know he doesn't have a girlfriend, but Lance told me he's kind of...oh what did he call it... oh yeah, a player." Temperance replied.

"Well player or not, I think he's cute," Angela said with a smile. The now five of them found Mr. Richards class, walked in and found five empty seats near the end of the class room. Angela sat in between Hodgins and Temperance, Temperance was between Zach and Angela, and Lance was sitting next Hodgins, both him and Zach being the ends of their line.

Mr. Richards walked in, and began taking roll call, and Angela was describing each person he called to Temperance.

"Zachariah Addy?"

"Here," replied Zach,

"Your friend," Angela said

"Sophia Alson?"

"Nerd."

"Christian Barry?"

"Baseball player."

"Temperance Brennan?"

"My new BFF," she said with a smile.

"Seeley Booth?"

"Sexy ass football star."

"Hannah Burley?"

"Volleyball player, slut."

"Carla Denaro?"

"Weird."

"Ashton Dixon?"

"Don't know."

"Miles Gee?"

"Asian, nerd."

"Jessica Herman?"

"Wanna be whore."

"Jack Hodgins?"

"Your cute friend."

Angela continued like that for the whole class list. When Mr. Richards was done, he basically did the standard welcome speech all teachers do. His rules, what he expects when your in his class, etc. After he finished there was only five minutes left in the homeroom period, so he allowed them to talk amongst themselves. At a reasonable noise level of course.

"So Sweetie, you see anyone you think is potential boyfriend material yet?" Angela asked jokingly.

"Angela, its only the first class of the first day. I'm pretty sure I haven't found a potential boyfriend. Though," she said, pointing to the one and only Seeley Booth, "He's pretty attractive."

"Who? Booth? Oh honey, he is just such a gentleman! Your not the only one in our grade who likes him though, every girl seems to have to hots for him. Hannah Burley, the blonde one over there, is like head-over-heels in love with him. They went out all of freshman and sophomore year, but they broke up over the summer because of some fight or something. What I don't get is that SHES the one who broke up with him, not the other way around. So I don't think she should have the right to protect him from every girl who walks up to him. It's really annoying."

* * *

On the other side of the room, football star Seeley Booth was talking to wrestler Tim Sullivan.

"So Booth you see any chicks you'd try to bang yet?" Tim asked with a joking grin,

"Sully you know I'm not like that. I still haven't taken a girl into the sack, even though everyone is convinced I did with Hannah. Rumor spreading whore. Anyways, don't look now, but do you know the girl who sitting in between Angela and Weirdo over there? I've never seen her before." Seeley said,

Tim looked over his shoulder at Temperance, "Oh her? That's the new girl Temperance Brennan, that's Lance Sweets soon to be sister. Apparently she just moved here a couple weeks ago, Lance told me she had a tough time in the foster system before coming to his house. His family is going to put in an adoption order in a couple of days is what he's been saying. He says she's like wicked smart. In all the advanced classes. Apparently she can really rock out on the guitar, and has a full ride to Penn State for volleyball." he said, making gestures with his hands while he spoke.

"How do you know so much about her? You google her or something?" Seeley asked jokingly, "Maybe stalk her house a bit?"

"No stupid, Lance was talking to me about her before class started. She's hot don't get me wrong, has a nice ass and rack too, but she just seems a little too smart for my taste. You know how I hate it when girls are smarter than me. I still have the hots for your blonde ex over there. Why the hell did she dump you anyways?" Tim asked, flashing his eyes over to Hannah.

Booth was too distracted to hear him, making glances over at Temperance. He caught her eye one time, she held the contact for a second, then put them back down. Talking to Angela.

'Damn she has the prettiest eyes I've ever seen.' He thought, 'I should talk to Angela about her later.'

Just then, the bell rang and everyone hurried from their seats. Angela and Temperance were walking out together, they had the same history class next.

"Oh my god Sweetie!" Angela exclaimed when they were out of earshot of their friends, "Did you see the way he looked at you? Oh he is so into you. I think he and Douche-Bag Sullivan were talking about you, because every time he seemed to look at you it was after him and Sully were talking."

"I saw him looking at me a few times, I held eye contact with him once but then I looked away because I could feel myself blushing." Temperance said with an embarrassed smile, "I heard Hodgins talking about you a few times while we were in there, he seems to think that you're very attractive and have a nice smile."

At that, Angela squealed, "OHMYGOD are you SERIOUS? You better NOT be playing games with me right now Sweetie. Oh honey, I know we just met like not even an hour ago but I think we should do something for each other. You should talk to Jack and see what he thinks about me, then I should talk to Booth about what he thinks about you, then we can invite them and all your other friends to sit with us at lunch and all of us just talk." she said with a giant grin, "It should be easy too, since you're friends with Jack and I'm friends with Booth! Oh goodness wouldn't it be awesome if we both had boyfriends? We could go on double dates...winter formal...prom! That would just be amazing!"

"I must admit I enjoy the idea of being with a significant other, but I highly doubt he's into me Angela. I mean think about it, he's the school sports star who could have any girl he wanted. Why would he choose someone like me?" she asked Angela quietly, "You would think that a boy who's probably had thirty girlfriends wouldn't go for a girl like me who's never even had a boyfriend." she said to Angela sadly.

"You've never had a boyfriend? Seriously? I'd think that with just your looks alone you've had more than ten, seriously not one?" Angela asked in surprise

"No, I was moved around and abused so much before I got here that I didn't really focus on boys that much. School was my only safe place, so I mainly focused on my studies and volleyball if they allowed me to play it. I dreaded going home for the longest time, knowing that as soon as I got into the door it was cooking, cleaning, dinner, homework, and sleeping. The same routine everyday, and if I didn't do something right, they'd punish me. The punishment was almost always physical, I couldn't wear short sleeves or shorts to school because there were so many bruises on my body. My life was literally a living hell before I came here." Temperance said sadly, "Now that I can look forward to going home and my family not make me their maid, I feel like I can focus on more than just volleyball and school. I feel like I could have a boyfriend if I really wanted one now, I've become a lot more talkative with people since I moved in with Lance. Granted it was only with the boys and a six year old but still. Before I came here I will admit I was like majorly socially awkward. Lance, Hodgins, and Zach have helped me move past that, always trying to include me in things they do..." she trailed off.

Angela just looked at the girl sadly, seeing how much her past had hurt her and how thankful she was that Lance and his friends were nice to her.

"Well Sweetie, lets not put anymore sadness on your day, theres a sexy football player that I am about a million times sure is into you. Now lets get to history with Mrs. McCormick before we get a tardy."

* * *

Angela and Temperance wound up having homeroom, history, ceramics, gym, and lunch together. Booth, Lance, Hodgins, Zach, Angela, and Temperance all had gym and lunch together. Gym was before lunch and Booth and Hodgins kept making puppy eyes at Angela and Temperance from across the gym. They just acted like they didn't even notice, which was beginning to frustrate the boys. Hodgins and Booth had wound up having three classes together besides gym and lunch, so they had become friends easily. Booth hadn't told Hodgins about how he liked Brennan yet, but Hodgins was completely open about how he liked Angela,

"Do you think she even notices me?" Hodgins asked a frustrated Booth, "I mean, I know she's probably way out of my league but considering she's probably going to be at Lance's house all the time now that her and Brennan are probably best friends."

"Wait, you know Temperance?" Booth asked Hodgins, his mood immediately changing, "Yeah, I'm over at her house all the time because she's Lance's soon-to-be sister. I met her like the second day after she moved in with them. She's probably one of the nicest people I've ever met, wouldn't hurt a fly. From what Lance has told me she's never had a boyfriend though." Hodgins said, Booth looking shocked from what he just said,

"So your telling me, a girl with amazing looks and a great personality has never had a boyfriend?" Booth asked, shocked.

"Yeah dude, I was pretty shocked too when Lance told me, she's the nicest girl. Are you like into her or something man? You've been looking at her a lot today. I noticed it during homeroom today, and now your looking at her again." Hodgins said, motioning towards Brennan.

"I...I don't know. She just...she seems like she wouldn't go for someone like me. A jock. I mean, I've heard a bunch of people saying she's like ridiculously smart and stuff. Then you were telling me earlier how she's like a star volleyball player. I mean, I guess I just feel like I'm not good enough for her. I think she's beautiful don't get me wrong, its just, I really don't think she'd fall for a guy like me." Seeley said sadly.

"Well have you talked to her yet dude?" Hodgins asked, knowing exactly how he felt.

"No, I have homeroom, gym, and apparently lunch with her according to you. I'm not sure about the classes after lunch, I wanna talk to her its just that when she looked up at me in homeroom, it was like my whole world just stopped. I got a nervous feeling after that. A girl has never been able to make me do that, even when I was with Hannah and girls would just smile at me. I'd never felt something like that. Ever."

"Well how bout you come sit with us during lunch, maybe you can get to know her better. I'm probably gonna be trying to talk to Angela the whole time so you'll probably be on your own." Hodgins said, giving him a sheepish grin.

Both the boy's and girls kept talking about each other that class period. The girls still acted like they didn't notice the boys' stares, but when the period was over, they both freaked out in the hallway. Practically squealing and having giggling fits. They both walked to lunch together, Lance and Zach joining them on the way. They had a new girl with them, Angela told Temperance the girls name was Camille Saroyan, but she goes by Cam. They all went into the same line to get their lunch, sitting a table for seven. Considering there was only six of them, they all just figured they'd just have an empty seat once Hodgins sat down. But when Hodgins sat down, and the one and only Seeley Booth came and sat next to him, Angela asked Temperance to go to the bathroom with her. The girls got up and walked towards the bathroom,

"Oh my god Sweetie! He actually sat at our table instead of with his football friends! This is awesome! I told you him and Hodgins were talking about us in gym! They must've planned this! Oh this is so great! Just stay cool. Make him talk first. Actually you know what, I'll introduce you two. Wait Sweetie! Don't walk out yet," Angela said, grabbing Temperance's arm, "We don't want this to look suspicious. Lets just stay in here for like another minute. That way it will seem like we actually went to the bathroom."

Meanwhile, Hodgins and Booth were talking at the lunch table,

"Why do you think they got up?" Booth asked Hodgins, confused.

"I think they weren't expecting you to sit here considering the majority of the football players are in this lunch. They probably just went to the bathroom to prepare themselves or something. Its just what girls do. They're coming back man, be cool. Just don't use any cheap flirts or anything when you talk to her. It annoys the shit out of her." Hodgins said, giving Booth a serious look.

"Hey guys," Angela said when they returned to the table, "Sorry about that, I just hate using the hallway bathrooms. The cafeteria one gets cleaned the most."

"Hey Angela," Jack said shyly, it was just then that he noticed that he was blushing. He felt the heat rise to his cheeks, immediately cursing himself.

"Hi Hodgins," Angela said with grin, she noticed how Booth was just sitting there awkwardly across from Brennan, "OH! I don't think you two have met yet, Booth this is my best friend Temperance Brennan, Bren, this is Seeley Booth."

"Hello," Brennan said with a shy smile.

"So your the new volleyball star I've been hearing so much about," Booth said with a smile that made Brennan glad she was sitting down, knowing if she wasn't, her knees probably would've buckled.

"And your the football star I've been hearing so much about," she said with a small laugh, they both smiled at each other, and continued to talk the whole lunch period.

* * *

Brennan walked home with Zach, Hodgins, and Angela. Angela lived in the neighborhood next to theirs so she just walked with them. They could've taken the bus home, but school was only about a half mile from their houses so they didn't really see the point. Lance said he was going to ask Stacey if it was okay if all of them just walked to and from school, instead of her driving them.

Brennan and Angela were far above elated. Angela and Hodgins had exchanged phone numbers at the end of lunch, and they promised each other they would text each other when they were done with their homework. Brennan and Booth on the other hand, had exchanged phone numbers halfway through lunch, and figured out they had english together after lunch. He'd was walking to with her to her locker when they discovered that it was Booth and Cam's lockers that had separated Zach from their line at the beginning of the day. They walked together to history, he offered to carry her books on more than one occasion but she said she was 'perfectly capable' of carrying her books. When they arrived in english, they were both saddened to find that they were put on opposite sides of the room. But when their teacher, Mr. Saxton, began giving the normal class-long speech that every teacher gave on the first day, Brennan felt her phone vibrate in her pocket,

_New Message From: Seeley Booth_

**Hey :) **

She rolled her eyes at him as he looked over and smiled at her,

_Hi _

**Whatsup**

_Sitting here_

**From what he's been saying we're gonna have to learn, I think this just might be my least favorite class. But then again, your in it so it makes it better :) **

_I agree, what he's going to be teaching us seems to be very boring. I hate writing, I'm more of a science and math person. _

**Yeah I've heard about that, what do you wanna be when you grow up?**

_A forensic anthropologist. _

**Whats that? **

_Its where you help law enforcement identify extremely decomposed human remains. _

**Oh, so you'll be working with bones? **

_Yeah_

**I think from now on I'm going to call you Bones. **

_Why? _

**Because I think Temperance is a mouthful. Don't get me wrong, its a beautiful name, and I don't wanna call you Tempe or Brennan cuz thats what I've heard everyone call you. So I'll call you Bones, Bones. **

_Don't call me Bones. _

**Sorry, but from now on, your Bones in my mind. **

_Ugh, your so aggravating. _

**Are you mad at me? :( **

_Slightly, more annoyed than mad. _

**I'm sorry Bones. :( **

_DO NOT CALL ME BONES! _

**Oh my god! She went caps lock on me! Somebody help! **

_You are so annoying. _

**Oh you know you like it ;) **

_Yeah, whatever. _

Their conversation starting in that class was still continuing while Temperance and her friends were walking home. Angela had seen practically every message. She demanded them after she saw Booth on his phone almost non-stop in French class, she figured he was texting her, turned out she was right.

When Brennan and Lance arrived at their house, Stacey had noticed a change in the girls behavior from this morning.

"Hello Temperance, Lance, did you guys have a good first day?" She asked, wiping down the counter top.

"Yeah it was great, excellent actually." Temperance replied.

"Yeah it was," Lance agreed.

A new message from Booth caused Brennan's phone to go off in her pocket,

"Look at you! Ms. Popularity already!" Stacey said with a laugh, "You make a lot of new friends today Temperance?"

"Yes, actually. Lance, Zach, Hodgins, and I all sat together at lunch with a couple new friends. Angela, Cam, and Booth." Temperance replied.

"Booth as in school football star Seeley Booth?" Stacey asked shocked.

"Yeah, Booth seems to have the hots for Brennan." Sweets said with mischievous grin.

"Oh really? Well you better watch yourself with a boy like that." Stacey said to Temperance with a wink, "I've met him before, he's a nice kid. Don't let that blonde barbie he was dating for two years steal him from you. He's a keeper."

Lance and Temperance told Mark and Stacey all about their first day, it was the topic of discussion before Mark got home, when Mark got home, throughout dinner, and all the way up until Temperance and Lance went to go do their night time routines. Temperance was still texting Booth all the way up until her eyes started to droop.

_Well I have to go. Can barely keep my eyes open. Goodnight Booth._

**Yeah, I should probably hit the hay, goodnight Bones. :)**

* * *

_**Well? Good? Bad? Sorry this one took me a while to write, I couldn't quite figure out how I wanted them to meet until about four o'clock this afternoon (Eastern Standard TIme) Anyways, please review! :)**_


	5. Chapter 5: A Broken Soul

_**Hey Guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been stuck baby sitting my family while my sister and parents were out of town looking at colleges for my sister. I start eighth grade on August 15th too, so when that date rolls around, I'll attempt to update as much as I can.**_

**_Bones belongs to HH & SN_**

**_Please Follow:_**

**_Instagram: meg_chapmann_**

**_Twitter: DaBig317_**

**_R&R_**

**_Thanks guys!_**

Enjoy!

**_-Meg _**

As soon as Angela saw her walking that morning she could tell Temperance was pissed.

"Sweetie...What's wrong?" Angela asked,

"Nothing, I don't wanna talk about it right now." Temperance replied bluntly,

"Come on now Sweetie don't keep things from me, we promised no secrets."

"I really don't want to talk about it right now..."

"Come on now, is this about you and Booth? Did you guys get into a fight or something?"

"No, it has nothing to do with him. Far from it actually."

"Well then what is it?" Angela asked worriedly, "Did you get into a fight with Stacey and Mark?"

"No."

"Come ON Brennan tell me!"

"Okay do you REALLY want to know?"

"YES!"

"Well if I tell you...You have to promise never to tell anyone."

"I promise."

"Jason Avery got out of prison."

"Jason as in the man who raped you Jason?"

"Yeah."

"Just HOW in the world did that happen?"

"I don't know, all I know is that when I woke up this morning my social worker, Dani, was there and said she had some bad news. At first I thought it was about my parents but...yeah."

"Oh my god Sweetie, I'm SO sorry!" Angela said, embracing her friend.

"I don't want to think about it, I just want to go to school, see my friends, and forget about it." Temperance said, stepping out of Angela's embrace.

The two walked together, they were extremely early but they didn't care. As soon as they were finally able to sit down and really talk, is when Temperance started to cry.

"I just don't get it Ange, how can a monster like him just get out of prison like that? He'd barely been in for six months! He was supposed to serve fifteen YEARS! It just doesn't make any sense!" Temperance sobbed, Angela immediately embracing her,

"Sweetie, this isn't your fault. I thought you said you wanted to forget about it today?"

"I DO! Its just...every time I stop to think it goes back to HIM! Did you know that in front of the jury that he tried to tell all of them that I WANTED it? Then his lawyer just kept pressing...and pressing...and pressing. I'd told my story at least six time to his lawyer, and he kept trying to switch around my words! One time he said 'You see? She was obviously interested in sleeping with Mr. Avery. Your honor, I don't even see why this case was brought to court!' and it just continued like that! The WHOLE time!" Temperance said hysterically, "and to top it off, EVERY TIME I took the stand he sat next to his lawyer LAUGHING."

"Sweetie, you need to calm down okay? Take a couple of deep breaths. You don't want all of the others coming here in about fifteen minutes to see you crying like this do you? It will only raise more questions. I want you to be happy today, I mean seriously! Your going out to dinner with Booth! And don't even dare say its not a date, because in everyone else's mind it is."

"Yeah, well. It's still not a date. I highly doubt he'd ever ask me out on a date anyways," Temperance sniffled, trying to get herself under control

"Sweetie, he is SO going to ask you out soon. I'm not supposed to tell you this but I over heard him and Hodgins talking at their lockers on Tuesday, and he said he wanted to ask you out, but he was scared you'd say no." Angela said, trying to change the subject to something other than Temperance's foster father, "I think I'm going to set you guys up, this little game you play where you act like a couple, but aren't, is getting annoying."

"Ange...It's not gonna happen. Even if it did...it just won't happen."

"If he asked you what would you say?"

"Probably yes."

With that, Angela let out a squeal, the others had walked up right then, looking at her like she was crazy. It was when Temperance let out a small sniffle that they began to speak, all addressing Brennan's sniffling,

"Bones what's wrong?"

"TB you okay?"

"Tempe? You okay?"

Temperance gave Angela their 'knowing look',

"She doesn't want to talk about it right now guys, come on Sweetie lets go inside."

* * *

Angela and Temperance walked together into the bathroom in the cafeteria, knowing nobody would be in there in the morning. Angela checked to make sure all the stalls before talking,

"Sweetie do you want me to tell them?"

"No...Yes...No...I don't know...I just...Want it to go away."

"Honey...if you want me to tell them I will..."

"But none of them even know what he did to me...only you do. Booth knows they abused me but...he doesn't know about THAT. Plus, I don't want to see the look of sympathy in their eyes when they see me after you tell them. I've seen enough of that in my life already."

"Okay, but..."

Angela was interrupted by Temperance's phone vibrating on the sink, Temperance picked it up,

**New Message From: Seeley Booth**

**What's wrong Bones? **

"Don't respond to him Sweetie. Anyways, they're your friends, I don't think they'll treat you any different. Okay you know what? You're hardly in shape to go to Homeroom. Your eye's are still red and puffy, you have tear lines, and I can just tell you want to cry again. Call Stacey, have her come get you. I'll get your homework for you, shit, I'll even go with you. I'll just call my dad and ask him to call in saying your mom can get me." Angela said, gesturing towards their phones,

"Ange, I'll call Stacey. I want you to stay here, I'll just text you at home. You can come over after, bring my homework and we can just hangout. I'll just re-schedule with Booth for another time."

Temperance picked up her phone, dialing Stacey's number, her voice was strained from crying so when Stacey answered, Temperance sounded like she was crying.

"Stacey...Can you come get me please?"

"Just...Please. I don't think I can take this today."

"The Bathroom."

"Angela."

"Okay thanks, bye."

Temperance hung up the phone with a relived look on her face,

"She coming to get you?"

"Yeah, said she'll be here in like five minutes, can you go wait in the office with me?"

"Sure."

They two walked down to the front office, explaining to the secretary why they were there and waited for Stacey. All the others were coming in through the main doors, they saw Angela and Temperance in the office and looked at each other confused."

"What do you thinks wrong with TB?" Hodgins asked, looking worried.

"I don't know, but from how she was earlier, it had to be something big. Maybe they found something on her parents." Booth said, looking at Temperance longingly through the window, "Sweets you live with her, what do you know?" Booth asked

"Hey man, all I know is that when I came down to breakfast this morning Dani, Tempe's social worker, was in our kitchen talking to Stacey in a really hushed voice. Stacey asked me to go back upstairs and get Temperance and not come down until she yelled for me. When she finally called me down, Temperance just looked...I don't even know how to describe it...pissed? sad? insulted? absent minded? She looked almost like she was going to throw up. Stacey was waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs and whispered to me not to ask questions, that Temperance would tell me when she was ready. So I didn't. Then suddenly she just stormed out of the house, apparently she ran into Angela on the way here or something."

They were still walking when they saw Stacey walk into the office, her blonde pony tail bouncing behind her, she walked over and hugged Temperance, and was talking to Angela about something. Temperance was giving Angela a hug while Stacey was signing her out, it obvious to them then that Temperance was crying while hugging Angela, practically sobbing actually. Angela exited her embrace, walking to the door that led to the main hallway when she saw them, "Wait." she mouthed, the group stopped and waited for her, they saw Temperance walking out with Stacey while Angela was walking out to the hallway. She walked up to them quickly,

"Before you guys ask any questions, no. I can't tell you what's going on with her. I promised I wouldn't. I've never seen her so broken before guys, even when she was telling me all the details about her past...this...this was bad. Booth, she says that she's sorry she didn't text you back to text her when you can. As for the rest of you, go, I need to talk to Booth alone."

The gang walked ahead of Booth and Angela. Angela made sure they were out of earshot before talking,

"Booth, don't press her for details. I'll tell you that it has something to do with someone from her past. Not her brother or parents though. Someone different. Someone who ruined her life, making it so that she still has nightmares. You can ask her about it but, no guarantee you'll get an answer. She did say to text her though."

"Angela...thanks. I know you probably weren't supposed to tell me this, knowing how fierce you guys are when it comes to promises. I'll text her during homeroom."

* * *

Stacey and Temperance were driving in silence, they were pulling into the driveway when Stacey spoke,

"Temperance, I know this is going to be hard for you. I know what he did to you, you don't have to tell me anything, I just want you to listen. I want you to understand that he can't hurt you anymore, even if he isn't behind bars. Mark and I called our lawyer this morning and we're going to try to get him put back in prison. He deserves to pay the consequence of what he did to you. I want you to understand that. This isn't your fault. I know you and Seeley are going to dinner tonight but, I think you may need to re-schedule that."

"I'm planning on it, Angela is going to come over and give me my homework, she and I will probably just watch a movie and talk in my room or something."

"Okay, well, lets go inside. I already told Mark I picked you up, he got Brooklyn on the bus and left for work about ten minutes ago."

The two walked inside, Temperance immediately walking up to her room. She sat down on her bed with a sigh, she knew what Stacey was telling her was true. It wasn't her fault, that she shouldn't be worried about him hurting him anymore. But, whenever she even thought about him, she wanted to gag. She was pulled from her thoughts when her phone vibrated against her hand,

**New Message From: Seeley Booth**

**homeroom is lonely without you... :( **

_Hey, sorry I couldn't be there today. Just going through some rough shit right now._

**Care to share? You don't have to if you don't want to...**

_One of my foster fathers got out of prison fourteen and a half years early for something he did to me. _

**Like abuse something?**

_Yeah, lets just say is was more than physical and mental abuse._

**Oh god, he...he raped you didn't he?**

_Lets just say thats the simplified version._

**I'm sorry Bones. You don't deserve to live with that. **

_It's okay just...don't treat me any different okay? Promise me._

**I promise. **

_Okay good. _

**I have something I want to ask you but...I'm afraid of your answer.**

_Tell me._

**Okay, here goes. It's just...we've been friends for a while now. Best friends actually...and well...I feel like this is going somewhere.**

_You mean like a couple?_

**Yeah, like that. **

_Booth...isn't this a weird thing to ask over a text message? I mean, I'm not saying no. Just expecting something a little bit more romantic I guess. _

**What did you want me to pour out my heart to you in a text message or something? ;) And what do you mean 'Your not saying no?' **

_I'll admit...it'd be a little weird if you did that. And I mean I'm not saying no. I like the idea. _

**Seriously? You like the idea of being my girlfriend?**

_Yes, I do actually. Why is that so shocking?_

**I don't know I just...I didn't expect for you to be open to the idea. But anyways, do want to go out with me? As in couple. Boyfriend-Girlfriend. The whole shabang.**

_Yes, I will be your girlfriend but, I must say, I'm a little shocked you asked me to be your girlfriend over a text message. _

**Well I can't really see you in person at the moment, so this is the next best thing. Wow Bones, your like actually my girlfriend...**

_Yeah, I am. _

**:) **

_:) _

**Aw shit, Bones I hate to do this but I have to go to Mr. Fitz class. Can't text you in there. I'll talk to you when I'm out okay? Bye Beautiful. :) **

_Okay, I'll just text Angela while she's in history. Bye Booth :) _

Temperance practically screamed into her pillow, Seeley Booth, a boy she'd known for barely a month, was her boyfriend. She couldn't believe it, it almost felt like a dream. She hadn't expected it to happen this soon, not that she was complaining, she picked up her phone again, this time, texting Angela.

_Oh my god. Guess what. _

**Please tell me your dick headed ex foster father got put back in prison. **

_No...something else. _

**Uhm...I donno, Booth asked you out and you said yes?**

_Yeah :)_

**HOLY FUCKING SHIT. ARE YOU SERIOUS? **

_Yes Ange, I am VERY serious. _

**Oh my god! This is great! You guys are going to be the CUTEST couple like EVER!**

_Well, don't go insane and start planning our wedding or anything yet Angela. ;) _

**Oh how did you know I was already imagining it? ;D Well Sweetie, we're about to go to the auditorium and watch some movie or something. I don't get service in there. Take a nap or something, you probably need it. Bye Sweetie :) **

_Okay I will, a nap actually sound very pleasant right now. Talk to you soon Ange. :) _

Temperance plugged her phone in on it's charger, setting it on her bedside table. She changed into a pair of yoga pants and a tank top. She then fell asleep, having some very pleasant dreams about her and her new boyfriend, the best part was, Jason Avery was far from her mind.

* * *

_**Sorry it's not as long as my usual chapter, it's 2:30am right now here in Indiana. I need some shut-eye. Anyways, please review! :)**_


	6. Chapter 6: Preparation

_**Hey Guys! Sorry this chapter is a little short. I have to go workout with my dad in like a half hour then go to a carnival with my bestfriend I haven't seen all summer. I apologize for any grammar/speling errors in advance, I was in a rush while writing this chapter. **_

**_Bones belongs to HH & SN_**

**_Instagram: meg_chapmann_**

**_Twitter: DaBig317_**

**_R&R_**

**_Enjoy!(:_**

* * *

Temperance Brennan awoke on Saturday morning to her phone vibrating against her bedside table. She didn't go to school on Thursday or Friday, due to one of her foster fathers getting out of prison. Angela and Booth had both stopped by her house, Angela on Thursday, and Booth on Friday. Both visits her and the other person just mainly talked. Her and Angela talking about all the random things they do talk about, and her and Booth talking about their new relationship. She could tell as soon as she saw him that was happier, a lot happier actually. Temperance had figured out that Angela was right, he was the perfect gentleman. He gave her a hug basically as soon as she opened the door, he'd allowed her to lean into him after he put his arm around her on the couch, and he even held hands with her when they went out on a walk. They had barely been going out for a day when this took place, and she was shocked by his behavior to say the least. She'd been so caught up in her flashback that she nearly forgot about her phone vibrating, she picked it up to read the message,

**New Message From: Angela :) **

**Hey Sweetie, I know its early but do you wanna go to the mall with me around noon? We can eat lunch there too. I'll have my dad pick you up. **

_Sure, I don't see why not, I'll have to be back here at like 5 though, Booth is picking me up to take me to dinner at 7. _

**Awe :) Your guys first official date! So exciting! You know what? I'm helping you get ready. Where's he taking you?**

_Not sure, said to wear a dress, its pretty formal apparently. _

**Well alrighty then, change of plans, were gonna go to the mall, get you a dress and shoes, eat, go to the spa, then go back to your place. **

_I don't think I need to do all that stuff Ange..._

**Uhm, yes you do! We're doing all this stuff wether you like it or not! I want Booth to be completely starstruck when he sees you tonight. So yes, you do need all of that stuff. **

_Okay whatever Ange, I'm gonna go take a shower. Text me when your on your way. _

**Mmmkhayyy, bye Sweetie. **

She walked into her closet, picking out a floral printed mini skirt and a red shirt that matched some of the flowers. She walked into her bathroom, hung her clothes up on the back of the door, and turned on her walk-in shower.

* * *

Booth was nervous, he knew he shouldn't be, but he was. He was taking Bones on a date, he still couldn't believe that she was his girlfriend now. Yesterday, even though it hadn't been an 'official' date, it sure as hell felt like one to him. He felt like he was in heaven the whole time they were at her house, but when she held his hand while they were on that walk, he couldn't even describe his feeling then. Tonight, tonight he was going to go over the top for her. He didn't care how much of a romantic it made him look, he was going to make her feel special tonight.

* * *

Temperance was sitting in her living room, watching some childrens show with Brooklyn when her phone went off,

**New Message From: Angela :)**

**On our way Sweetie, go wait outside in your driveway or something. **

Temperance walked downstairs, saying bye to Stacey and Brooklyn. Lance had stayed the night a Zach's house so he wasn't there, she walked out the side door of her house, walking down her driveway. As if right on cue, Billy's red Camaro pulled into her driveway. She got into the back seat next to Angela, they didn't talk, just listened to the rock music blaring through the car speakers. The mall was barely ten minutes from her house, they stopped by the doors that led into the Von Maur. The two got out of the car, thanking Billy in the process.

"Okay Sweetie, best place to get a cute summer dress...Forever 21? DEB? Kohls? JCP? You know what, lets just go to all of them."

"Well I'm hungry Ange, lets eat first, then go look for a dress."

"Okay, lets go to Auntie Anne's I've been craving one of those for like the past week!"

The two stopped by Auntie Anne's Pretzels, both settling on their pretzel nuggets and splitting a cinnamon and sugar pretzel, they were sitting at a two person table when Brennan's phone went off,

**New Message From: Booth 3 **

**I see you...that skirt looks great on you btw. ;) **

Brennan looked around, spotting him and Hodgins sitting at a table across the food court. She nudged Angela and pointed to them, Angela immediately waved but then whispered to Temperance,

"Okay, to make sure they don't see your dress, we're going to get up and walk away. Don't walk past their table, no eye contact either. Go to the hallway over next to that Japanese place. Forever 21 is like ten stores down on the right." Angela whispered into her ear,

"Why Ange? Its not like its a wedding dress or anything. What's so bad about them seeing what I'm going to wear?" Temperance asked her, confused.

"Sweetie, its your first date and your going to knock him dead with how good you're going to look. Them seeing your dress would ruin it. So come on, on my count."

They sat there a few more minutes just talking, then Angela whispered, "Okay, 1...2...3..."

They both stood up, grabbing their purses off the back of their chairs, and walked over to the hallway. They both looked over their shoulder at the last second to see Booth and Hodgins looking at them confused. They just laughed and kept walking,

"Now Sweetie, I know this dinner is formal and all but, I still think you should get a summer-y kind of dress, not something like you would wear to like prom or something."

"I know Ange, I don't like being that dressed up anyway, I feel like everyone always just looks at me. Just me."

"Okay well, I was thinking about it while we were eating and online yesterday and in Forever 21 there was this really cute strapless, knee length, light blue summer dress. It had light pink and white flowers on it. I think you should get that, I think it will make your eyes pop. Then you can get white tights and these pink flats I saw yesterday that match it PERFECTLY." Angela said excitedly, pointing to the entrance of Forever 21.

"Okay then Ms. Fashion, lead the way." Temperance said jokingly, walking behind Angela into the store.

The two walked to the front right section which had the dresses, they found the one they were looking for almost instantly.

"What size are you Sweetie? A medium?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure a medium will fit."

"Okay, you go look at tights while I go get those shoes, you wear a nine right?"

"Yeah, and nine through a nine and a half."

While Angela went to the back of the store to find Temperance's flats, Temperance was looking at tights. She found a plain white pair, nothing fancy really. She was walking to the back of the store when Angela waved her over to a changing room,

"Okay, while your in there I'm going to try this skirt and pair of heels on in here, come out when your ready." Angela said, pointing to two changing rooms.

The two changed into their outfits, Angela was waiting outside for Temperance outside of her changing room, when Temperance walked out, even Angela was shocked at how good she looked,

"Oh my god Sweetie its PERFECT! It looks so good on you! Okay, I know this is what everyone else does but, come take a mirror picture with me. This is Instagram worthy, I'll put it on after your date of course, considering Booth follows me."

Brennan simply laughed, and smiled while Angela took the picture. She had to admit, she did look stunning in the dress. Angela had been right, it did made her eye's pop. The two both agreed that they should go check out, even though she thought the dress was a little pricey, Temperance was satisfied with her purchase.

"Any other stores you want to hit while we're here? We still have an hour before the spa treatment I scheduled." Angela said as they were exiting the store, "Weren't you saying something earlier this week about wanting to get a new skateboard? I remember you telling me you had to leave it at one of your foster homes."

"Yeah actually, I guess I could get one while I'm here. Is there a Zumiez in this mall?"

"Yeah there is," Angela said with a laugh, "I never really imagined you as the skateboarding type, considering how girly you dress."

"Yeah well, my brother taught me when I was eleven and a tomboy so, I guess it just sorta stayed a past time for me throughout the girly-teenage part of my life too."

"Wait, the Temperance Brennan was a tomboy?! I'm sorry Sweetie but I couldn't picture it!" Angela said with a shocked laugh, "I mean seriously?! Like the basketball shorts, all your friends being guys, like major tomboy?!"

"Yes Ange! I remember I always wore my hair back, basketball or cargo shorts, a regular t-shirt, and tennis shoes. Everyday. I dressed like that from the time I was eight to when I was almost thirteen."

"Oh god, okay, not offense but, I would've paid to see that. Anyways, lets go get you a new board."

They were in Zumiez for all of fifteen minutes, they got a few weird looks from the workers when they saw a girl with a Forever 21 bag wanted to buy a skateboard. They made arrangements for it to be shipped to Temperance's house within the next few days, the two exited the store, walking towards the main entrance.

"Okay Sweetie, the spa is not even half a mile that way," Angela pointed right, "Theres a sidewalk that leads right up to the shopping center its in. We have a half-hour before we need to be there so we can just take our sweet merry time." She said, beginning to walk across the parking lot.

The two walked down Keystone Parkway, they were at the spa in nearly fifteen minutes. Angela went and checked them in and they were instructed to sit in the waiting area until they were called. Angela had told Temperance that they were getting facials, manicures and pedicures, and sitting in the sauna.

* * *

While the girls were enjoying their time at the spa, Hodgins and Booth were in Booth's bedroom. They had been at an afternoon football practice that day and were now trying to pick out what he should wear.

"So, you nervous yet dude?" Hodgins asked as they were rummaging through Booth's closet.

"Kind've, I mean, I feel like I have to make this date perfect. Like top notch, out of this world perfect." Booth said, grabbing a light blue polo shirt of its hanger, "What about this?" Booth asked, handing the shirt to Hodgins, "Fancy enough for your standards?"

"Yeah this should do," Hodgins said, grabbing the shirt, "The place your going to is basically a girls wear dresses and guys try their best to look nice. You have any khakis to go with it?" Hodgins asked, setting the shirt on Booth's bed.

They rummaged through his closet for another five minutes, finally stumbling across a pair of khakis, Hodgins threw them on the bed, then walked over to wear Booth had his shoes lined up against the wall. He picked up a pair of all white leather Nike sneakers, "Here, wear these too," He said, throwing them across the room, "Just change now, you have about thirty minutes before you need to be at her place. Go spike your hair or whatever the hell you do with it and come back out here. I'll give you the okay if it looks good enough, then go get her some flowers or something." Hodgins said, as Booth was picking up his clothes off the bed.

Hodgins had given Booth the okay, and Booth was now on his way to Brennan's house. He'd stopped by the local florist to get her some daisy's and daffodil's on his way. He arrived at Temperance's house, walking up the winding driveway, and finally to her porch. He rang her doorbell, and was greeted by Stacey. Stacey invited him in while she yelled up the stairs for Temperance and Angela.

'I can bet she's going to look amazing,' He thought, waiting by the front door, but when he saw her walking down the stairs with Angela, he could've sworn his heart skipped a beat.

* * *

_**Like I said, sorry its a little short and for any errors. The skateboarding reference I made in this chapter relates to my own life, I'm a girly girl but I play travel basketball and like to skateboard in my free time. I just felt like I could include that in there. Anyways, please review! :D **_


	7. Chapter 7: More than a Date

_**Hey Guys! Sorry it's been awhile. I've been watching seven of my four of my younger family members the past couple of days and I didn't have the time to update. I was also pretty sick today, I've been fighting a severe sinus-infection for about two weeks now and today it was just really bad. I mainly sat on my couch and watched Pretty Little Liars, Bones, and Jon and Kate plus 8 all day. I couldn't sleep and the idea for this chapter came to me. I apologize for any errors, for it is 2:00am here in Indiana as I upload this chapter. **_

_**Bones belongs to HH & SN**_

_**Instagram: meg_chapmann**_

_**Twitter: DaBig317 **_

_**(You should follow those^^^) **_

_**R&R!(Pretty Please?!)**_

_**Enjoy!(: **_

* * *

The date had gone so well that Booth could've sworn he was in heaven. After he'd picked up Brennan, he took her to a thai restaurant near Center City. He had held her hand in the car the whole way there, and it had just felt right to him. Every time their bodies made contact that night, he felt fireworks go off. He knew she could feel it too, just from the look on her face. Their meal had gone fantastic, and afterwards, he took her on a walk around Fairmount Park. It was there that the night had truly turned magical. His hand had been linked with hers during the whole walk, never separating from it once. He had come to an abrupt stop at one point during the walk, confusing and startling Temperance. He looked her right in the eyes and said, "Bones, I...I wanna say something but I'm not sure if I'll be able to use the right words," He said nervously, "I feel this is going somewhere...I mean, we obviously have a connection. I can tell you feel it too..." He stopped suddenly, pulled her into her arms, and crashed his lips onto hers. He felt her freeze up under him at first, but then felt her relax and kiss him back. They kissed until they both needed air, he stepped back from her, looking into her eyes. She smiled up at him, and he pulled her in for another kiss. They were interrupted by someone whistling at them, he looked at her again, and saw the same gleeful smile. Seeley took her hand and starting pulling her in the direction of the parking lot. They both began to run, holding hands and practically tripping over each other the whole way there. They finally made it to his red mustang, yanking open the doors. It soon turned into a heated makeout frenzy in the front seat between the two, but it was when he finally began tugging at the zipper of her dress that she stopped him,

"Wait," she said breathlessly, "I don't want our first time to be like this, lets go somewhere else." Temperance said, removing his hand,

"My family's lakehouse isn't too far from here," he said, taking her hand in his own again, "We can go there, no one will see us there."

He sped to the lakehouse, making it there in less than ten minutes. He pulled her into a deep kiss, then pulling her towards the front door, he found the key on the top of the door frame with his hand. Never breaking the kiss, he was able to open the door and get them inside. He pushed her up against the wall, wanting to get as much contact with her as possible. He wasn't sure when they wound up on the couch, but lets just say one thing led to another, and they didn't make it to the bedroom that night.

* * *

When Temperance awoke, she wasn't sure where she was. As she took in her surroundings, flashbacks from that night rushed into her head. She began to blush furiously when she felt a hand move on her waist. She looked up to see that Booth had her in a protective embrace on the couch. How the couch fit both of them she would never know, it may have to do with the fact that they were snugged up against each other. She just sat there for a moment thinking. She almost couldn't believe that on her very first date with a boy, she had also lost her virginity. Then again, she didn't feel any regret, this just felt right to her. She was pulled from her thoughts when her phone began to ring. She almost felt remorseful of having to get out of the embrace, she didn't realize it at first, but she had awoken him when she had moved.

"Hello?" Temperance said as she pressed the answer button, having a good guess at who it would be,

"Temperance? It's Stacey, I was wondering why you didn't come home last night, did you and Angela have a sleepover after your and Seeley's date that I forgot about or something?" Stacey asked with a genuine confusion.

Temperance was putting her dress back on when she responded, "Uh, yeah actually. I thought I told you about yesterday when I was getting ready with Ange." Temperance felt bad about lying to her foster mother, but she knew if Stacey had found out what she had really been doing, she probably wouldn't be able to see Seeley anymore.

"Oh, I think I do recall you telling me that actually. It must've just slipped my mind. Do you need me to come pick you up or is Mr. Gibbons going to give you a ride home?"

"He said he can give me a ride, he has to work though so Ange and I will probably just walk there. I need to take a shower and she said that there was this creek in the woods separating our neighborhoods that she wants to show me on the way there." Again another lie, but she had to do everything she could from Stacey finding out about this.

"Okay, when do you think you'll be home? Within the next two hours or so?" Stacey asked, "I need you to be home by one, so you and Angela can still hang out for a little while before you shower and what not. Is that okay?"

"Yeah," Temperance said, "I'll see you at one."

She hung up the phone, sliding it across the floor, "Feel bad about lying?" Booth asked, Temperance had nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound of his voice, "Uh yeah, but if she were to find out where I really was, she would probably have a major freakout or something." She said with a sigh. Booth sat up, looking her dead in the eye. He was covered up by a blanket, thank god, if he wasn't Temperance was pretty sure there would've been another round of 'lovemaking' as he called it.

"Bones, last night was...I don't even know how to describe it. What happened though, that was sacred. We can't go back now. Last night meant something, especially to me. I don't know if it had the same effect for you, but it meant something huge to me." He said, giving her a lust filled smile.

"Booth, of course last night meant something. Though, I wasn't exactly expecting to be they type of person to loose their virginity on their first 'official' date. I'm glad it happened the way it did. Even if it meant lying to Stacey." She said, giving him a smile, "But were going to have to leave soon if we want to make it back in time for me to go to Angela's, change, and then walk home by one." she said, beginning to pick up her clothes that were strewn across the room.

Booth began to sit up, and too his relief, found his boxers right by his feet. The two finished getting dressed, Temperance didn't put her tights or heels back on, she just put on her underwear and slipped her bra back on. Her was wrinkled against her body but she didn't care. Booth had put everything back on except his socks and shoes, he had a change of clothes in the trunk of his car, and was planning on changing into that when they got outside.

The two walked out the front door, Booth locking it behind them. She looked back at the house, even though she had only been the lakehouse once, it already held one of her fondest memories. Booth had walked up behind her, putting his arm around her. When they reached his car, parked sloppily in the middle of the driveway, he told her to text Angela and tell her the plan while he got changed.

_Ange I need you to do me a huge favor..._

**SWEETIE! I thought I told you to call me after your date?! Anyways, whats this favor?**

_Well, I'm with Booth at his family's lakehouse right now. I'll give you details later I swear but I'm having Booth drop me off at your house and I need you to find those clothes I left at your house a couple days ago, let me shower, and then walk me home so that Stacey doesn't suspect anything. I told her I stayed the night at your house when she called me this morning. _

**OHMYGOD. You did not! Ohmygod you guys totally did! Oh this is amazing! I will tackle you for details as soon as you walk through my door. You've been warned. & yeah, I can do that. No prob. My dads at work anyway so he won't really care. **

_Okay, cool. We're leaving the lakehouse now, its about twenty minutes from your house so we'll be there soon._

* * *

Booth drove Brennan to Ange's house, they both gave each other loving glances and eventually, she grabbed his right hand and held it the rest of the way. When he parked in Angela's driveway, he leaned his and gave her a passionate, yet soft, kiss. He said goodbye to her and told her to call or text him later that day. Brennan walked up to Angela's front door, entering the keycode to get in. Angela was walking down the stairs at the time that she was opening the door, and from the look in her eye, Temperance could tell she was about to be majorly questioned.

"Okay Sweetie, I'm going to let you take your shower first. Use the one in my room, your clothes are on the sink in there. While you do that, I'm going to make us some waffles or something for breakfast and as soon as you're done showering, we are going to eat and you are going to give me details."

Temperance walked up the stairs to Angela's room. She stripped down and entered her friends walk-in shower. She didn't take very long in the shower, probably ten minutes is what she estimated. She changed into the pair of sweatpants and t-shirt she'd left at Angela's house during a sleepover a few days prior. She found a hair-tye on the sink, using it to pull her now wet, messy curls out of her face. Downstairs, Angela had decided to make toaster waffles instead of home made waffles. She made Temperance and herself both two chocolate chip waffles, with syrup and peanut butter on top.

Temperance walked downstairs and saw her best friend setting plates on the island bar, "Oh Sweetie, there you are. I was about to yell up the stair to you but, since your here, grab a stool. I am in desperate needs of details of last night."

Temperance took a seat, beginning to cut up her waffles, "Well where do you want me to begin?" She asked Angela, "How about when you decided you were going to have sex with the most popular boy in our school."

Temperance thought about it for a moment, then she began to speak. She told Angela all the details from that night, to their first kiss to eventually them taking each others virginities. Angela was almost as happy as Temperance herself, but it was when the topic of using protection came up that Temperance froze. They hadn't used a condom and she wasn't on birth control. She knew for a fact that he had 'came' inside her more than once, but they had been caught up in the heat of the moment, and hadn't really thought about the consequences. Angela could tell how scared her friend was and told her not to worry about it, to calm down and just enjoy the fact that she had sex with the one and only Seeley Booth. She also told her that if she were to become pregnant, which she probably wouldn't, that she would stand by her every step of the way, no matter what her decision was. That was probably the most reassuring thing to Temperance, knowing that if she did become pregnant because of their actions the previous night, she would at least have her best friend standing by her if no one else.

"So I'm taking it this turned out to be way more than the date you expected." Angela said, looking at Brennan,

"Oh yeah," Brennan said, "WAY more than the date I was expecting."

"Do you regret it?" Angela asked her worriedly,

"No, not in the least. It was more than the date I was expecting, but in a good way." Brennan said, smiling to her best friend.

* * *

_**Hope it was at least okay, considering I'm like half asleep right now. Review please, they really help me find motivation to write this story. Anyways, I'm off to bed, I'm going shopping for school clothes with my older sister tomorrow. Deuces. **_


	8. Chapter 8: Breaking News

_**Hey guys, I SINCERELY apologize for the delay. I've been busy with school shopping and registration and all that junk. My sister is graduating in December, she's a mid-year grad, and my parents have been trucking her all around to look at beauty schools. I go back to school on the 15th, I'm going into eighth grade, so I'll try to update as much as possible. I've also been busy with basketball, my AAU season just wrapped up a couple weeks ago and I've been working out a lot at the gym, with shooting, cardio, weights, that sort of thing. Anyways, enough with my life, on to the story. **_

_**As usual:**_

_**Bones belongs to HH & SN **_

_**Instagram: meg_chapmann**_

_**Twitter: DaBig317**_

_**(Follow those, pretty please?)**_

_**R&R!**_

_**September 17th is fast approaching people! :)**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**-Meg(:**_

* * *

The Monday following their...intimate event...had actually gone pretty well. He picked her up for school, walked her to all her classes, and had even given her a kiss during lunch. They weren't able to hang out that day after school, Temperance had Volleyball tryouts and Seeley had football practice.

Temperance knew that the tryout was going to be a piece of cake for her, the coach had already approached her several times, for she knew about Temperance's now four scholarships to go play college volleyball. She had received three scholarship offers in the past month from Purdue University, UCLA, and Tennessee. Angela had warned her before the tryout about Hannah Burley, the school's star player, but she didn't have a scholarship yet. Angela had a scholarship to both UCLA, Penn State, and Nebraska, but yet, she still wasn't recognized as the star player. Angela had told Temperance many times that she knew that Temperance would replace Hannah as the star player, might even get her off the team. Hannah was their only spiker, and the coach had her favorites, and Hannah wasn't one of them. Angela basically said that the coach would replace Hannah as soon as she could, and Hannah knew it too. She had tried to bring Temperance down in the weeks leading up to the tryouts, she tried to convince her not to try out because she 'wouldn't have the slightest chance' of taking her spot. Angela had told Temperance that Hannah's behavior was just the bitchy jealousy she gets when someone is better than her.

The tryouts had only two days long, the final results were posted on Wednesday in the main office. There was a mob of people gathered in front of the glass window that morning, attempting to be the first one to see if the popular-all-star-athlete Hannah Burley's spot was taken by the also popular-all-star-multiple-scholarship-athlete Temperance Brennan. The rivalry had been the talk of the school for the past two days, word had spread like wildfire that Hannah Burley might get her spot taken on the volleyball team by Temperance Brennan.

Angela and Brennan drove to school together on that day, wanting to see the results together, but when they saw all the people swarmed in front of the glass window of the front office, they knew they might not be the first people to learn the news. The two girls shoved their way through the crowd, finally making it to the front. They saw the secretary pressing a piece of tape to a piece of paper, which they believed to be the results. The secretary saw Temperance, gave her a knowing smile, and walked over to hang the piece of paper up. Angela began reading the results immediately,

_**2012 Woodland Prep. Women's Volleyball Team**_

Starting Lineup:

Setter: **Angela Montenegro**

Libero: **Daisy Wic**k

Outside Hitter: **Heather Taffet**

Right Side Hitter: **Catherine Bryar**

Opposite: **Naomi Paleon**

Spiker/Middle Blocker: **Temperance Brennan**

Substitutions: **Payton Perotta, Genny Shaw, and Margaret Whitesell**

_Practice begins today and the ladies first game is on November 16th HOME vs. Overbrook HS. Come out and support your Lady Trojans!_

"OH MY GOD SWEETIE! YOU DID IT! YOU TOOK THAT NO GOOD BITCH'S SPOT! THIS IS AMAZING!" Angela squealed as they finished reading the results, "Its about time someone put her in her spot. Oh this is GREAT! I cannot WAIT to see the look on that bitch's face!" Angela said with an excited grin as she and Temperance pushed their way through the crowd to the hallway.

"Though it is very surprising to see that many people were crowded in the lobby to see the results, I find myself feeling a high sense of accomplishment," Temperance said with grin as her and Angela neared their lockers.

Temperance was grabbing her things for homeroom when she felt arms hug her from behind, she turned around into Booth's familiar embrace, he gave her a giant grin, and leaned down and gave her a long, sweet kiss.

"What was that for?" Temperance asked after they finished their kiss.

"You, my gorgeous and loving girlfriend, just put the well known volleyball playing bitch into her rightful place on the sidelines. That Bones, is what that was for." He said, giving her another kiss, "That one was just because I've missed you these past couple of days," Seeley said, taking her hand in his.

"If she was such a bitch then why did you date her?" Temperance said, making Seeley abruptly stop, "Why do you suddenly want to know that?" He asked, with a sudden look of anger on his face.

"Well when people learn that the most popular boy in school likes you, they're going to tell you things about his past dating life. Now I want you to answer my question Booth. If she was such a bitch why did you date her?" Temperance said, a little more harsh than she intended.

"What is your problem today?! At first you were all happy and now your being well...kinda bitchy." Booth said, letting go of her hand, "Is it really that big of a deal for you to know about my past girlfriends?"

"What is my problem?! What is YOUR problem?! Everytime I ask you ONE question on your ex-girlfriend and you just blow up. If you get that defensive when someone asks you a question about you and her why are you guys even broken up? I guess it shouldn't really surprise me, considering what I've heard about you and her. Are you dating me just to make her jealous?! Are you not over her yet?! Do you even mean anything you say to me?! Did Saturday mean NOTHING to you?! You know what, I'm not even in the mood to deal with this right now. I'm leaving." Temperance said, beginning to fast walk towards a side entrance of the school, opening the doors and breaking into a run.

She knew that either Booth or Angela was coming after her. She heard footsteps pounding in the grass behind her. She assumed it was Angela because if it was Booth he would've caught up with her by now. Temperance ran into the woods by the park, she found a tree near the middle of the woods, sliding to the ground, she began to cry. Angela found her not even a minute later, sitting down next to her, she put a hand on her shoulder, "Sweetie...look at me." Angela said, Temperance looked up at her and she continued, "I want you to tell me what just made it so that you went absolutely psycho. I mean yeah, we all know the Booth/Hannah story but...why such a big reaction?"

"Angela, you just don't get it." Temperance said as she cried, "Every t..time I asked him o...one question on her he g..goes nuts." She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down, "And ever since we...ya know...he seems...different I guess. I know that Hannah broke up with him, I guess I just find myself questioning if he would still 'be into me' if he and Hannah were still dating. I sometimes feel like he's just using me to make her jealous. Trying to get her back or something. Every time I bring her up he gets really pissed off and doesn't talk to me, or he leaves. I guess this time I just beat him to the leaving part." She said, wiping the tears from her face, "I want him to understand that if we're going to be in a romantic relationship, he needs to open up to me about these kind of things. I'm getting really tired of fighting so much with him on this topic Ange. I almost feel like giving up on this whole thing I guess."

"Sweetie...he loves you. I see the way he looks at you and I can just tell. Hannah has been a hard topic for him since they broke up. They were a cute couple don't get me wrong but...he was sort've pressured by his teammates to date her. You'd never expect someone like him to give in to peer pressure like that but, he did. You could kind've tell his heart wasn't in it a hundred percent with her, but with you, you can just tell he genuinely loves you. You know he started to cry after you walked away right? He just slid down the wall with his head in his hands and said 'I really fucked up this time. I probably just lost her forever, and its all my fault.' He was sad Sweetie, heartbroken actually." Angela said, looking Temperance dead in the eye, "Well, I don't think you want to walk back in there and be the gossip of the day, but you're gonna have to because we have practice today. Lets sit here and wait for homeroom to be about half over, then go to our lockers and get all of our stuff for the day. That way we don't have to deal with the others, we can just go from class to class." Angela said.

The two girls remained in the woods for another ten minutes, then they walked back towards the school. When they walked past the bathrooms, Angela tugged on Temperance's arm.

"I'll go get your stuff, you take this and go clean up." Angela said, handing Temperance the makeup bag out of her purse.

Temperance walked into the bathroom, she stood in front of the mirror, and unzipped the bag. She was in the middle of touching up her mascara when she saw Camille walk out of a stall, "You came back." Cam said, more of a statement than a question, "I have to say I'm kind've shocked. I saw what went down in the hallway, I think he deserved to finally hear what you said to him."

"What do you mean?" Brennan asked, placing the slender tube back into the bag, "I sort've feel like I over reacted." She said, grabbing a purple eye shadow out of the bag.

"Well, we've all sort of seen or experienced the same thing you have with the whole Hannah issue and what not but, I've known Seeley a long time. I saw his reaction after you yelled at him, he was so sad it made even my heart hurt. He just slid to the floor and started spitting out gibberish about how he thinks he lost you, in the almost ten years I've known the boy I've never seen him cry like that. Even when I saw him at his mom's funeral when he was nine he didn't cry that hard, especially in public." Cam said, leaning against the white tile wall, "I mean, I know your guys' relationship isn't really my business but...he loves you. Anyone can see that." She said.

After a few moments of silence between the two, Angela returned to the bathroom, "Oh hey Cam, what's up?" she said, setting the pile of books on the ground and checking her hair in the mirror. "Nothing, just leaving now actually." Cam said, walking out of the bathroom.

"What did she say to you Sweetie?" Angela asked, "Was she trying to make you feel bad for how you yelled at him today?"

"No, actually she said that she agreed with what I had said to him today. She actually kind've reassured me that he does love me but, I just still don't know Ange. I want this issue resolved but...I just don't know how to approach him about it. As I told you earlier, everytime I ask the simplest question he blows up." Temperance said sadly, observing her makeup in the mirror.

"He loves you Sweetie. I know you know that and I know you love him back. I know you guys love each other and I don't want that blonde skank ruining your guys' relationship when she isn't involved with either of you in anyway..." Angela said, she was interrupted by Temperance's phone vibrating against the sink, "Its from Booth, Sweetie. You might want to look at it." Angela said, handing her the phone.

**New Message From: Booth**

**I'm sorry Temperance. **

"Are you gonna reply Sweetie?" Angela asked, looking at the message, "It's probably a good idea if you do."

"I don't want to deal with him right now. I'm still angry with him, I just want to go home and wait for this to blow over." Temperance said, setting down her phone.

"Sweetie, you can't go home. You don't wanna miss the first day of practice do you?" She asked, watching Temperance shake her head, "Exactly, so just try your best to ignore him or something."

"How am I supposed to ignore him if I have multiple classes with him and we all eat lunch together?" Temperance asked, looking at Angela with a sense of doubt, "He's going to try to talk to me, maybe even try to apologize."

"Isn't that what you want though? You guys to make up?" Angela asked,

"No Angela, I want this situation about Hannah resolved so that we don't get into fights about this again."

"It'll happen eventually Sweetie. I can promise you that much." Angela said, embracing her best friend.

* * *

_Two weeks later:_

Temperance sat on the toilet in her bathroom, staring at the white stick in her hand. She couldn't believe this was happening. She was only sixteen for gods sake, how is she going to be a mother to another human being? She knew she was late, but she just figured it was from stress regarding her and Booth not talking to each other for the past two weeks. Pregnancy was the one thing she was not expecting. Yeah sure, she knew that they hadn't used any sort of protection that night, but she wasn't expecting to become pregnant. Especially only after one time.

'_Oh god, how am I going to tell him?' _Temperance thought worriedly. Her and Booth hadn't spoken to each other since their argument, so she wasn't exactly sure how she was gonna tell him about her new 'condition'. She picked up her phone...debating what she should do. She dialed her friend Melanie's number, the girl who she was best friends with her whole life before going into the system.

"_Hello?"_ Melanie answered, her voice thick with sleep.

"Hey...I have a situation. Like a MAJOR situation."

"_Like...how big of a situation? It better be good, you just woke me up thirty minutes early."_

"Big enough that I may not be able to attend college."

"_Oh god, who slipped steroids into your gatorade?"_

"No its not that. Nothing sports related actually."

"_Then what is it?"_

"If I tell you, you have to promise you won't freakout."

"_Okay...your starting to worry me but, yeah sure, I promise."_

"Uhm...well...theres no easy way to say this so I'm just going to come straight out and tell you..."

"_Oh my god just tell me already!"_

"I'm pregnant." Temperance said, taking a deep breath, waiting for her friend to respond,

"_Your WHAT?! Oh god...when did you find out? Who knows? How far along are you? Who's the baby daddy?" _

"I literally just found out...I'm sitting in my bathroom as we speak. No one knows except you, I'm not sure how far along I am, and Booth obviously."

"_Wait...are you gonna tell him? Are you gonna have an abortion? Are you gonna keep it? What are you gonna do about college?"_

"I don't know okay," Temperance said, tossing the test in the trash, "I haven't thought that far yet. I just needed someone to talk to so I called you."

"_Well if I were you, I'd talk to him. I know you guys aren't on the best terms right now but...he needs to know. I mean, you guys are still dating right?"_

"Right."

"_Well then I say you tell him. Today. Don't wait. Oh god this is like, HUGE! I can't believe your pregnant. I always thought if either of us would wind up on 16 and Pregnant it'd be me."_

"I don't know how I should tell him..."

"_Get him alone...and just...come straight out and tell him. I don't know! Just...tell him somehow. Sorry to cut this conversation short in your time of need, but my mom is going to be yelling at me to get up soon and if she catches me on the phone I'm dead. Love you babe, bye." _

"Bye Mel." Temperance said, hanging up the phone. She stood up, walking out of the bathroom. She went through her normal morning routine, but the whole time she was getting ready, she couldn't help but think about the microscopic human that was beginning to grow inside of her. She already knew that regardless of Booth's input on her pregnancy that she was going to keep the child. She didn't have to worry about her child being given to the state for she was adopted by the Robinson's about a month ago. If keeping her child meant that she would have to live in a shitty apartment of some kind so be it. Just the thought of terminating the pregnancy made her feel ill. She knew that she probably wouldn't be able to recover from that much of an emotional scar if she chose to basically murder her child. So that was absolutely out of the question. As was adoption. She knew that she wouldn't be able to live a normal life if she were to give up the child, because then she would always wonder about where the child was, how it was doing, if it was in a good place, etc. She knew she needed to tell Stacey and Mark about her pregnancy, but she felt that she needed to tell Booth first.

* * *

Temperance had managed to avoid her friends for the majority of the school day, but it was during volleyball practice that Angela knew something was...off about her. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but from the way Brennan acted today, it had to be something huge. Temperance went through the entire practice without talking to anyone which had been pretty difficult. She'd seen Angela give her glances a few times, but tried her best to ignore them. She planned on talking to Booth after his football practice was over. Football went thirty minutes longer than volleyball did, so she decided she was going to talk to Angela during that period of time.

The team was in the locker room changing out of their volleyball clothes into their much warmer sweatshirts and sweatpants when Angela approached her.

"So Sweetie, are you gonna talk to me anytime today?" Angela said with her hands on her hips, her drawstring bag hanging on her shoulders, "I mean, come on now, even Mr. Carr asked me about you today and that man doesn't give a damn about his students feelings. Now are you going to tell me whats going on?"

Temperance pulled up her sweatpants and closed her athletic locker before answering, "Angela...before I tell you, is there anyone else in here?" Temperance asked, watching Angela shake her head she continued, "Okay...wow this is harder than I thought it would be," Temperance said, her eyes tearing up, "So I'm just gonna come right out and tell you. I'm pregnant. Yes, it's Booths and no, I haven't told him."

Angela stood staring at her best friend in shock. Several moments of silence past before she was able to find her voice, "A...Are you sure? Like one hundred percent positively sure you a knocked up? With Booth's baby?"

"Yes Angela, I took a test this morning. It was positive, I've been late for about three days now and I thought it was stress so I took the test to rule out me being pregnant but nope. I'm definitely pregnant." Temperance said, looking Angela straight in the eye.

"Well...how do you feel about it? Are you going to keep it? Are you going to tell Booth?" Angela asked, her questions out at a mile a minute.

The two girls were walking out of the school athletic entrance when she responded, "I'm...I'm so scared Ange." Temperance said, finally allowing the tears to fall, "I mean yes, I'm going to keep it but...I'm just afraid of everyone's reaction. Especially Stacey, Mark, and Booth's reaction. I mean, what if they don't want anything to do with me? What if Booth tells me he doesn't want to be with me anymore because of it? It wouldn't surprise me, considering we haven't talked to each other in two weeks." She said, the tears coming at a steady pace now.

"Well when are you going to tell Booth?" Angela asked as they neared the football field.

"After their practice I guess. I just...I don't know how he's going to react and it scares me." Temperance said, looking longingly at the football field.

* * *

While Angela and Brennan were talking on the sidewalk, Booth and Sully were sitting on the bench by the water dispenser. They were mostly sitting there in silence, making the occasional comment to each other. For the past two weeks it seemed like Booth had been in a fog and everyone knew why. They didn't talk to him about the subject, knowing that it would most likely just end in him getting really pissed, or he would leave practice.

It had been Sully that saw Angela and Temperance walking down the sidewalk by the field, it looked like Temperance was crying, but he couldn't tell. He nudged Booth and gestured towards the two girls, "Hey man, not that its my level of expertise but it looks like your girl is crying over there. You might wanna go see what thats all about."

Booth looked up and saw the two girls. Though they were on the complete opposite side of the field, he could tell Temperance was crying. He wanted to go see what was wrong, but he knew that his coach most likely wouldn't allow him to leave practice either.

"Hey Booth! Come here!" His coach yelled from underneath a goalpost. Booth ran up to his coach, "Yessir?" He asked, looking his coach in the eye.

"Now, I know that crying girl over there is the reason why you're in this 'funk'. I can tell by the look you were just givin' her that you wanna go over there and cheer her up." His coach said, waiting for a response.

"Well yeah coach I do but..." He was interrupted by his coach slapping him on the shoulder, "Then go to her boy! And make sure you shower up after you and her are done with your little conversation."

With that, Booth began running towards the fence gate, he pushed it open, and ran up behind her and Angela.

"Bones!" Seeley said, scooping her into a hug from behind, "Tell me what's wrong baby. I know you don't cry over nothing," He said, placing a light kiss on the top of her head.

They just stood there for a moment, Temperance crying into his chest and Booth placing light kisses into her hair. While this was going on, Angela gave Booth a thumbs up before continuing her way down the path. When Temperance finally had herself under control, she looked up at him, "I don't know if I should tell you...I have a really good feeling you're going to be mad."

Booth was looking her straight in the eyes, "Just tell me, please baby, just tell me. I won't be mad...I promise."

"You can't possibly know that until I tell you, and from what I know I'm going to tell you, you're probably going to be really mad." Temperance said, looking down at the ground.

"Oh god...you're breaking up with me aren't you?" Booth asked, his eyes immediately tearing up.

"No! Nothing like that...but you're probably going to want to break up with me when I tell you this." Temperance said, still looking at the ground.

Booth raised her chin with his hand so that she was looking him in the eyes, "I want you to tell me Temperance. Right now. What is it that has you so worried that I'm going to break up with you?" He asked, his eyes burning into hers.

"I'm...I'm pregnant." She said, but immediately continued when she saw the look of confusion on his face, "You're the father."

He looked at her for a moment, then pulled her into a crushing hug. "Are you sure?" he asked, feeling her nod into his chest he continued, "When did you find out?"

"This morning I took a test. It came back positive." She said, immediately starting to cry again, "If you want me to terminate the pregnancy I understand, but I'm not going to be able to do that."

"What?! I could never ask you to do that Bones! I mean, yeah sure, this baby is coming into our lives a couple years earlier than expected but, we can do this. I promise you, that I'll be by your side the whole time. From the first ultrasound all the way to it's eighteenth birthday." He said, pulling her even closer to him than she already was.

"I just...I didn't know how you'd react Booth. We haven't exactly been on the best of terms for the past two weeks. I seriously thought you were going to dump me as soon as I told you. I didn't expect this reaction from you. Not in a long shot." She said, her head leaning on her shoulder.

"Bones, I know we haven't been on the best terms lately, and I know it's my fault. The way we've been acting these past couple of weeks has been killing me. It took everything I had not to just randomly walk up to you and kiss you senseless. I wanted to believe me but...I just felt like you wouldn't forgive me." Seeley said sadly, looking down at her.

"I thought you wouldn't forgive me Booth, that's why I never went up to you. I wanted too...so bad but, when I thought about you dumping me if I walked up to you...thats what made me not do it. Now with me being pregnant...I just...At first I wasn't going to tell you. I thought about just getting an abortion and never telling anyone but...I just couldn't do it. I mean, yeah sure. I know this is most likely going to ruin my chances of playing sports in college. I know I can always go to college online. I don't however, want you to give up your scholarship to Northwestern because of this. I want you to go to college on everything you've worked so hard for. Maybe we could find an apartment or something near the university and you could go to school on campus and then I could stay home with our child attending school online." Temperance said, beginning to step out of his hug.

"But what about you Bones? What about your dreams?" Booth asked, hugging her again.

"Playing college volleyball isn't a dream I've ever had Booth. I play volleyball because I love it. The scholarships I got from colleges were just what you would call 'icing on the cake.' I'm willing to sacrifice playing a sport in college if that means we get to keep our child. I am more than willing to attend school online for my first four years and then attend anthropology school." She said.

The two stood there in silence for some time after that, when Booth finally spoke, "Bones, where do we go from here?" He asked, stepping out of the embrace.

"Well first, you should probably shower," She said with a slight laugh, "After that, we should probably find a way to tell our parents about all of this." She said, beginning to walk down the path, "Text or call me when you're done showering and whatever, I'm cold. I'm going home."

"Okay, will do Bones! Hey!" He yelled down to her, she looked up, "I love you!" He said, giving her a smile.

"I love you too!" She yelled back.

'_Okay," _Temperance thought,_ "Telling him was easier than I thought it would be...I just hope telling Stacey and Mark will be that easy.' _

* * *

_**As I said earlier, sorry for the delay! I'll try to update tomorrow (I go back to school Wednesday). Please review! And feel free to follow me on Twitter ( DaBig317) or Instagram ( meg_chapmann). See ya! **_


	9. Chapter 9: Reactions, Doctors, and Bliss

_**Hey guys! Well, I apologize for not getting this up sooner, school has been the main reason for my delay. But we all have to go back sometime I guess. I'll try to update as soon as I can, with school and my basketball training starting back up this week, I'll try to update up to about three to four times a week. I also apologize for any errors, I'm pretty tired right now. **__**Well anyways, off to the story. (September 17th is almost here! YAY!) **_

_**As usual: **_

_**Bones belongs to HH & SN**_

_**R&R!**_

_**Twitter: DaBig317**_

_**Instagram: meg_chapmann**_

_*****Please Note: For the point of this story school volleyball & football are end of winter/spring sports, not fall sports like they usually are. (In Indiana anyway.)*****_

_**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**_

Temperance walked home that day feeling like an enormous weight had been lifted off her chest. Seeley's reaction to her being pregnant was ten times better than she could've expected. Though she wasn't sure if he would continue to be that happy about it. She wanted him to stay happy, but worse case-scenario she become a single parent. Not that she wanted too, especially at this age.

* * *

When Temperance arrived inside she was surprised not to see Stacey in the kitchen beginning to prepare dinner. Lance had arrived home before her and was most likely playing Skyrim or Call Of Duty on the xbox in his room. Brooklyn was watching cartoons in the living room, but Stacey was no where to be found.

"Hey Brooke, wheres your mom?" Temperance asked the girl, "Is she out running errands?"

"No, she's upstairs cleanin' or somethin. She said that she needed to clean out all the bathrooms. She went dere a long time ago though, so I guess I donno. You can go look for her though." Brooklyn said, turning her attention back to the tv.

'Oh shit, PLEASE tell me she didn't empty the trashcans...' Temperance thought frantically, 'If she did well...basically I'm screwed. She'll know and probably get really pissed.'

Temperance practically sprinted up the stairs, bursting into her room. She ran into the bathroom, checked her trashcan, and sure enough, it had been emptied.

"Fuck." Temperance muttered under her breath, "Yep, I'm definitely screwed." She said, walking over to her bed. She flopped on top of it, putting one arm over her face, and taking a deep breath. She didn't know how long she was laying like that, but her peace was interrupted by a knock on her door,

"Come in." She said with a sigh, returning her arm to cover her eyes.

"Temperance..." Stacey said, pushing the door open tentatively,

"You want to talk about something you found in my bathroom, I already know." Temperance said, sitting up to sit indian style, "Well, just start yelling at me now. I know you probably wanna scream and then kick me out. So just...go right on ahead. Throw it at me." Temperance said, mentally bracing herself for what she thought she was about to hear.

"I'm not mad at you Temperance. Disappointed yes, mad to the point of kicking you out? No. I guess I'm just a little confused on how a smart girl like you would allow that to happen. I mean, yeah, I get the whole 'caught up in the moment' and things like protection just slipped your mind. I know your not one of those people who would willingly give up your child, so I guess my first question is what are you going to do? Are you going to try to raise the child? Are you going to give it up for adoption? Are you going to have an abortion? I also want you to know that any decision you make, me and Mark are behind you one hundred percent." Stacey said, sitting down next to Temperance on the bed.

"Wait...Is Mark mad at me?" Temperance asked, looking slightly worried.

"Well...actually I just got off of the phone with him about it. We had a long discussion on it, and well, he was mad a first. He was a little, but as he got over it pretty quick I guess. Basically saying that its your choice and your life, so if you want to take on the task of raising a child at well soon to be seventeen, then be his guest. I was actually pregnant myself as a teen about thirteen years ago, when I was fifteen. I chose to have an abortion though...well I didn't really choose, my parents forced me. So I know what your going through with decisions and all that. So I am curious, what do you plan on doing?" Stacey asked, beginning to lay down on the bed.

"Well...I'm about ninety nine percent sure I want to keep the child and attempt to raise it. I don't think I could go on with a normal life carrying that big of an emotional scar wondering 'Oh if I wouldn't of had that abortion what would my life be like?" or "I wonder if my child's adoptive parents are good enough for them." Just stuff like that. I told Booth about my pregnancy not even two hours ago, his reaction was a lot better than I thought it would be." Temperance said, messing with her sheets as she talked.

"So I'm taking it Seeley is your 'baby daddy'? Stacey asked, looking up at the ceiling, her arms behind her head.

"Yes, Booth is the father. He seemed to be well shocked at first, but then happy. I was a little nervous about his reaction considering we haven't been talking in two weeks but, he kept reassuring me that we're going to get through this and blah blah blah. He was very supportive. I just hope he stays like that. I mean, you've seen Teen Mom, their boyfriends say they'll support them but then the majority of them leave. I just really hope that doesn't happen to Booth and I." Temperance said, becoming serious while talking about her and Booth.

"Seeley is a good man Temperance, he'll do the right thing. I know he will." Stacey said, beginning to sit up, "Well I need to go start dinner, and I guess an appointment for you with an OB/GYN."

Right before Stacey closed the door Temperance yelled out, "Hey Stacey?" She asked.

"Yes?" She replied, popping her head back in the door.

"Thanks." Temperance said, giving her a smile.

Stacey smiled back, "No problem. Just talk to me if you're having issues with anything." She said, closing the door behind her as she finished talking.

Temperance picked up her phone, and began typing a message to Booth,

**New Message To: Booth**

**Stacey and Mark know. S found my test in the trash while cleaning the bathrooms today. Both said they stand by well I guess our decision to keep the baby.**

She pressed send, hoping he won't be mad that her now adoptive parents knew about her pregnancy. It didn't take long for him to respond, soon, she felt her phone vibrate in her hand.

**New Message From: Booth**

_Well I guess I'm going to have to tell Pops soon. rather him hear it from me than Jared or anyone else. I guess I should just go tell him now. _

**Good Luck Booth. I love you. **

_Thanks Bones, I'll probably need all the luck I can get. I love you and our baby. more than words can express. text you later beautiful :)_

* * *

Booth put his phone down with a sigh, he knew this conversation with his grandfather could go two ways, he'd be upset but not show it or be extremely pissed and yell at him. He knew Jared was out at the movies with his new girlfriend until eleven, so he thought it'd be better he tell Pops alone than with an eavesdropper around.

He walked downstairs to the living room where Pops was watching a pre-season football game in his recliner. Booth took a deep breath, walking into the room,

"Pops...I need to talk to you. It's important. Like REALLY important." Seeley said seriously, sitting down on the love seat.

Hank folded his recliner so that it was now a chair, looking at the boy intently, "Well Shrimp I don't think I've ever seen you this serious, whats on your mind?" Hank asked.

"Well...Your most likely going to be extremely pissed at me when I tell you this..." Booth said, his voice wavering just slightly.

"Well don't keep me waiting all damn evening! What's got you in a pickle Shrimp? Are you and Temperance still fighting? I thought I told you to make up with the girl." He said.

"Well it is about Temperance and I, but we're not fighting...You see well..." Booth began, his eyes beginning to tear up, "I...Well...She...She's pregnant Pops and well, its mine." He confessed, his eyes darting to the floor.

"Okay THAT was definitely not what I was planning on hearing. I thought you were gonna tell me you two broke up or something. But wow, Seeley a child. That's sort've a big deal!" Hank said, "Now, I want you to know boy that while I am disappointed in you, I don't hate you because of this. You got her pregnant by mistake, a huge one actually but, everyone makes them. I mean, you never know. This little son or daughter of yours may be a good thing. I have to ask though, what do you two plan on doing?"

"We're keeping it. I already told her we're doing this together, then she told me that she just wouldn't take her scholarship for volleyball. She said that she still wanted me to play football, but that her and I would just live in an apartment near campus so we can still be together. She said she plan's on taking her basic classes and stuff online, then transferring to on-campus to finish the rest of her schooling. I just...I feel like I've completely ruined her life with this you know? I mean it's basically my fault." Booth said sadly, looking at his hands.

"Now Shrimp don't you put the whole weight of this on your shoulder because as we both know, it takes two to tango. You two made that child together and I think you guys are making the right decision of raising it together. I'm just glad it's her that's pregnant and not that Hannah girl you were dating." Hank concluded, standing up from his chair, "We'll talk more about this as time goes on but, I'm tired. I'm gonna go hit the hay."

"Night Pops." Booth said, watching the old man walk up the stairs.

"Night Shrimp. And like I said, don't feel guilty because of this. If anything, be happy this is happening." Hank said, disappearing up the stairs.

With that, Booth pulled out his phone,

**New Message To: Bones(:**

**Just told Pops, he seems onboard. Luckily Jared wasn't home, or else it would be school wide news by tomorrow. **

_That's probably true, Stacey set me up an appointment with an OB/GYN on Friday morning to determine my due date and everything. _

**Aww man. Since its on Friday I can't go. :( **

_This appointment really isn't that big of a deal, so don't feel bad that you can't go. I'll tell you everything anyway._

**K good. Baby Daddy would like to be involved 100% :) **

_Really? Baby Daddy?_

**Yep ;) **

_When are you planning on telling your brother?_

**Maybe sometime soon. There is only like 2 months before we graduate. Man your so lucky you got to skip junior year when you came here. You went from being a sophomore straight to a senior. I wish I coulda done that. **

_Well I really didn't wanna take the test that much, but Stacey and my social worker insisted so I did. I'm happy I did now, because if I hadn't, I wouldn't of met you, Angela, and all the others except Lance. I'm supposed to be a junior like him a Zack. _

**Well you aren't and I'm happy about that. I didn't even know you were supposed to be a junior until Angela told me like a month ago. I was shocked. **

_Well I would've been in all senior level classes or higher as a junior, so I guess it didn't really make any sense for me to be in that grade level._

**Yeah it doesn't make any sense. **

_Nope_

**Its late Bones, you should go to sleep. **

_Its only 10:30, I'm not even that tired. _

**But still. Your growing a baby. our baby. you need your rest. **

_Ugh..._

**Pretty please?(:**

_Ugh fine. Goodnight. _

**I love you, and baby :) **

_Baby and I love you too. I'll text you tomorrow. _

Seeley smiled down at his phone, even though he was only seventeen, well, almost eighteen now, he still cared about her and their baby. He knew that some people in this situation would've just walked away, left the mother and child, not wanting anything to do with either of them. He wasn't going to be like that, he'd already swore to himself that he wouldn't. The guilt he had felt earlier of what he thought had ruined her life, was now replaced with pure glee. He knew...well hoped...she was as happy about their child as he was. Yes, the child was coming into their lives a little earlier than expected but, he knows for a fact that she and him are going to at least try their hardest to make this work. He knew that she was going to love the child regardless of if he was in the picture or not, but he was planning on staying in the picture. Marrying her even if their relationship ever led to that, he hoped it did in the future, just not right now. They had enough to worry about with the baby, finishing high school, college, and their living arrangements. He wasn't sure how they were going to afford living anywhere on their own when neither one of them had jobs, but they'd make it work.

Seeley heard Jared walk in the door and judging from how loud he had slammed the door, Seeley suspected he was mad. Sure enough he had been right, Jared came storming into the living room, "Don't ask. I don't wanna talk about it." He said, running up the stairs. Seeley went upstairs a few minutes later. He pushed the door opened to his mostly cleaned room, stripping down to his boxers and throwing his dirty clothes in his hamper. He flopped down on his bed with a sigh, it was hard to think that only a couple of hours ago, Temperance had told him she was pregnant. He had his unspoken fears and he knew she had hers. He knew that raising a child this young would be hard, especially with college and rent piled on top of it. Being a father at eighteen was definitely not what he'd been planning on, but he was going to do everything in his power to give this child the life it deserves. Hell, Temperance was giving up a full ride scholarship for this child, as much as that guilted him he knew that it will be the best thing for the baby if she did school from home. He feared that she'd change her mind and not want the baby anymore, but what he feared most is ending up like his father. Just thinking of the way his old man had acted made him want to be sick, he couldn't imagine ever doing that to his child or Temperance. It was just that ever since Temperance had announced her pregnancy to him, he kept having flashbacks of his father beating his mother, his father beating him, and his father yelling at him. In the middle of those flashbacks, Seeley had fallen asleep. He hadn't been able to sleep very long, for he was woken by a nightmare that instead of it being his father beating him, it was him beating his child. He'd grabbed his phone off his nightstand, cursing at the late hour, he decided to text Temperance anyways.

**New Message to: Bones(: **

**We need to talk. **

_I hope it's important, you just woke me up. _

**I'm scared Bones, like really scared. **

_About what? The baby? It's okay Booth I am too. _

**Not just about the baby, I mean I'm scared about that but i'm scared of something else. **

_Do you wanna talk about it?_

**I just woke you up so of course I want to talk about it. You remember what I told you about my dad right?**

_Yeah. You told me about how he beat you and your mother. _

**I'm scared of winding up like him Bones. Ever since you told me that you were pregnant, I've just been having flashbacks of him and what he did to my mom and I. I just woke up from a nightmare and instead of my father hitting me...It was me hitting our child. **

_Oh Booth...I know your not like your father. You will never be like your father. I know you love our child as much as I do already, and just that shows me that you will never hurt us on purpose. I want you to trust my word on this one okay? Your not like your father. I know your not and that you never will be. _

**You don't know how much it means to me that you just said that Bones. I love you, so much. **

_I love you too Booth. More than I ever thought possible. Now I don't mean to cut this conversation short, but I'm tired. Goodnight. _

**Goodnight Bones, I love you. **

_I love you too. _

* * *

It was Friday. Temperance had her appointment today and she couldn't be more nervous. She had been fretting for the past three days over what could happen. What if she had twins? What if there was something wrong with the baby? What if her doctor judged her for being pregnant so young? She and Seeley had a real heart to heart on Wednesday night when he talked about his father but since then, they haven't really talked much. They talked a lot more today than they did on Thursday, he kept reassuring her when she voiced her fears regarding the appointment, saying that 'everything will be fine'. She hoped it was, she was practically shaking with nervousness when Stacey pulled into the doctors office. Stacey had signed her in and they were currently waiting for Dr. Wixom to call them back.

"Are you nervous Temperance?" Stacey asked, watching the young girl bounce her leg, something she never did.

"Yes. Very nervous actually." Temperance said, looking down at her feet.

"Don't worry, I can assure you everything is going to be fine." Stacey said, turning back to her magazine.

The two waited there for a couple more minutes until the nurse finally called them back. Temperance sat on the exam table, answered some questions, and waited for her doctor. When her doctor walked in, Temperance's nerves began to ease a bit. Dr. Wixom had been extremely nice to Temperance, had even joked with her a bit. While the physical and pelvic exams had been a little awkward for Temperance, the rest of the appointment had gone fairly well. She'd estimated that Temperance was about six weeks pregnant, Temperance's last period had begun on March 19th and it was now towards the end of April. Dr. Wixom had also asked her about her family history, prescribed some prenatal vitamins for her, and told her the date her baby was due. December 24th, give or take a few days. Temperance had mixed feelings about her baby being born so close to Christmas, Christmas time hasn't been a happy time for her since her parents left. Hopefully her child will help replace those bad memories with new ones. When Temperance and Stacey walked out of the office, Temperance immediately pulled out her phone,

**New Message To: Booth :* **

**Done at my appointment. went really well, text me when you can. **

_I can always text you. Now tell me about your appointment :) _

**Wow, I wasn't expecting you to respond that quickly. But it went really good, I'm approximately six weeks pregnant and my due date is Christmas Eve. Give or take a few days. **

_How are you six weeks if we only had sex like barely three weeks ago?_

**They measure measure from my last period, not from the date of conception. Don't worry I'm not cheating on you or anything ;) **

_Oh okay. Good to know your not cheating on me ;D Have you thought of any names yet?_

**Not really, though I would like the baby to have your last name if thats alright with you. **

_Of course its okay with me! Are you sure you don't want to hyphenate it? _

**Yes I'm sure. I want the baby's last name to just be Booth. **

_Okay :):):) Do you want a boy or a girl?_

**I don't really care as long as the baby is happy and healthy. What about you?**

_I want a girl, that has your eyes :)_

**Our child will most likely have your eyes Booth, due to genetics. They may have my eyes, but theres a better chance it will have yours. **

_I want her to have your laugh to._

**So your set on calling our child a her?**

_Yep. I don't like calling the baby an 'it'. So from now on the baby is her and she._

**Okay, then I want 'her' to have your smile, and hair color. **

_I want her to have your curls. I love your curls :)_

* * *

The two continued texting like that until Booth got out of school, football had been cancelled that day due to rain, so he just came over to Temperance's house right after school. They sat in her room, talking more about what they hoped their child would look like/be like. Seeley had his hand on the tiny bump that was only beginning to form on her lower abdomen the whole time, occasionally whispering to the life that was growing within, "You know the baby can't hear you right?" Temperance said, looking at him lovingly,

"Well that's what you think. I think otherwise. I think she can hear me, and soon she'll know that I'm her Daddy." Seeley said, giving her small bump a kiss, "You hear that baby? I'm your Daddy, and I love you and your Mommy more than anything in the world." He said, moving his head to give Temperance a kiss.

The two sat there for hours until Seeley eventually had to leave. He'd been reluctant to say goodbye to her, but knew she needed to sleep. He knew that soon enough he wouldn't have to say goodbye to her, for they would be living together in a home of some sort before their baby arrived, and with those blissful thoughts on his mind he was able to fall asleep.

* * *

_** Like I said, I apologize for any errors. I'm tired and my abs and legs are sore from the workout I had today with my trainer. I'll try to update tomorrow, but I think I have another workout tomorrow. I'm not quite sure. Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW! :D (Twitter: DaBig317 | Instagram: meg_chapmann) **_


	10. Chapter 10: A Rough Patch

_**Hey guys :) sorry , I meant to post this yesterday but I fell asleep while writing, I also started school last Wednesday and my schedule has been pretty hectic. I have also had personal training, basketball practice, and basketball tournaments. **_

_**OMG HAVE YOU GUYS SEEN THE SEASON 8 PROMO?! I saw it with when there was only twenty views on it and I died. I was like :O to Brennan's blonde hair! (I also got put on the tipster on the Bones Spoilers Blog :D ) **_

_**Oh and by the way, I'm only in eighth grade guys, so don't get too 'Oh my god your writing this so horribly' get over it. I'm only in eighth grade. **_

_*****I have gotten some reviews on how some people are 'annoyed' that I'm hinting it's a girl. It may, it may not be. I mean come on now...really? It's my story. I'll do what I want, get the hell over it. I mean they have a girl in the show right? Maybe that's why people write fanfictions on them having a GIRL?! Oh well. Haters gon hate I guess. Like I said, it may be a girl. It may be a boy. It's going to be whatever I choose it to be. It's my story. (You guys should also review what you would like it to be though. I will most likely take my final answer on that.) **_

_**Anyways, sorry I went PMS there for a second. Some people are just...ugh. **_

_*****THAT PROMO WAS LIKE :O **_

_**Now onto the story**_

* * *

Temperance was over at Angela's house for what Angela called a 'Girls Night'. Temperance was currently not speaking to Seeley, and she didn't know if she ever would again.

"So Sweetie, can you tell me now what went down between you and Booth? I mean, I know it was like HUGE. You guys have been so happy for the past like what a month now? And suddenly your not speaking to each other?" Angela asked, turning her attention from the movie to Temperance.

"Angela I just...really don't want to talk about it right now. I only have to deal with a three more weeks of school before I never have to see him again." Temperance said, her eyes not moving from the TV.

"Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. Never SEE him again?! Okay now I REALLY need to know what the hell went down between you two." Angela demanded, pausing the movie while turning towards Temperance.

"Okay well it started that night last week at his house..." Brennan said,

* * *

**_**FLASHBACK**__**_

Temperance was at Seeley's house, sitting on the loveseat in his living room. They had been watching The Last Song when Seeley announced he needed to go to the bathroom. He removed his arm from around Temperance, standing up and pausing the movie.

"I'll be right back okay?" He said, beginning to walk towards the bathroom.

"I'm not going anywhere." She said, grinning over at him.

Seeley hadn't even been in the bathroom ten seconds when Temperance heard his phone vibrate against the coffee table.

"Booth.." Brennan called out, but stopped herself, seeing who the message was from. 'Why is Hannah texting him?' Temperance wondered.

"What Bones?" Seeley called back from the bathroom.

"Uh...Nevermind." Temperance responded, picking up his cell phone.

**New Message From: Hannah Burley **

**So you guys are watching The Last Song? Cool I guess. That's a good movie. But I've gotta better idea, why don't you ditch your little slut again and we meet up at your lake house and go a couple rounds? ;) **

While she was reading the message, Seeley was walking back from the bathroom.

"What are you doing?" He asked, seeing her with his phone."

"Whats the big deal? Got something to hide?" Temperance asked angrily.

"What are you talking about?!" Seeley asked, noticing the change in her mood.

"I donno, why don't you ask your blonde fuck buddy?" Temperance yelled, throwing his phone at him, "You know you could've just told me that you didn't want to be with me. I should've known a guy like you would lead on a girl like me." She said angrily, slipping on her shoes.

She opened the front door, opening it with a yank. She attempted to slam the door but when she didn't hear it slam behind her, she knew Seeley was coming after her. She didn't look at him as she opened the door to her silver Mercedes convertible that Mark and Stacey had gotten her after she learned to drive. She was stepping into the drivers seat when she felt his hand on her shoulder,

"DONT touch me. I'm done. DONT TOUCH ME." She yelled, turning around to smack him across the face.

"Its not what you think!" He said, becoming angry himself, his face throbbing with pain.

"Oh really?" She screamed.

"No its not lets talk about this!" He yelled, shutting the door so she couldn't get back into the car.

"What's there to talk about?! I read all I needed to know. You obviously still have some sort of feelings for Hannah. I'm done dealing with this. Either get the hell over her or pretty soon you're going to start trying to get over me. I can make it so that you will NEVER see this child. EVER. I recommend you make a decision pretty quick, I'm running out of patience."

"Bones, you and I both know that you would never do that. I am the father of this child, you can't change that." Seeley said, trying to get his word in.

"Well maybe I wish you weren't the father. Maybe I wish it was someone who would act like their girlfriend is expecting their child, and not secretly texting and fucking around with one of their ex girlfriends. I don't need you to do this with me. Go be with your blonde barbie for all I care." Temperance yelled, shoving him away from the door, opening it and stepping inside.

"Bones I am NOT having sex with Hannah! I never have and never will!" Seeley said, now screaming at her.

"Sorry but this time, I don't believe you. So fuck you and have a nice day." She said, beginning to speak normally.

Temperance slammed her car door and started the car. She was able to make it down his driveway and drive home but, when she parked in her driveway was when she allowed the tears to flow.

For about half hour after Temperance drove off, Booth just stood there stunned. Her words stung him so much he felt physically ill. Those words probably just gave him the biggest wake-up call of his life. He was going to be a dad. The things he has been doing with the occasional couple beers, late nights out with girls that weren't his girlfriend (Though he was never unfaithful to her), shit even partying he's going to have to stop. He is going to be someone's role model soon, not to just some neighborhood kid, but to his own child.

He didn't know why Hannah had sent that text message. That whole five message conversation consisting of

"Hey Seeley."

"Uh hi?"

"What's up?"

"Watching The Last Song with Bones."

and then...THAT message, was the first conversation between the two of them in a month. He guessed he should've told Temperance that, but they were just so caught up in the moment that he even forgot to mention it. 'How has my life become such a fucking mess so quickly?' He thought, walking inside, sitting down on the couch. Looking at his phone that Temperance had thrown. Picking it up, he looked at the now cracked screen. He threw it across the room angrily, watching it split in half. With all the anger and sadness that was now on his mind, he put his knees and began to cry.

**_**END FLASHBACK****_

* * *

"Wow Sweetie thats...intense." Angela said, feeling bad for her friend, "Now in my opinion, I think that Hannah sent that message on purpose knowing that you would read it."

"How would she know that I would read it? Its not like she lives nearby and was watching him through the living room window." Temperance said, rolling her eyes.

"...Good point," Angela replied, "Knowing Booth for as long as I have I don't think that he would cheat on you, but that's just me. People change I guess."

"Yeah. Can we watch the movie now? I need something to take my mind off of things." Temperance said, turning her eyes back towards the TV.

The two girls continued watching movies all night, talking about random things while Temperance was trying to keep Seeley out of the subject.

* * *

It was the day after high school graduation and Temperance was sitting in the waiting room for her third OB/GYN appointment. She was about thirteen weeks, give or take a few days. Her and Seeley hadn't spoken for nearly a month and it pained her. Severely. Since they'd had their fight about three weeks before school was out, it was difficult avoiding him at first, but when she saw him sitting next to Hannah at lunch a couple of days after their fight he was dead to her. Though the feeling didn't last very long, she was still upset. She was so busy thinking about her relationship problems that she'd barely heard the nurse call her name.

She walked back with the nurse, answering the regular routine questions. She thought her appointments were pretty boring up until she got to see her baby and hear it's heartbeat. That made her tear up, even though her and Seeley had been having problems in their relationship, she still loved their baby. And it's father. Sure, she had believed he had cheated on her until she was thinking late one night. She remembered him telling her that when they'd had sex in his lakehouse that, that had been his first time, as was it hers. That's when she realized that he and Angela were right, he wasn't cheating on her.

"I'm going to print off the picture of your ultrasound. Do you only want one copy?" Her doctor asked, her eyes focused on her laptop.

"Uhm actually, can I have two copies?" Temperance asked.

"Yeah sure. I'll be right back." Her doctor replied.

* * *

Temperance was driving home when she saw him. He was out on an afternoon run why he was so far from his house she didn't really care because that meant that she could drop her ultrasound in his mailbox. After, she was going to help Angela, Cam, Maggie, and Genny pack for college. Never in a million years did Temperance think that she wouldn't be able to go to college with her friends. While Angela was her best friend, Temperance and the other girls had become very close. They knew almost as much as Angela knew about Temperance, with her past dealing all the way up to her and Seeley's current problems.

She didn't even pull into his driveway. She just pulled up to the curb next to his mailbox and placed the ultrasound inside. It hurt that he wasn't helping her through this. Especially after he promised that he'd be there every step of the way. She was nearly four months pregnant, and they hadn't spoken since she was at the beginning of her third month. Though she'd caught him looking at her during school, a lot, she just couldn't bring herself to talk to him. The way she felt after she hit him made her want to be sick.

She drove away from his house, a flood of emotions hitting her hard. She wanted to cry, scream, and hit something all at the same time. She sped out down the road to Angela's house, slamming on the breaks hard when she approached the front gate to her neighborhood. She entered in a access code into the keypad and the gate opened slowly. She drove to the back of the neighborhood where Angela's house was, having to park on the side of the road because all the other girls cars were in the driveway.

She took a moment to compose herself, she didn't want her friends to noticed that she'd been crying because it would only raise more questions that she had yet to answer for them.

She walked up to the front door, grabbing the spear key out from underneath their guitar doormat, and let herself inside.

"Is that you Sweetie?" She heard Angela yell from her room.

"Yeah it's me, I'm on my way up." Temperance said, beginning to walk up the stairs. She walked into Angela's room, seeing a wide array of stuff strewn across the room. She saw Genny sitting on a chair taping boxes, Cam on Angela's bed putting things in boxes, Angela in her closet ripping things off the hanger and throwing them into a pile, Maggie was on the floor shifting through various toiletries.

"Well...I don't know where to start guys." Temperance said, walking into the room.

"Well you can help whoever you want to, Sweetie. What I want to know is how your appointment when." Angela said, momentarily looking up from her clothes.

"It was fine. Same thing they always do. Ask the same questions, doctor comes in, I see and hear the baby, get the prints and I leave." Temperance said, sitting down on the carpet in the middle of the room.

"Do you know what it is yet?" Cam asked, placing a red pair of Toms in her box.

"Not yet, they'll be able to tell around my next appointment." Temperance responded, "I can't believe I'm not going to be able to go to college with you guys." She said sadly, laying down on the floor.

"Honey we're only going to be three hours away." Angela said, stepping out of her closet.

"Yeah Ange, ONLY three hours away. You know that's not that far or anything." Temperance said with a small laugh.

The five girls had decided to go to Penn State together to play volleyball, but when Temperance got pregnant only four of them could go. While Temperance had still been conflicted with choosing between going to Penn State with her friends or Northwestern with Seeley, the pregnancy basically took her out of that debate. She was planning on going to school online after the baby came so that she could take her time on getting her degree. She didn't know what Seeley's college plans were now a day, but at least she knew that some of her friends were remaining in state.

"Don't worry Sweetie, we'll all be there when the baby comes, your due over holiday break anyways, so we won't have to ditch or anything." Angela said, returning to her closet.

The girls continued to talk about random stuff, until Maggie asked, "Now you don't have to answer this if you have to but, where do you and Seeley stand right now?"

"I honestly don't know right now." Temperance said with a sigh, "I just...yeah I just don't know anymore."

"When was the last time you talked to him?" Cam asked.

"When we fought over that blonde hoe's text message." Temperance said, looking down at her hands.

"That was like...nearly a month ago wasn't it?" Genny questioned, tearing a piece of masking tape.

"Yeah, it was. We're not even together right now, that I know of anyways. I still can't believe I hit him though..." She responded, looking at the ceiling.

"Do you think you guys will ever get back together?" Maggie asked after a few moments of silence.

"In the long run...I hope. Anytime soon...hell to the no."

"Do you want to be back together with him before the baby is born?" Angela asked, "In my opinion, I would wait for him to make the first move. See if he still wants to be the father, he'd contact you."

The girls sat in silence for a moment, before hearing Temperance's phone ring,

"Hello?"

"_Hey, I saw the picture in the mail that you dropped off." _

"Yeah...and?"

"_I want to talk. Like soon." _

"What do you wan't to talk about?"

"_Us, where we stand, our kid, your plans for college, important stuff. _

"Okay. Well I'll text you when I'm available, I'm helping my friends pack for the college I'm not able to attend. I'll probably be free within the next day or two. Alright I gotta go now."

"_Bones I...okay. Alright, talk to you later." _

"Bye."

"_Bye." _

Temperance saw all the girls eyes turn to her, "He wants to talk." She said bluntly, setting down her phone.

"What made him call you all of a sudden?" Cam asked surprised.

"I may have purposely dropped off a copy of my ultrasound in his mailbox on the way here..." Temperance said with a sly grin.

"Oh my god did you really?" Angela asked with a small laugh, "That's hilarious. Maybe he thought you had an abortion or something since you guys broke up. Do you think he's going to try to get back together you?"

"I don't know maybe." Temperance said.

"Would you say yes if he asked to get back together?" Cam asked, taping her last box closed.

"I don't know guys. I just...I've sacrificed so much to keep this baby. HIS baby. When I read that message from Hannah on his phone I just...felt like he had all my dreams in his hand and just crushed them all. The feelings I felt after, the pain was just so much. I don't know if it would be healthy for me to go through something like that again, especially if it happens after the baby is born. If I would've known what he would do to me after I got pregnant, I never would've lost my virginity to him." Temperance said, her voice wavering a little.

About an hour lather, she helped her friends load their boxes into their separate cars. Penn State's classes didn't start for another week, but they all needed to go register and decorate their rooms. Watching her friends drive away from her car was hard and a little while after, she started to question herself on if the sacrifices that she's made for this baby were ultimately worth it.

* * *

_**Like I said, sorry it's been awhile. Review what you guys would like the gender of her baby to be. Feel free to follow me on twitter and/or instagram for misc. Bones stuff :) (Both are meg_chapmann)**_

_**Also heres the link for the promo:  watch?v=cMTX9Jslu3U&list=UUbgIHJrBbAUHk8EJlQg_K4w&index=2&feature=plcp**_

_**And the link for the fall preview:  watch?v=E6jQxGVpoXk&list=UUbgIHJrBbAUHk8EJlQg_K4w&index=1&feature=plcp**_

_**(ENJOY THOSE AND REVIEW! :D ) **_


	11. Chapter 11: Decisions

_**Hello beautifuls! Sorry it's been awhile, still trying to get back in my school routine. But don't worry it's getting better! I'm probably going to start updating 2-3 times a week again instead of the once a week half-assed shit I've been pulling. Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter.(:**_

_****I started a Tumblr for Bones! (bonesandmarilynmonroe) ****_

**_Bones belongs to HH & SN_**

**_Enjoy and please, REVIEW!_**

* * *

Temperance was sitting on the window seat in her room, watching the rain pelt itself onto the window. She had watched her friends drive off to college to get their dorms and schedules all ready three days ago, and she had to admit not being able to go with them was hard. Sure, this baby was going to be a wonderful thing but, still. She was a teenager. She was supposed to be going to college, parties, and hanging out with her best friends. Instead, she was trading her college diploma for diapers, parties for nights with no sleep and a crying baby, and hanging out with her friends everyday for those once a month lunches with her towing a baby along.

'I guess I'm just going to have to live with those sacrifices.' she thought.

Her and Seeley had made plans to talk the next day, but today, she was going to have a girls day out with Cam, Angela, Maggie, and Genny.

'I should probably start getting ready, it's almost eleven.' Temperance thought, standing up from the chair. She went over to her closet and pulled out a baby tank top, white shorts, and a brown braided leather belt. She slipped on her clothes, her now fourteen week stomach was beginning to show, and the tank top really brought out the small bump. She had discovered yesterday that her baby was a girl, Mark had seen the ultrasound on the counter when he'd come home from work and asked her if she knew what the baby's gender was yet,

"_No, not yet." She'd replied, turning back to her book. _

"_Well from what I'm seeing on this ultrasound its a girl." Mark said, sliding the ultrasound across the counter, in front of the stool Temperance was sitting on. _

"_How are you certain? Isn't it a little early to see the gender?" Temperance had asked, picking up the black and white picture. _

"_No, with todays advanced technology you can tell a baby's gender at as soon as twelve weeks." He'd said._

"_Well how are you sure it's a girl?" Temperance had asked, placing the picture back on the counter._

"_Well this here," Mark said, pointing to the picture, "Is called the Hamburger sign. In medical terms its the labia and clitoris, or the female genitalia." _

"_Woah...I'm...I'm having a girl. A daughter..."Temperance said, grabbing the picture again, tracing the outline of the tiny human. _

Temperance smiled at the memory, standing in front of a full length mirror. She walked into her bathroom, standing in front of her vanity. She decided she should straighten her hair, and only put on mascara.

She was done prepping herself in less than ten minutes, and was walking out the door when her phone rang,

"Hello?"

"_Hey Sweetie, we're all meeting at Little India to have lunch in like twenty minutes. You're going right?"_

"Yeah, I'm walking out the door right now. Do you need me to pick you up?"

"_Uh...Yeah sure if you don't mind." _

"Okay, I'll be there in a few."

"_Bye Sweetie."_

"Bye Ange."

Temperance hung up her phone, pressing the unlock button to her Mercedes. She drove to Angela's house, and drove the two of them to Little India. The other three girls were waiting for them outside of the entrance when they pulled up, the five walked in and were seated immediately.

"So Sweetie," Angela said, picking up her menu, "Have you and Booth talked yet?"

"No, not yet. He asked me yesterday if I could meet him at Landmark Park in the morning." Temperance said, scanning her own menu.

"Do you think you guys are going to get back together?" Maggie asked, looking at Temperance.

"Tomorrow? Slight Chance. Soon? Maybe." Temperance said, still scanning the menu.

"Are you still mad at him?" Genny asked.

"I mean...yeah kinda. It's just...I don't know if I should believe him when he says he didn't cheat on me. I mean, it's obvious he had at least something going on with the message she sent him. I mean, it's not the first time I've caught him talking to other girls. No, I don't have a problem with him talking to other girls but, talking and flirting are two totally different things." Temperance said.

Their waiter came over and took their order, and when she left Cam asked, "Do you think you'll give him another chance?"

"I just...I honestly don't know. I mean...I want her to have a father. I do but, I don't want her growing up around parents that fight all the time." She said.

"HER?!" The four others shrieked, looking at Temperance with wide eyes and large smiles.

"Yeah, her. I found out yesterday it was..." She stopped suddenly when she saw three very familiar young men walk by. Hodgins, Seeley, and their new friend Wendall Bray were standing in front of the window talking when Hodgins caught Temperance's eye. Temperance gave him a bewildered look, and he seemed to understand. He was trying to get Wendell and Seeley to start moving along but, too late. Seeley had turned around and saw the five girls.

"Oh god, I do NOT want to deal with this right now." Temperance said, placing her head in her hands.

Seeley was beginning to walk towards the door of the restaurant when Angela stood up and began walking abruptly towards the door.

"Oh HELL no. You are NOT coming in here right now Seeley Booth. You and Bren are already planning on talking tomorrow. Not here. Not now. Not today." She said, forcing her body between him and the door.

"Angela I can go in there if I want. Its a public place. I can talk to Bones if I want. She's my girlfriend." Seeley said, trying to push past Angela.

"Where the hell are you drawing girlfriend from this whole scenario?! You guys broke up when she found out you were cheating on her remember?" Angela said sarcastically, still keeping Seeley from entering the restaurant.

"Well...I...She...We..." Seeley stammered.

"You should leave now Booth. The last I need right now is for Bren to lose her daughter caused by the stress of the father." Angela said.

"Well fi...wait. Daughter? Bones is having a girl?" Seeley asked.

"Yeah. She was in the middle of telling us when you rudely interrupted. Now I'm sure she'll fill you in on the details when she talks to you tomorrow. Leave." Angela said, becoming more forceful.

"Fine. Tell Bones to meet me at the park at noon tomorrow." He said, slamming the door., shoving angrily past Wendell and Hodgins. He'd caught Temperance's eye while he was walking away, and he noticed she was crying. He felt bad for making her cry and made a mental note to apologize to her tomorrow.

Angela made her way back to the table, immediately noticing her friend was crying, "Oh god Sweetie don't cry! It's not your fault!" Angela said, pulling her friend into a hug.

"But it is my fault!" Temperance sobbed, "If I hadn't picked up his god damn phone while we were watching that movie we wouldn't be in this situation! We'd be happy about our baby. Not fighting over some stupid blonde hoe."

"If you really want to be back together with him just...forgive him." Genny suggested.

"I don't want to just forgive him...I've been wondering since this whole thing went down about...well...I've just wondered how many times people have forgave someone because they don't want to loose them. Even if they don't deserve their forgiveness." Temperance said.

"That makes sense." Cam said, "In my opinion, I'd make him wait it out. See if he's true to getting you back."

"Now Sweetie, I disagree. I think you should forgive him, then try to work out all the problems before your daughter comes. Speaking of your daughter, you have any names picked out yet?" Angela asked.

"Well...I really like the name Natasha for a girl. With her middle name being Jae." Temperance said.

"Natasha Jae...Booth or Brennan?" Maggie asked.

"Natasha Jae Booth. I don't hate him that much. I'd at least give the baby his last name." Temperance said, taking a sip of her ice water.

"What if Mark was wrong and the baby is a boy? What would you name the baby then?" Cam asked.

"Well...I really like the name Ashton Roy for a boy but, I'm about one hundred percent positive Mark is right about the baby being a girl because the ultrasound I was comparing it to was nearly identical to mine and that baby was a girl." She said.

The other four girls continued to talk about mainly their new 'niece'. All expressing how they're going to spoil the living hell out of her while Temperance just sat there thinking about how she had such great friends.

After their lunch the girls went and got their nails done, sat on a dock by the lake and talked, went to dinner, and were now watching 'The Lake Effect' on Netflix.

"You know, this is probably how me and my family are going to be reunited. I'm going to suddenly track them down and just show up on their porch nine months pregnant and be all like 'Hey guys! What's up? I'm only nine months pregnant no big deal.'" Temperance said with a small laugh, the others girls bursting out laughing.

* * *

Temperance woke up the next day actually feeling well rested. She sat up in her bed to see all four of her friends still asleep, "Perfect photo opportunity." She said to herself, picking up her iphone. She took a picture of the four girls, and opened her Instagram app. She put the Lo-Fi effect on the picture, 'Wake up hoes! itsangiebitchh gennyyy cam_saro1 magzz' she put as the caption. She waited a minute, then heard all four of their phones go off. Temperance looked at her phone, it read eleven thirty six.

"Shit! I need to go get ready to meet Booth!" She said, quickly climbing out of her bed. She threw open her closet door, the white oak banging against her blue walls.

"What...the fuck...is going on?" Angela asked, her voice thick with sleep.

"I need to get ready Ange! I have to be at the park in less than thirty minutes to meet Booth!" Temperance said, throwing on a light green PINK brand v-neck t-shirt and jean shorts.

"Honey calm...down. The park is like five minutes away." She said yawning, "Aye bitches! Wake up! We gotta roll out. Bren is leaving to meet Booth in like ten minutes." She yelled. The other three girls awoke to the noise of Angela telling them to get up. While Temperance was standing in front of her vanity, her friends yelled their goodbyes and went down to their separate cars with Cam giving Angela a ride to her house.

* * *

Temperance had put her hair into a side fishtail braid and was now going to her own car. She drove to the park, making it right at noon. She spotted Seeley's dark blue pickup truck in the back corner of the parking lot. She pulled up in a spot three down from him, turning off her ignition, she stepped out. He must of noticed her pulling up because as soon as she stepped out she saw his car door open. She walked towards a bench near their cars and figured he was following.

She sat down on the bench, him sitting down next to her almost immediately.

"Hi." He said, turning to face her.

"Hey." She answered back.

"So...hows life?"

"Well other than I have to watch my four best friends go to college without me, my parents are missing, and the father of my child and I aren't on good terms pretty good." She said, focusing more on her hands than him.

"Come on now Bones don't be like that."

"Well it's the truth."

"Are you here to talk to me or just tell me I'm a horrible person?"

"Booth, I'm simply stating a fact. What were you planning on talking about when you called me the other day?" She asked.

"Well, I want to know what your plans are for school, how the baby is, where we stand, whats going to happen once the baby is born, my plans for school, stuff like that."

"Well, I'm planning on taking online classes for my basic credits and when the baby is old enough I'm going to either go back to school or just do night classes. The baby...well she...is doing fine. I'm about fourteen weeks now. Where we stand right now...well...I'm torn. I don't if I should believe you, I mean...I don't know. I'm torn." She said, still looking at her hands.

"Bones...look at me," He said, using his index finger to lift up her chin, "I want you to know something okay? I didn't cheat on you. You don't have to believe me but I swear on my, yours, and our daughters life that I didn't. Fuck Bones. You don't get how much these last few months have ruined me. I...Bones...Temperance...I don't know if I should tell you this or not but..." Seeley stammered, trying to find the right words.

"Booth just tell me. Whatever it is it can't be that bad." Temperance said, holding eye contact with him.

"But Bones it...it really is that bad. Bad enough to the point that I'd understand if you never let me see our daughter." he said, breaking the eye contact.

"Booth...what...?"

"Ever since we...ended things, I..I've had a really bad problem." Booth said, staring at his hands, "I...Oh god you're going to hate me. I've been having a bad problem. Like a addicted to drinking, drugs, and gambling problem. To the point where Pops is threatening to send me into the army to straighten me out." He said, his eyes filling up with tears.

"Booth..but...you...why?" Temperance said, trying to find the right words.

"Why? Because being the cause of your pain and of all of this," He said, gesturing between them, "KILLED me. I just...I couldn't stand knowing that I'm the dumbass who completely ruined your life." He said, becoming angry with himself.

"Booth...You didn't...You didn't ruin my life." She said, still trying to find the right words.

"THAT'S THE THING TEMPERANCE! You've been trying to convince yourself since you found out that you were pregnant that this baby isn't going to ruin your life. I know you have so don't even deny it. If it wasn't for me this baby wouldn't be here and...and you'd be able to live the life you've told me you wanted to pursue, not sitting at home and raising a baby when you should be in college." Seeley said, gesturing furiously with his hands.

"Booth stop! This whole thing isn't just your fault! We were both equally involved in the events that happened the night resulting in her. It was my choice to keep her, so technically its me ruining my life if you want to think of it that way. I don't think keeping her is going to ruin my life. I think its going to make my life better. Considering what you've told me I think she'll make your life better too." Temperance said, putting her hand on top of his.

"But Bones...I'm just..I'm so scared. Scared the hell out of my mind that I'm going to fail both of you. Or that I'm going to wind up like my father. Considering the path I'm on right now it wouldn't surprise me. I just...I need...I need you to forgive me Bones. I know I don't deserve it but I just...I need to know you don't hate me. Before you say anything...I just I want you to know that...I love you Temperance Brennan. You and our daughter. No one else, just you two." Seeley said, bringing her hand up to his heart.

"Booth I...I forgive you. I don't hate you. I still love you but, before we can get back together, you need to get clean. I still love you Booth but I'm not going to be able to allow our daughter to grow up around things like that. If you want to stay involved in my life and hers you have to get clean." She said, her hand still on his chest.

"I...I'm thinking I may take Pops advice and go into the army." He said, lowering her hand, "I think it may be the only way for me to stop."

"Booth NO! You can't go into the army! I'd rather our daughter have a father who is alive than one thats dead. I...No. You can't." Temperance said, becoming scared.

"Bones...I think it's the only way..." he said, but was interrupted.

"NO. Okay? NO. Go to rehab or something, I just...no." She said.

"Bones...I...I've been thinking about it. I just...I wanted your opinion. Since your answer is obviously no I'll just consider something else. Maybe with you being here I won't even need to go to rehab or anything. You never know. Maybe now knowing that you and our daughter will be in my life can be my motivation to get on the right track." Seeley said, taking her hand again.

"What about your scholarship? Are you not taking it anymore?"

"No, I fucked up my shoulder at team training to the point where I'm never going to be able to play again. Pops can't really afford to send me to college so...I don't know what I'm going to do. I may just keep working at the burger joint until I have enough money to pay for online classes. Then again, if I'm in the army for a certain number of years they will pay for my schooling but...like you said, I may not come back. I have to think of more than just myself here. I just...I don't know what to do."

"We'll figure it out Booth." Temperance said.

Seeley decided to change the subject at her statement, "So does she have a name yet?" He asked, gesturing to her small bump.

"Well, I really like the name Natasha. Natasha Jae. I wanted to know your input though." She said, smiling slightly.

"Natasha Jae Brennan-Booth. I like it." He said, giving her a smile back.

"No. Not Brennan-Booth, just Booth. Natasha Jae Booth." Temperance said, watching his smile turn into a earth shattering grin.

"Your serious?" He said with a small laugh, "But I'd thought that after all we'd...never mind." He said, keeping the grin plastered on his face, "Bones," he said, his smile fading a little, "Where do we stand now?"

"You know Booth I...I honestly don't know." She said, with a slight shrug of her shoulders.

* * *

_**Don't start to yell at me about how you hate that they're not going to name the baby Christine. I mean, sorry Hart Hanson but it kinda disappointed me that they named her that but whatever. And in this story Brennan still doesn't know what happened to her family so it really doesn't make any sense for her baby to be named that. Plus, I may have a big may have a big up where the baby winds up being a boy, I'm not really sure yet.**_

_**Anyways, please give me feed back on how you liked this chapter! Also check out my tumblr: bonesandmarilynmonroe**_


	12. Chapter 12: Reflection

_**Hello beautifuls! I am EXTREMELY sorry I haven't updated this story. Juggling school and four hour basketball workouts everyday is hard as an eighth grader. I would've updated sooner, but when I heard Taylor Swift's new song 'Ronan' the story 'Ashton' kind've just came to me. If you haven't read that I would really like you to. And leave me a review on what you thought. I may write some more present day B&B one shots if you guys liked it.**_

_**Anyways, onto the story. **_

* * *

Angela, Cam, Genny, and Maggie were all sitting at a table inside of one of Penn States many cafeterias. It was mid-August, though they had only been in classes a few weeks, they were all exhausted. Between juggling early morning training sessions, classes, afternoon practice, and a keeping close with a best friend who was now twenty one weeks pregnant they were seriously just drained of energy.

The four girls lunches were spread out in front of them, they ate mainly in silence until Genny brought up a specific subject.

"So when do you guys want to go see Temperance again?" She asked, shoving a spoonful of applesauce into her mouth.

Angela swallowed a piece of her orange before answering, "I don't know, this weekend maybe?"

"How have her and Booth been doing?" Cam asked.

"From what I've heard from her, he's been considering going into the army for the past month and a half or so. But she doesn't want him to go." Maggie said, grabbing her ham and cheese sandwich out of her lunchbox.

"I don't think he's going to have the heart to leave her like that." Angela said,seeing her friends doubt she continued, "I mean think about it, he knows that there is a good chance he won't come back. I think that being there for Bren and watching Tasha grow up outweighs dying in the army."

They sat in silence again. They were quiet for barely a minute when Angela's phone rang.

"Who is it?" The other three asked, food falling from their mouths.

"Its Bren," she said, sliding the answer button the phone, "Hey Sweetie."

"_Hey Ange. Could you put me on speaker? I want everyone to hear this." _

"Okay Sweetie, your on speaker. Is anything wrong?"

"_I just...I don't know what to do anymore." _

"What do you mean?" Genny asked.

"_Booth he...I mean he's getting better. He's been clean from everything for a month now its just...he doesn't know what he's going to do and the long he's waiting to decided the more stressed I'm getting. I don't want do go through this alone guys. I seriously don't think I'll be able to do any of this without him." _

"I take it you don't want him to go?" Maggie questioned.

"_Um...hell no. I mean, yeah sure I know I'm going to be able to give birth to her its just...I don't want to do it alone..." _

She was interrupted by Angela saying, "But Sweetie you wouldn't be alone when that happens. We'll all be there, I think Hodgins, Wendell, and Zach will be there too. Sweets, Mark, Brooke, and Stacey will obviously be there, you won't be alone."

"_But it wouldn't be the same. Yeah, I'd be surrounded by the love of my friends and family but I want him to be there. I want him to see his daughter right after she's born. I want him to be the first person after me to hold her. I want him there."_

They sat there in silence for a moment, when Cam asked, "Have you talked to him about it?"

"_I've tried to, but he always tries to change the subject. I don't know if he even wants to be there..." _

"Oh Sweetie trust me he wants to be there, I think the whole idea of being a dad kind've freaks him out a little. Think about it, you just turned seventeen and he just turned eighteen. You both just graduated from high school. Yet, in a few months you guys are going to be responsible for another human being. If you really want him to listen put your foot down. FORCE HIM to listen." Angela said.

"_I'm leaving to meet him for lunch in...actually I've gotta leave now. One of you guys text me when you know the next time your going to come and see me. Love you all." _

"Love you too." The other four girls said.

* * *

Temperance was driving to a deli on main street to meet Seeley for lunch. She wanted to attempt to talk to him for the hundredth time about his decision on what he wanted to do. She didn't want him to go into the army but, if he did its his decision. She just wanted to make sure he had her full input.

She pulled into a space near the back of the building, spotting Seeley's truck a few spaces down. Hopping out of her own car, she walked into the deli, her purple sundress showing off her twenty-one week bump. She immediately noticed Seeley sitting at a table on the left side of the restaurant. He looked up, flashing her a smile and signaling her over. Temperance walked over to the table, sitting in the plastic chair across from him.

"Hi Bones." He said, flashing her another smile, "You look good."

"Thank you Booth." She said, giving him a grin in return, "We...We need to talk about what you're planning to do Booth."

"Ah come on Bones, I don't wanna talk about that right now," Seeley said, his smile fading, "I wanna talk about you and Natasha."

"You want to talk about me Natasha? Okay, I am stressing out about not knowing what you're going to do and that stress isn't good for our daughter." Temperance retorted.

"Bones...I...I guess I have a decision but I don't know if you'll like it or not." He said, still not making eye contact.

"Tell me." Temperance demanded, leaning in more on the table.

"My plan right now is...is to stay here until she's born, then if I'm going to go into the army I'll go in after the holidays. If I'm going to do online school I'll start that after the holiday season. I've already decided Bones that no matter what I decide I'm going to go through with it after she is born. I want to be there." He concluded, his eyes finally meeting hers.

Temperance took a deep breathe, feeling a bit of stress go away. "Okay," she said, "Well thats a relief."

"What is?" He asked.

"Knowing that her father is going to be there when she is born. That he won't be off in some desert or laying in a coffin." She said.

The two continued talking throughout their lunch, mainly about what the future held. They were both sad when they had to part ways, Seeley had to be at the Burger Joint by three to work and Temperance was doing some baby shopping with Stacey.

They walked out to the parking lot hand in hand. They had officially gotten back together when Seeley had been clean for three weeks and they both felt more relaxed knowing that they would be tackling this situation as a couple instead of separate individuals bound together by a child.

* * *

Temperance was walking down an aisle of BABIES R US with Stacey. Their cart was nearly full, overflowing with different toys and clothes. Temperance had found the outfit that she was planning on bringing Natasha home in. It was a Christmas themed onesie with pants and a little poinsettia headband. It was adorable. Besides that they had what Temperance thought was a million baby clothes, some newborn ones for in the winter and some a little bigger for in the spring. There were some toys, the large majority of them stuffed.

They had made arrangements for a crib, changing table, car seat, and bedding to be shipped to the house. Temperance wasn't sure if she was going to move out of Mark and Stacey's house before the baby came, but she didn't exactly want to. Yeah sure, Natasha would be Temperance's responsibility but if she ever needed extra sleep or to study for her online classes she could always ask Stacey for help. Staying with them raised a different issue though, Seeley would want to be with her 24/7 once Natasha was born. He'd even said so himself. Temperance had been in debate for the past couple of weeks of whether or not her and Seeley should get their own place or if she should just stay and Stacey and Mark's house. To be completely honest she was torn, she wanted to stay with Mark and Stacey because of the help and support both her and her daughter would need if Seeley were to go into the army. If her and Seeley got their own place, depending on his decision she may not be financially able to pay for her own apartment.

The stress of thinking of all this made her daughter begin to kick in protest, causing Temperance to take a deep breathe to try and rubbing her stomach to try and calm herself and her daughter down.

This action caused Stacey to look over, "She giving you a hard time today Temperance?"

"A little bit. Ever since we ordered all of that stuff and made it arranged to be sent to the house I've been thinking about the living arrangements of Booth and I after Natasha is born." Temperance said, her hand still rubbing her stomach.

"Well, what do you plan on doing?"

"I mean, in my opinion I think it would be better if Natasha and I stayed at the house because of the help I would get after I started online classes a couple weeks after she's born. That will most likely raise an issue with Booth though because after she's born he is going to want to be with us 24/7. But, if we got our own place, he hasn't exactly made his decision on what he is going to do yet and if he decided to go into the army I wouldn't have any help and wouldn't be able to afford the apartment by myself." Temperance explained.

"Well, I'll have to talk to Mark about it but, what if after Natasha is born he just stayed in your room with you two until you guys have this all straightened out?" Stacey suggested, stopping to look at a car seat.

"Would you guys really let him do that? I wouldn't want him to intrude or anything..." Temperance said.

"I don't think the boy could be too much trouble could he? I'm open to the idea, like I said, I'll just have to talk to Mark about it." Stacey concluded.

Temperance continued walking down the aisle, finding what she thought to be the perfect car seat, a few down from the one Stacey had been looking at.

"I think this is the one." Temperance said, pointing to the seat.

Stacey grabbed the box, placing it on the bottom rack of the cart. "Now Temperance, if you don't mind me asking, does her name have any meaning behind it? I remember you telling me her name but not about how it came to be." Stacey said.

"Well," Temperance began, "The name Natasha means born on or near Christmas and since my due date is on Christmas Eve I figured it would kind've go nicely. The name Jae means victorious or successful and I want her to be successful in life. Then obviously she is going to have Booth's last name. And that's how her name is Natasha Jae Booth." She said, smiling at the thought of her daughter.

"Well I personally think that it's a beautiful name." Stacey answered.

* * *

Across town, while Stacey and Temperance were shopping, Seeley was at Bub's Burgers. Flipping burgers and scraping grease. He had to admit that his mind wasn't focused on his work but on what his life was becoming. He was eighteen, graduated from high school, yet he didn't know where he wanted to go now. Temperance getting pregnant was the last thing he expected to be thrown his way but now, he looked at it as good thing happening to him. For once in his life. Yeah sure, the thought of being a dad to someone so young made him nervous. Extremely Nervous. Yet, from his point of view, it was a good thing. Looking back on it, his life hadn't been exactly full of good things. With his dad abusing him, his mom dying, his little brother being a major screwup, having to deal with what he thought was being a burden to Pops, loosing his scholarship, and the drugs and other shit he had been doing. Sure, the last one was his fault but still. His life hadn't been exactly 'happy.' The only times he felt he was completely happy was when he was with Temperance. She just lit up his world in a way he couldn't imagine and what made him even happier, was that he loved her and she loved him back. Their daughter, what he used to think might have been yet another horrible time in his life, was actually making his life better. He loved listening to Temperance talk about the baby's development. He'd attended the past two doctors appointments and he was completely blown away by the thought that he'd helped create the tiny figure who's heartbeat was going through the air. It amazed him. Then a couple of days ago, he'd felt her move in Temperance's stomach for the first time. He wasn't afraid to admit that he cried when he felt it. To him to was his daughter basically saying 'Hi'. While Temperance is the reason for his happiness, his soon to be born baby girl is what he considers his miracle. Had it not been for the life tying him and Temperance together she may not have given him a second chance after Hannah tried to force them apart. He believed that the majority of the reason she wanted to give it another shot was that she didn't want her child to grow up without a father, but she realized that she loved him a little bit later. He also believed that was the reason she didn't want him going into the army. She wanted their little girl to have a father, she wanted to raise their baby with him by her side. Because she loved him.

That was a problem he was facing while thinking of his decision. A small part of him wanted to go into the army so they could pay for his schooling the other part would was because he would be following in the rest of his male relatives footsteps. But the thought of not coming back was always nagging in his mind. He knew there was a chance he wouldn't come back yet there was also the chance that he would come back, and continue life with Temperance and their daughter. He really wanted to take that gamble. While he was pretty certain he knew what he wanted to do after Natasha was born, he just wasn't sure how he was going to tell Temperance. He wanted her to be supportive of his decision, yet he wasn't exactly sure that would be the case.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading guys! Please review, and if you have time, please check out my one shot 'Ashton' and let me know your thoughts on it. I would like to know if I should write more B&B one shots. **_


	13. Chapter 13: Not What She Was Expecting

_** Hello Beautifuls :) I'm glad I was able to get this chapter up, I've just been swamped with stuff to do. I'm going to try to have another chapter up...well later today. (Its 12:45am in Indiana) I'll also try to get another one up on Monday because...I GET TO MISS SCHOOL TO GET BRACES ON! Then Bones premieres! Ah this is going to be SUCH a great Monday! :) **_

_**Did ya'll see Emily Deschanel at the Creative Emmy's tonight?! I mean like DAMN she fine. **_

**_Anyways, enjoy the chapter. (Sorry it's a little short.) _**

* * *

Temperance was sitting on the living room sofa, enveloped in a fleece blanket. She was excited. She hadn't seen Angela, Genny, Cam, or Maggie in nearly two and a half months but, they were coming down for their weeklong fall break to visit Temperance. Stacey and Mark were taking Brooklyn and Lance to Niagara Falls for a few days, so she and the girls had a couple of days to themselves. Hence, her excitement. After Lance, Brooklyn, and the girls' fall break were up, she wouldn't see her friends until right before she had Natasha. They may get a weekend here and there but, with her friends volleyball schedule, it was highly unlikely. Seeley however, was spending as much time as he could with her. About a month ago, Mark, while hesitant at first, agreed to the idea of Seeley moving in with them temporarily after Natasha was born. Since they wanted the baby to have her own space, Mark and Stacey had a renovation done to her bedroom. Adding another room onto her bedroom, in which the two were connected by an archway so Temperance and Seeley had easy access to Natasha at night. When the baby stuff her and Stacey had ordered came in the mail a few days ago, Seeley had been setting up everything. He came over nearly everyday, at nearly the same time.

She was roused from her thoughts and the couch to a knocking on the door. Looking at her phone clock, she grinned, immediately knowing who was at door. Opening the door, she was pulled into a hug. She inhaled Seeley's scent, the one smell that hadn't seem to bother yet in her pregnancy.

"Hey Bones." Seeley said, smiling down at her.

"Hi Booth." She said pulling on his hand, "Come in."

The two walked inside, entering the living room.

"Were you watching TV, Bones?" He asked, noticing the paused television screen.

"Yes, I was. Do you want to watch something or do you want to go right up to my room?"

"Lets watch something for awhile." Seeley said, walking her over to the couch.

The two sat on the couch, Seeley's arm wrapping around her back to rest on her now thirty week bulge, her head on his shoulder. They sat like that for awhile, not really focusing on the program playing in front of them, when he felt it again. It was harder than the first one he felt, a lot stronger. His eyes filled up with happy tears again, he looked at Temperance, "Did you feel that Bones? She kicked!" he exclaimed, his face lighting up.

"Yes, I did feel that. She's been kicking a lot more lately. She's very strong." Temperance said, smiling at his excitement.

"I think she could be a professional soccer player with a kick like that!" he said, his smile still plastered on his face.

"Really Booth? She hasn't even been born and you're already thinking of what she's going to be once she's out of college." She said with a small laugh.

He smiled back for a second, but it quickly faded. "Bones, I...I think I have my final decision made." he said, removing his arm and hand from around her.

"Well, what is it?" Temperance said, suddenly becoming worried.

"I...I don't know if I should tell you..."

"Just tell me, I know its either one decision or the other."

"I...I'm pretty sure I'm going to go into the army." He revealed, trying to look her in the eyes.

Her eyes filled up with tears. She wouldn't look back at him, she just sat there teary eyed and staring at the floor.

"Bones come on now, don't cry. If you start crying them I'm going to start crying and it'll just be a mess." He said, taking her hand.

She yanked it back, still not looking at him. He sat there for a minute, just looking at her. He watched a hundred emotions flash through her eyes. The most repeated two being fear and sadness. It was when one single tear made its way down her cheek that he pulled her into his arms again.

Rubbing her back he whispered in his ear, "Come on Bones, talk to me. Tell me whats going through your head."

It took her a minute to find her voice, "I...I don't want you to go." She said.

"I know but...I feel like its the best choice for me right now." Seeley said quietly.

"Don't you get thats its not just about you anymore?! We have a daughter you have to think about too! You could die Booth! She could never get the chance to know you!" Temperance cried against his chest.

"I know Bones, I know. I am thinking of her, and you for that matter. I'm doing this because I don't want us to be dependent on Mark and Stacey for money forever. I want to be able to go to college so that I can provide for my own family. The army can help me to that."

"But Booth, I'm sure that we could work something out! Please I...I just can't loose you." She said, completely breaking down.

"Bon...Temperance. Look at me. I promise you, you won't loose me..."

She interrupted him, "But Booth you can't possibly know that! You could die! I...you..." he cut her off with a passionate kiss, threading his fingers into her hair. He felt her tense up for a minute, then felt her relax. They kissed until they needed oxygen, breaking apart and putting their foreheads to each others, eyes closed.

He took her hand, putting it to his chest, "Listen to me Bones, I swear on you and Natasha's life that I will try my absolute hardest to come back to you girls."

"Okay." She said quietly, her eyes still closed.

"Look on the bright side Bones, I'll still be here when she's born. I'm not planning on going to a recruiter until January or February. And even then, it will still take some time for me deployed."

"Are...Are you sure this is what you're going to do?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure. You wanna know a secret?"

"What?"

"I love you." He said, kissing her again.

They broke apart, "I...I love you too Booth." She said.

The two sat on the couch for hours talking and cuddling. They never went and worked on their daughters room. He eventually had to leave, he had to be at work by six. When she asked him on his way out why they couldn't just live at Mark and Stacey's until they had enough money to get their own place he basically ignored her. She just didn't get it. He was working, and she was going to be taking online classes soon so she could get a full time job of her own. She was even thinking about writing a book about being an adopted pregnant teenager. If she could get a book published, she could receive quite a bit of money from it. They would have support from Mark and Stacey too. She just didn't get why he had such a problem with having other people help them when regardless of what he chooses to do they've already received help from Mark and Stacey and will be receiving more help from them and their friends after she's born.

'Oh well,' she thought, watching him walk out the door, 'we'll figure it out eventually.'

* * *

It was Friday, which meant that Temperance's friends were coming down from Penn State for their weeklong fall break. Mark and Stacey had left with Lance and Brooklyn to go to New York yesterday a little before Seeley had come over.

She looked through her closet, considering what she could wear. A lot of her clothes didn't even come close to fitting her anymore, so she decided on a plain red v-neck shirt with a camisole underneath, yoga leggings, and her UGGs. Her stomach was emphasized in the shirt but she didn't really care. She seemed to show it off with pride now a days. Temperance didn't really care what people thought of her. She had her friends, family, boyfriend, and her daughter in her life. Their opinions are all that matter to her. No one else's.

She looked at herself in the mirror, approving of her outfit, she walked downstairs. Her friends were scheduled to arrive shortly and they were all going to take a walk down to the park to take some pictures. According to Angela the pictures they had with Temperance in their separate dorms were 'outdated' so they were going to take new ones. Angela had also said they would take 'a hundred more' during the week they were there too.

Temperance sat on a stool in the kitchen, leaning on the island. She was reading the People Magazine special of _'True Crime Stories: Cases That Shocked America_' when there was a knocked at the door. She got off the stool, grinning largely as she saw four familiar faces peering into the foyer from the small door window. The four of them started jumping around when they saw Temperance walking towards the door.

Opening the door wide, the four girls stepped inside. All engulfing Temperance in a group hug.

"Oh my god Sweetie! You look so good! Are you sure you're thirty weeks? Your tiny!" Angela exclaimed, sighting her friends stomach.

"Are you kidding me Ange? I'm huge! None of my clothes except for a few shirts and jackets fit me anymore!"

"Whatever Sweetie, say what you want. You look gorgeous." Angela said, the three other girls agreeing.

"Well don't just stand in the doorway. You guys used to practically live here, we can all go to my room so you guys can put your stuff down." Temperance said, the five of them walking towards the stairs.

"Oh my god PLEASE tell me the nursery is finished!" Genny pleaded jokingly as they walked up the stairs.

"We're working on it. It's nearly done. Booth's done a really good job, Natasha is going to be lucky."

"Did he make a decision yet?" Cam asked as they approached Temperance's door.

"Yeah. But I don't really want to talk about it right now." Temperance said quickly, trying to avoid the subject.

The girls walked into her bedroom, knowing routinely where to put all of their stuff. Temperance had the four blowup mattresses already set up on the floor, so they girls threw all of their blankets and pillows on those and rolled their suitcases into Temperance's closet.

"Well guys, we're still going to the park right?" asked Maggie, closing the closet door.

"Yes ma'am we are. I have my camera and tripod in the trunk of my car. I'll get it on our way out." Angela said, standing up to walk towards the door.

The five girls walked downstairs, out the door, and to the park. It was a nice autumn day out, the leaves in their best red, yellow, and orange colors. Angela's camera captured around two hundred pictures of the five of them just that afternoon, with many more images to come throughout the week.

* * *

_**Well thats it for now folks. Please review and if you have a Tumblr, go follow mine: bonesandmarilynmonroe Its mainly all Bones stuff with the occasional picture of Marilyn Monroe here and there. Follow it please? Anyways, have a good morning, afternoon, or evening. I'm out. **_


	14. Chapter 14: He's in Deep

_**Hello fellow readers! I am SO sorry I haven't updated. When I got my braces on Monday I was in a huge funk of pain and I sort've hit a writers block. Then of course the Bones premiere was on and blah blah blah. But enough of my excuses, onto the story. **_

_**Bones belongs to HH and SN. **_

_**And if you guys are obsessed with Bones as much as I am, please go and follow my tumblr: theobsessionwiththebones (.tumblr . com) **_

* * *

Angela was sitting on a couch in the dorm lounge, flipping through a stack of pictures of her and her friends. They were both old and new, each one bringing back a flood of memories. While the majority were of her and Temperance or them and the other girls, there was the occasional picture of their old little school group. Those ones made her smile the most. While high school felt like it had been a million years ago to Angela, those pictures made it seem like it was only yesterday that she was sitting with Temperance, Seeley, Lance, Cam, Wendell, and Jack at lunch and in homeroom. She had to admit, she missed they boys. Being around college girls all the time was starting to get to her, she needed the familiar feel of a good male friend in her presence. She and Jack talked nearly everyday over Skype, text, or call. She mainly talked to Seeley when it was concerned with Temperance, and the other boys she didn't really talk to anymore. That saddened her.

She sat there, flipping through some more pictures when one in particular made her stop and smile. It was of her and Temperance, standing with their arms around each other, cheeks pressed together, grinning at the camera. It had been taken during a break at one of their volleyball practices so their hair was messed up, their cheeks were flushed, and sweat on their faces was obvious in the picture. Angela used to think that was the worst picture of her on the face of the planet, but after Temperance had gotten pregnant and they all graduated and basically went their separate ways, she cherished it.

Another picture, one of the strips you get in a movie theatre photo booth, caused her to laugh out loud. It had been one of the larger stand up ones that you can fit probably five people at most but they had some how managed to fit ten. Her, Temperance, Jack, Seeley, Cam, Wendell, Maggie, Lance, Vincent, and Genny had squeezed themselves into the booth, making the funniest faces she has ever seen anyone make. The fifth picture at the bottom of the strip however, was one where they all were genuinely smiling at the camera. She teared up, looking longingly at the picture. While three of the girls were here at college with her, the others weren't. She missed their little clique, and how well their personalities seemed to be the perfect fit.

She finished looking through her stack of photos, gathering up her things, she left the lounge. She unlocked her dorm room, seeing Cam's body outlined by moonlight. Cam was always asleep before Angela, but when Angela checked her phone and it read eleven fifty eight, she decided to go to sleep.

Slipping into a pair of fleece pants and a camisole, Angela crawled into her bed and drifted into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

Temperance had been asleep at ten o'clock the previous evening but was roused by the shrill of her phone. She looked at the clock, 'Now who in the world would be calling me at three in the morning?' she wondered. She picked up her phone, seeing Booth's name across her screen. She slid the phone to answer it, "Hello?"

"_H...Hey Bones. Whats up?' _

"Booth it's three o'clock in the morning. Why the hell are you calling me."

"_I...I just wanted to s...see how you were doin'" _Seeley said, the slurring of his words becoming obvious to Temperance.

"Oh my god. Booth are you drunk?"

"_Me? Drunk? No!" _

"Seeley Booth be honest with me, are you drunk?"

"_Bones I...I only had a...a lil bit. I went to this party and...and awe it was awesome Bones you should've been there. It was...at Sully's place. It was soooooo fun." _

"Who all was there Booth?"

"_Humm...I don't remember. Sully, Hacker, H...Hannah, and a BUNCH of other people. It was suuuuuuper awesome Bones. I wish you could've..." _He was cut off by Temperance,

"BOOTH! Why were you at a party with THEM?! They're the ones who got you addicted to all the shit while we were separated. Is that what you do when we're not with each other? You just go out and party until you're wasted?!"

"_Some...Sometimes. Not all the time though. Tonight it was just so fun Bones." _

"Booth...Oh my god I can't believe you! We have a daughter that is due in six weeks and you're out getting wasted?! You are so irresponsible! You know what, go to hell Booth! I don't need you to do this with me."

"_Loosen up Bones, we b...both know you don't mean that. I'll just find a...way to get you to forgive me, that's what happens every time."_

"You know what Booth? I do mean it this time. I'm done dealing with you. We're finished."

"_Okay Bones, whatever you say. We'll be back together in a week."_

She hung up the phone abruptly, her eyes filling up with tears. 'How could he be so IGNORANT?! All people like that are going to do to him is make him a bad person. Come on Temperance get it together, think of Natasha and whats best for her. Your daughter would have a better childhood growing up with no father than having one who goes out all the time and comes home drunk.' She sat there, tears falling down her face, 'All I want is for my baby to have a father. Is that to much to ask?'

She picked up her phone after having a good cry, having to rub her swollen abdomen to calm down herself and her daughter. She dialed Angela's number, hoping her friend wouldn't be mad at her for calling her at this hour.

"_Hello?" _Angela answered, her voice thick with sleep.

"Angela?" Temperance said, immediately breaking down again.

"_Oh my god Sweetie what's wrong?!"_

"Booth and I we...we...we broke up. Well actually I broke up with him...but still."

"_Oh god, what happened?"_

"I just got off the phone with him...He called me like five minutes ago and he's drunk Ange. Like REALLY drunk. He was at Sully's house for a party and Hannah was there and...and...I just don't know what to do anymore Ange."

"_Well what did he say after you said you guys were over?"_

"He...he said, 'Okay whatever you say. We'll be back together in a week like we always are.' Then he LAUGHED about it Ange. I just...I'm done."

"_Well I think you made the right decision with breaking up with him Sweetie. If he's not mature enough to keep himself in line, how is he going to be a good dad?"_

"Exactly Ange. I just...I wanted this SO bad. I wanted Natasha to have a father, I wanted us to have a FAMILY. I just don't get why it can't happen."

"_Sweetie...You will have a family. With or without Booth you and your little girl will be a family. She'll always have her mom. Is it weird Sweetie? Knowing that you're going to be a 'mommy' soon?"_

"I...I don't know Ange. I mean, the situation is real to me. Very real. I just...I don't feel like a mother yet. I think I'll get that feeling after I see her for the first time. I just...I really wanted Booth to be there too but now, he won't be. I don't even want to talk to him at this point. I just...I don't know Ange."

"_Bren, I know you wanted her to have a father but, apparently from what he's displayed in his actions he's not mature enough to be one. He may be one day Sweetie but for right now, you need to do what's best for you and your daughter. Raising her in front of a dad who is under the influence all the time isn't going to be good for her." _

"I know Ange but still. I wanted him to be involved, but like you said, if he's not mature to keep himself in line how is he going to be a good father? I'm not going to even attempt to help him anymore. If he wants to be involved in his daughter's life he is going to have make his own attempt to pull himself together. I'm done helping him. He's had too many chances. Anyways Ange, I know it's late and I'm sorry I had to burden you with my problems so I'm going to let you go."

"_Oh Sweetie you're never a burden to me. I'd rather have you talk them out with someone then get so stressed you go into labour or something. Okay Sweetie, call me tomorrow. Love you."_

"Love you too Ange."

Hanging up her phone, Temperance sat back on her bed. She felt a little better after talking to Angela. She still didn't get how he could be so stupid.

Her thoughts finally put the weight of sleep on her eyes, causing them to drift close.

* * *

Seeley Booth awoke on his grandfathers couch, his head pounding. He rose off the couch, half stumbling to the hall closet. He opened it, searching for the bottle of aspirin. Finding the bottle, he walked into the bathroom, popping the two pills into his mouth and getting a drink with the sink. He stood there for a second, looking at himself in the mirror.

'What the hell happened last night?' He thought, looking at his wrangled appearance in the mirror. The scent of pancakes cooking hit his nose, he walked out of the bathroom and into the kitchen. Seeing his Grandfather cooking over the stove,

"Hey there Shrimp."

"Hey Pops."

"So, Temperance just left here a few minutes ago...anything you want to tell me about? Las night perhaps?"

"Why did Bones come by here Pops? Is she okay? Is the baby okay?" Seeley asked, becoming panicked.

"Oh no, her and the baby are fine. She's really stressed out right now though, which is not good for that baby."

"Well why is she so stressed?"

"Well, she came by about an hour ago a complete wreck saying how you two broke up last night." Hank stated, giving Seeley a disappointed look.

"What?! Bones and I didn't break up last night!" Seeley exclaimed, giving Hank a bewildered look.

"Oh yes you did Shrimp. According to her, you called her at three o'clock this morning wasted out of your mind. She said that basically you were a complete asshole about it and that when she said you guys were over you said, 'Whatever, we'll be back together in a week.' and that you laughed about it. She came over here this morning to tell me to tell you that she isn't going to make an effort to have you involved in this anymore. She said that if you want to be involved then you're going to have to make your own effort, because she is not allowing that baby to grow up around an influence like that."

"Pops...I...I...What?" Seeley stuttered, confused and scared.

"Shrimp, can I ask you something? What the hell do you see in those people you hang out with? Not Temperance and her friends but Tim and those other people. I mean, Shrimp you're going to be a dad. Whether you like it or not. And those people there, are just going to bring you down Shrimp. I'm honestly surprised that Temperance didn't leave you sooner than this. She stood by you throughout all of this drama that has happened between you two but now, even I could tell Seeley that she's reached her breaking point. She's done holding up both of the ends in this relationship. You know Seeley had this same conversation with your Dad a while back. It was a few months before I walked in on him hitting you. He'd come to me and was freaking out about how your mother was threatening to leave him and when I asked him why he said he didn't know. I know now it was because he was beating the living hell out her and his kids but..."

Hank was cut off by Seeley, "DON'T EVEN SAY IT! DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT I AM LIKE HIM! WE ARE NOTHING ALIKE!" he yelled.

"Now Seeley I beg to differ. I've been a good sport when it's come down to all of the partying and things you do at those parties. I'd done the same thing with your dad and look where he ended up. Maybe I should've been rougher on you, especially after you found out about that baby. You're going down the exact same road he did, getting all hooked on things like drugs and alcohol and go into the army to try to straighten your life out. You are not the same however, when it comes to hitting the people you love. I know that you have never laid a hand on Temperance and never plan to but, it could happen. Your father never planned on hitting you or your mother but it happened anyway. I guess what I'm trying to say here Seeley is don't be like him. As much fun as you think it is to go out and party don't do it. Temperance and that baby are going to need you, whether she cares to admit it or not. I think you should go down to that army recruiter tomorrow. The quicker you get down there the quicker you can get your life back on the right path."

"But Pops, if I go down there tomorrow then I probably won't be there for Natasha's birth. I'll probably be in training or deployed somewhere. I want to be there when she's born Pops, no I NEED to be there when she's born. I have to be there Pops, when she takes her first breathe and to be the first person to hold her after her mother. I just...I have to be there."

"Now that sounds more like the Seeley I know, but you need to understand that you need to do something to get your life back on track. If it's not the army now then you need to do something else. It would be my first preference if you went into the army, I think you need to take some time to consider some options Shrimp. That baby is going to be here before you know it and if you want any kind of a shot with being involved with Temperance or the baby, you're going to need to get your life back on track."

"Yeah Pops I...I get that it's just...I don't get how I could be so stupid." Seeley said, walking to the dining room table. He sat down, placing his head in his hands, 'Damn, I'm in deep.' He thought.

* * *

_**Well that's it for now guys. I'm already writing another chapter, so it should be up today or tomorrow. Probably today though (I PROMISE). Again, if you're obsessed with Bones, please go and follow my tumblr, theobsessionwiththebones (.tumblr . com) See you guys soon! **_


	15. Chapter 15: Four More Days

**_Hey ya'll, sorry I didn't get this up yesterday, I fell asleep at like 9:30 which is extremely early for me. If I would've stayed up until about 10:30 like I usually do I would've gotten it done. _**

**_I may or may not have another chapter up tomorrow, my teachers this year are really piling on the homework. I guess thats what you get when you go to one of the best public school systems in the country. I also just found out a couple days ago that where I live Carmel, Indiana was named the best place to live by CNN Money Magazine. Don't let the fact that its in Indiana fool you, it's a awesome place. _**

**_Anyways, this chapter would've been longer, but its 7:20pm Eastern Time and I need to eat dinner before Bones comes on. So Yeah._**

* * *

Two weeks and three days. That's how long it had been since Temperance had spoken to Seeley. Two weeks and three days. He'd come to her house three times only to have Mark answer the door and force him off the property. Stacey and Mark had both been quite upset Temperance when she announced that her and Seeley had broken up, though their feelings of being upset were soon changed to reassurance when Temperance had tearfully told them the reason why. They were around a lot more as Temperance's due date approached, they hadn't gone out of town and Stacey was home from work a lot more. She was due in three weeks and four days. Temperance was starting to feel more and more aggravated as her due date approached. Her feet were swollen, Braxton Hicks contractions kept happening more and more often, and she was having the most incurable sex drive. She couldn't reach around her stomach anymore to pleasure herself and with her and Seeley being broken up she didn't have anyone to help her in that category. Thus the raging hormones that are causing her to be happy and giggly one moment and extremely bitchy the next. Not having the ability to control her emotions or other simple things like tie her shoes were really starting to get to her. She'd complained to all of her friends and Stacey multiple times that she couldn't wait for this kid to just come out.

Her and Stacey had been discussing birthing plans the other day and while Temperance had wanted a natural water birth at the hospital, Stacey downright refused to let her.

"Now Temperance," She had said, "I know it's your body and it should be your decision about how you give birth but honey, please just do it like the majority of people and take the damn drugs. When I had Brooklyn I was planning on going the natural route too but let me tell you, after those contractions start getting stronger and stronger, you're going to be practically begging for some sort of relief. It was almost too late for me to have an epidural, about ten minutes longer and I would've had to do it naturally. Sure, its a few more days in the hospital but having that bit of relief after enduring that much pain at the beginning, its worth the extra days."

That statement caused Temperance to reluctantly give in, while she knew she had a high tolerance for pain she didn't want to be in that much pain for hours on end.

Temperance was sitting at the island in the kitchen, flipping through a tabloid when Brooklyn walked up to her, "Is the baby movin' today?" she asked, her green eyes looking up at Temperance.

"Yeah she's actually been moving around a lot today."

"Can I feel?"

"Sure, you know where to put your hands right?" Temperance asked, watching Brooklyn nod she turned her body to face the young girl.

Brooklyn placed her little chubby hands on Temperance's swollen abdomen almost professionally, she didn't have to hold them there very long before both her and Temperance felt a hard kick. Brooklyn immediately pulled back her hands, breaking into a fit of giggles, "I think the baby likes me." She said.

"Yeah I think she does too, you know you're going to be one of the baby's aunts right?"

"Really?!" Brooklyn exclaimed, her eyes widening with excitement, "How am I going to be the baby's auntie? I'm little." She questioned.

"Well, when one of your siblings has a baby, then that baby becomes your niece or nephew and to that niece or nephew you are either an aunt or an uncle. Since you are my sister, you are going to be one of the baby's aunts and Lance is going to be one of the uncles because he is my brother. Then your mommy and daddy are going to be the baby's Grandma and Grandpa."

"Who is going to be the baby's other aunts and uncles?"

"Well you remember my friends like Angela, Cam, Genny, and Maggie right?"

"Yeah."

"Well each one of them are going to be an aunt to the baby and my other friends Hodgins, Wendell, and Vincent are all going to be one of the baby's uncles."

"But they aren't your brothers and sisters so why do they get to be the baby's aunts and uncles too?"

"Because I love my friends like they're my brothers and sisters. So I'm going to have the baby growing up calling them aunt and uncle just like she'll call you Auntie Brooke." Temperance said with a smile.

"And Seeley is the baby's daddy right?"

"Yep, that's right."

"How come he doesn't come by here anymore? You and him used to be together all the time! He was nice to me too. Where'd he go?" Brooklyn asked.

"He and I had a fight a few weeks ago. He did something that really hurt my feelings, that's why he hasn't been around."

"Oh, well I think you two should make up. The baby said that she wanted her daddy to be with her mommy."

"How do you know that?" Temperance asked.

"She told me." Brooklyn said, and with that she walked out of the kitchen and flopped down on her bean bag chair in the living room.

Temperance sat there in thought, yes, it was completely ridiculous to think that Brooklyn had heard Natasha say anything. But Brooklyn's statement there made her think for a moment, 'What if Booth and I don't get back together and later in her life she gets mad at me for cutting off her relationship with her father?' Temperance wasn't planning on completely cutting ties with Seeley, but if he couldn't get his act together she probably won't give him many parental rights. She doesn't want her daughter around that, she's already made that perfectly clear to him.

She began flipping through the tabloid again, stopping to read a story on Tom Cruise and Katie Holmes' divorce. She felt bad for their daughter Suri, having to go through all of that drama. She didn't want her daughter's life to be like that, always having to deal with drama between her parents. She really hoped Seeley would get his act together soon, because although she is angry at him for his stupid decisions, she still loves him. She still wants that life they fantasized about early on in her pregnancy, before the Hannah argument.

She placed the magazine back in a basket on a shelf in the kitchen, and walked upstairs to her room. She sat down on her bed with a sigh, wondering why her life went from being so great to flipped upside down. She sat there for a moment, reflecting on the past year, when her phone began chirping. Angela was FaceTiming her, she slid the button at the bottom of the screen, then Angela's face popped up.

"Hi Sweetie!"

"Hey Ange." Temperance said with a small smile.

"So I just got a call from a certain someone..."

"And?"

"No, you'll never guess who this someone is."

"Who? Hodgins?"

"Nope. Him and I talked a few hours ago. It was Booth, he called me to check in on you and the baby."

"Why did he call you? Why didn't he just call me?"

"Well Sweetie the last time you two talked was when you broke up with him over the phone while he was drunk and since you sort've broke up with him through his grandpa I'm pretty sure he still thinks your extremely pissed at him."

"I'm still pissed. Extremely pissed actually. I mean, I love him don't get me wrong it's just he's been such a jackass. He did the stupidest things Angela! The only things he can remember are getting drunk and parts of the party. God only knows what happened after he got completely wasted. He could've slept with eight different women and forgot about it."

"He misses you. He says that now-a-days he doesn't really even have the motivation to get out of bed in the mornings. Knowing that he's not going to see you just makes his day ten times worse. He's working on it Sweetie, like really working to try to get his act together. He said to tell you something but I don't know if I should tell you because I don't want you to go into premature labour on me."

"Angela just tell me."

"Well, he's going into the army Sweetie. He told me he has an appointment with a recruiter in two days."

"Oh my god..."

"Sweetie, please don't freak out. He said that it's really the only choice if he wants to get you back. He wants this, he wants to be with you again and he said that if the only way to get you to accept him again is by going into the army, then he's willing to do that."

"But Angela! He could die! He could never come home! He may not get to meet Natasha..."

Angela interrupted her, "Sweetie, he'll still be here when Natasha is born. His Basic Combat Training is a nine week long course then he'll have more training after that. You're due in three weeks, he's going to be here when she's born. They army suspends basic training over the winter holidays so he'll be able to come home before she's born. He'll be there with you Sweetie I promise."

"I...Okay Ange. Thanks."

"For what Sweetie?"

"Being such a reassuring friend."

"Anytime Sweetie, but I need to go, I have a huge english paper due tomorrow and I'm nearly finished. I just want to get it done so that I can have the evening to relax. I'll call you after I'm done okay?"

"Okay, bye Ange."

"Bye Sweetie."

Their FaceTime ended, leaving Temperance alone with her thoughts, she sat there for a moment, then decided to take a short nap. She drifted into a restful sleep, where she wouldn't be bothered by her thoughts.

* * *

_Three Weeks Later:_

Seeley Booth was the sorest man on the entire planet. When the recruiter had said BCT would be vigorous he wasn't expecting it to be like THIS. He had just finished his morning physical training and was on his way to the Fort Jackson mess hall. He had made many friends since entering training two weeks ago, his closest being a boy named Teddy Parker. He was a year younger than Seeley, he had managed to graduate high school early and was enrolled in BTC at the age of seventeen. Seeley saw Teddy walking a little bit ahead of him, and began to jog to catch up with him.

"Hey Booth." Teddy said.

"Hey Parker." Seeley said, opening the door to the mess hall.

The boys got their specified meals, and sat down at one of the tables.

"So Seeley what're you doing over the break?"

"I'm going home to see my family."

"Same here, only I'm going to see my girl too. You got a girl Seel?" Teddy asked, "You never really talk about your life outside of here."

"Well I guess you could say I do. It's kind've complicated though."

"How so?"

"It's a long story."

"I got time." Teddy said with a smile.

"Well, her name is Temperance. We started dating senior year, then just a few weeks before we graduated she told me she was pregnant."

"Did she keep it?"

"Yeah, she's due four days from now, on Christmas Eve."

"Well then how is it complicated?"

"Her and I got into a few really big arguments, all of them causing us to split up for a while. One regarding an ex-girlfriend, one of her thinking I cheated on her, another because she found out I was doing drugs, and the last one where I called her when I was completely wasted out of my mind and she just lost it. She said that the only way that she would allow me to ever see our child and for us to get back together is if I get my act together, hence why I'm here."

"Thats rough dude. Is she going to let you be there during the birth and everything?"

"We haven't really talked about it since we split, but I think so. We'd talked about it before we split and she said she wanted me there so hopefully she still has the same opinion. I'll be at the hospital for sure, in the room hopefully."

"Are you scared?"

"About what?"

"Well, you're what eighteen? And your going to be a dad within the next couple of days. Doesn't the concept of having a kid so young freak you out?"

"It does freak me out. More than you can imagine. I remember her telling me she was pregnant, we hadn't spoken to each other in two weeks and when she told me it was mine I could see the raw fear in her eyes. I could tell she could see the exact same look in my eyes too. I mean, the more I thought about it afterwards the more it freaked me out. I kept having flashbacks of my dad, he was abusive towards my mom and I, only instead of it being my father hitting me it was me hitting my child."

"Was she happy about you joining the army?"

"I mean, we hadn't really been talking before I came here, we were still in an argument but the day before I left to come here she came over to say goodbye and everything. I miss her though. Like a lot. Right before our argument we were in the process of putting together our daughter's nursery, we were supposed to finish together. I hope she got help from someone."

"A daughter huh? You guys gotta name yet?"

"Yeah, Natasha. Natasha Jae Booth. Well let's hope she doesn't hyphenate it after everything that's happened."

"It's pretty. I don't think she'll hyphenate it though. You told me that she said you guys could only get back together if you got your act together right?"

"Right."

"Well, from what I've seen here in camp, you've seemed to of cleaned up pretty good."

"Thanks Teddy." Seeley said, standing up from the table.

Teddy followed him, the two walking up to place their trays in the dishroom, "Are you surprised that she kept the baby?" Teddy asked as they were walking towards the door.

"Well, when she told me she was pregnant, I was expecting her to tell me she was getting an abortion. She had a full ride volleyball scholarship at the time but gave it up in order to keep the baby."

"Just from that right there I can tell she loves you."

"What do you mean?"

"If she didn't love you she probably wouldn't of kept the baby. She loves you, she wants you to get your act together because she wants you involved. She doesn't want to have to force you out of her and your daughter's life, but if its her last resort she will."

"I hope you're right about that Teddy."

* * *

_**Well thats it for now guys. Please review! I want to know what you think. And if you have a Tumblr, please follow mine. It's completely dedicated to Bones. Its: theobsessionwiththebones (. tumblr . com) Ciao! **_


	16. Chapter 16: The Birth

_**Hey guys! Sorry it's been little while, I've been sick since Thursday and I played in a college exposure tournament yesterday even though I was sick. I DID have a college coach talk to me though (YAY YAY YAY!) **_

_**Anyways, heres the next chapter. Its the birth guys! Sorry if any of the hospital stuff is off, I've only experience a few births that have happened within my family. So once again, if anything is off, I apologize. **_

_**Enjoy, and please review! :) **_

_**-Meg**_

* * *

Temperance was sitting in a recliner, watching an episode of Law and Order SVU. She was annoyed and tired, it was the day after Christmas, two days after her due date, and her daughter had yet to make an appearance. She'd been practically walking on egg shells for the past week, waiting and waiting. On Christmas morning she'd woken up with contractions, only they were irregular. Therefor she knew she wasn't in labor.

Seeley had been home for three days, and still hadn't contacted her. That was what was annoying her the most. He'd promised her when she'd gone and said goodbye to him that he'd call. As soon as he arrived home. He had yet to do that.

Angela and the others, had been in town for six days. She hadn't seen them since the day before Christmas Eve, due to their individual family plans.

All of these issues bothered her, and the irregular contractions she'd been having since yesterday weren't helping either. While they were painful at times, sometimes she could barely tell. When she'd told Stacey about it, Stacey said her doctor said not to come in until the contractions were about five minutes apart and one minute in length. So she just sat around, waiting. She just wanted to go into labor already, she knew what she was experiencing was probably indicating labor was going to begin soon. Yet, she still sat around, waiting.

She'd watched a few more episodes of her show, eventually she got up to get a drink. When she stood, however, she suddenly felt a warm rush in between her legs, and she knew what had happened.

"Stacey!" She yelled, feeling her sweatpants become completely soaked.

"Yes Temperance?" Stacey yelled back from the kitchen,

"Either I just wet my pants..."

"Or?" Stacey asked, recognition evident in her voice.

"We should probably call Dr. Wilson." Temperance said.

"You have your bag all ready right?"

"Yeah."

"Go get it, change your pants and underwear and lets GO!" Stacey said urgently, "Since your water broke before your contractions officially started, you have a higher risk of infection. We'll need to get you to the hospital as soon as possible." Stacey concluded.

"Okay." Temperance said.

She changed quickly, and they were out the door within five minutes. They weren't in the car very long when Temperance suddenly felt a very powerful contraction. Cutting her off in mid-sentence. She sat tight-lipped, waiting for it to pass. When it did end, Stacey said,

"Do you need to call anyone? I called Mark and he's calling Lance right now. You should probably call Angela and Seeley. They'll want to be there."

Still recovering from the initial shock of the contraction, Temperance simply nodded. She pulled out her phone and chose to text Angela instead of call.

New Message To: Angela

It's time.

_Ohmygod. Are you serious?!_

Yes, Angela. Very serious. My water broke before contractions started. They're beginning to start now. We're on our way to the hospital now.

_Okay Sweetie, do you want me to call Booth?_

You can if you want. I doubt he'll show up.

_Oh he will. Trust me. See you soon Sweetie._

Bye Ange.

* * *

Angela nearly screamed at the message Temperance had just sent her. She was nervous, yet extremely excited to meet her bestfriend's baby. She stood up from the chair she was sitting in, grabbing her purse.

"CAM, MAGGIE, GENNY! ITS SHOWTIME PEOPLE! BREN'S IN LABOR!" She yelled through the condo.

The three girls emerged from around the condo, smiling with excitement.

"Well don't just stand there! I'm already properly dressed for waiting through a child birth. Go put some comfortable clothes on. You never know how long labor will take."

While the three girls went to go get dressed, Angela dialed Seeley's number.

"_Hello?"_

"Well hot stuff I hope you're ready to be a dad. Brennan is on her way to the hospital now, she's in labor."

"_Oh god. Okay. Take a breath Seeley...Are you guys on your way there yet?" _

"Well," Angela said, sighting the three girls emerge in different attire, "We are now. Get there soon Booth."

"_I will Ange. See you soon." _

"Bye Booth."

* * *

Temperance was sitting in her hospital bed, hooked up to different machines. She wasn't far enough into labor for her epidural, and the pain was indescribable. Stacey had been in and out of the room, Angela had texted her saying they were walking in a few minutes ago, and Seeley, well she didn't really know. He still hadn't contacted her, so if he didn't show up, it wouldn't surprise her. They still weren't technically 'back together', but he was the father of her child. She wanted him to be here, but if he doesn't show up he doesn't show up. She would be hurt if he didn't show up, even though they had their ups and downs she still loved him. She wants to get back together with him, but wasn't exactly sure how to propose the idea to him.

Temperance was pulled from her thoughts when Angela walked in, "Hi Sweetie!" She whispered excitedly, sitting down in the chair next to Temperance's bed.

"Hi Angela."

"How are you feeling?"

"In extreme pain."

"Can you not get an epidural yet?" Angela asked, looking around the room.

"No not yet I..." Temperance was cut off by a contraction, grasping the bars on the side of the bed. When it passed, she took a moment, then continued.

"My doctor told me that I can't get one until I'm about four or five centimeters."

"How far dilated are you?"

"They said about a centimeter and a half last time they were in here. They said from the looks of it this may go pretty fast."

"Well thats good..." Angela was interrupted by her phone vibrating against her hand, "Hello?" She answered.

"_Hey Angela. I just pulled in. What floor is Bones on?"_

"Floor 5. Room 568."

"_Okay, thanks Ange. See you in a minute." _

"Bye Booth."

Angela shut her phone, immediately noticing the change in Temperance's expression, "Is he here?" Temperance asked, looking surprised.

"Yeah Sweetie, he just pulled in."

"I don't want him in here." Temperance said firmly, grasping the bars again, another contraction hitting her.

"Sweetie..."

"No Angela, I don't want him in here."

"Why don't you want him in here Sweetie?"

"Because. He didn't contact me when he got home. He promised me he would and he didn't. I've been stressing out over it, and I just...I'm just frustrated with him. I don't want him in here right now."

"Okay Sweetie, I'll go tell him." Angela said, giving her a disapproving look.

Angela walked out slowly, passing Stacey in the doorway. She saw Seeley emerging from the elevator after walking down to the waiting area.

"Booth..." Angela said, motioning him over.

He walked over, giving her a questioning look, "Lets take a walk Booth." Angela said, motioning down the corridor.

"What is it Ange?"

"Okay, you're probably going to be super pissed when I say this but, Bren doesn't want you in there."

"Wh...What do you mean Angela?"

"What I mean is that she is upset with you and she doesn't want you in the room." Angela said sadly, placing a hand on his arm.

"But...why Angela? I'm the baby's father, I should be allowed in there with or without her permission." He said, staring at the ground with a confused look.

"Look, if it was up to me, you'd be in there. Apparently she's mad at you for not calling her once you got home for the holidays. She said that she was stressing so much because she didn't know what she did wrong to make you not contact her. She was just so...frustrated."

"I...She told me, that when I got home she was going to contact me first. Not the other way around. So it's her own fault. I just...Angela, she's having MY baby. MY daughter. I feel like I have a right to be in there. I should be able to see my child being brought into the world. I mean, Natasha is my child too, not just hers. I don't think she understands that."

"Oh no Booth, she does. She even told me she wanted you two to get back together but wasn't quite sure how to propose the idea to you. She's scared Booth. She's scared that you're going to walk out on her or die in the army or something and Natasha won't have a father. She was in tears the other day just thinking about it. She'll come around, trust me with how painful she says labor is, she's going to be begging for you to come in and be by her side." Angela said, doing a circle past the nurses station.

"I just don't get why she's so hesitant Ange, I mean yes. I get the whole trust issues related to the abandonment and foster care, but I just...I don't get it. We're going to be a family soon, we should be able to communicate without there being any lies or secrets. Without fighting or screaming. Her and I need to learn that this isn't just about us anymore, we're going to have a daughter now. I just...I need to be there Ange. I do."

"Well Studly, I'll be making a lot of trips in and out of her room. As soon as she wants you in there, I'll be tracking you down like a mad woman. She may be mad at you right now but underneath this anger and frustration, is her love for you. She does love you Booth, she told all of us just the other day. I know you love her back, when you two were together you were so perfect it made me want to be sick. I...You two need to be together. You're meant for each other."

"I hope thats true Angela. I really do." Seeley said sadly

* * *

She'd only been in labor for four hours but to her it felt like forever. But she was progressing fast. Because her water had broken first, the contractions intensified quicker, thus labor going faster. She had decided at the hospital that she wanted to do a natural birth and not use an epidural, which she thought later in the labor was a big mistake. She'd practically yelled whenever a contraction happened, and just a few moments ago, her doctor had come in and told her she'd be ready to push within the hour. That scared her. She knew that the end result of this labor was going to change her life forever. Yes, this pregnancy had caused her to grow up a lot already, but the child she was going to have in her arms before the end of the day was going to force her to grow up a whole lot more.

Angela had walked back into her room, and was sitting in the plastic chair holding her hand. However, when the strongest contractions of the whole labor hit, it wasn't Angela's reassurance she wanted.

"Angela?" Temperance asked breathlessly.

"Yeah Sweetie?"

"Go...Go get him please. I...I need him in here."

"Okay Sweetie, I'll go get him." Angela said, a small smile on her face as she walked out the door.

Angela walked out of the door, looking for Seeley in the waiting area. She found him, and gave him a knowing smile.

"She wants you Booth." She said, watching him practically jump up from his chair. She watched him open the door to her bestfriend's room, and sat down in the waiting area herself.

* * *

Temperance looked over when she heard the door open, smiling slightly when she saw Seeley. His appearance caused her to smile a little wider, he was wearing a Flyers sweatshirt with a pair of dark jeans and sneakers. 'Leave it to him to be supporting his favorite sports team at his child's birth.' She thought.

He gave her a small smile in return, quickly walking over to her bedside.

"Hey," He said quietly as he sat down, "How're you doing?"

"I guess you could say I'm okay." She said.

She watched him open his mouth to respond, only she cut him off by moaning into her next contraction. He placed his hand in hers, feeling her instantly squeeze it. He whispered reassuring things into her ear, trying to be as supportive as he could. When the contraction passed, he felt her grip on his hand relax, but she didn't let go.

They sat there in silence, only the sound of their daughter's heartbeat in the air. When another contraction hit, they did the same thing as before. When this one passed however, Seeley struck up a conversation.

"I missed you." He said, moving a sweating group of bangs out of her face.

"I missed you too," She admitted, "A lot more than you think."

"I told some of my training friends about you and the baby and they're demanding pictures." He said, laughing softly.

"Oh trust me, they'll get some. There'll be enough pictures to go around." She laughed, "When do you have to go back?"

"I go back on January fourth. Then I'll only have to be there a few more weeks. Then if I do more training I'll do more, other than that I'll basically just wait until they need me."

"I wish you didn't have to leave so soon to her being born." Temperance said sadly.

"Yeah, me either." He said, feeling her grip intensify as another contraction hit.

As it passed, her doctor walked in to check her. Seeley, embarrassed, turned away.

"You know you don't have to be embarrassed Booth. Its not like you haven't been down there before."

"I know Bones, its just...I don't know. Weird I guess."

They were cut off by her doctor, "You're nearly ready Temperance, is there anyone else you want in here during the delivery?"

"Um, yeah. Can you bring Angela and my mom in here?"

"Yeah sure." Dr. Wilson said.

Temperance froze when she realized what she said. She'd just called Stacey 'mom', without even meaning to. Yes, she loved Stacey like she had loved her mother, but she didn't expect to ever call her 'mom'. She still missed her parents, still wondered about them. Yet with this whole baby thing she'd had going on, the only time she really thought about them was when she couldn't sleep. That made her feel bad.

Her thoughts were cut off by Stacey and Angela entering the room. They both walked over to her bedside, giving her smiles.

"Are you ready to be a mommy yet Sweetie?" Angela asked, her smile growing bigger.

"I keep feeling like I have to push! I just want this kid out!" She yelled as another contraction hit her.

"Well, you'll have your baby out soon." Her doctor said, walking into the room.

The doctor checked her again and this time, she was fully dilated. Dr. Wilson opened the door, signaling someone inside. Two nurses with a cart full of medical equipment walked in, parking it near the end of the bed.

"Alright Temperance, are you ready to have a baby?" Her doctor asked, "Now if you two ladies could help support her legs that would be great." Dr. Wilson said, pointing to Stacey and Angela.

Stacey and Angela took their proper places on either side of Temperance, with Seeley near Temperance's head.

"Okay now at the beginning of the next contraction, I want you to push, okay Temperance?"

"Okay." She answered.

The next twenty minutes were all a blur to her. The only things she could distinctly remember was Seeley whispering in her ear, and Angela saying, "Oh Sweetie! She has so much hair! It's so dark and curly!"

Then just when she thought the pushing would never end, she suddenly felt a huge relief. Then she heard a little wail. She opened her eyes, seeing the tiny creature before her. Even covered in blood and other fluids, she was the most perfect thing Temperance had ever seen.

The doctor laid her daughter on her chest, dried her, and began to stitch up a little tear. Temperance was too focused on her daughter to notice.

"Hi Natasha." She said softly, rubbing her finger over her daughters cheek. She looked up at Seeley, "Seeley, look at what we did." She said with a smile.

Seeley kissed the top of Temperance's head, tears of joy streaming down his cheeks. "She's so...perfect." He said, staring at his daughter in wonder.

After the doctor cut the umbilical cord, a nurse came over to take Natasha for her measurements and what not, Stacey had also handed her the light purple blanket Temperance and Seeley wanted her wrapped in too.

The two new parents sat there in silence, looking across the room at their daughter. They saw her being weighed and measured first, then get eye drops, then have her little foot pricked. Temperance felt a sudden need to get to her daughter when she let out a cry when her foot was pricked, knowing immediately her motherly instincts had already kicked in.

"Natasha Jae Booth, time of birth, 4:47pm. Weight, eight pounds three ounces. Length, eighteen and a half inches." The nurse read off to a woman with a laptop.

After being without their daughter for a few minutes, they were both relieved to see Dr. Wilson walking towards them, a light purple bundle in her arms.

Temperance raised up, her arms preparing to hold her daughter. She looked down at her daughter's face, seeing a pair of big green eyes looking back at her. She could already see so much of Seeley in Natasha's face. She looked up at him, "She looks like you."

"I think she looks like you." He said, smiling down at Natasha.

"No, she has your jaw shape, eye shape, hair color, and smile." Temperance said, seeing her daughter give Seeley's famous 'charm smile'.

"Well she has your nose, lip shape, cheek bones, and ear shape." He said, "Her eyes look like they're the perfect in-between. They look dark green."

"Yeah, they do. But they could change over time." She said, "Do you want to hold her?"

"Of course!" He said, watching Temperance gently place Natasha in his arms. It was then that Temperance realized he had taken his sweatshirt off, and was now wearing a red Dri-Fit shirt. Seeing how small their daughter was against his muscular arms was so precious it made Temperance want to cry.

Temperance had seen Stacey and Angela taking pictures out of the corner of her eye, but after a few moments, she noticed it was only her and Seeley in the room.

"You should let everyone in so they can meet her." Temperance said with a smile.

Seeley handed Natasha back to Temperance, and walked over to the door. She watched him step out, and heard him say to everyone that Natasha was here.

She suddenly saw a mob of people walking in, bringing a smile to her face. First it was Seeley and following him was Hank, Stacey, Brooklyn, Mark, Jared, Lance, Cam, Maggie, Angela, Genny, and Lance.

"Hey hey hey, everyone wash your hands!" Seeley said, gesturing towards the hand sanitizer by the sink.

Everyone took a pump of sanitizer, and gathered around Temperance's bed. Temperance handed her to Seeley, and he began to hand Natasha around the room. He looked over their shoulders as they held his daughter, who now was the most important person in his life, following by her mother.

Temperance smiled at the compliments her friends and family were giving their daughter. Smiling even wider at the protectiveness Seeley was showing towards Natasha.

When their friends and family had exited the room, one of their nurses walked in. "Now Temperance, you have decided to breast feed correct?"

"Yes, that's correct."

"Okay, well we should see if she's interested in eating right now. I'll help you at first if you would like, getting baby's to latch on can be a little difficult at times." The nurse said.

"Okay." Temperance said.

The nurse showed Temperance how to hold Natasha when offering her breast, and Temperance was shocked at how quick the baby latched on. After their daughter was satisfied, the nurse also showed them how to burp their daughter.

After their daughter's first feeding, the two parents were once again left in peace. Temperance's doctor had came in at one point to give the three of them their identification bands, but other than that they mainly sat there talking to their daughter and each other in hushed voices.

After a while of that, a different nurse returned, telling them that it was time for her to take Natasha to the nursery so the new parents could get some rest. Watching their daughter leave saddened them both, but soon after, they drifted into a much needed sleep.

* * *

When Temperance woke up, her phone indicated that it was nearly two thirty in the morning. She looked over to the chair Seeley was sitting in, only to find it empty. She suspected that he'd gone down to the nursery to watch Natasha from the window.

She went to pick up her phone again, sighting a small white envelope beneath the device. She picked it up, turning the light above her bed on in order to read it.

_Temperance,_

_We're sorry it's taken so long to find a way to contact you, after you were adopted it was hard to keep track of where you were. A friend of ours had told us about the pregnancy, and we found this occasion the easiest way to get into contact with you. Your daughter is beautiful, just like you. We see a lot of her dad in her too, he we saw him looking at her from the nursery window. He seems like a great man. We miss you honey, but we just wanted to let you know that we're safe, and that we love you. We hope we can see you again soon. _

_Love, _

_Mom and Dad_

_PS: Russ wanted us to tell you to contact him. His number is on a slip of paper in your mailbox. Please contact him honey, he misses you too._

* * *

_**Sorry about the little cliff hanger there guys, this chapter has gotten pretty long and Bones starts in like 2 hours. Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW! :)**_


	17. Chapter 17: Reflections on the Past

_** Hey ya'll! Sorry I haven't posted for a few days. I missed school last Friday and ALL this week due to a severe sinus infection that is starting to effect on my brain. I've passed out twice due to it so hopefully this new antibiotic my doctor put me on two days ago will make it go away. I'm already seeing improvement so thats a good sign. **_

_**I'll try to post tomorrow, but I'm not sure if I'm going to be able to because aside from playing year round national level basketball, I also model and I have a gig tomorrow. So hopefully I have enough time to write the whole chapter and post it for you guys tomorrow. **_

_**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, its a little bit on the long side. **_

**_I'd also love some feedback so please review!_**

**_PS: Sorry this is off topic, but I just love fall. I'm sitting on a couch in sweatpants and a camisole, watching TV with a fire burning in the family fireplace across the room. All the leaves on the trees everywhere surrounding my house are also changing. Oh the joys of living in Carmel, Indiana. (Where it is currently 39 degrees.) _**

* * *

Temperance was laying in bed, attempting to get some rest. Her daughter was five days old, and Temperance was feeling sleep deprived, her nipples were sore, and she was just so overwhelmed. Seeley was there for three more days, due to an extra day he is going to need for travel. Then he would be gone for a few more weeks, and that saddened her.

Temperance had been asleep for maybe an hour when she heard her daughter begin to fuss on the baby monitor by her ear. She tried pushed herself off the bed, only to have a muscular arm stop her, "It's okay Bones, I got it." Seeley said tiredly.

"But Booth..."

"You fed her less than an hour ago, she probably just needs changed or cuddled. Nothing her dad can't do. I'll get you if she needs you." He said, pushing himself off the bed.

He walked across the room, to the archway that lead to Natasha's nursery. The Robinson's had built that on to Temperance's room when she decided she wasn't going to move out as soon as the baby was born.

Walking into the the room, whose light purple walls were lit up by a butterfly nightlight, he walked over to his daughter's crib. Picking up the fussing infant, he cuddled her close.

"Tasha? What's wrong pretty girl? Do you need a cuddle session with Daddy?"

Temperance heard him talking over the monitor, and his words made her smile. He was so good with her, to the point where Temperance was almost jealous. He could always get Natasha to stop crying if her need wasn't food related. Sure, Temperance could too, but it seemed that Natasha calmed quicker with him. But that was her opinion, it could just be her lack of sleep making her mind play time tricks on her.

In the other room, Seeley was sitting down in the rocking chair next to Natasha's crib, attempting to get her to fall back asleep. She had stopped fussing a few minutes ago but now she was just staring up at him. Her ivy green eyes staring up into his chocolate brown ones. After a few more minutes of cuddling her, Seeley looked down to see the tiny girl was sleeping soundly in his arms. Getting up slowly, he took a step over to his daughters crib and gently placed her inside. He made sure she was lying on her back, and placed her lavender blanket over part of her tiny frame.

Walking through the archway quietly, he slipped back into Temperance's bed. She moved her body so that it was snuggled against his, it was this motion that caused him to speak, "Hey Bones?"

"Hm?" She responded tiredly

"Where do we stand?" He asked, laying back down on the bed.

"What do you mean?" She questioned, rolling over to face him.

"Like relationship wise. Where do we stand?"

"I...I would like for us to be together but..."

"But what?" He asked, looking down at her.

"I don't know. I mean, we should be together. We have a child together. Then again, we always fight and breakup over the stupidest things." Temperance said sadly.

"I want to be with you." He said, stroking her cheek

"I...I want to be with you too but, you need to promise me that you won't do any drugs or anything. Especially now."

"I swear Bones. That was just a bad time in my life, it was stupid. I'd rather be with you and Natasha than out partying."

"Okay." She said, giving him a smile.

He smiled back at her for a moment, before capturing her lips with his. It was slow at first, then turned more and more passionate. When he was beginning to lift up her tank top, she stopped him.

"Not now," She said breathlessly, "It's too soon, and I just had a baby."

"I...Right. Sorry." He said sheepishly, leaning in to kiss her again.

They had a pretty heated makeout session before a light sleep overcame them. They were able to get about two hours of sleep in, waking again to their daughter fussing.

"I'll get her, she needs to be fed." Temperance said, walking tiredly into the nursery.

Seeley watched her from the bed, checking his phone to see that it was nearly five thirty in the morning. Knowing that Natasha would probably fall back asleep for about another hour after being fed, he rolled back over and fell asleep.

While Seeley was attempting to get some more sleep, Temperance was sitting in the wooden rocking chair, her daughter suckling hungrily on her breast. She never imagined she would be the one girl to get pregnant in what was supposed to be her junior year. Man was she glad Stacey forced her to take that test when she first moved in to bump her up to the senior class. She couldn't even imagine taking care of a child while trying to finish high school. She was going to hold off on college classes until Natasha was a few months old, giving her time to adjust to being a mother.

Temperance had told herself after her parents and later her brother had abandoned her that she would never have kids or get married. Yet here she was, barely two years later with a daughter of her own and a young man whom she loved. No, she wasn't anywhere near ready for marriage yet but, maybe one day she would be.

Feeling Natasha detach herself from her breast, Temperance placed a burp rag on her shoulder and began the process to burp the child. When the process was done, Temperance adjusted her shirt, and began slightly rocking the chair back and forth. She sat there for a while, Natasha swaddled in her arms. She was about to get up to put Natasha back in her crib, when Temperance heard gas escape from the child. Temperance looked down at her daughter, seeing a reflex smile, that was nearly identical to Seeley's charm smile, on her tiny face.

"You think it's so funny to fart on me don't you?" Temperance said jokingly, "Now I probably need to go change your smelly diaper. You should save those for your father. He hasn't had to change you out of a poopy diaper once!"

Standing from the chair and walking over to the changing table, Temperance began to swap the child's dirty diaper for a new one. "Ohmygod Natasha, you're so disgusting." Temperance said with a laugh when she saw the product in the bottom of the dirty diaper.

After changing her daughter, Temperance sat back down in the rocking chair. Only having to sit there for barely a minute, Temperance looked down to see Natasha had already fallen back asleep.

Placing her back into her crib, Temperance walked back to her bed. She looked at her phone, the time reading six o'clock in the morning. She figured she should attempt to get a little more sleep before Natasha wakes up again. She didn't want to be a complete bitch to people because of sleep deprivation later in the day.

* * *

Seeley was the one who awoke to Natasha's wails at six forty-three. He was getting tired of staying in just the nursery and Temperance's room, so he carried her downstairs for a change of scenery.

Walking into the large living room, he sat down on the couch, and propped his feet up on a footrest. Natasha was snuggling herself into his chest, as if she was trying to get closer to him than she already was. He turned on the large television, a rerun of American Chopper showing itself on the screen.

He was focused more on his daughter than the program playing before him, he looked down at the child, almost amazed at how much his life had changed in a little over a year. Seeley would admit to himself that before his senior year and before he had met Temperance, he was an asshole. He'd gone into the summer between his junior and senior year as a troublemaker who'd been focused on himself. He had barely spoken to his grandfather that summer and had spent the majority of his time partying. He'd gotten in trouble more than once for different things that summer, but where he lived, trouble meant popularity. He'd already been the king of popularity due to his football skills, but doing what he now thought was stupid stuff at those parties that summer, made him just a hint more untouchable.

Then he met Temperance, and his life changed. He didn't want to be that kind've person anymore and then she told him she was pregnant. Man, did that bring up some major internal conflict for him. He wanted to be the best father possible regarding his age, but when Temperance threatened to never allow him to see the child due to the whole Hannah misunderstanding, he turned back to the drugs and drinking he'd done over the summer. Then she found out about him doing that and said that if he ever wanted to see her or the baby, he would straighten himself out. That had probably been the biggest wakeup call of his entire life.

Looking down at his daughter, who was gazing back up at him in wonder, made him realize that going into the military to get his act together was going to be worth it. He lowered himself so that his back was flat against the sofa and moved Natasha so she was laying on his chest while resting on her stomach. He sat like that for a while, stroking the little girl's back, whispering to her. Then slowly yet surely, he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

When Temperance awoke she immediately noticed she was alone in her bed and that she couldn't hear her daughters little snores on the baby monitor. Deciding to try to find her boyfriend and daughter, she pushed herself out of bed and walked downstairs. During the process of walking downstairs, she was scrolling through her Instagram feed on her iphone. She came across a picture of Natasha who was obviously in Seeley's arms with the caption reading 'Daddy/Daughter time is the best part of the day. :)'. She smiled at the picture, and had entered the living room from the staircase. She heard the TV playing some sort of program and walked over to where she figured her boyfriend and daughter would be. The sight she found was seriously so precious it brought tears to her eyes, they were both asleep. Natasha's tiny form was scrunched up on his chest, her tiny hands digging into his white-beater. Seeley had a protective hand on the infant's back, the other one propping his head up. Pulling out her phone, Temperance took a picture of the two. Almost immediately, she put it on Instagram and Twitter. The captions on both social networks reading, 'Now it's moments like this that cause me to tear up with joy 3 SBooth_78'

Walking out of the living room and into the kitchen, Temperance saw Stacey emerge from the pantry.

"Oh good morning Temperance, was the baby any better for you last night?" She asked, "I saw her and Seeley on the couch a little while ago. Most precious thing ever."

"Yeah she's doing better, she is starting to sleep for nearly three hours. I saw them out there too, they're still sleeping." Temperance said with a smile, "I think Angela might be coming over later today. The rest of the girls are with their families and Angela's dad left last night for the the first half of his tour."

"That poor girl, I feel like Mr. Gibbons is out working more than he is at home."

"Yeah, well Angela's mom kind of dumped her with him after Angela turned fourteen. He didn't go on tour while she was in the house until this one. I agree though, he does work a lot from what Angela has told me."

"Yeah well, thats not so bad I guess. When is she coming over?" Stacey asked, pulling out a bowl from one of the cabinets.

"I think she's coming over around lunch time. I'm not sure how long she'll stay, but apparently she is going out to dinner with Hodgins for the first time since they've gone to their different colleges."

"Well good for them. I always thought that they were cute together." Stacey said.

Their conversation was ended by a bleary eyed Seeley Booth walked into the kitchen, Natasha in his arms.

"Hey Bones, Stacey." He said.

"Good morning Seeley. Now are you two okay with having pancakes for breakfast?" Stacey asked, after seeing both of them nod, she continued, "Alright. I'll make some."

"Booth its nearly eight thirty. I should feed her again." Temperance said, walking over to take the baby from him.

* * *

Feeding Natasha and breakfast went well, and when Seeley left to go out to lunch with his brother was when Angela showed up. The girls were sitting in chairs at a round two person table on Temperance's balcony. Natasha was currently in Angela's arms, looking up at her.

"Sweetie she is so precious. Oh and that picture of her and Booth you put on Instagram today? I literally cried it was so cute...Is it weird?"

"Is what weird Ange?" Temperance asked,

"You know, being a mom. Did you ever see yourself being one?"

"When my parents and brother left, I told myself that I didn't want kids or a husband. Then I got pregnant and well, I had to change my view on life."

"How do you feel about not being in college?" Angela questioned, sipping lemonade from the class in front of her.

"It feels...Sort of like I failed myself. I mean I'm glad I graduated high school but considering I was barely three months pregnant I don't really consider it a huge accomplishment. I just never thought that I wouldn't be able to college right after high school. I had so many great opportunities after high school that I could've pursued, but then I got pregnant. I mean now I wouldn't trade Natasha for the world but...I just...I feel like I've failed myself in some way." Temperance said, looking across the table at her daughter.

"What do you mean by 'failed' Sweetie?"

"I...Like I said. I have always dreamed that right after high school I'd be in college, working towards an anthropology degree. That has been a childhood dream of mine since I was ten. Then I found out I was pregnant and I couldn't pursue that dream...I just...I feel like I've failed myself for not being able to pursue what I wanted to do with my life."

"Do you regret it?"

"Regret what?" Temperance asked.

"Going through with being a mom so young." Angela concluded.

"I...I would be lying if I said I didn't think about what my life would be like if I had chosen to have an abortion or to give her up for adoption. Then I feel bad because its like...she's my daughter Ange. I wouldn't want anything bad to ever happen to her. I love her, so much. The outcome of going through with being a mom now I don't regret. I mean, look at her. She's beautiful. But the problems and stress I've been forced to go through regarding Booth and college because of getting pregnant, yeah. I guess I do regret it in a way."

"If you hadn't of gotten pregnant do you think you and Booth would still be together?"

"I...I don't think so. To be completely honest with you. I gave him so many chances, but I wanted my daughter to have a father in her life. So I was willing to give him those chances. Am I glad I allowed him to straighten himself out? Yes. I just..if it wasn't for me getting pregnant and trying to keep Natasha's father in both my life and hers, I think he would've been dead to me a long time ago." Temperance said, looking at her hands.

"Do you see yourself having a future with him now?" Angela asked, looking at her friend.

"I want to have a future with him. Now that we worked out that whole Hannah situation and he's working on his drug problem, I believe we're going to be a great couple. Sure, we'll have our ups and downs due to being parents so young but, I love him and I know he loves me. We'll try to work through the bad parts and well..if something comes up that forces us to go our separate ways then I guess we'll try to work something out. I read something the other day that sort've freaked me out. It said that nearly eighty percent of teen dads don't stay in a relationship with the mother of their child. I just...I hope that I'm part of that twenty percent that the dad stays with."

"I think you will be honey. He loves you and this little girl so much."

"You see Angela, I sometimes question if he loves me for me. I don't want him being in a relationship with me just because I had his child. I don't want him to feel obligated to be with me because I'm the mother of his child." Temperance said sadly.

"Don't question that Sweetie. I've seen the way he looks at you. He loves you, I don't want you to doubt that Sweetie. If you have doubts about it talk to him."

"I'm afraid that if I bring up that I have doubts about his love for me he'd get mad and walk out. Leave me just like everyone else in my life has." Temperance said, her eyes welling up.

"Sweetie..."

"Angela I...just...I feel that way. I feel like almost everyone in my life has left."

"Go on..."

"It started with my parents. Then my brother. The three closest people in my life at the time. They just vanished. Then I felt like no one loved me. Then I came here, and I thought my life was great. Then Booth and I fought and he left, that cycle continued for a while. Even though I don't want to think like this I feel like you and the other girls have left in some way too. I mean, I get that you guys are in college but I feel like you've left me. You guys live three hours away and I know for a fact that you four are closer to each other than any of you are to me. I just...if it wasn't for well, mainly Stacey and now Natasha, I wouldn't have anyone in my life that hasn't left in some way. Even thinking of Booth going back to training in a few days makes me feel like he's leaving me. Again. Same with you four going back to college. I feel like you guys are leaving me. Again. I don't want to feel that way I just...do." Temperance said, tears starting to stream down her face.

"Sweetie..."

"Thats another reason why I don't regret having Natasha. She won't leave me. As much as she may want to when she's a teenager, she won't ever leave my life because she's my daughter."

"Do you think about your parents and brother a lot?" Angela asked.

"I usually think about them at night. When I was thinking about them last, I came to terms that I'm sort of glad they did what they did." Temperance said, seeing Angela give her a weird look she quickly continued, "What I mean is, if they had never left, I never would've met Hodgins, Lance, Zach, or Booth. And if I had never met Booth I never would've had Natasha. I think we would've met you and the other girls because I'd been set on going to Penn State because of volleyball and we probably would've met that way. I just...I feel like them leaving caused a lot of good things in my life. Don't get me wrong, them leaving also caused me a lot of bad things but in the end, I think I'm kind of glad they left. I'm still mad at them for it though."

"That note you showed me from the hospital, now that you have your brother's number are you going to contact him?" Angela asked.

"I don't know."

"Do you want to?"

"I mean, I want to. Then again, I don't want to. I have mixed feelings about it."

"If you were to see him again what would you do?"

"Slap him."

"Seriously?" Angela asked with a smile, "Actually scratch that, if I had a sibling who put me through the living hell of the foster system I'd slap them too."

The two girls continued their afternoon talking, Angela had left at four to be able to make it to dinner with Jack at seven. Seeley had called her and said that as much as he wanted to spend time with her and Natasha, he wanted to stay the night at his grandfathers house so that he could hang out with Hank and his brother before he went back to training.

Natasha had fallen asleep at eight, and Temperance was laying in her bed and couldn't seem to get her and Angela's conversation about her brother out of her head. Eventually she gave in to the thought of calling him. She walked over to her desk and opened one of her draws. She searched through it until she found a phone number, that was scrawled in her fathers handwriting. Pulling it out she looked at it, debated yet again if she could call him, then walked back over to her bed with the paper in hand. She picked up her phone, the time reading eight twenty. Knowing that her brother wouldn't be asleep yet, especially if he wasn't on eastern standard time, she dialed the number.

"Hello?"

"Russ? Its Temperance."

* * *

_**Like I said guys, please review! Also, I'm trying to figure out how to upload the picture of what I picture as Temperance's adoptive parents house and you can all see it. If someone could help me out with that, that'd be great. Love ya'll! **_


	18. Chapter 18: Reunions and Goodbyes

_** Hey y'all! I got the chapter up today! (YAY ME!) And just in time too. Even though its nearly eight o'clock at night here in Indiana, I'm about to leave for my shoot! Well anyways, I hope you guy's enjoy this chapter! Please review!**_

* * *

Temperance was currently wrapped in Seeley's tight embrace. He'd gone back to basic training a few days after New Years and she hadn't seen him in seven weeks. She had just watched him graduate from basic training and she had to admit, he looked very attractive in uniform.

"I missed you. So much." He whispered into her ear.

"I missed you too. Natasha and I both did."

Looking over Temperance's shoulder, Seeley saw his grandfather holding Natasha. He gave Temperance a kiss, and walked over to Hank.

"Gimme her." He said, smiling down at the small girl.

He picked her up and raised her above his head, then brought her down and kissed her on the cheek. He settled her in his arms to that her head and bottom were supported.

"You've gotten so big Tasha! Daddy missed his baby girl so much." He cooed down at Natasha, watching her give him a side smile identical to his, sighting a little dimple on her cheek.

Temperance had her phone out, taking photos of the father/daughter reunion. After a few minutes of watching Seeley bond with their daughter, Temperance saw another uniformed young man walk up to him.

"So this is the famous Natasha I take it?" The young man asked Seeley, gesturing down to the baby.

"It sure is." Seeley said proudly, "And this is her mom and my girlfriend Temperance. Bones, this is Teddy." He said, gesturing between the two.

The two shook hands and exchanged greetings. It was when Seeley began talking to Hank and Jared that the two really began to converse,

"Man, you're just like he said you were." Teddy said.

"What do you mean?" Temperance asked.

"Beautiful, great personality, obviously smart."

"Did he talk about me a lot?"

"Are you kidding? After I finally got him to talk about his life at home about three weeks into training, I was shocked if the words out of his mouth WERENT about you or the baby. Before we went home for the holidays, he was pretty bummed about where your guys' relationship had gone. But he always seemed to use you and that baby as his motivation and he wouldn't stop talking about you. Then after the holidays after she was born and you two had gotten back together, man I thought he wouldn't shut up before but was I wrong. He was over the moon when he came back here. He showed pictures of her everyday throughout the bunk room. He showed pictures of the three of you and of just you and him too. It was kinda cute I have to say." Teddy said, smiling at Temperance.

"Well, I was the same way. My best friend and I went picture crazy after she was born. I missed him so much though. She did too."

"Yeah, after awhile he started to get a little bummed. He started worrying about whether or not Natasha would remember him, then about how he'd missed so much..."

Temperance cut him off, "What? With crying, poop, vomit, and sleep?" she said with a small laugh.

"Thats what I said too! But he was all like 'Well she's probably gotten so big and doesn't remember me.' and blah blah blah. But it seems you showed her pictures or something so that she''d remember."

"Oh yeah. Everyday. The thought of her forgetting him scared me too. So everyday I'd either pick up the big album of pictures we have or scroll through the pictures on my phone and show her who he was. Seemed to work out pretty well."

"Yes. Yes it does." Teddy said.

Seeley walked over to them when Teddy had just finished speaking.

"Well Booth, I better go back over to where my parents and sister are. I'll see you in AIT." Teddy said, turning to walk from the pair.

"He's nice." Temperance said.

"Oh yeah. He's probably my best friend besides you. He's awesome."

"When do you start AIT? Are you going to be able to come home?" Temperance asked.

"Yes. I have a family day, but its only for tomorrow. I'm flying down to Fort Benning the day after next. It's in Georgia." he said sadly.

"I wish you didn't have to go so soon..." Temperance said, the same sad look on her face as well.

"I feel like I'm going to miss so much with her, or that you'll meet someone new when I'm at training and decide you don't want to be with me." He said, his voice wavering slightly.

"Don't worry Booth. We'll be able to visit each other. I was doing some research on AIT and they said that you have more freedom there. You have cell phone access, internet access, and can even go home on the weekends."

"Good," he said, "Because I don't think I can go nine more weeks without seeing my girls."

Temperance smiled at him, then leaned in to kiss him. Natasha's body being slightly squished between the two of theirs.

* * *

Temperance was walking up to her room, Seeley walking behind her with his things. "From estimating how longs she's been asleep, she'll sleep until about three or four." Temperance said, observing the clock that read eleven thirty.

Temperance walked into her daughter's nursery, placing the baby in the small crib. She walked back into her sleeping area, seeing Seeley sitting on top of her covers, stripped down to nothing but his boxers.

She felt a hint of arousal looking at his muscular body. She wasn't sure how long she had been staring at him, but his voice pulled her from her thoughts.

"Like whatcha see?" He said, flexing his arm muscles.

"Oh yes." She said, giving him a nod and a sexy smirk.

She walked over to the bed, swinging her self on to the bed so that she was straddling his hips.

"You know," she said, a hint of sexiness in her voice, "Lance is away at college and Mark, Stacey, and Brooklyn are all asleep. And...I didn't get to see you on Valentine's Day."

He stared up at her, surprised at the seemingly naughty behavior she was displaying. After feeling her grind her hips a single time around his hardening arousal, he grabbed her by her hair and pulled her face down to his, beginning to kiss her passionately.

The two continued their passionate kissing for a moment, Seeley lifting her shirt over her head and unclasping her bra. He flung her items across the room, their tongues still battling for dominance. He pulled away slightly and looked up at her, seeing a glint in her eye. He surprised her by flipping them over, devouring the flesh on her neck while she threaded her fingers through his hair. He removed her pants, seeming to get harder as her hips moved up to make the process easier.

He felt her begin to remove his boxer while he began to remove the sexy red thong she was wearing, their lips still attached. When he pulled away to move his head to her lower half, she finally spoke, "No, I need you now." she said desperately.

Not being able to deny her request, he quickly buried himself deep within her. With the pure bliss that was beginning to overcome them, neither of them were able to hold on very long. She came for him first and while Temperance was in the middle of her own orgasm, she felt his grip on her tighten, pulling her flushed against his chest. Feeling a sudden warmth deep within her, Temperance knew that he'd had his release as well. They laid in that position for a moment, their sweat glistening bodies pressed together, breathing heavily.

Eventually, when their breathing recovered, Temperance rolled off of him. They rolled to face each other, Seeley moving a clump of sweaty bangs out of her face.

"I love you." he said, kissing her lips sweetly.

"I love you too." She said.

They cuddled each other, with the occasional caress and kiss here and there. Just when they were both about to drift off to sleep, Seeley's eyes snapped open.

"Oh god Bones, we didn't use protection! What if you get pregnant again?!" He asked worriedly.

"Don't worry Booth, I'm on the pill. I love Natasha to death but...well you know."

"Oh thank the lord." He said quietly.

With that worry now eliminated from his mind, Seeley was quickly able to fall asleep. As was Temperance.

* * *

Natasha had woken up at three thirty, but Temperance was able to get up quickly so Seeley wasn't disturbed by the young girls cries. Satisfying her child's needs quickly, she slipped back into bed.

Later that morning, Seeley awoke to the feeling of hair tickling his nose. He opened his eyes, seeing a sleeping Temperance laying before him. He began to trace circles lazily over her bare hip, and soon her eyes began to flutter.

He watched her sleepily open her eyes, "Good morning." She said with a tired smile.

"Good morning." he said, giving her a peck on the lips.

"Did Tasha wake up last night?" he asked.

"Yeah, but she only needed to be fed and changed."

They laid there for a few more minutes, before they began to hear their daughter fuss, "Speak of the devil." Seeley said, getting up off the bed.

He found his boxers near the foot of the bed, slipping them on, he went to go get his daughter from her crib. He wrapped her light purple blanket around her tiny frame, and picked her up.

He was cooing down at her while he walked back into Temperance's sleeping area, Natasha's happy gurgles filling the air. Looking up, he saw Temperance smiling at the two of them.

"You're so good with her Booth." she said, still smiling.

"Well she's my baby girl, oh yes she is." He said cooing down at Natasha again.

"You know Bones I was afraid she wouldn't remember me." he said, the small girl placing a tiny hand on his chin.

"She wouldn't of been able to with as many pictures of you that I showed her everyday." Temperance said smiling.

Seeley walked over and sat back down on the bed, adjusting Natasha in his arms he turned to face Temperance.

"So Bones, you never did say how much you missed me." he said jokingly.

"You know I missed you Booth. So much...but it got easier with time."

"I missed you too Bones. Last night made me forget all about it though." he said smiling at her, "She looks like you." he said, looking at Natasha's face.

"Are you kidding me Booth? She looks like you!" she argued.

"Lies. She looks like you."

"Booth, just look at the way she's smiling right now! She got that from you. And those little smile lines she gets by her eyes."

"But they way her nose scrunches when she giggles, and her nose shape are nearly identical to yours." Seeley argued back.

"She has the best features of both of us, hows that?" Temperance asked, smiling at him.

"Agreed." He answered.

* * *

The family of three spent their one day together walking around the park. Seeley pushing Natasha's stroller, Temperance's arm wrapped around his. The two were able to go out to have a nice dinner after Stacey volunteered to babysit Natasha for them. After their dinner, Seeley spent some more quality time with his daughter.

They went to bed early that night, due to the fact that Seeley had to be at the airport early the next morning. When they awoke to their alarms indicating they needed to leave soon, Temperance began to feel sad.

When she heard Seeley's flight being called, she could barely hold it together. She didn't know for a fact if she was going to be able to see him in person for nine weeks. Maybe even longer. They had talked yesterday about how expensive it would be for him to fly back every weekend to see her and their daughter. They'd be able to talk on the phone and text, but she doesn't think it will be the same.

Hearing his flight be called, Seeley stood up and looked at Temperance. He noticed the tears she was trying to keep at bay. She stood up after noticing him looking at her, handing him the baby.

"Daddy is gonna miss you pretty girl. Don't forget about me kay?" He cooed, tickling the small girl. He kissed her little cheek and set her back in her car seat. Then he turned to Temperance, and pulled her into a hug. He felt her shoulders begin to shake as she began to cry against his chest, he pulled back a bit so that he could see her face. He lifted her chin with his fingers so she was forced to look at him.

"Bones, don't cry baby. It's only a few weeks and we'll be able to talk on the phone. I love you okay? I'll try to fly out here at least once during my time in Georgia. But I've go to go board my flight babe. I love you. So much." He said, pulling her in for a kiss.

When the kiss ended Temperance looked up at him, "I love you too Booth." They kissed once more, then he stepped away. Walking towards his gate. Temperance watched him board his plane, then she turned back to her daughter.

Natasha was observing her mother intently, and gave her Seeley's famous side smile when Temperance bent down to pick her up. Temperance picked up her daughter, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"Your father will be back soon Natasha." Temperance said sadly to the infant, tears still streaming down her face. Natasha seeming to sense her mother's sadness and pressed her tiny, chubby hand against her mother's cheek.

Temperance placed Natasha back in her car seat, and began to walk out of the airport. She was able to drive all the way back to her house and go up to her room without breaking down. But when she sat down on her bed with Natasha laying in her arms and began to dial Angela's number, she broke down completely.

When Angela answered the phone and heard her friend crying, she got worried.

"_Sweetie, what's wrong?_" Angela asked concerned.

"He...He left again today Ange. I only got to see him for one day and...and...he h..had to fly down to Georgia for Adv...vanced Training. I m...may not be able to s..see him for nine more weeks." Temperance sobbed.

"_Sweetie...I don't really know what to say. I know that you're hurting. I know you're going to miss him. But you're going to be able to talk to him on the phone right and text him right?" _

"Y..Yes." Temperance answered.

"_Then it won't be as bad as his basic training. You'll at least be able to talk to him. Sure, you may not be able to see him in person but still." _

"That's true."

"_Let's change the topic Sweetie. You never did tell me what happened when you called your brother. You only told me that you called him." _

"Angela that happened weeks ago..."

"_I don't care! I still want to know! Tell me." _Angela demanded.

"Okay well I called him and at first he was all shocked..."

_****FLASHBACK!*****_

"Russ? It's Temperance." She said, after hearing her brother answer the phone.

"_T...Tempe? W..Where are you? How did you get my number?" _ He managed to stammer out, shock evident in his voice.

"I'm in Philadelphia. I was adopted. Where are you?"

"_I'm in Colorado. I found a job here. How did you get my number Tempe?" _

"I got a note from Mom and Dad when I was in the hospital. They said they left your number in my mailbox. It took me a couple of days to actually call you but..."

"_Hospital?! Are you okay?!" _

"Yeah, I'm fine. Perfect actually."

"_Then why were you in the hospital?!" _Russ demanded.

"I had a baby." Temperance said slowly.

"_You...You were pregnant? Did you keep it?" _Russ asked, utterly shocked. The Temperance he remembered used to wear shirts that revealed absolutely no cleavage and jeans all the time.

"Yeah, I kept her."

"_What's her name?" _

"Natasha. Natasha Jae Booth. She was born the day after Christmas."

"_Is...Is her dad involved?" _He asked.

"Yes, extremely involved."

"_Whats his name?" _

"Seeley Booth."

"_Are you guys okay financially and everything? I mean, Tempe, you're only seventeen. Are you sure keeping this kid is a good idea? You're not even out of high school yet." _

"I graduated a year early. I skipped junior year. Yes, we're doing just fine actually. My adoptive parents are letting me stay here. Between them and the help from Booth's family, we're doing better than fine. My adoptive parents are extremely wealthy."

"_Does this Booth guy have a job?" _

"Not exactly, he's on leave from basic training for the army. He goes back in a few days. He had a football scholarship, but he didn't want to be across the state away from me and the baby so he thought this would be easier."

"_How did you guys meet?" _

"We met in homeroom on the first day of school."

"_That's cool. But Tempe, what about college? What are you going to do about that?" Russ asked. _

"I'm going to start online classes in the summer so I have some time adjusting to being a mom. Then I'll think of what I'm going to do from there."

"_Alright. Well Tempe, I hate to cut this short, but I gotta close up shop. But can you promise me something?" _

"What Russ?" Temperance asked.

"_That we won't go two years without talking to each other. I miss you Tempe. I want to see you." _

"I...I promise Russ. I'll talk to you soon okay?"

"_Okay, I love you Tempe." _

"Love you too Russ." She said, hanging up the phone.

_****END FLASHBACK****_

"_Wow Sweetie, that's intense." _Angela said.

"Yeah."

"_Have you talked to him since then?" _

"Once, about two weeks ago." Temperance said.

"_You should talk to him again Sweetie." _

"I will soon. But I gotta go Ange. I think I'm going to nap. Crying so much has left me tired and Natasha is falling asleep."

"_Okay Sweetie, love you!" _

"Love you too Ange." Temperance said.

After hanging up her phone, Temperance looked down at her daughter who was beginning to doze off.

"Are you tired Natasha? Mommy is too. I think we should take a little nap, don't you agree?" Temperance asked the baby quietly, seeing her daughter's green eyes drift close again, Temperance stood up. She walked into the nursery and placed Natasha in her crib. She looked down at her daughter, seeing so much of Seeley in her face. Tears welled in her eyes again, but she wouldn't let them fall. She'd get through this. Seeley would be home soon enough, she just wished it wasn't nine more weeks until she was most likely going to see him or he was going to see her and their child.

* * *

_**Like I said, hope y'all liked it! I would've wrote more but I gotta run! I have to be at my shoot in a half hour! Please review! Meg wants your feedback! :) **_


	19. Chapter 19: Moments

_**Hey beautifuls! :) Sorry it's been awhile. Between balancing modeling, basketball, and the 8th grade I haven't had much spare time to write. Hope it's good though, I'll have another chapter up probably around Friday or so. Please review! :) **_

* * *

Temperance was sitting in the living room, Natasha sleeping on her chest. She was in deep thought, it'd been four weeks since she'd had watched Seeley board that plane. She hadn't been able to talk on the phone with him very much. They'd talked maybe five times on the phone since he'd arrived there, though they did text often. Natasha was starting to advance, and Temperance was finding it hard to believe she was twelve weeks old. She smiled and gurgled a lot more, Temperance could also tell that Natasha was beginning to learn who she was. Temperance just hoped that Natasha would be able to learn who Seeley was, Temperance still showed her pictures of him everyday, she just hoped that will be enough.

Temperance and her brother had been in contact a lot more here recently. She'd began texting him after she got a notification that he had followed her on Instagram. She was glad that they were talking again but, she wasn't sure she was ready to see him in person yet.

Angela and the other girls came to see her whenever they could, volleyball season had ended a few weeks earlier, but they still had to go to training everyday, so finding time to spend with them when they were three hours away was tough. The girls were just absolutely in love with Natasha, as were Stacey, Mark, and Brooklyn. Temperance would admit that her daughter was spoiled. The baby was barely three months old and had more clothes than Temperance herself.

Temperance's thoughts were interrupted by Natasha beginning to squirm and whimper, indicating that the infant had woken up.

"Shh...you're okay Natasha." Temperance whispered, kissing the small girl's head. Natasha scrunched her nose, then gripped Temperance's shirt, burying her face into Temperance's chest.

"You're hungry aren't you?" Temperance asked, already knowing the answer. She made her breast available to the child, not bothering to use a nursing cover due to the fact that they were home alone.

After awhile, Natasha's eyes began to droop again. Feeling her daughter release her breast, Temperance burped the practically sleeping child. Temperance, deciding she could use a nap herself, carried her daughter up to their room. Placing her daughter in her crib, Temperance took her hair out of the messy bun it was in and slipped into her own bed, drifting off to sleep quickly.

* * *

Russ Brennan was slumped over the front desk at the auto shop he was currently working at, debating whether or not he should scroll through his sister's Instagram. He had decided to follow her about a week ago, yet he hadn't actually scrolled through her pictures.

Finally, after spinning his thumb over his screen for another five minutes, he clicked her name. The first picture he saw was whom he assumed was his niece. He clicked the picture, a larger image of it appearing on his screen. 'Isn't this hat just ridiculous?! I just couldn't resist! She's three months old today! :)"

Russ had to smile, the baby was precious. He was still somewhat in shock that his little sister had a baby. He remembered walking into his apartment and flopping down on the couch after he'd talked on the phone with her. His roommate and best friend, Brad, asking him what was wrong.

*****_FLASHBACK_** ***

Russ stretched out the length of the couch, "My sister just called me..." he said slowly.

"Well, what'd she say?" Brad asked.

"She's living in Philadelphia, was adopted, and...she had a baby." Russ admitted.

"Wait, you're telling me that Temperance has a baby? Isn't she only like seventeen or something?" Brad asked, shocked.

"Yeah dude. That's exactly what I'm saying."

"Thats...I can't believe it. I remember when she was fourteen and didn't give a flying fuck about having a boyfriend, would wear shirts that didn't show any boobs. Man, I thought she'd be too god damn smart to get pregnant as a teen." Brad said.

"Yeah same man. Her baby daddy is still with her though, which is good I guess."

"What did her adoptive parents kick her out or something?" Brad asked.

"No, she said that they were actually very supportive of her decision to keep the baby. Apparently they're loaded too. She said that she was going to start online classes in a few months but...Man its just hard to think that my baby sister..."

"Yeah dude. Damn, imagine how that would've played out if you guys still lived with your parents at the time..."

"Dude if she would've gotten pregnant when my parents were still around, there would probably be no baby and her boyfriend would be face down in a ditch somewhere. Dad would've beat the fuck outta him." Russ said, laughing slightly.

**_***END FLASHBACK***_**

Russ was pulled from his thoughts when his boss began yelling at him that there was a customer about to pull into the garage. Slipping his cell phone into his pocket, he walked out to greet his customer.

* * *

Temperance woke after a solid two hour nap, the clock indicating that it was a little after one. She walked into Natasha's nursery, expecting the child to be asleep. She walked over to the crib, and was surprised to find a pair of open green eyes staring up at her. Natasha smiled at the sight her mother's face, kicking her legs, and gurgling slightly.

"Hi baby. Did you have a nice nap?" Temperance asked the child, "I did. It was very much needed, though I am happy you're starting to sleep for longer periods of time throughout the night."

The child just stared back up at her, examining Temperance's face intently.

"I think we should go look at pictures of your father. We haven't done that yet today." Temperance said, sitting down in the rocking chair. She pulled out her phone, bringing up her pictures.

She clicked on an album that she had saved just pictures of Seeley in. Bringing up the most recent picture that he'd sent her earlier that day. She placed the device in front of her so that both her and Natasha could see it.

"See Natasha? Your father sent me this just for you. He doesn't want you to forget about him because he loves you so much." Temperance said, smiling when she saw her child's eyes show recognition of the man on the screen.

The two looked through pictures for a while, Temperance talking about Seeley to their daughter in each picture. Eventually, Natasha was starting to loose interest of the man on the screen, so Temperance set Natasha down on her play mat. Natasha quickly became fascinated with the toys dangling close to her face, reaching up to hit them slightly.

Temperance took another picture of her daughter and sent it to Seeley, she was surprised at how quickly he had responded,

**New Message From: Booth**

**She's so cute :) and that picture you put on IG of her in that hat? Oh my god. Did you seriously get that? It's adorable. **

_Yes, I did. I saw it when I went out shopping with Stacey yesterday, isn't it just ridiculous? _

**Not ridiculous, precious :) I miss you. **

_I miss you too, we both do. Only a few more weeks though. _

**Yeah, but that's like FOREVER away. **

_I know :/_

**Don't mean to cut this short, but I gotta go. I love you, give Tasha love for me :) **

_I will, love you too. _

Temperance put her phone down with a sigh, she missed him. A lot. She honestly didn't know if she would be able to handle this relationship if he was gone all the time. Sure, she was pretty confident he wouldn't attempt to do anything to hurt her while he was gone, but what if he did? Her biggest fear since he's left is that he would meet someone new that he'd want to be with, then leave her and Natasha for that new person. She didn't expect it to happen of course, it was just the thought of that ever happening scared her. Someone else she loved abandoning her. She knows the facts, nearly eighty-five percent of teen dads separate from their child's mother within their first year of life. She didn't want that, but there was still a possibility of it happening. She doesn't have a clue of what is happening at his training, for all she knows he could be sleeping with three other women.

'Stop it Temperance. Don't think like that. Booth would never do that to you and you know it. That time when you thought he was with Hannah never happened. He has never been and never will be unfaithful to you. He loves you and your daughter.' Temperance thought, attempting to push those thoughts from her mind.

Her daughter's happy gurgles were what pulled her from thoughts that would've most likely lead to a mental breakdown. She got up from the rocking chair, walking over to lay down on the floor next to her daughter's mat.

Temperance laid down on her side, watching her daughter entertain herself. Natasha was kicking her legs, a new skill she figured out a few weeks ago, and was smiling up at the moving toy above her, a hand in her mouth. Temperance stroked her daughter's hair which surprisingly, hadn't thinned but thickened. Her little curls were a dark brown, almost black. Her eyes still the elegant dark green they were when she was born.

Natasha looked over a her mother and smiled, her legs still kicking. Temperance looked at her for a moment, then stood up. She walked through the archway and into her part of the room to grab her laptop, then walked back into the nursery. Before sitting down on the rocking chair, she bent over to give Natasha a rattle. After watching the infant's tiny hands clutch the object and put it right in her mouth, Temperance walked back over to the rocking chair. She opened up a blank page document on her computer, thinking for a second, she'd been planning to write a one memoir about the experience of her life after her parents left, her experience in the foster system, and now being a teen mother. She hesitated a moment, then began moving her fingers slowly, typing a title.

_From Unloved and Unwanted _

_to_

_Cherished and Kissed_

_The memoir of a Young Girl_

* * *

_**Once again, sorry it's short. Also, I thought the memoir would be a good idea for her to start, just because people who go through life changing experiences often write them, but I'm still deciding if it will or will not be a major part in the story. Please Review! I want to hear your thoughts! :)  
**_


	20. Chapter 20: Questions

**_Hey y'all! Sorry its short, I've had a busy weekend. I drove up to Chicago Thursday night for a modeling gig and just got home about an hour ago. I would've made it longer except I have a basketball workout in an hour and then I'm going to see what WILL be the WNBA Championship game down at Bankers Life Fieldhouse in Indianapolis later this evening. (GO FEVER!) I never have a chance to relax I swear! Thankfully I'm on Fall Break though, with school (8th Grader) my life is even more tiring! _**

**_Anyways, I'm done ranting now, Review please :)_**

**_**I started a Bones Instagram! Please Follow it if you have an IG: theobsessionwiththebones **_**

* * *

Seeley Booth was relaxing in the barracks, frustrated. Two more weeks. That's how much longer he was to remain in Advanced Individual Training. Two more weeks until he got to see him girlfriend and his kid. Only two. Fourteen days. It doesn't seem like that long right?

The pictures of Natasha he got texted daily definitely helped, the occasional video too. AIT was definitely less strict when it came to family contact, he had gotten his phone returned a week after he got there, and for the past six weeks he texted Temperance whenever he could. He still wished he could go and see them in person though.

He felt like he was barely a father because of the small amount of Natasha's life he'd actually been there. Seeley had only been able to spend two weeks with Natasha after she was born, and then two days with her when she was nine weeks old, after he'd finished basic training. Only sixteen days of her whole life he'd physically been _there_, now she was fifteen weeks, one hundred and five days old. Natasha had spent eighty nine days of her life without a father, without _him_.

Seeley felt his iphone vibrate in his hands, smiling when he saw the message was from Temperance. He opened the message, his smile growing bigger when he saw the message was a video. He plugged his headphones, pressing the play button. The sight playing before him caused his eyes to tear up slightly. Natasha was laying on her stomach, on what looked to be her play mat. Her small back was turned towards the camera so he couldn't see her face. Temperance was laying on her side next to the mat, her back also towards the camera, that he believed Stacey was holding. He watched Temperance begin to shake a rattle, speaking softly, "Natasha...Come on baby, show your father what you learned how to do this morning."

Watching the screen intently, Seeley watched his daughter turn her head slightly towards the sound, then watched her struggle slightly. Then suddenly, she rolled onto her back, then began smiling up at Temperance who was praising her.

Then, the video ended. He sat there for a second, just looking at the phone screen. Then, Jeff Garrick, a buddy of his that was a few years older, came up and slap him on the shoulder.

"Whats got that shit-eatin' grin on your face Booth? You get somethin' from your girl?"

"That I did Garrick. Bones sent me a video, my daughter learned how to roll over today." Seeley said, pulling one of his earbuds out.

"Man, I don't get why you do this man. I mean, I'm twenty four. My fiancé is five months pregnant and I'm having a hard time being away from her. You're eighteen almost nineteen, you haven't held your child or girlfriend in a month and a half, and you still have interest in going to Ranger School for ANOTHER sixty one days. I mean, why do this if it means being away for your kid and your girl?" Jeff asked.

"I mean, if you knew the whole story as to why I'm here you'd get it but..."

"Well what's the story Booth?"

"Its kinda long..." Seeley said indecisively

"We have the rest of the night to relax. I got time. Tell me, it can't be that bad." Jeff demanded.

"I just...I was a dumbass basically. Before Bo..Temperance and I started dating, I was a partier. Then I met her and everything changed, I wanted to be perfect. Then we...ya know...not even two days after that, we got into this HUGE argument and didn't talk to each other for a few weeks. Then, I was on the field and saw her walking out of volleyball practice with her best friend and she was crying. I ran to her and asked her what was wrong and well, she told me she was pregnant and that it was mine. That was a wake up call..." He said, being cut off by Jeff.

"How was it a wake up call?" Jeff asked.

"Just...the fact of knowing that I would be responsible for another human being. That I couldn't be the arrogant ass that I had been before, that I have to be someone's role model." Seeley answered.

"I feel you man. Anyways, continue."

"Then we were happy for awhile then, Bones and I were just watching a movie. I went to the bathroom and the ex-girlfriend of mine texted my phone trying to make it sound like I was cheating on Bones. Bones saw it before I did, then I came out of the bathroom and she was PISSED. We broke up for like a month, and while we were broken up I turned back into the partier I was before I met her. I did so much screwed up shit man."

"Like?" Jeff questioned.

"Drugs and alcohol. Everything you can think of in that category, I did while we were separated. Then, I finally asked her to talk, and we basically worked it out. Then I told her about my problem and how I was planning to go into the army to straighten myself out, and well, she flipped out."

"How so?"

"I...She just didn't want me to leave I guess. She kept telling me that we'd get through it, that I could go to rehab or something but then, I lost my football scholarship because I messed up my shoulder, and my grandpa can't afford to send me to college so that's another reason why I'm here."

"So basically you're here because you want to be able to remain clean and be able to attend college?"

"Yep, pretty much." Seeley said, "But if I'm not able to go to college because I keep getting deployed then its whatever I guess. Still a job of some sort."

"I feel you man. I think you made the right choice to be honest. But, if you don't mind me asking, did you get to see your daughter's birth or were you and Basic Training?" Jeff asked.

"I actually did get to be there. Thank God. She was born the day after Christmas so I was already home from Basic on Christmas Exodus so...yeah."

"Thats good. Was it weird?"

"Was what weird?" Seeley asked.

"Seeing your kid be born. I mean, you were eighteen when you became a dad. What like, went through your head when you saw her for the first time?"

"Well, it wasn't exactly weird, just...scary I guess. Knowing that the end result of Bones yelling and pushing was going to change my entire life. The first time I saw her, well first I cried. Make fun of me all you want but, I cried. She was so perfect and I was floored by the fact that I helped create her. Holding her for the first time was different, that was probably the first time it ever struck me that I was actually a dad. After I had held her for a while I went out to go get everyone that was in the waiting room and when they all were holding her I had this sudden urge to protect her. Having a kid causes you to change Jeff, let me tell ya."

"I can tell. I can't picture you being a pot head or an alcoholic. When I first met you I thought you were like twenty five or something and when you told me you were eighteen I was blown away, I thought you were older because of your maturity. I know now that it's because of you having a kid and everything, but still." Jeff said, "Well Booth, Imma leave you be. It's almost lights out anyways. Have a good night man."

"You too Garrick." Booth answered back, putting his headphones on so he could replay the video on his screen.

* * *

_**Don't worry, they'll be reunited soon. Pinky Promise. Anyways, once again the Bones Instagram I started is: theobsessionwiththebones (FOLLOW FOLLOW FOLLOW) and maybe leave a review for me on here? (Please?) :) Bye y'all! **_


	21. Chapter 21: Mistake

_**Hey y'all! So, this chapter is pretty long. I was going to post it earlier, but my five best friends and I hosted a party tonight. Literally 309 8th graders and Freshman showed up, everyone we invited came. It was pretty sweet. I, however, am one of the only people in the popular clique who likes Bones, oh well. I'll just keep telling them they don't know what they're missing! :) **_

_**I may or may not update tomorrow, depends on my schedule. I messed up my knee pretty bad so I'm off basketball for a week and a half. I don't have a photoshoot tomorrow either, but my besties want to go hang out at the mall tomorrow. So I guess we'll see what happens. Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter! :) **_

_**Alas, another Bonesless Monday is coming upon us... **_

* * *

Temperance was sitting at the island in the middle of the kitchen, laptop and a paper with numbers scrawled on it in front of her. She wrote down another number and circled it, sighing.

"What's on your mind Temperance?" Stacey asked, walking out of the pantry.

"Well I'm thinking of starting school again soon and...I guess I'm just feeling a little bit overwhelmed." She confessed.

"Why's that?" Stacey questioned.

"Well, I want to do the majority of my schooling online because of Natasha. Only having to go on campus when its needed. I've been looking online for about an hour now and if I wanted a PhD in anthropology I'd need to go to school online and at a student center on occasion for about six years and four months. Give or take considering I'm planning on taking the maximum amount of semester hours. Then I started thinking about how I don't want to stay here for that long and live off of you guys while I go to school. Then I started thinking of moving out and if I moved out then I'd need money. To get money I'll need a job, and if I work full time I'll have to go to school longer. I'm just...Ugh." Temperance said, stress evident in her voice.

"I get where you're coming from Temperance. You want to be able to give Natasha a good life on your own in a short amount of time. If you really want to, you could move into the house Mark and I have been planning to rent out for the past couple of months. It's a bit smaller than this, only two stories. Both stories are very large and elegant though. The majority of it is already furnished, so you won't have to worry about that. You will only need to move your and Natasha's things there." Stacey explained, "Mark and I probably won't charge you rent. If we do it'll be very little. We want you up on your feet as much as you do. We'll help you out with your schooling as well..." She was interrupted by Temperance,

"But Stacey I don't want you to have to use all of that money on me. You've already helped me out so much I just...I feel...I feel like I'm being an obligation to you guys." This time, Stacey interrupted her.

"Don't be like that Temperance. Mark and I _adopted_ you. You aren't an obligation, you're our daughter in both our eyes and the eyes of the law. We _want_ to help you. Money isn't an issue for us, where as it would be for you. We can afford to help you, you wouldn't be able to afford school, rent, and childcare on just a part time job. Just let us help you. Please Temperance. We love you and that child so much, we don't care that we aren't your biological parents or her biological grandparents, we love you two." Stacey said.

"I...okay. Can you just make sure Mark is okay with it? I don't want you to make a decision without talking to him, then him get angry with you."

"Yeah, I can do that. I'm about ninety-nine percent positive he'll be okay with it though..." Stacey was interrupted by the door bell. Placing an unopened can of green beans down on the island, she walked across the kitchen and down the hallway to the entrance foyer. Opening the large elegant door, she gasped at the person standing there. She closed her mouth and smiled when she saw Seeley put a silencing finger on his lips.

"Where is she?" He whispered quietly.

"In the kitchen, sitting at the island. Her back is turned towards the archway, just go surprise her." Stacey said quietly.

"Stacey who was at the door?" Temperance yelled.

"Just UPS Temperance. I'll back in the kitchen in a few minutes, I need to give Mark this package." Stacey lied, giving Seeley a knowing smile.

Seeley crept into the kitchen, seeing Temperance's back turned towards him. He silently walked across the wood floor, then wrapped his arms around Temperance's waist. He felt her jump, then kissed her neck.

"I missed you." He whispered.

She turned around on the stool, a wide smile on her face. "Booth." She said quietly, falling into his embrace.

The couple sat there for a moment, simply enjoying being reunited with each other. Then Temperance got off the stool, and leaned her head up to catch his lips with hers. They kissed until they needed oxygen, then rested their foreheads together.

They stayed like that until they heard their child gurgling on the baby monitor next to the laptop.

"Where is she?" Seeley asked, his eyes lighting up just a hint more than they already were.

"She's upstairs, I put her down for a nap about an hour and a half ago. She's probably awake. You want to go see her?"

"Of course!" Seeley exclaimed, pulling Temperance's hand, leading her to the stair case. They walked up the stairs together, Temperance opening the door to her room. He shut the door behind them, following behind Temperance to the nursery. Temperance retrieved the gurgling child from her crib, speaking softly,

"Did you have a nice nap Natasha? You sleeping help me plan for school." she said, "Now no fussing while your father holds you. He's missed you very much."

She handed Natasha to Seeley, the child gurgling happily. She stopped gurgling and curiously looked up at the face above hers.

"Hi Tasha!" Seeley said quietly with a wide grin, "Daddy missed you!"

He kissed her forehead, then tickled her lightly, earning a squeal and gummy smile from the child.

"She's gotten so big Bones. She looks so much like you." He said.

"I do see a few of genetic similarities between her and I. She looks a lot like you as well." Temperance explained.

"Say Bones, why don't the three of use go out to lunch, then go walk around the park or something." He questioned, still playing with the child.

"Well, Stacey is already making lunch, but I don't she'll mind if we skip. Mark and Brooklyn are still here. Let me get ready, can you get her dressed please? She may need her diaper changed too." Temperance said, walking into out of the nursery and into her closet.

"Alright pretty girl. It's been awhile since your daddy has done this so go easy on me kay?" Seeley said to the smiling child.

He adjusted the child so her head was in the crook of his neck, her eyes focused on his left hand, her bottom being supported by his right hand. He walked over to the infants closet,

"What do you want to wear today Tasha? It's warm outside today, how bout this?" he asked the child, holding up a pink, white, grey, and black plaid cap-sleeved dress. He found a pair of tiny white sandals, and laid the dress and shoes down near the changing table.

He changed her diaper, then put her in her outfit. He walked out of the nursery and found a flower headband laying on Temperance's dresser. He slipped it on Natasha's head, making her dark curls look ten times cuter. Then he took out his phone, taking a picture. After being satisfied with a picture of her smiling he brought up his Instagram.

'I have such great taste in fashion. Tasha agrees :D' he wrote as his caption.

He closed the app and sat at the end of Temperance's bed, playing with Natasha, her tiny squeals making him smile.

Temperance walked out of her bathroom, changed and freshened up.

"You ready Bones?" He asked while making faces down at Natasha.

"Yeah, her diaper bag is already in my car, so we can just take it."

"Fine, but I'm driving." He demanded.

"But Booth, its my car!" Temperance argued.

"I don't care. I...just let me drive okay?"

"...Fine." Temperance said, starting to walk towards her door, Seeley followed behind her, carrying Natasha.

When they reached the bottom of the stairs, Temperance called out to Stacey,

"Stacey! Natasha, Booth, and I are going to lunch and then the park, we'll be back later!" She yelled, walking down a hallway to the door that led to the garage. Seeley strapped Natasha into her car seat, then climbed into the drivers seat. Temperance handed him the keys from the passenger seat.

Seeley drove to a restaurant a few miles from Temperance's house. He got out of the car, grabbing Natasha's car seat while Temperance grabbed the diaper bag.

"Here you hold her, I'll get the door." Seeley said, handing her the car seat.

They were seated almost immediately, and Temperance placed Natasha's car seat in the highchair that had been provided for them. Seeley sat across from Temperance at the long two person table they were seated at.

Temperance and Seeley picked up their menu's, their daughter focused on a bird flying outside the window. They sat in silence for a moment, then Seeley spoke,

"So Bones, when are you going to start college?" he asked, closing his menu.

"I want to start within the next month or so, but I was doing the math today, and when I finish school, she'll be nearly seven years old Booth. _Seven._" Temperance said, gesturing to their daughter.

"What's wrong with that Bones?"

"Nothing, I just...I can barely imagine her being a year old let alone _seven_ years old."

"She'll be adorable and smart just like she is now." Seeley said, his words aimed at Temperance but his face looking at Natasha.

"Yes, she will be." Temperance agreed.

"Are you going to live with Mark and Stacey the whole time your in school or...?"

"Actually, Stacey is going to talk to Mark about having Natasha and I move into the house they've been planning to rent out further back in the neighborhood. Stacey said she wants me to live independently as much as I do. If Mark is okay with it, we'll probably be in there within the the next two weeks. When are you going to your station?" Temperance asked, suddenly looking sad.

"Well, I have a week off, then I'm going to a base in New York. I'll be able to visit on weekends here though, at least until I get deployed. That could be in a month, it could be in years. It just depends on my unit."

"I...I just hate this."

"What do you hate Bones?" he asked.

"You being gone all of the time. I get that it's...well it's your job now but I guess I just wanted you around more often. I mean, we have a daughter Booth, I want her to know who you are and how much you love her. I guess it's just hard now because she doesn't really understand..." she trailed off.

"She'll know who I am Bones, I'm her Dad."

"I know Booth but, you're haven't been _here_. She only knows who you are because I show her pictures of you and talk about you. If it wasn't for that Booth, she wouldn't know who you are."

"Are you trying to tell me something Bones?" he asked, slightly angry.

"No...Yes...I don't know. I know that you're her father, and you're so good with her. It's just...you're not around very much. I know you can't really help it but...I don't know Booth. I just wish you were around more often so that I wouldn't have to rely on Stacey to help me with her after I start going to school. Stacey helps me out a lot. I feel like that should be you, not her. She's our child. Not hers."

"Are you trying to say that I'm a bad father?" he questioned, becoming angrier.

"No! I'm not saying that at all. I'm just saying that I wish you were around more often so that I wouldn't have to rely on other people to help me with her."

"Well maybe you should've thought about how much your independence was worth to you before you decided to have a child."

"Well maybe you should've thought about wearing a condom before you had sex with me." she said bitterly.

Their argument was interrupted when a waitress walked up to the table, the two placed their orders, then sat in silence, thinking. Temperance was looking at Natasha while Seeley was looking out the window.

'She looks so much like him.' Temperance thought, looking at her daughter's face, 'I want her to have a good life, I want her to have a family. Why is that too hard to achieve? I just wanted her to have a father present in her life. Booth needs to realize that if he's gone all the time Natasha won't be able to fully comprehend their relationship until she's older...Why is this so hard?' she wondered, 'Because you're the dumbass who got pregnant at sixteen.' she heard a voice in her thoughts say, 'Stop thinking like that Temperance, she's your daughter. You love her, she loves you. She knows who you are, gets the bond between you and her. Don't let Booth ruin that.'

Temperance was pulled from her thoughts when Natasha began fussing a little bit, clearly bored. Temperance grabbed a rattle out of the diaper bag, and handed it to the child. Seeing the object make it's way straight to the infant's mouth, Temperance zoned out again. Her thoughts were cut off by Booth speaking,

"What's wrong with me?" he asked her.

"What do you mean Booth?"

"Why don't you want me anymore? We were just completely happy an hour ago."

"Booth!" she exclaimed, "I'm not saying that I don't want you, I do want to be with you..."

He interrupted her, "Yeah, for Natasha. Admit it Bones, that's the whole reason you gave me so many chances. If it wasn't for you getting pregnant we would've stopped talking a long time ago."

"Are you saying that if I hadn't of gotten pregnant that you wouldn't be talking to me right now?"

"You know what Bones, no. I wouldn't be. If you hadn't of gotten pregnant, I probably wouldn't want anything to do with you."

"Wow, thanks. You make me feel like I mean _so _much to you."

"Well sorry. It's how I think we would be right now if Natasha was here." He said bluntly.

"Whatever." She said.

"Please don't whatever me." He said, "You know Bones you've changed a lot since we were seniors."

"Who are you to judge me Booth?! You've changed too!" She exclaimed, suddenly angry.

"Oh really? How?" He asked.

"You went from being a self-centered jackass to actually caring about people. Then you started to realize that you wanted a better life then you had, you're attempting to fix your mistakes."

"I'm not attempting Bones, I'm going to fix them. The only one I can't fix is her." Seeley said irritated, gesturing to Natasha. Only when Temperance's eyes went dark with rage did he realize what he said, "Okay, that came out_ completely_ wrong..." he said quickly, only he was too late.

Temperance reached into her wallet, and slapped down a few bills for her food that had yet to arrive. She stood up, flipping the diaper bag over her shoulder and picking up Natasha's car seat.

"Bones don't do this..." Seeley said guiltily.

"I'm done dealing with you." She said angrily, beginning to walk out of the restaurant. Seeley stood up and went after her.

"Bo...Temperance please. Listen to me. That's not what I planned to say." He pleaded.

"Well thats what you said Booth. You know what? I'll get papers made so you can sign over your 'mistake' and you never have to lay eyes on her again." Temperance said, strapping in Natasha's car seat, and shutting the door.

"Please just hear me out!" Seeley exclaimed.

"I've done enough of that." She said, walking to the other side of the car to open the drivers door. She opened it, then felt him grab her arm, she turned around quickly, fire in her eyes.

"How. Many. FUCKING TIMES. Do I have to tell you DON'T. TOUCH. ME." She yelled at him, yanking her arm away.

"I..I.." He stuttered, being interrupted by her,

"Don't even try. I _can _make it so that you never see her again. I have that power. Don't you _ever_ forget that." She spat viciously.

Temperance climbed into her car, hearing her daughter crying in the backseat, obviously not liking her parents arguing.

She started the car then started to close the door,

"What about me?" Seeley asked, gesturing towards the car.

"You can walk your ass home." Temperance said, then backed out of the parking space.

* * *

Temperance was able to make it all the way home before she broke down. When she walked in from the garage, she slammed the door, and when Stacey gave her a questioning look, she lost it.

She set Natasha's car seat down in the kitchen near where Stacey was standing, then walked into Stacey's embrace. Temperance was able to get the full story out through a fit of sobs, then her phone started ringing. It was Seeley. She threw the phone across the room over Stacey's shoulder, then started crying again.

"Temperance...Honey I'm so sorry. I thought that you two were doing fine, what happened?"

"We...We were talking a...bbbout...life I guess and things came out of both of our mouths that probably shouldn't have. I wasn't that up...upset with him for voicing his feelings until h...he said that the o...one mistake he couldn't fix in his life was h...her." she sobbed, gesturing to the child, "That c...caused me to snap. I just w...walked out. Then he came after me and said that his words came out wrong, and I d...di...didn't want to hear any of it, then I threatened to take her away from him _forever._ God Stacey, why am I such a bitch?"

"That wasn't a bitchy thing to do Temperance, he basically said that he didn't love Natasha by calling her a mistake. Do you want to go to court with him?" Stacey asked.

"No! That was just a in the moment kind of thing. I want to _be_ with him Stacey. We just always _fight_. She doesn't deserve that. You know what? Maybe I should've just had an abortion. I should've known this would happen, I knew he was trouble. I guess the joke is on me now, now my daughter won't have a father." Temperance cried.

Stacey put Temperance at arms length, and looked her right in the eyes, "Temperance! Listen to yourself! Don't you dare say you wish she wasn't born. You and I both know that you love that little girl more than life itself. Even if Seeley isn't involved in your life, from what I'm hearing you deserve better. I love the boy to death don't get me wrong, but if you guys aren't right for each other you're just not right. You don't deserve to be miserable just because you wan't your daughter to be happy. A child is happiest when both parents are happy." Stacey said, then pulled Temperance back into an embrace.

Seeley had walked the four and a half miles to his grandpa's house. He walked in, his eyes red, and slammed the door.

Hank was in the living room, some game show playing on the TV. When Seeley walked in, he immediately knew something was wrong.

"Okay Shrimp, before you go run and hide upstairs, what's got you so upset?" Hank asked.

Seeley's eyes immediately filled up with tears again as he sat down on the love seat, "Bones and I...we...we broke up." He said, his tear filled eyes looking into his grandfather's saddening ones.

"Now just how did this happen?" Hank asked, shocked.

"We...we both said some things that we shouldn't have." Seeley said, wiping tears off his face with the back of his, "I...I didn't mean to say this, but I said that the only mistake in my life I couldn't fix was Natasha. I didn't mean to say it like that Pops, honest. I just...god I'm such a dick. I basically said I didn't love Natasha when she was sitting right there. Then Bones started threatening to take Natasha away from me forever, but that wasn't even the worst part. The worst part about this is though Pops? When Bones opened her car door, Tasha was crying. That just...that broke me."

"Seeley...I just...I don't know what to say...I...I'm speechless. I thought that you and Temperance were solid."

"I thought we were to Pops but...god. I just...I don't know anymore Pops. I just don't even feel like living anymore. What just happened, that's the way Mom and Dad used to fight. And just the fact that Natasha was sitting _right there_ just makes it ten times worse. I swore to myself I wouldn't let her see that and...I couldn't do that."

"Seeley, I am not going to let you sit here and talk about killing yourself. From what it sounds like, you should talk to Temperance..." Seeley cut him off,

"But Pops I tried to call her already! She either ignored my call or threw her phone or something. She hates me, I just know it. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going upstairs." Seeley said, standing up from the seat.

He walked up the stairs, then Jared came out of his room, "Not now." Seeley said, walking into his own room and slamming the door. He flopped down on his bed, clutched his pillow, and sobbed.

A few miles away, Temperance was doing the same thing. After her and Stacey talked, Stacey offered to watch Natasha for a bit while Temperance went upstairs to have another cry.

The two sobbed into their own pillows, in their own beds. Deeply craving the touch of the other.

* * *

**_Well thats it for tonight y'all! I'm SO freaking tired from that party. I literally danced for three hours straight, surrounded by 300 other hot bodies. I'm glad literally EVERYONE showed up though, I have the best of friends :) Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter, PLEASE review and if you have an Instagram, follow my Bones Fan Page: theobsessionwiththebones . THANKS! :) _**


	22. Chapter 22: Making up

_**Hey y'all :) I am so so so so so so so SO sorry that it's been awhile. I got a really bad knee injury and I have been doing physical therapy so that I can play in a college exposure tournament in Kansas City over Thanksgiving, I've still been modeling AND I've been working all week on a seven page report and 9 slide powerpoint for a presentation that had to be at least six minutes long on the 1963 Birmingham Church Bombings (Which I got a 100% on :D ) (Psh, Crazy right? What 8th grader has the attention span to listen to a classmate for six minutes?) Anyways, hope you enjoy :) **_

* * *

It had been three days since their argument. Three, long, depressed days.

Seeley had barely left his bedroom, only leaving it for food and to use the restroom, then going right back to lay in his bed, staring aimlessly at the TV screen on his dresser.

Temperance hadn't even left her room. Her bathroom was attached to her room, and Stacey brought her meals. The only time Temperance even got out of bed was when Natasha woke up for the first time during the day, after her nap, when she needed changed or bathed, and when she needed to be put down for the night. Other than that, the infant was usually in bed with her. At some points during the day, Temperance would set Natasha down on the play mat that she moved next to her bed for a while, and the infant's tiny giggles would put the only small smile on her face the entire day.

* * *

Seeley was laying on his stomach, his body spread out across his bed. He had a pillow tucked under his arm, and his eyes absently focused on the football game playing before him on his TV screen. He didn't even look up when his grandfather opened his door.

"Alright Shrimp. Get up. I'm tired of seeing you moping around like this. You and Temperance are going to talk things out today." Hank said, when Seeley didn't look up, he walked over and sat down on the side of Seeley's bed.

"Come on, I mean it. You guys are working things out _today._ Not tomorrow, or after you leave again, _today._ Get up, get dressed, and please..._shower._ You smell like BO."

"Pops, she doesn't want anything to do with me. She said so herself. I don't want to just show up and make her even angrier than she already is. If I do, she _will_ take Natasha away Pops, and if that happened, I'd die." Seeley said, just tearing up at the thought.

"Shrimp, you and I both know that Temperance only says those things to freak you out..." Seeley cut him off, "No Pops, this time was different. She meant it, I could tell something in her just snapped...I've never seen her that angry before...I never should of said that...I didn't _mean_ to say that. Even if we do work it out, I'll feel guilty every time I look at Natasha. Just knowing that I said that...about my _daughter_..._._"

"Do you even want to try to work it out Seeley?"

"Of course I do Pops! I...you know what. I'm texting her saying that I want to see my kid, we'll have to talk that way." He said, rolling over to pick up his phone.

* * *

A few miles down the street, Temperance was playing with Natasha on her floor when she heard her phone vibrate on her bedside table. She picked up the infant, and walked back over to her bed.

**New Message From: Booth **

**I want to see my kid. Today.**

She looked down at the Natasha, seeing a pair of ivy-green eyes looking back up at her.

She sighed, turning back to her phone.

_Okay. _

**I'll be there in an hour. **

_Okay, I'll have Stacey bring her and her car seat out to you. _

**No, we need to talk. Today. **

_What is there to talk about? _

**Everything. We need to work this out. I'm not going to let you take my child away from me. **

_When and where do you want to talk? _

**How bout just in your room or something? Tasha can just play on her mat while we talk, then I'll take her until around her bed time and I'll bring her back to you. **

_That sounds fine. _

Temperance set her phone down, then turned her attention back to the squirming infant. Temperance stood up, and walked out of the her room and down stairs.

"Mark will you watch her for a few minutes? I need to shower." Temperance asked her adoptive father politely.

"Of course I will. Gimme the little squirt!" Mark said, reaching towards the infant from his chair in the living room.

Temperance smiled when Natasha let out a happy squeal once in Mark's arms. Mark had gotten over his disappointment over Temperance's pregnancy pretty quick, and absolutely adored Natasha.

"Are you going out later Temperance?" Mark asked.

"No...but, Booth is coming over to talk things out and spend some time alone with Natasha."

"Well its about time. You kids need to work things out, it'll benefit all of you. Especially her." Mark said, gesturing down to Natasha, who was slobbering all over his tie.

"Yeah, I hope so." Temperance said, walking back over to stairwell.

She made her way back up to her room, closing the door quietly behind her. Walking into her bathroom, she started her shower. While she let it warm up, she went back to her closet to get her clothes, laid them on the bathroom vanity. She stripped of her clothes, and climbed into the shower.

Temperance allowed the warm water to cascade down her back, thinking about how her discussion with Seeley was going to go. She worried intensely that he wouldn't want to be with her anymore, and if he didn't, she would respect that. She on the other hand wanted to get back together with him, wanted to see if they could try again. While she knew that wasn't logical, she loved him, and the thought of being with someone besides him made her want to throw up.

A long shower and many thoughts later, Temperance was finally dressed and ready to talk to Seeley. She walked downstairs again, smiling when she heard Natasha's giggles from halfway up the stairs.

"Are you having fun with your Boppa?" Temperance asked with a smile. Boppa was the name Mark had chosen Natasha to call him by, 'Grandpa' made him feel old. Stacey had said the same thing, and she is going to teach Natasha to call her 'Lola'.

Temperance left Natasha with Mark, walking into the kitchen. She was only able to sit at the island for a short amount of time before the door bell went off. She went and grabbed Natasha from Mark, then went to the foyer to open the door.

She opened the door, the baby resting on her hip.

"Hi Booth." She said, opening the door, "Come in."

They walked up the stairs in silence, except Natasha giggling at Seeley's funny faces he was making behind Temperance's back.

They walked into her room, and Temperance laid Natasha down on her play mat, and sat down on her bed.

"So..." Seeley said awkwardly.

"I...I don't know what to say." Temperance admitted.

"How about I'll start. I'm sorry."

"Booth...I've heard you say that more than I can count..."

"Bones...I'm serious. I'm sorry. The words that came out of my mouth were not what I intended to come out of my mouth. I love you and Natasha more than I can describe. I literally haven't left my room unless it was to use the bathroom or eat until today. Not being able to be around you _killed _me. It ate at me until I was thinking about suicide again Bones. _That's _how much guilt I felt. You and Natasha...you two are the best thing to ever happen to me. If you hadn't walked into my life when you did, I probably would've overdosed on cocaine by now. You changed my life for the better Bones, and if you leave me now...I don't what my life would become." He said, tears welling up in his eyes, "But do you know what was the worst thing Bones? Sitting in my room, thinking that the last words I would ever say to my daughter was that she was a mistake. I...that thought made me physically ill at least five times. I just...I still cannot believe I said that. I didn't mean for it to come out like that. Natasha is my little miracle Bones. If it wasn't for her, you and me wouldn't of gotten back together and I wouldn't be the man I am right now. I would be an addict, just like my dad was."

"Booth..." Temperance said, her heart breaking at his confession, "I...I know I over reacted..." Seeley cut her off, "No Bones. You didn't. If the tables would've been turned, I would've reacted the exact same way. I understand why you reacted the way you did..."

This time, Temperance cut him off.

"But I was...I was a bitch to you. I would _never _take her away from you Booth. I guess I just always get caught into the heat of the moment when it comes to fights when you might leave her and I. I don't want you to leave us, but you leave for long periods of time. When you leave...I guess I feel like your abandoning her and I in some way by leaving. I don't want to feel that way but..."

"You've watched someone you love walk out of your life before and never come back." Seeley said, finishing her thought.

"Yes. But its your job and I get that. I just...I just wish that you were around more often. I want you and her to establish a relationship. She's only really been with you what? Four, five times maybe? Thats...thats not how your guys' relationship should be. Your her father and she's your daughter. You guys should see each other all the time...but because of your thing with the army, that can't really happen. It may never be _able _to happen. You could get shipped off to war next month and die! There is the possibility that she will never know you. I just...I just don't want that to happen. I want her to know you and what an amazing person you are from experience. Not just from pictures and a gravestone." Temperance said, her voice cracking. Tears started making their way down her face, and Seeley pulled her into a hug.

"Bones, I'm never going to leave you girls. If you don't want me to go to active duty then I could probably find a way to get out, and then I could just come live with you in the house Mark and Stacey are moving you into. I'm not going to leave Bones, ever. I love you girls too much." He said, kissing the top of her head.

"I'm sorry." she muffled into his chest.

"I'm sorry too Bones. And hey, look at me." He said, watching her raise her head up, "I love you okay? Every relationship has its ups and downs, and we're going to have a few more than the average couple just because we're so young and we have a kid. I still love you though okay? No matter what happens."

"I love you too Booth." She said quietly.

With that, he kissed her. It wasn't for very long, but it was full of passion. They pulled back, resting their foreheads against each others.

"We'll get through this Bones. I know we will." He said.

"Yes, I believe we will." Temperance agreed.

And they kissed again.

* * *

**_They're back together. Yay! Again, sorry it took so long to update. Review?(: _**


	23. Chapter 23: Daddy-Daughter Time

**_Hey y'all! :) I am SOOOOOOOO sorry it's been so long and this chapter is pretty short, I've just been absolutely SWAMPED with school projects. I have FOUR due the day after we come back from Thanksgiving break. AND I'm driving nine hours to Kansas for a AAU college exposure tournament the day after Thanksgiving! (I'm excited for that though!) I'm missing school on Monday due to the fact we'll be home from Kansas so late, and on Tuesday, I have a meeting with another modeling agency that'd like to represent me! (SUPER PUMPED! and I get to miss half of the school day. (: ) _**

**_Anyways: Bones belongs to HH and SN_**

**_My Bones IG is: theobsessionwiththebones (You should follow that if you're obsessed with Bones...) _**

**_Enjoy!(: (And please...REVIEW! :D ) _**

**_PS: PURE FLUFF PEOPLE_**

* * *

Temperance was sitting on the couch, Natasha sleeping on her chest and Seeley sleeping on the other couch. Her and Seeley were exhausted, the day that they had began working out their relationship, Natasha started to get sick. She began to cry endlessly that night and the next day, leaving them with no sleep. Her and Seeley had taken her to the doctor that morning, and found out that she had a severe ear infections in each ear.

Natasha had her first dose of antibiotics two hours ago, and she had finally fallen asleep. Seeley had fallen asleep soon after, his soft snores echoing throughout the living room.

Temperance found it nearly impossible to fall asleep. As tired as she was, she just couldn't do it. She had gotten news that one of her good friends from her original high school, who had also gotten pregnant at seventeen, child had died of S.I.D.S just yesterday. Her baby's name was Nicole, and she was a month and a half older than Natasha.

That fact made Temperance paranoid, just the thought of loosing her daughter so sudden like that...she didn't even want to think about it. If she were to lose Natasha now, she would be devastated. Probably even kill herself.

Seeley began stirring on the couch, his eyes fluttering open. He looked over at Temperance, giving her a confused look.

"Why aren't you asleep Bones? We haven't slept in two and a half days. How are you able to keep your eyes open?" He questioned, his voice thick with sleep.

"I...I just can't seem to take my eyes off of her. Ever since I found out about Cassie's baby Nicole...I just..couldn't even imagine loosing her like that Booth." Temperance said, her eyes filling with tears while looking down at her daughter.

Seeley stood up, and walked over to the couch Temperance was sitting on. He put his arm around her, and put his cheek on the top of her head.

"Bones, its not gonna happen. Natasha is going to grow up to be beautiful and healthy. Don't even say that I can't guarantee it, because it's going to happen." he said.

"I...I know it's not logical but I just can't help but think...what if it were to happen Booth? What if one day we were to go get her from her crib and...she was blue and lifeless?" she said tearfully.

"It's okay for you to worry about her Bones. You're her mom, it'd be weird if you didn't worry."

"I...that makes sense. I just...I love her so much Booth. I can't even imagine..."

"Bones, you just need to calm down. We've taken all of the necessary precautions to prevent S.I.D.S, thats all we can do. It won't happen. She'll be with here with us until the day we die." he said comfortingly, "Lets change the subject. Guess what?"

"What?"

"My...I don't have to go back down to Georgia. Apparently there's too many people being put in active duty on that base, and its the only one with available space. So I have a lot more time here then I thought I would." he said, smiling down at her.

Her smile mirrored hers, "How...?! I thought you couldn't just randomly 'leave' the army?"

"I guess you could just say I was put on hold for a while." he said.

She leaned her head up to kiss him, "I'm glad you don't have to leave Booth." she whispered quietly.

"Me too Bones. Now we can move into Mark and Stacey's other house together. Though you do have to understand that I could be ordered to another base at anytime. I don't want you to think..."

"I know that Booth. I'm just happy that you don't have to leave _tomorrow._"

They sat in silence for awhile, then Natasha began to squirm slightly. Her ivy green eyes fluttered open, staring sleepily up at her parents.

"Hi baby girl!" Seeley whispered to the child happily.

Natasha smiled up at him, kicking her legs excitedly. Temperance handed him their daughter, and he stood up. With Natasha in one arm, he offered his free hand to Temperance.

"Come on Bones, you're going upstairs to sleep. I'll get her dressed and her and I will go out to the park or something. It's a beautiful day out."

"But Booth..."

"No Bones, we'll have family time later. Right now, you're sleeping. Come on."

He pulled her up to her feet with his free arm and led her upstairs. When they got into her room, Temperance flopped down on her unmade bed. Seeley went into the nursery, a giggling Natasha in his arms. He changed her diaper and put a red, white, and black sundress that had little ladybugs on it. Then he looked through her drawer of a million headbands and finally found one with a black band and a red poinsettia on it. Slipping it onto her head, he was rewarded with a gummy smile.

He put her head so that she was looking over his shoulder, then walked back into Temperance's part of the room. He wasn't shocked to see that Temperance had already fallen asleep, he used a hand to hold up Natasha while he used the other one to pull up the rumpled comforter from the bottom of Temperance's bed and onto her sleeping body.

After pulling up the blanket, he crept quietly out of the room, walking down the stairs, he began talking to Natasha.

"You and I get some daddy-daughter time today baby girl! I'm excited! You better be too! Just remember, NO stinky diapers for daddy. Save those for your mom." He said, getting a giggle out of the child.

He carried Natasha out to red mustang and strapped her into her car seat. Seeley grabbed a stuffed cat out of the diaper bag he had thrown over his shoulder on his way out to the driveway and handed it to her. She wove it around, gurgling happily at her stuffed toy.

Seeley was able to drive to the park in under ten minutes. He parked and unbuckled a still happy Natasha from her seat. He grabbed the diaper bag from the floor, shut the door, and locked his car. He walked over to a large grassy area, diaper bag thrown over his shoulder and Natasha in his arms.

He laid Natasha carefully on her stomach in the grass, then opened the diaper bag and retrieved a blanket from it. He smoothed the blanket out across the ground, then picked Natasha up again and placed her on the blanket.

He laid on his side in the grass next to the blanket, his head propped up by his arm. He looked down at his daughter, who was currently fascinated with her fingernails, with a smile. She was so cute. Her hair hadn't thinned at all, so her head was full of dark brown curls. Her cheeks were slightly plump, and the bottom of her right cheek had a dimple when she gave her version of his 'charm smile'. Her skin nearly the same pigment as Temperance's. Then her eyes, they the perfect ivy green eyes that hadn't changed color since she was born. She was beautiful, and she was only going to get prettier as she grew up.

Even after all these months, Seeley was still shocked that he helped create something as perfect as her. She was obviously his daughter, he'd never doubt that. It was just the fact that she was his blood still awed him.

Natasha propped herself up on her arms, she looked up at Seeley, he picked her up. He raised her over his head, then brought her back down and kissed her on the cheek.

"You know your daddy loves you right?" he asked her, placing feathery kisses on her forehead. He tickled her, the way she scrunched her little nose when she squealed with joy made him laugh.

Seeley looked past his daughter's head to see an older couple smiling over at him. He turned his attention back to Natasha, who had her fist in her mouth. He grabbed one of her rubber toys out of the diaper bag, placing it in her small hands. The brown rubber dog's head was immediately in her mouth, the infant gnawing on it almost viciously.

Seeley played with Natasha until she was starting to nod off in his arms. Right as he was getting up, he felt her head slump to the side, indicating that she had fallen asleep. He grabbed the stuff on the ground and shoved it into the diaper bag with one hand, the other one was supporting Natasha. He slung the bag over his shoulder, then moved Natasha carefully so that her head was resting on his shoulder.

He walked to where he had parked a few hours earlier, and unlocked his car. He gently placed Natasha in her car seat, careful not to wake her. Seeley opened the diaper bag, and found her 'blankie'. He draped it over her, then dropped the bag on the floor in front of her car seat.

He drove back to Mark and Stacey's house, walking in with Natasha still sleeping on his shoulder. He saw Mark in the living room, giving him a polite nod, Seeley made his way upstairs.

Temperance was still asleep, practically in the same position she was when he left. He took Natasha's shoes and headband off of her as soon as they entered the room. Then he carefully took her out of her little sundress, leaving her in a onesie and socks. Carrying her into the nursery, she stirred slightly when being placed in her crib. He placed her blanket on her the same way he did in the car, the purple fabric enveloping her.

Seeley pressed the play button on the radio in the nursery, and soft classical music played softly throughout the room. Temperance claimed it would make Natasha smarter if she listened to classical music while she was sleeping, especially in her early years.

Seeley stripped of his khaki cargo shorts, Air Jordan shirt and shoes, and Nike socks while walking over to Temperance's bed. He pulled back the covers wearing only his Captain America boxers, and slipped between the sheets. He placed a protective arm around Temperance's waist, and felt her shift her body towards him so that his chest was against her back. He buried his face into her hair, closing his eyes. Then soon, just like his girls, he was in a peaceful sleep.

* * *

_**I wasn't lying when I said MAJOR fluff! (And that whole thing with Booth not going into the army just yet...TOTALLY made up. I know its not accurate so don't go hound me for that.) I just felt the need for a happy chapter :) Anywho, I'm going to be doing some one-shot song fics revolving around B&B as well as updating this story. I'll probably have this updated on Friday. Maybe even have some song fics posted by then. And finally...REVIEW PLEASE! :) **_


	24. Chapter 24: A Reunion of Friends

_**Hey you guys! Sorry its been awhile. I was stuck with some NASTY writers block. Well anyways, heres this chapter. I may or may not begin writing another Chapter for The Vow: Bones Edition tonight. (You should go check that out if you haven't yet!) Anyways, ENJOY!(: **_

* * *

Temperance and Seeley slept all through the rest of the day and night, as did Natasha. They were _that _tired. The two teens awoke to Natasha's loud fusses of loneliness, Temperance was the first one in action, walking into the nursery. Natasha had calmed slightly once in her mother's arms, but not completely. Temperance changed her diaper, then carried the child into the bedroom. She gave Natasha's slept-on curls a touch up on her way over to the bed, then sat her on Seeley's bare chest. His eyes fluttered with the added weight on his chest, then opened them completely when seeing what it was.

"Hi Tasha!" he said sleepily, running two of his fingers through her curls. The child smiled at him, her nose scrunching up slightly.

"You know Bones, we should have her baptized." Seeley suggested, still looking at Natasha.

"I don't think so Booth."

"What? Why?!" He asked, flashing his eyes to Temperance, who was looking through one of her desk drawers.

"Well, I just...I mean, I don't believe in God. My parents were atheists and that's how my brother and I were raised. I don't really see the point."

"But I believe in God! My brother and I were both baptized. I go to mass every Sunday that I'm home. My faith is important to me Bones." he said, trying his best to keep calm.

"I don't want to fight about this Booth, especially not in front of her. I'll think about it okay?"

"I just don't get why...you know what. Never mind. We'll talk about it later."

Temperance's phone vibrated against her desk, she unlocked it, reading the text.

**New Message From: Angela :) **

**Hey Sweetie! The girls, Hodgins, Wendell, Vince, and I are all going to be in town for spring break! We're about to leave the dorms, we're picking up the boys from Pitt on our way. You're going to be at home right? **

_Yes, everyone is going to be here. Lance, Mark, Stacey, Brooklyn, Booth, Natasha, and I. _

**BOOTH IS STILL HOME?! I THOUGHT HE WAS SUPPOSED TO GO BACK TO GEORGIA TODAY?! **

_He was, but apparently there was over crowding. So he's remaining here until he gets another base assigned to him. :)_

**OH MY FUCKING GOD THATS GREAT SWEETIE! We should all get together later tonight :) You cool with that? **

_Yeah, I'll just have to ask Mark and Stacey to watch Natasha _

**DON'T YOU DARE! I WANT TO SEE MY LITTLE MUNCHKIN! BRING HER WITH YOU! D: **

_Okay Ange I will. Where and where do you guys want to meet?_

**We'll probably be there around four or five. How about at the pizza place right outside your neighborhood? **

_Alright, text me when you're like an hour away so I can get ready and meet you there. _

**Okay, see you soon Sweetie :) **

Temperance put her phone down with a smile. She hadn't seen her friends since Natasha was born. Sure, they Skyped, texted, and talked on the phone, but it wasn't the same. She was excited.

"Who was that Bones?" Seeley asked, rubbing his hand lightly down Natasha's back.

"Angela. Her and all the others are going to be here later today. They're picking up Hodgins, Vince, and Wendell on their way." Temperance said with a smile, "We're going to have dinner with them tonight at Joe's Pizza down the street."

**"**Oh! They're on Spring Break aren't they!?"

"Yes, they're going to be here for a week." Temperance said, excitement clear in her voice.

"You're excited." he stated.

"Well obviously Booth! I haven't seen them in nearly five months! They left a week and a half after she was born. I miss them. Just like I missed you while you were gone..."

Seeley stood up, Natasha in his arms. He walked over to Temperance and placed Natasha in her arms. He kneeled next to the chair she was sitting in, and put an arm around her,

"You don't have to miss me anymore Bones. I'm here now." he said.

"I'm glad you're here too Booth."

"Hey, you wanna know something?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"This right here," he whispered, gesturing to the three of them, "this is all I need in my life."

He kissed her on the cheek, and stood up. He walked into her bathroom, and within seconds, she heard water running.

Even after he'd gotten into the shower, her cheek still tingled from where he had kissed her. She looked down at Natasha with a smile.

"How did I get so lucky Natasha? Your daddy treats you and I with so much love." she said, the infant giving her a curious look.

Temperance adjusted how she was holding Natasha so that she was holding her under her armpits. Temperance brought Natasha close to her, placing a million kisses on her tiny face. The infant squealed, kicking her legs happily, placing her small hand in her mother's mouth.

The mother and daughter continued to bond until Seeley walked out of the bathroom, a fluffy light blue towel hanging casually around his waist. He retrieved his drawstring bag from around Temperance's bedpost, grabbing a pair of boxers, black cargo shorts, black nike socks, and a red Air Jordan t-shirt. He walked back into the bathroom, shutting the door slightly. Not even a minute later he emerged, completely clothed. Walking over to Temperance, he took their daughter out of her arms, then got a disgusted look on his face.

"Seriously Natasha?!" he asked the infant, who giggled slightly.

"I need to shower, it's your turn." Temperance said with a laugh, walking quickly into the bathroom.

"But Bones changing..._poop _is your job! She's never done this to me! Natasha Jae! I feel betrayed!" he said serious, yet joking at the same time.

"I'm getting in the shower now." Temperance called from the bathroom.

"Bones COME ON now! This isn't fair!"

"It's plenty fair Booth! You've only have to change her out of wet diapers, I've done all the fairly disgusting ones."

Seeley carried Natasha under her armpits to the nursery, laying down on the changing table. He grabbed a clean diaper from one of the many packages in the cabinet at the bottom of the table, and began his duty.

"Ohmygod Natasha! You're so gross! _Mine _isn't even this disgusting! You're a princess! I'm pretty sure princesses poop isn't supposed to be this gross!" he said down to the infant, who just smiled up at him.

"BONES. This is NOT okay!" he yelled despairingly.

He heard Temperance laughing from the bathroom, and rolled his eyes.

"Mommy thinks it's so funny that I have to change your _stinky _diapers. Why'd you have to do me like that Tasha?"

The infant just kept giggling, and Seeley was utterly convinced she had soiled herself on purpose just so he had to change her.

He finished what he think should be on the next episode of Dirty Jobs, and decided to dress Natasha for the day. He dressed her in a navy blue and white striped dress that had sunflowers on it, and big sunflower headband to match too.

Then he went downstairs and then out back with Natasha, sitting down on the porch swing with her. He sat there, just babbling to her. He didn't know how long he was sitting there, but eventually Natasha was asleep and one of the patio doors slid open. Temperance walked out, smiling at him.

"How long have I been out here?" he asked her.

"About two hours. Angela and the others are going to be at the pizza place in about ten minutes. We're going to be leaving soon."

"Okay." he said, looking down at Natasha, not Temperance, "She's so perfect Bones."

"I know Booth," she said softly, "I'm going to go get her diaper bag ready."

"I'll come help." he said, adjusting Natasha and standing up.

"No Booth, it's fine. I'll get it. Can you just go start my car?" she said, grabbing her keys out of her back pocket.

He took the keys, walking back inside behind Temperance. While she made her way towards the staircase he made his way to the garage. He unlocked her Mercedes first, opening the right backseat door. He carefully laid a sleeping Natasha inside, securing her seatbelt.

He went to the drivers side door, got in, and started the vehicle. He pressed the garage door opener attached to the flip-down mirror, and pulled out into the driveway.

Temperance walked out of the garage, diaper bag thrown over her shoulder. She got into the car, putting the bag at her feet.

While they were driving, Seeley noticed Temperance had her arm resting on the console. He took his right hand off the wheel, and threaded his fingers through hers. She looked over, giving him a small smile.

They continued their drive in silence, fingers intertwined. Pulling into the pizza joint, they spotted Angela and the others sitting at a table inside. Seeley got Natasha, who had just woken up, and her car seat.

Temperance walked into the restaurant first, and the others spotted her instantly. Everyone stood up, walking quickly to greet her. Angela, of course, was the first one up to her.

"_Sweetie!_" she said excitedly, taking Temperance into a crushing hug.

"Hi Ange." Temperance said, equally as excited.

Greetings and hugs went all around between Seeley, Temperance, and the others. They were all absolutely swooned by Natasha. There were even a few arguments over whose turn it was to hold her. Angela and Daisy even cried over how big Natasha had gotten.

Soon, everyone was taking pictures on their iphones and were blowing up their Instagram timelines. Their pizza was delivered to their table at some point, and soon everyone was eating. Natasha, who was sitting against Seeley's chest, let out an adorable squeal when Jack made faces at her. That immediately grabbed the attention of the table, and Angela and Daisy started to cry again.

"Oh my god Bren she is SO perfect!" Angela exclaimed, happy tears running down her face.

The group was so focused on the infant that they didn't even notice a certain blonde walk in. It wasn't until moments after that Angela noticed Hannah, who was peering over the top of someone's head and to their table.

"Hey Sweetie, will you go to the bathroom with me?" Angela asked, knowing Temperance knew what it meant.

"Uh...sure Ange."

Temperance followed Angela, who was walking swiftly, to the restroom. As soon as they were inside, Angela locked the door behind them.

"Angela why are we..."

"Hannah's here." Angela stated, cutting Temperance off.

"What? How do you know?" Temperance demanded.

"I looked up and I saw her looking over someone's head at you and Booth. She seemed more focused on Natasha than she was either of you, but still. She's here."

"Well...what do we...?"

"We go back to the..."

Angela's phone vibrated against her hand, when she saw who it was from, she immediately groaned.

**New Message From: Do NOT text her. **

**Hi Angela, its Hannah. Sorry if this is weird, but I'm just wondering if that baby at the table is any of your guyses. **

"Oh god...what do I do?! Do I text her back?!" Angela asked Temperance, gesturing wildly with her phone.

"I would. I mean, she's going to find out from someone else sooner or later."

"Wait...how does she _not _know? I mean...doesn't she follow you or Booth on Instagram? I know she doesn't follow me, but I thought she'd at least still follow Booth." Angela said.

"No, Booth blocked her a few days after he and I started dating, and I did the same. I'm just surprised someone else from our school hasn't told her."

"Well do you want me to tell her Sweetie?" Angela asked.

"I honestly don't really care Ange. Do what you want. I nor Booth are ashamed of having Natasha. So go ahead, tell her."

"Okay Sweetie."

Angela started texting on her iphone quickly, she long fingers moving swiftly across the touch screen.

_Yes Hannah. That baby is Booth and Bren's. Her name is Natasha, she's almost 5 months old now. _

**How did...When did...that means she was pregnant during Senior Year?! **

_Yeah, but she wasn't very far along at the end of the year. She had the baby the December after we graduated. _

**Oh. Okay. Are they still together? **

_Who? Booth and Bren? OF COURSE! They've been together for over a year! _

**No it's just that I heard they'd been having some problems recently, but I didn't know they had a BABY. **

_Yeah, they did, and their relationship is stronger now than its ever been. _

**Okay...well, thanks for the info Angela. I'll let you go now so you can stop hiding in the bathroom. **

_Bye. _

While Angela had been texting, Temperance had been looking over her shoulder, laughing the whole time. Just the thought that Hannah had thought that she could get Seeley back made Temperance...a feeling thats hard for her to describe.

The two best friends walked out of the bathroom and back to their table. When Temperance returned to her chair next to Seeley, he put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into his side for a peck on the cheek.

"I love you." he said quietly in her ear, and she smiled up at him. "Not trying to sound nosy, but why did you two go to the bathroom?"

Her smile faded slightly, and he whispered again, "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." he said.

"No, it's just...I'll tell you later okay? I promise." Temperance said up to him quietly.

The group continued their dinner with chatter and laughter, sometimes so loud they got dirty looks from other customers. But they didn't mind. The group hadn't seen Temperance, Seeley, or Natasha since Natasha was born, and that was nearly five months ago. They were excited to be reunited with two of their closest friends and their daughter.

After three hours of talking, eating, and taking pictures, it was time for them all to go their separate ways. Until tomorrow that is. They'd all made plans to go to the mall tomorrow and planned something everyday after that until the group had to go back to their respective collages.

Temperance and Seeley walked out to the parking lot hand-in-hand, him carrying the car seat that contained the main reason behind their lives.

Once they had arrived back at Mark and Stacey's house, Natasha had fallen asleep, most likely for the night. They both walked upstairs to Temperance's room/the nursery.

After Seeley had carefully pulled Natasha's dress and headband off of her, leaving her in a onesie, he flopped down next to Temperance on her bed.

They sat there talking for a while, mainly about random things, until Seeley reached over to the side of his bed where his drawstring bag was. He reached in, and grabbed something out of it.

"You know how much I love you Bones, right?"

"Of course Booth."

"And of course our daughter..."

"Booth are you...?"

"No Bones, I'm not proposing. This right here," he said, opening the black velvet box in front of her, "is a promise ring. It's me promising you and showing you, that even though we're not engaged or married, I can't picture my life without you and that I want to be with you forever. Maybe one day we'll get married Bones, but for now, this is perfect with me."

Temperance had tears in her eyes, and whispered a simple, 'okay.'

Seeley slipped the ring onto her finger, and raised his head up to kiss her. It was short, sweet kiss, but they could both feel the love behind it. Pulling apart and resting their foreheads against each others, Temperance smiled at him and said,

"You know, Stacey and Mark are letting me move into that house."

Seeley's face cracked into a big smile, "We're going to have our own house?!" he said excitedly, kissing her again.

Temperance nodded with an 'mhm.' and moved under her blankets. Seeley followed, wrapping a hand around her waist, and she snuggled into his chest.

"We're going to have our perfect little family in a house all our own." Seeley whispered into her ear.

"Yeah. We are." Temperance said quietly, smiling at the thought.

"I love you." he whispered into her ear once more.

"I love you too." she responded.

And soon, the two teens were in a blissful sleep. Thinking of the hopefully amazing journey that lies ahead of them...

* * *

_**Oh yeah! Forgot to mention: I'm getting less and less views and less and less reviews. If you guys want me to stop this story, tell me. If not, then KEEP REVIEWING! Thanks! **_

_**-Meg XOXO**_


	25. Chapter 25: Uh oh

_**Hey guys! MAJOR apologies for the late update. I have finals ALL this week AND I've been Christmas shopping for over 40 family members. So, enjoy. I'm done with the majority of my finals tomorrow, so I'll start a new chapter for either the Vow or this story. Anyways, enjoy and REVIEW! :) **_

* * *

Temperance and Seeley were both covered in sweat, sitting in their new living room. They had spent the entire day, with the help of Angela and Hodgins, moving into the house Stacey and Mark had allowed them to move into. Mark told Temperance to think of it as an, 'early birthday present.' Temperance had tried to argue that her birthday was months away, but Mark wouldn't have it. He handed her the keys two days ago on a Friday, and now, on Sunday night, they were completely moved in.

When Seeley had told his grandfather about the move, Hank had been absolutely delighted.

"Well it's about damn time you two screwed your heads on straight. Your little girl deserves it." Hank had said.

Seeley had agreed with his grandfather. Natasha did deserve having two loving parents living under the same roof. Natasha was the center of his life and he sure as hell knew she was the center of Temperance's life too.

Seeley lifted up his arm, wrapping it around the back of the couch. Temperance leaned sideways, snuggling into his side.

"What would you say if I were to ask you if you wanted another baby?" Seeley asked.

"I would say that you are crazy and may need mental help."

"No, not right now. I mean, in the future. Maybe when she's a little over one or two."

"But Booth, I still wouldn't even be twenty by then. I have to finish school _and _raise her..."

"Okay. I get it. It's a bad idea, forget I even brought it up." Seeley said reluctantly.

"I'm not saying I _don't _want to have another baby with you, I'm just saying not right now. We need to perfect our relationship, get me back in school, and you with a job before we can even consider it."

"But that takes time Bones. I don't want her to be so much older than her next sibling that they can't bond because of a huge age gap. I want her to have the family we promised her when she was born. I don't want her to have to suffer just because we made a stupid mistake of bringing her into the world when we were so young. If I could take our situation, make it happen when we were a little older, while still having Natasha as the same person, I'd be content. I just...I don't want her to miss out on the family you and I never had just because we're young parents." Seeley stated, his face serious.

"I feel the same way Booth. I want her to be able to have a family, but right now we just can't give it to her. We need to be able to financially support ourselves and Natasha before we can even think about another child. I want another child with you Booth, I really do. We'll just have to wait. It'll happen eventually."

"I hope so." Seeley said, running his hand softly up and down her hip.

They couple sat in silence for a moment, the only sound being the breathing of the other. Seeley was the one who broke the silence.

"You know Bones, its late. Lets go to bed alright?"

"Okay." Temperance said quietly, standing up off the couch.

The two walked up their new stairs, then down the hallway to their new bedroom door. They walked into their room, which was right next to Natasha's, Temperance changing into sweatpants and a camisole and Seeley stripping down to his boxers.

The couple climbed into their bed, how nice that sounded to both of them, _their _bed. Seeley put a protective arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. He was starting to drift off to sleep when he heard Temperance sigh deeply.

"What's wrong?" he whispered, kissing her hair.

"I just...I miss Natasha. I haven't seen her all day, and you and I are staying our first night together in our new house, that we moved into for her...without her. I...I don't know. I just miss her." Temperance said, rolling around to face him.

"Hey, don't worry about it okay? She's not even a mile down the road, and she's with two people you and I have a large amount of trust in. We're picking her up first thing in the morning, she's fine Bones."

"I know...I just worry."

"And thats okay, because you're her mom. You're supposed to be worried about her. Hey, you know the sooner you fall asleep, the sooner you'll be awake, and the sooner you'll see her."

"I...okay." Temperance said, closing her eyes, her head on his chest.

* * *

Temperance and Seeley walked into Mark and Stacey's house, the sound of young giggles hitting their ears as soon as they walked in. They saw Brooklyn sitting cross-legged on the kitchen floor, Natasha across from her, sitting up on a blanket. Brooklyn was waving a stuffed dolphin of Natasha's in her face, and right when it would be within her reach, Brooklyn would pull it back, causing Natasha's hands to clap together. This made the infant and child just absolutely delighted, causing them both to giggle again.

"Hi sissy!" Brooklyn exclaimed, standing up.

Brooklyn gave Temperance a crushing hug, her head of red curls slamming into Temperance's stomach.

"Hi Brooke. Are you taking good care of Natasha?" Temperance asked, rubbing the young girls curls.

"Yeah! I've been watching her while mommy is cooking breakfast." Brooklyn said, pointing to Stacey, who was walking out of the pantry.

"Good morning Temperance, Seeley. Hows the new place working out?"

"It was perfect, except for the fact that our little princess wasn't there." Seeley said in his baby voice, picking up Natasha.

Natasha smiled happily at her father, her smile mirroring his own.

Seeley picked her blanket off the floor, handing it to Temperance.

"We'd usually would stay for breakfast, but Booth and I need to go get the remainder of his clothes from Hank's house." Temperance said, walking over to give Stacey a hug.

"Alright Temperance, how about dinner tonight? I know you guys haven't had time to go grocery shopping yet."

"I think we can do that, I'll call you later." Temperance said, beginning to walk to the front door with Seeley.

* * *

Temperance and Seeley pulled up to Hank's house, seeing an unfamiliar car in the driveway.

"It's probably just one of Jared's friends." Seeley said while Temperance got Natasha out of her carseat.

Seeley punched in the passcode to the garage door, and walked inside. He walked into his grandfather's laundry room, and immediately his grandfather yelled hello to him.

"Hey Pops. Bones, Natasha and I are here to get the remainder of my clothes." He yelled down the hallway, walking the opposite direction to the stairs.

When they made it up the stairs, Seeley saw Jared's head pop out of his bedroom door.

"Seel," he whispered, "is he still here?"

"Is who still here?" Seeley asked, confused.

"Dad." Jared stated.

"He's..._here_?!" Seeley exclaimed quietly, his eyes darting to the staircase.

"Yeah. He's here talking to Pops about something. I don't know what though." Jared whispered, "Go get your stuff and get out. Don't even go in the sitting room. We both know what's going to happen if you do."

"Booth what does he..."

"Bones, not now." Seeley said, a bit harsh.

"Do you want me go downstairs...?"

"_No. _Do _not _go downstairs. Just come into my room with me. I just have two drawstring bags left in here, then we can leave."

"Okay." Temperance stated.

Seeley picked up on bag while Temperance picked up the other, Natasha still in her arms.

They went downstairs quickly, when something in Seeley snapped. He walked angrily into the sitting room, looking his father in the eyes.

"_Why _are you here?" Seeley demanded.

"Seeley..." Hank warned.

"No. I want him to answer my question, _why are you here_?" he demanded again.

"I don't _have _to tell you anything, son."

"Don't you _dare _call me that."

"And who's this here? Your slut of a baby mama?" his father asked, pointing an accusing finger towards Temperance.

"Edwin!" Hank exclaimed, "Temperance is a sweethear..."

But it was too late, Seeley had already made his way across the room. He grabbed his father by his collar, picked him up, and slammed him into the china cabinet. The glass on the cabinet shattered, and dishes fell.

"Say it again. I fucking _dare _you." Seeley growled, his face inches away from his fathers.

"I said, is she your _slut_?" Edwin said cockily, a half smirk on his face.

That smirk was knocked off his face instantly by Seeley's fist. Seeley knew that he'd broken a knuckle, but he didn't care. His father slumped to the floor, passed out cold.

He yanked up his bag that he had thrown off when he stormed across the room, and slammed past Temperance, who was looking at him with pure fear in her eyes.

She followed him back to her car cautiously, not wanting to anger him even more. She put Natasha into her carseat, and walked around to the passengers side. Seeley's right-hand knuckles were bloody, while his left ones were white from how tight he was gripping the steering wheel.

They jetted back to their house, Seeley had tears of both anger and sadness streaming down his face, while Temperance just looked out the window, fear still being her main emotion.

They pulled into their driveway, and when Temperance went to go get Natasha out of her seat, Seeley grabbed her, pulling her into a crushing hug.

"I'm sorry." he sobbed, clutching her tightly.

"Booth..."

"_No. _Bones, I'm _sorry." _

"Well I think he deserved it." Temperance said.

"But I...I lost control. Just like he used to. Don't you see? I _am _him. I broke my promise to myself that I'd _never _let you and Natasha see me like that, and _both _of you just did." he said in between sobs, his voice cracking.

He grabbed the side of her head, and pulled her forehead to his.

"I promise I'll never lay a hand on your or her like that Bones. Ever." he said, still sobbing.

"Booth, I know you won't, because you love us. We love you back. I know you're not your father, okay? I love you Booth." Temperance said, and he kissed her.

The couple stood there for a while, forehead to forehead, Natasha looking curiously through the open car door at them.

* * *

_**Hehehe. Sorry, I just HAD to include Booth's dad. Anyways, review! I haven't been getting very many here lately, so do it! When I don't get reviews it makes me feel like you don't like my story :( **_

_**Also: I have a Bones-only related Instagram: theobsessionwiththebones . Go follow it if you're a true Bonehead ^_^ Smooches! **_


	26. Chapter 26: Plans

_**I know, I know. I'm a horrible person. But I made this chapter long to make up for it, so don't worry! :) **_

_**PS: I'll be uploading two chapters tomorrow due to the fact that Indiana got hit with a blizzard and there is a foot and a half of snow where I live and I can't leave my driveway. I may get one up for the Vow tomorrow too, but DEFINITELY two for this story tomorrow. **_

_**Enjoy! :) **_

* * *

Seeley looked up from his spot on the couch, seeing the glow of Temperance's laptop coming from the study. He stood up off the couch, Natasha asleep on her stomach on a blanket in the middle of the couch. He stepped over the sleeping child, and walked up behind Temperance. He wrapped his arms around her, causing her to jump.

"You should come to bed soon." Seeley said, kissing the top of her head.

"But Booth, I need to finish this paper." Temperance argued.

"That paper isn't due until three days from now. It's late. You're tired, I'm tired, Tasha is already asleep. You've barely been in school two months and you're already stressing out, you need to sleep, you've been at this all day." Seeley said, tugging gently on her arm.

"I...okay." Temperance said, saving her work.

Seeley went into the living room to get Natasha off the floor. He lifted her, her head on his shoulder. He felt a drool spot begin to form on his shoulder and he smiled. Natasha was seven and a half months old now. She could sit up on her own and she was absolutely fascinated by the game peek-a-boo. She was even beginning to babble a little and already had a couple of teeth. Seeley had been trying to get her to say 'da-da' for the past week or so, after she had said 'ma-ma' to Temperance, but he'd had no such luck yet.

Seeley walked up the stairs, Temperance following behind him. He walked into Natasha's room, which was completely girly thanks to Angela. He placed a light kiss on her forehead, then carefully placed her in the crib. Turning on the baby monitor, he walked out of the room, shutting the door softly.

Walking into him and Temperance's room, he lightly chuckled to see her laying on her stomach in the middle of the bed. He stripped of everything except his boxers and his socks, and climbed under the blankets. He pulled back her side of the covers and she snuggled down into them, and then into his side. Pulling her close, he softly inhaled the smell of her shampoo, and closed his eyes.

* * *

Temperance woke up with a content smile, which slowly disappeared when she realized she was alone in bed. Curiously, she reached across the bed, it was cold. This surprised her because normally she was up about an hour before Seeley.

She checked their daughter's room, only to see Natasha sitting up in her crib playing with a stuffed dolphin. Temperance walked over to the crib, and reached down to retrieve her daughter. Natasha was immediately hoisted onto Temperance's hip, the infant's tiny hand digging into her arm.

Temperance walked downstairs, Seeley no where in sight.

"Booth?" She called out, receiving no answer.

That's when she heard a soft snore coming from the couch, she walked over to the couch curiously, and found him asleep.

"Booth." she whispered, shaking him slightly, "Wake up."

His eyes fluttered, then opened completely. He sat up slowly, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Booth why are you down here?" Temperance asked, sitting down next to him.

"I...I got a call at like five thirty this morning."

"From who?" she asked, bouncing Natasha on her knee slightly.

"I...I don't know how to tell you this Bones but...basically I have to report to that base in New York tomorrow morning."

Temperance turned her attention from their daughter to him, her eyes welling up with tears.

"Wha...What do you mean? You're leaving?" she asked heartbrokenly, a single tear making its way down her face.

"Yeah baby, I am. I'm...I'm _so _sorry Bones. This is the last thing I want to do, you know that. But I was given direct orders, I have to go." he said quietly, wiping away her tears with his hand.

"I don't want you to leave." she admitted, more tears flowing.

"I don't want to leave Bones, but I have to. I just...I'm sorry." he said, kissing her forehead. They looked into each others eyes, both finding sadness in the other's eyes.

It was a noise of protest from Natasha that made them both snap back to reality. Temperance laid her on the floor by their feet, and Natasha began playing with her dolphin again.

Temperance snuggled into Seeley's side, and he wrapped an arm around her. He kissed the top her head, his own eyes filled with tears.

They sat there a moment, the only sound being Natasha's babbling from the floor. Seeley looked down at Natasha, removed his arm from around Temperance and bent over to pick up the child.

Natasha gave him an look of objection, not pleased that she'd been picked up off the floor.

"I'm sorry. Did Daddy make you mad baby?" Seeley asked, leaning in to kiss her cheek. Natasha turned her head at the last second so he kissed the back of her head instead. She began struggling against him to be put down, and he obeyed her orders. Though she wasn't a year old yet, Natasha was starting to develop an attitude of her own.

"I don't think she likes the idea of you leaving either." Temperance said with a small laugh, wiping the remaining tears off her face.

"Yeah, me either. I'm going to miss you both so much Bones." he said, stroking her cheek.

"We'll miss you too Booth."

"Okay, you know what? I want to forget about this for right now. We're spending the day as a family." he whispered to her, "Alright?"

He felt Temperance nod against him, "Why don't we go get something for breakfast, then spend the rest of the day however we want?"

"Okay."

* * *

It was late, and the couple now lay in the comfort of their bed, holding each other. They'd had several rounds of 'I'll miss you' lovemaking earlier that evening that had been slow, yet passionate. Almost like they never wanted it to end.

Despite the evening's activities, both of them were still upset with the fact that Seeley had to leave in the morning. Temperance and Natasha wouldn't be going with him on the drive to New York, he was going by himself. He didn't know how he was going to be able to leave his girls tomorrow without breaking down, but he'd worry about that tomorrow. Taking in one last wiff of Temperance's hair, he fell asleep.

* * *

"Daddy's gonna miss you baby girl." Seeley chocked out, tears streaming down his face.

The little family of three was standing in the middle of their driveway, in front of Seeley's car. Natasha had her hair in tiny little pigtails, and was in a little sundress due to the hot july weather. She was looking up at Seeley's teary cheeks, confused as to why her father was crying.

Seeley looked down at his watch, which indicated he needed to leave. He handed Natasha back to Temperance and wiped the tears off his face.

"I gotta go Bones." he said reluctantly, looking down at her.

"I know Booth."

He pulled her in for a gentle, yet passionate kiss. He put his forehead on hers,

"I love you." he whispered.

"I love you too." she whispered back.

He gave her one last peck on the lips, then moved down to Natasha who's head was in the crook of Temperance's neck, and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"I love you girls." he said, opening his car door.

"We love you too Booth."

"I'll call when I get there okay?"

"Okay."

"I love you Bones." he said, starting his car.

"I love you too Booth. Be safe."

"I will." he said, closing the car door.

Temperance gave him a small wave as he went down the driveway, and he gave one back.

Once he had turned out of the driveway, Temperance took Natasha back inside. She took the infant into the living room, grabbing her phone in the process. She dialed Angela's number, walking around the living room and bouncing Natasha on her hip.

"_Hello?"_

"Hi Ange." Temperance said sadly.

_"Sweetie! Why are you...? Oh yeah, Booth had to leave today...didn't he?" _

_"_Yeah."

"_Do you want me to come over? You know I'm only a few blocks away." _

"If you wouldn't mind. I just need someone to talk to."

_"Sure thing Sweetie, I'll be over in like five minutes." _

"Okay, thanks Angela." Temperance said, ending the call.

Temperance sat down on the couch with a sigh, she looked at Natasha, who was currently trying to pull out her pigtails.

"No baby, you need to leave those in." Temperance said, gently pulling Natasha's hand away from her head.

The mother and daughter sat there for a few moments, then Angela walked into the room.

"Hey Sweetie." Angela said, causing Temperance to jump.

"Holy shit," Temperance said breathlessly, "Ange how did get in here?"

"That fake rock on the front porch isn't fooling anyone Sweetie." Angela said with a small laugh.

"Booth put that there when we first moved in because he always forgot his key." Temperance said sadly.

"I'm sorry Sweetie."

"Why are you sorry Ange?"

"It's just...you and Booth have finally gotten your shit together. Then he just had to leave. I mean...he only found out yesterday, right? Then he had to leave today?"

"Yeah."

"That's awful. Did you guys at least have a nice day yesterday?" Angela asked.

"Yeah, we went out and had breakfast, then went to Hank's house for a little while, then came back here, played with Natasha for awhile, put her to bed, then...you know." Temperance said with a sly smile.

"Sweetie! You did not! Oh you guys totally did! Okay we _definitely _can't watch movies in your room now. No way I'm sitting in the same bed you and Booth romped around in last night." Angela said jokingly.

"Oh shut up Angela!" Temperance exclaimed with a laugh.

"Hey, I mean his sperm is probably radio active! I mean, you got pregnant the first time either of you ever had sex! The last thing I need is to get pregnant from sitting on your guys' bed." Angela said, making herself laugh.

"The probability of that happening is impossible Ange!" Temperance said, laughing herself.

"I mean, if you guys have sex a lot I'm surprised you're not pregnant again Bren!"

"You wanna know a secret?" Temperance said, looking at Angela as she sat down next to her on the couch.

"Sure."

"Booth told me he wants to have another baby."

"WHAT?!" Angela exclaimed, her eyes wide.

"Yeah."

"Whoa whoa whoa! When did this happen?!"

"The day we moved in here."

"Oh my god! Does that mean you haven't been using protection when you have sex?!"

"Well...we have but...we didn't last night." Temperance said, her voice almost husk.

"Wait...you're on the pill though...right?!"

"I am but...I haven't been very good about taking it the past couple of months..."

"_Brennan! _What if you get pregnant again?! How would you be able to go to school while having _two _babies?!" Angela exclaimed.

"I don't know Ange...I'm doing very well in all my online classes now with one baby. I'm sure I could manage with two. I guess I haven't really thought about it."

"Bren...if you were to get pregnant now, that'd be _two _kids before you're _twenty. _I mean, you're only eighteen. Do you think you could handle another kid so young? And what about Booth? What if he does the same shit to you he did while you were pregnant with her?" Angela said, gesturing towards Natasha, "Speaking of which, let me see my niece."

Temperance handed Natasha to Angela, who immediately showered her in kisses.

"I mean, don't get me wrong Sweetie, I wouldn't complain about having another kid as perfect as Natasha around but...what if he does shit to you again? I mean, I know you guys are on better terms now, but what if he goes back to his old ways?"

"I...I don't know Angela. I highly doubt that's going to happen and I highly doubt that I'm pregnant again. I just...I don't know. I need to get away from it all."

"All of what?" Angela asked.

"Just...Booth leaving. Stress. Home. I don't know. Life I guess."

"Why don't we go on a vacation? You, me, and Tasha?"

"Where would we go? We don't have any money." Temperance said.

"Honey, you have to remember that our families are loaded. You know what? I'm going to ask my dad if he'll get us plane tickets and a condo down in Miami. Sound cool?"

"Angela, I don't want you to have to ask your dad to..."

Angela cut her off, "Sweetie, don't worry about it okay? I'll tell him it'll be like an early back-to-school present, okay?"

"I...I guess Ange. When do you think we'll be able to leave?"

"Tomorrow or the day after."

"When you get the tickets and room I'll call Stacey and tell her."

"Alright, I'm going to go make us some popcorn and call my dad because it looks like Little Bit here has fallen asleep on me. How about you take her upstairs and I'll go call my dad. When you're done, pick out a movie on Netflix, alright?" Angela said, handing a sleeping Natasha carefully to Temperance.

"Okay." Temperance said, standing up and walking up the stairs, Natasha in her arms.

She walked into her daughter's nursery, placing the small child carefully into the crib. Temperance looked at Natasha's sleeping form for a few moments, wondering if she'd be able to handle another baby. While to probability of her being pregnant was still very low, there was always that small chance that she could be. She softly walked out of her daughters room and down to her own, grabbing the baby monitor off of her bedside table. Baby monitor in hand, she walked downstairs, hearing Angela talking in the distance to her father. Sitting on the couch, she picked up her Xbox controller and opened Netflix, trying to keep the thoughts of the possibility of her being pregnant, out of her mind.

* * *

_**Okay guys so I'm actually typing the next chapter for this now, I will FOR SURE have two up tomorrow. I mean, theres a foot and a half of snow outside, I can't really go anywhere ;) Anyways, REVIEW! I want to know your thoughts! :) **_


	27. Chapter 27: Tests

**_Well, sorry I only got one chapter up today guys (I got caught up watching Pitch Perfect and Footloose with Abbi ;D) But don't worry, I'll for sure have the second one up tomorrow! _**

**_Enjoy! :) _**

* * *

Temperance looked out at the ocean from her condo balcony, Natasha swaddled in her arms. Angela, Natasha, and herself had been in Miami for almost three weeks, she hadn't seen Seeley in that time, but she had been able to text, call, and FaceTime with him. Seeing Natasha had fallen asleep, she carried the infant inside and placed her in the Pack-N-Play in her bedroom. She walked into Angela's room, seeing her on her laptop.

"Oh hey Sweetie." Angela said, looking up from her computer.

"What are you doing Ange?"

"Just on Twitter. Is Tasha asleep?"

"Yeah, I just put her down."

"She'll be out for like two hours or so right?" Angela asked, closing her laptop.

"Yeah, at least."

"You wanna go for a walk on the beach? It'll only be for a little while."

"I don't know Ange...I don't want her to be left alone..." Temperance said, gesturing over her shoulder to her bedroom.

"Oh Bren she'll be fine. You need a key card to get into the room and we're on the nineteenth floor, its not like anyone is going to climb in through the balcony."

"Okay, fine. Only for a little while though Ange, an hour at most." Temperance said. .

"Alright. Put on your bikini, it's hot as fuck outside."

"Okay, I'll meet you in the kitchen in ten." Temperance said, walking out of her room.

Temperance walked into her bedroom, hearing the soft snores of her daughter coming from the other side of the room. She got her swimsuit off the hanger, then reached up to grab her coverup out of her suitcase. However, her coverup got caught and the whole suitcase fell off the shelf. She bent down to pick up it's spilled remnants, it was when she saw her box of un-opened tampons on the ground that her eyes grew wide.

"Oh. My. God." she whispered to herself, "Angela!" she yelled.

"What Sweetie?!" Angela yelled, slightly muffled.

"What's the date today?!"

"Uh...August fifteenth. Why?" Angela was met with silence, "Sweetie...?"

Curious, Angela walked into Temperance's room. She walked in to see her friend sitting cross-legged on the floor, staring at something in her hands.

"Bren? You okay?" Angela asked, walking over and sitting on the floor across from Temperance.

Again, Angela was met with silence. She gently grabbed the box of tampons out of Temperance's hands.

"Sweetie, why are you staring at a box of tampons?"

"I'm late, Ange."

"What do you..."

Temperance cut her off, "I'm ten days late Angela. _Ten." _

"Sweetie...relax, okay? I bet its nothing."

"Angela, stop trying to make me feel better by lying." Temperance said, tears in her eyes, "We both know what is most likely the cause."

"Brennan...there's no way that you're..."

"Angela! I'm _ten _days late. Not one, not five. _Ten." _

"Do you want to go get a pregnancy test? Just to rule it out?" Angela asked.

"I don't know Angela! I just...I don't know if I can handle another baby. Especially with Booth in a different state and...I just don't think I could do it alone again Ange. Not again." Temperance said, tears coming down her face at a steady pace.

"Sweetie, look at me." Angela said, watching Temperance's teary eyes make contact with hers, "If you are pregnant again, you won't be alone. Booth is ten times the man he was now than he was when you were pregnant with Natasha. He'll be there for you Sweetie. I promise."

"Angela you can't possibly..."

"Yes, Sweetie, I do know. He _will _be there for you this time. You know what? We're going to the Walgreens down the street. _Now." _Angela said, standing up and offering her hand down to Temperance.

Temperance accepted her hand, and stood up. She walked out of the condo with Angela, and down the street to the Walgreens. The two immediately made their way to the pregnancy aisle, and immediately were overwhelmed with choices.

After twenty minutes of staring at different boxes, they settled on a triple-check two pack box. The two checked out, getting a slightly disapproving look from the cashier. As soon as they had the plastic bag in their hands, the girls practically bolted back to their condo, rushing through the main entrance and over to the elevator, frantically pressing the button to their floor.

The two busted out of the elevator and down to their room, Angela pressing in the keycode to their room quickly.

"I hope you need to pee Sweetie." Angela said, handing Temperance the plastic bag.

Temperance hurried into the bathroom, shutting the door quickly behind her. She pressed her back against the white wood, and blew out a puff of air that blew up her bangs.

She sat on the toilet for a few minutes, not being able to pee, almost like she had stage fright. After several more minutes, she was finally able to urinate and take her tests.

She set the two tests flat on the counter, then flushed the toilet and washed her hands. Temperance walked out into the hallway, and down to her bedroom. Angela was already in the room, and stood up when Temperance walked in.

"How long?" Angela asked.

"Seven minutes." Temperance said.

The two walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen, the clock showing that it would be 4:47pm when Temperance was to know her results. The girls sat at their kitchen island, making small talk. The seven minutes were agonizing for both of them, and when they looked over at the clock for what felt like the millionth time, and finally saw 4:47 on the stove clock, they stood up.

"Are you ready Sweetie?"

"Not really." Temperance said, slowly walking to the bathroom.

The two girls walked into the bathroom, seeing the two white sticks on laying on the counter. Walking slowly over to them, Temperance picked them up, and just by her facial expression Angela knew what the result was.

"Do I say I'm sorry or congratulations?" Angela said tentatively.

"I...I don't know." Temperance said, still staring at the tests with teary eyes.

"Sweetie, you need to tell Booth."

"Angela! I can't go through being a mother so young again! I just _can't_. I'm so _stupid!_ How could I let this happen?! You think that after getting pregnant at sixteen and a half I'd learn my lesson, but no. Now I'm pregnant _again _and I just turned eighteen. I'm so _dumb. _You know, maybe I should just go to Planned Parenthood and have an abortion and never tell Booth anything." Temperance said, slamming the tests down on the counter, tears streaming down her face.

"Sweetie! Look at me! Are you listening to yourself?! You would really want to put that emotional burden on your shoulders?! _No. _You need to talk to Booth before you even _think _about anything else besides keeping this child. That child isn't just a part of you Bren, it's part of Booth too. Imagine what his reaction would be if he were to find out a few years from now you had an abortion without telling him. What do you think will happen between you two then huh? Exactly. You _need _to talk to him Bren. We'll go home on Thursday, call and ask him if he can come home for the weekend, you can tell him then." Angela exclaimed, grabbing Temperances shoulders.

"I just...what if he's angry Angela?"

"You were telling me just a few weeks ago that he wanted another baby with you. I don't think he'll be that upset, if upset at all. Call him. _Now."_ Angela demanded, shoving Temperance out of the bathroom.

Temperance walked down to her bedroom, still is a fog of shock. She flopped down on her bed, grabbing her iphone from its charger behind her bedside table. Running a hand through her hair, she dialed his number.

_"Hello?" _

"Hi Booth."

_"Oh hey Bones! What's up?" _

"Do you...do you think you could come home this weekend?"

_"I thought you were in Miami with Angela until next week?" _

"Yeah, change of plans. We're leaving Thursday."

_"Aw does Bones miss me?" _Seeley said jokingly.

"Yes, you know I do Booth. I also need to show you something...something important."

_"Why can't you just show me over..." _

Temperance cut him off, "Booth! Listen to me okay? I _need _you to come home this weekend."

_"Okay okay! Is something wrong Bones?" _

"Obviously something is wrong Booth or I wouldn't be coming back from Florida early!"

_"Are you okay? Is Tasha okay? Speaking of my little princess, how is she?" _

"She's fine. She's asleep right now, I put her down for a nap about forty minutes ago. As for me, I'm fine physically, but not emotionally."

"_Why? What's wrong Bones? You know you can tell me anything baby." _

"Don't call me baby. Let's just say, I'm stressing over the fact that you may be extremely upset when I tell you." Temperance said, hearing Natasha begin to fuss, "Look Booth, I'll tell you when I see you. We need to be face-to-face. Natasha just woke up and is probably hungry. I'll see you soon okay?"

_"Okay. I love you Bones, give Tasha love for me okay?" _

"I will Booth, love you too." Temperance said, ending the call.

She walked over to where her daughter's cries were coming from, picking up the infant. Temperance pulled the child close, whispering soothing things in her tiny ear. However, her thoughts weren't just on the daughter in front of her, but on the thought of if she would be able to handle another child, with or without Seeley being there for her.

* * *

_**Dun dun duuuun! So, she's pregnant again. Are you guys going to keep reading now that this has happened? Let me know in a review! (I only got three for my last chapter...#sadface.) Less reviews make me feel like you don't like my story anymore.. :( PS: Do you guys think I'm a good writer for only being thirteen years old? I'm not really sure if I am :P **_


	28. Chapter 28: News

_**Yay me! I got the chapter up! It's snowing outside again, so I'm going to start another chapter for The Vow, and then this. They'll probably be up tomorrow or the day after. **_

_**Enjoy(: **_

* * *

Temperance walked into her and Seeley's house, Natasha asleep in her arms. She heard the television in the living room, immediately knowing Seeley was home.

"Hi Booth."

"Hey Bones." She heard from the living room, then saw him appear in the foyer, "Is she asleep?" he asked, gesturing towards Natasha.

"Yeah, she is."

"Here, let me put her to bed." Seeley said, extending his arms towards Temperance.

Temperance handed him their child, she watched him walked over to the staircase, and she walked into the living room, her suitcase dragging behind her.

She sat down on the couch, running her hand through her hair. She was nervous, terrified actually, of what Seeley's reaction would be. She heard him coming down the stairs, and straightened her back.

"Hey." he said, walking across the room to give her a kiss.

"Hi." she said as they parted.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too Booth."

"You had me a little freaked out on the phone the other day Bones, you sounded really worried." he said, sitting down next to her.

"I am worried Booth."

"Well, I have to tell you something important too. Do you want me to go first?" he asked, looking at her.

Her eyes connected with his, "Yeah, sure. You first." she said.

"I...Oh god." he said, putting his hands over his face for a minute, then removed them with a deep breath, "I'm being deployed, Bones."

"Are you...are you serious?" she asked, tears making their way down her face, "For how long?"

"A year or so."

"I shouldn't even tell you then..."

"What is it? You know you can tell me anything." he said gently.

"I...We...I'm..."

"Your what, Bones? Tell me."

"I'm pregnant again Booth. We're having another baby." she said, breaking down completely.

"Oh my god." he said in shock, his elbow on his knee, his forehead in his hand.

"Yeah."

"I...I need some time to process this." he said, standing up off the couch.

"Where are you going?" she asked, still crying.

"On a walk. I'll be back later." he said, walking out the door.

Upon hearing the front door close, Temperance broke down again.

"_He hates me. He's mad. He's...He's..." _she thought, tears streaming down her face. She stood up off the couch, and went upstairs to her daughter's room. She walked into the nursery, lifting her daughter out of the crib, waking her.

"I know, I'm sorry I woke you up baby. I just need someone right now." she said to the child in her arms, still crying.

Natasha seemed to sense her mothers sadness, looking up at her mother with kind eyes. Temperance sat down in the rocking chair and put Natasha on her chest. She stroked the child's back gently and gave her soft kisses on the top of her head as she rocked back and forth.

* * *

Down the street, Seeley was walking aimlessly down the sidewalk, the hot August air on his skin.

"How could we let this happen again?" he asked himself, turning the corner, "If she thinks I wasn't there while she was pregnant with Tasha...Well I'm really not going to be there now. I'll be thousands of miles away in a desert. Is it really a good idea that we go through with this one? I mean, it can't be that hard to get an...no Seeley. Don't think like that, Bones and I are going to love this child, just like we do Natasha. God we're so dumb. One night, thats all it took for her to get pregnant again, _one. _I should've put on a condom or pulled out or...no. I can't just blame myself for this. She hasn't been good about taking her birth control either. Maybe this pregnancy is a sign that we're really meant to be together. I need to go back home and talk to her. She's probably upset that I left." he said to himself, rounding the final corner of the block and coming back to their driveway.

He walked up to the front door, opening it, then locking it behind him. He looked for her downstairs, and didn't find her. He didn't find her in the bedroom, so he checked the nursery. He found her rocking Natasha back and forth, holding the child close to her. He knocked quietly on the side of the door.

"Hey." he said, watching her look up, "I'm ready to talk now."

"Are you going to leave again?" she asked, tears evident in her voice.

"Bones, no. Just...come to the bedroom okay? We'll talk there." he said, walking out of the room.

"Okay." she said quietly, standing up and placing Natasha back in her crib.

Temperance walked hesitantly into the bedroom, seeing Seeley laying on top of the blankets. She walked over to her side of the bed and did the same.

"We're so stupid." Seeley said.

"You're angry." Temperance stated.

"No, I'm not angry. I'm just...frustrated. I mean, the next time you were pregnant we were supposed to go through it together. Not apart like we were for the majority of your first pregnancy. I'm not going to be able to be here for _anything, _Bones. Not the first day of morning sickness, the first night of cravings, the first ultrasound, and probably not even the birth. You're going to be _alone. _I don't want you to be alone, but I'm not going to be able to be there Bones, as much as I want to be." he said, choking up a little.

"Booth...I know you won't be here, and I'm sad that you won't be able to be here. However you know that we'll talk whenever you have the available connection, and I'll write you. It's not like we're going to be having _no _contact with each other for a year, just no physical contact. Plus, if you're gone for a year, you get a two-week pass home at some point. Maybe there is a way we could get that around the time the baby comes."

"I just...I want to be here. _So _bad Bones. It upsets me that I'm not going to be able to be here." he said, turning towards her.

"When do you leave?"

"A week and a half from now." he said, "I'll have two days before I leave to spend with family."

"We'll get through this Booth." she said, not quite believing herself.

"I hope so Bones. I mean, I'm nineteen and you're eighteen. We're both going to have two kids at and before the age of twenty. Just promise me one thing."

"What?"

"If it gets to the point where you're so overwhelmed you don't think you're going to be able to finish school, ask Stacey to help you out. I don't want you dropping out of college because of this Bones."

"I promise." she said.

"Okay, I love you. You know that, right?"

"Yes, I am quite aware of the fact. I love you too Booth." she said, giving him a light kiss on the cheek.

* * *

_**Hope you liked it, I tried not to make him that upset. However, there will be more drama in later chapters regarding the pregnancy. Also, for some reason a few people reviewed a few chapters ago that I write B&B 'immature' or that my view on the way adults behave is 'skewed.' REMEMBER: THIS IS TAKING PLACE WHEN THEY'RE TEENAGERS! NOT ADULTS. Okay, sorry had to get that out. Some people are just dumb asses and don't read things all the way. Anyways, review! Let me know what you think :) **_


	29. Chapter 29: Questions

**YAY! Another chapter! Enjoy! :) **

* * *

The news shocked Seeley as much as Temperance. She could tell in his voice that he was surprised, but covered it up fairly easily with delight. He had been deployed and haven't seen Temperance for three months, but the current update brought him up to everything he needed to know about the new addition, or rather, additions to the family.

"_Really, twins?"_ he asked.

"Yes." Temperance sighed into her phone, "Twins. They're due April 11th. However because they're twins I will most likely deliver earlier."

"_That's kind of a big deal Bones. I mean, two babies. Not one, but two." _

"I know Booth."

_"Now I feel really bad for...you know, not being able to be there." _

"Booth, you can't really control..."

"_I know, but still. I wish I could be there. I hate to cut this short Bones, but I gotta go. I love you." _

"I love you too Booth."

_"I know." _

Temperance hung up her phone with a sigh, placing a hand on her small bulge. Life just wouldn't give her a break. Natasha had begun crawling about two weeks ago, and hasn't stopped crawling around the house ever since. That caused Temperance to not get any school work done because she was always worried that Natasha would hurt herself if she wasn't watching her. Then Booth was over in Kuwait, and she found out she was pregnant with twins at her doctors appointment earlier that morning.

She heard the smacking of small hands on the living room floor, she looked down at the floor, seeing Natasha crawling across the floor. Temperance stood up, and walked over to the child, picking her up.

"Hi baby." she said, running her hand over the young girls short, dark curls.

The child just smiled at her mother, babbling baby gibberish to her. Temperance set Natasha back on the floor, then went and put up the baby gates in all the archways leading out of the room.

"I need you to be good today Natasha, I have school work to do." Temperance said, laying out the child's blanket and a few toys.

Natasha immediately took interest, grabbing a stuffed rabbit. Seeing that her child was satisfied, Temperance got out her laptop and a few textbooks, and began writing her report on modern day de-fleshing techniques.

Seven pages and an hour and a half later, Temperance was finished. She checked her phone seeing a text message from Angela and another from Cam, she also realized that it was after one, which was Natasha's lunch time.

She picked the child up off the floor, who had just woken up from a nap not too long ago, and carried her into the kitchen, placing her in her highchair. Temperance grabbed the box of Cheerios from the pantry, and dumped some on the chair's tray.

Natasha immediately grabbed a few pieces of cereal and shoved them into her mouth, munching hungrily. Temperance made herself a sandwich, and sat at the table next to Natasha. It was at this time that Temperance pulled out her phone, and responded to Angela and Cam in a group message, because they had both asked her about her doctors appointment.

**New Message To: Angela, Cam **

**It was good, I found something...interesting today. **

_Whats that Sweetie? _

**Not only am I pregnant with one child, but two. **

_Twins?! _

Twins?! Seriously?! Brennan how are you going to manage?

**Yes Ange, twins. To be honest Cam, I'm not really sure. **

**Without Booth being here it's going to be difficult. He's**

**going to miss so much. Natasha's first Halloween, her **

**first Christmas, her first birthday. He may be here for **

**the birth of the twins, he's trying to schedule his two **

**week leave for then. **

_That's just awful. We'll be there for her _

_birthday and Christmas though, so _

_don't worry about that. _

Yeah, we'll be there for sure.

**Thanks guys. I don't know if I'm going to take her**

**Trick-Or-Treating this year, I'll just wind up eating**

**all the candy anyways. I hate to cute this short, but**

**Natasha just finished her lunch and I have a test **

**to study for. I'll talk to you guys later! **

See ya Brennan

_Bye Sweetie!_

* * *

Temperance put her phone back in her sweatshirt pocket and retrieved Natasha from her highchair, and carried her back into the living room. She put Natasha back on the floor, and grabbed her math book with a sigh. She loved math, but hated it at the same time. She opened it and her notebook, reviewing her notes.

She had been studying for about an hour when she saw Natasha crawling between the couch and the coffee table. She turned back to her book, but then heard a small thump of Natasha hitting her head on the table, then her little cries.

Temperance quickly put her math books aside, and scooped the child off the ground. She stood up, walking Natasha. She kissed the child temple and whispered in her ear,

"You hit your head didn't you? I'm sorry Natasha, it's okay, it won't hurt for that long."

Her only response was a few more small sobs and an attempt to snuggle closer into her chest. Temperance walked Natasha around the downstairs, and eventually up to her nursery. By this time, the child had calmed down, just resting in her mother's arms.

"I think I'm done studying for the day. I think we should go on a walk, what do you think?"

She was met with a lazy gaze, "Of course. Well we're going on one anyways, not very far. Probably just halfway around the park. Let's get you dressed okay?" Temperance said, carrying Natasha over to her closet.

She pulled out a pair of pink pants, a white shirt with ballerina's on it, a light blue jacket, and a pink and white flower headband. She dressed Natasha, then carried the child to her own room where she got dressed.

She got the stroller from the garage and set out down the driveway with Natasha to the park that was only a few blocks away. Natasha was sucking fiercely on her pacifier, her hands playing with a small rattle. Temperance looked down at her daughter, the only thought coming to her mind, '_Can I handle two more on top of her...alone?' _

* * *

Across the state, Cam and Angela were sitting at a picnic table on campus, discussing the latest news.

"I mean, be honest Cam, do you really think Bren will be able to handle _three _kids by herself?" Angela asked, shoving a bite of salad into her mouth.

Cam, who was in the middle of chewing, smacked her lips a few times before answering, "I think she'll be able to manage, with the help of her foster mom, then Booth will be back when the twins are a few months old. I think she'll be able to handle it, I just don't know if she wants to handle it."

"I mean, I think she wanted more kids, but just not right now. I think you're right though, she'll have help from Stacey and Mark and then Booth will be back a few months after they're born. I just...I feel so bad for her, you know? I feel like life won't give her a break since she was fifteen. First being abandoned, then the hell she experienced in foster care, she had a small break when she was adopted by Stacey and Mark but then she got pregnant. After she got pregnant a ll that drama between her and Booth while she happened, then she had to go back to school, and now she's pregnant again. I guess I just feel bad for her." Angela said.

"I'm not trying to sound like a snobby bitch here but, if you think about it the whole thing about her getting pregnant twice and all the drama between her and Booth could of been avoided. They could of taken the necessary precautions to prevent pregnancy, but they didn't. I mean one little mistake like that could change your whole life. They've had to learn that the hard way. I love Brennan, Booth, and Natasha to death don't get me wrong, but they could of prevented their situation."

"I agree Cam, you don't sound snobby at all. But we have to stand by Brennan, she's our best friend and we need to be supportive of her. She even told me when she first found out that she was pregnant that she didn't want us to judge her for being a teen parent. Which we don't, and she's told me several times that she's thankful for that."

The two girls continued their lunch, discussing their friend and her current situation. They felt slightly uncomfortable gossiping about her, but they needed to get their worries out in the open. They wanted to be there for their friend, and they would go visit her whenever they were free, but volleyball season was in full swing, and getting time away was hard.

However, Temperance was due at the end of their spring break, so they were planning to go to Delaware Beach for a few days if Temperance hadn't gone into labor yet, and if she went into labor in the beginning of their spring break, they'd be with her. Angela, Cam, and the rest of their group didn't want her to be alone, especially because there was a chance Seeley won't be there.

Angela and Cam began picking up the trash from their lunch, and threw it away in a nearby trashcan. They went to the dorm that they shared, and grabbed their necessities for the volleyball practice they had in twenty minutes. They gave each other a knowing look, and knew they would address the topic of their friend and her situation later.

* * *

_**Okay guys, so I'm in the middle of typing the first chapter for my new story, its going to be called: The Lovely Bones: Bones Edition. What do you think?**_

_**I promise I haven't quit on the Vow, I just don't own the movie, but I rented it from Netflix and should have it soon! So don't worry! That story WILL be continuing. Anyways, please REVIEW! :) **_


	30. Chapter 30: Happiness and Absence

_**Sorry for the delayed update, I've been busy! I'm actually about to head out to a basketball training session right now! I have my next three chapters for this story planned out, and will begin writing the next one tonight! I'll hopefully have that up within the next couple of days! **_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**BONES IS BACK TOMORROW! EEEEK! I'M SO EXCITED! :) **_

* * *

"Alright Temperance, are you ready to see your babies?" the ultrasound technician asked.

"Very ready." Temperance said, unbuttoning her pants and lifting her shirt up above her five-month stomach.

"Now, if the little ones are cooperative, we should be able to tell gender today. Would you like to know or keep it a surprise?"

"I would like to know."

"Alright, as you know, this is going to be cold." The technician said, squirting the gel.

Stacey was in a chair next to Temperance, recording the whole thing on her iphone so that Temperance would be able to get it to Seeley in some technological way.

Soon, the sound of two heartbeats filled the air, and Temperance looked over at the black screened monitor.

After a few minutes of moving her wand around, her technician said, "Here is twin A."

Looking up at the monitor, Temperance's face broke into a smile.

The technician kept moving her wand around, and mumbling different numbers to herself. After fifteen minutes, she finally spoke clearly.

"Well, everything for twin A looks great. All measurements are up to par. You said you wanted to know the gender, yes?"

Temperance nodded her head, and the technician moved her wand again.

"From what I see here, Twin A is...a boy." the technician said, giving Temperance a smile.

Staring at the monitor, Temperance's eyes welled up instantly, and she smiled at the thought of a mini-Booth.

The technician did the same thing on Twin B as she did on Twin A, moving her wand, mumbling numbers to herself, and speaking again.

"Twin B is looking fantastic."

"Can you tell the gender?" Temperance asked, tears in her voice.

"It looks like you're having baby girl number two."

Temperance's eyes welled up even more, a few tears making their way down her cheeks.

"Temperance, what's wrong honey?" Stacey asked, still recording, "Aren't you happy?"

"I'm very happy Stacey. I just wish Booth were here to see this. He missed so much when I was pregnant with Natasha."

"Who's Booth?" the technician asked.

"He's my romantic partner, and the father of all my children. He's over in Kuwait right now, he got deployed right after I found out I was pregnant. There's a very small chance that he will able to come home for the birth of these two." Temperance said, more tears making their way down her face.

She wiped the inner corners of her eyes, "I'm sorry. I'm such a mess."

"Oh honey, you have every right to be an emotional wreck!" her technician said, "Now how many copies do you want of these?"

"Can I have two of each?"

"Yeah sure, no problem. I'll be back in a minute and you ladies can be on your way." The tech said, clicking a button on her computer and walking out of the room.

Temperance noticed Stacey lower her iphone.

"Did you.."

Stacey cut her off, "I got all of it. I'll text it to you, then you'll be able to email the video to him. Are you going to be sending him copies of the ultrasound via mail?

"Yes. I want him to be able to see them with his own eyes, not having to squint at a computer screen."

The two sat in silence for a few moments, then the nurse walked back in. She handed Temperance the physical copies of her ultrasound, and her and Stacey were on their way.

"Can you send that video to me now? I can just email it to him from my phone."

"Yeah, sure." Stacey said, pressing a few keys of her touchscreen.

Stacey set aside her phone in the cup holder and started the car. Not even two minutes later, Temperance's phone began to vibrate in her hands, indicating a new message.

Temperance opened the message from Stacey, and saved the video to her own phone. She then opened her email app, and started a new message to Seeley.

_Booth, _

_Attached in this message is video of the ultrasound I had today. Stacey recorded it for me, I told you I didn't want you missing out on anything. We found out the their genders at the appointment, that will be revealed in the video too. _

_Talk to me whenever you have the opportunity, _

_-Bones_

Temperance attached the video to the email, then pressed send, hearing the small 'woosh' sound the iphone makes that indicates it has successfully sent the message.

* * *

Stacey took Temperance back to her and Mark's house, where Mark was watching Natasha. Temperance and Stacey walked in to see Natasha standing in front of Mark who was sitting on the couch. Natasha's tiny hands were in Mark's smaller ones, and was using Mark to balance herself on her wobbly baby legs.

"I think she's going to start walking soon Temperance, she's able to stand up by herself if she's holding on to something, she took a few steps, but she was holding onto the footrest." Mark said, standing up and picking up Natasha off the floor.

"It wouldn't surprise me if she did start walking soon, she's going to be one in a couple of weeks, that's usually around the time a baby takes it's first steps. She likes the walker that she can sit down in and walk around while she's supported a lot. Her legs are strong."

Mark handed Natasha to Temperance, who gave the child a kiss on the head.

"Well, speaking of your kids, how are these two doing?" Mark asked, gesturing towards Temperance's stomach.

"They're doing fantastic. We were also able to find out the gender. One boy and one girl." Temperance said, bouncing Natasha on her hip.

"One of each?! That's great Temperance! Congratulations!"

"Thank you Mark, I'd love to stay for longer, but I have to get home. Natasha needs to be put down for her nap in a few minutes." Temperance said, grabbing her keys out of her back pocket.

"Alright Temperance! Will you be joining us for dinner tomorrow night?" Stacey yelled at her as she was walking out the door to the garage.

"Most likely! If something comes up I will let you know!" Temperance yelled back, walking out of the house, then out of the garage.

She walked to her car that was parked on the left side of the driveway, she opened the right side back-seat door, and placed Natasha in her car seat. She then walked around the car to the drivers side door, and drove down the driveway.

She drove two blocks down towards the front of the neighborhood, then turned onto her own street and into the driveway. She carried Natasha into her house, at the same time her phone went off, indicating someone was trying to Skype her. She moved Natasha to her opposite hip, and grabbed her phone out of her pocket quickly, though she had to admit that she was slightly disappointed that it was Angela.

"Hi Ange."

"SWEETIE! How was your appointment?!"

"It was good, they're both doing great. I was also able to find out their gender today." Temperance said with a smile.

"Are you holding Natasha? Let me see my little munshkin!" Angela said, "And WHAT ARE YOU HAVING?! I've been waiting for you to tell me this for like four months now!'

Temperance moved Natasha closer to the camera on the front of her iphone, and Angela nearly squealed with delight.

"Hi Tasha! How're you doing today beautiful?" Angela asked, watching Natasha's small hand reach out and touch the screen, "God Sweetie she is so _perfect!_ If the twins are as perfect as her...god they'll all have me wrapped around their fingers. Booth too for that matter!"

As Angela finished her sentence, Natasha started to fuss, and Temperance spoke.

"Hold on Ange, I'm going to put her down for a nap, she's getting tired. I'm going to put you in my pocket for a couple minutes okay?"

"Fine by me Sweetie! You _better _tell me what those two kids are inside of you when you come back!" Angela said with a small laugh.

"I will Ange. Promise. Now hold on, I'm putting you in my pocket."

Temperance carried Natasha up the stairs to the nursery, changed Natasha's outfit, and laid her down in her crib. She turned on the mobile above the crib, then walked out, turning off the lights and closing the door behind her.

"Alright Angela, I'm back." Temperance said, grabbing her phone out of her pocket.

"It's about time Sweetie! I was started to get bored!" Angela said jokingly, "Now tell me what you're having!"

"I'm having a boy and a girl."

Angela squealed in excitement, "Ohmygod! Sweetie! That is so great! They'll both have their own rooms right? And Natasha will be able to have her own?"

"Yes, however I think I'm going to keep them together in the same room for a while after birth. I'm not positive yet though."

"It's going to be a mini-you and a mini-Booth! God those kids are going to be so beautiful! Does Booth know yet?"

"He may, I'm not sure. Kuwait is eight hours ahead of us so he could of been in bed when I sent it to him, either that or he doesn't have internet access at the moment."

"I hope he does, this is huge! What are you doing tomorrow Sweetie?"

"Nothing really Angela, why?"

"Well, you know I get out of school for winter break tomorrow. The rest of the gang and I are coming down to visit for the holidays and Tasha's first birthday. God Sweetie, she's almost one! We're so old!" Angela said jokingly, "We'll probably be there around three thirty, we get out of our classes early. We should all hang out tomorrow."

"I think we could do that. Why don't you all just come to my place after you go home and drop off your belongings?"

"That sounds great Sweetie! I can't wait! But I've gotta go! I'm meeting up with Cam here in a few minutes to study for our last final we have later today! See you tomorrow Bren!"

"Bye Angela." Temperance said, ending the Skype call.

Temperance reached across where her bed to where her iphone charger was, she plugged in her phone, then turned back over, falling asleep.

* * *

Seeley woke up from a restless sleep. He had been stressed lately because he hadn't been able to contact Temperance in nearly two-weeks. He knew for a fact that her doctor's appointment had been the day before, and he was practically fuming that he wasn't able to know how it went.

He changed into his regulation clothes, hearing his roommate stir slightly. Seeley walked quietly out of his CHU, and to the middle of his camp to the mess hall. He ate his breakfast, talking with Teddy while he did so. He wasn't assigned a mission that day, which was a rarity, so he was able to go to the camp's small computer lab.

Seeley was alone in the lab, and he was relived that he was when he saw an email from Temperance. He opened it, reading her message. He opened the video attached, and tears immediately pricked his eyes. He was able to keep it together until he heard the words come out of the ultrasound technician's mouth, a boy and a girl, and they were both doing fantastically. He could tell Temperance was happy about it, but it was when tears made their way down her face that tears began to make their way down his. He knew that she missed him, but he didn't know that it was to the extent that she'd cry in front of a person she barely even knew.

_Bones, _

_That was absolutely incredible. One of each! A mini-me and a mini-you! :) I hope I can be there when they're born, I'd give anything to be able to. Are you doing anything special for Tasha's birthday? You better be! That's so hard to think about...She's almost a year old! It feels like just the other day that we were marveling over her in the hospital! So much has changed in a year, in a good way of course. I should be able to Skype with you in the next few days, we're getting a couple new webcams sent out because all the old ones were damaged by that sandstorm a couple of weeks ago. Make sure you're taking it easy, I don't want to hear second hand that something bad happened to you or them. I would absolutely die. I'll talk to you again soon Bones, I love you. _

_-Booth_

Seeley sent the email, hoping that Temperance would receive it soon, she should be awake, it was early afternoon there when it was early morning here. Walking out of the computer lab, he bumped into Teddy again, who asked if he wanted to go clean his weapon with him. He accepted, and followed his friend down the dusty camp road.

* * *

Temperance awoke to Natasha's cries, she got out of her bed quickly, and went down the hall to Natasha's room.

"Hi Tasha, did you have a nice nap?"

Natasha just made small, "oooh" sounds at Temperance.

Temperance changed Natasha's diaper, and put her back into the clothes she had been wearing earlier. She checked her phone, surprised that she had taken such a late nap, the others were going to be arriving soon.

She took Natasha downstairs, placing her in her walker and turning on the TV. She hadn't even been downstairs for ten minutes when her phone vibrated against the coffee table.

**New Message From: Angela**

**Everyone has dropped their stuff off at their houses, we'll all be there in 5. **

_Okay _

Temperance straightened up the living room for a few minutes until she heard the doorbell. She opened the door, finding Hodgins, Angela, Cam, Vincent, Wendell, and Maggie all on her doorstep.

"Hey, come on in!" Temperance said, being hugged by each one of them as they walked in.

Angela was the first one to see Natasha, who was currently occupied by an episode of Little Einstein's. Angela squealed with delight as she picked up the child. Everyone sat down on the L shaped couch in the living room with the rectangular footrest in the middle.

Everyone was talking amongst themselves, someone turning the TV to the Broncos game. Natasha eventually began fussing against Angela, wanting to be put down. Angela obeyed the child's orders, and placed her on the floor by everyone's feet. Natasha was fascinated with everyone's socks, pulling at them with her small fingers. Eventually she got bored, and hoisted herself up onto her legs, hanging onto the footrest. She grabbed onto the footrest as she slowly made her way around it over and over again, falling to her bottom a few times because her legs were tired. However, one time, Hodgins began calling her name, and she turned her head towards him.

She looked at him for a couple of seconds, then let go of the footrest. She looked up at him again, almost questioning wether or not she should make her way towards him. Eventually, she took a few wobbly steps towards him, she almost made it to him completely, but somewhat fell into him.

Everyone in the room began praising her, and she gave them a smile, revealing some teeth. Temperance had happy tears running down her face, completely speechless. Hodgins gave her a smile, which she returned. Angela nudged her slightly, and held up her phone, wiggling it slightly.

"I got it on video so that you can show Booth." she said.

"Thanks Ange." Temperance said quietly, hugging her, "Booth is going to like seeing that very much."

And with that, the rest of the evening was spent with chatter and laughter amongst the friends, but they still felt an absence that only Seeley could fill.

* * *

**I already have my next three chapters of this story planned out! AND...I FINALLY got The Vow on DVD, so I can begin doing that story again. Anyways, REVIEW! :) I want to know your thoughts! :)**


	31. Chapter 31: Telegram

_**My sincerest apologies for not updating sooner! I've been having brain problems lately and it's been hard for me to write. I have another MRI later this week, I'll try to update before then. I'm going to start my next chapter, it may or may not be up today. If it's not up today, it won't be up tomorrow because I have a school basketball game and I have to finish a history project. So if it's not up tomorrow, expect it up on Tuesday or Wednesday. Again, I apologize for the delay! **_

_**ENJOY! :) **_

* * *

_"The Secretary of War regrets to inform you that Corporal Seeley Booth was declared missing in action on 11 Jan. 2013. Further details will be forwarded to you as they become available." _

Temperance reread the words on the page, a sob building in her throat. She hadn't been able in contact with Seeley in nearly three weeks, but she never suspected that the cause of him not contacting her is because he was missing. Tears began to make their way down her face at a steady pace, and her sob escaped.

She folded up the letter and threw it onto the table by the front door, and went and sat down on the couch, her hands covering her face. Sobs racked her body, and her breath came out in short, gasping gulps.

"Ma?" Temperance heard fourteen-month old Natasha ask.

Temperance looked up, to see that Natasha had awoken from her nap and was standing in her play-pen, awaiting to be picked up. Temperance stood up slowly, her thirty-week pregnant stomach causing her to do so, and walked across the room to the child.

Natasha looked up at her mother's face, seeing the tears falling down her face.

"Sad?" the child asked in a small voice.

"Yes. I'm sad."

"Whyuh?"

"Your father..."

"DADDY!"

"Yes, Daddy. Mommy just got a letter in the mail from Daddy's work. They don't know where your father is. That fact makes Mommy very upset."

"No Daddy?" the child asked, trying to sense of her mother's words.

"No Natasha. No Daddy. We might not see Daddy for awhile."

"Down." Natasha ordered, and Temperance put her down on the floor.

Temperance watched Natasha take a few slightly wobbled steps towards her corner of toys, and sat back down on the couch with a sigh.

She had recently finished her first year of online college, and her letter from her online university confirming it was supposed to be in the mail that day. Instead, she was met with that letter that'd had the seal of the US Army on it.

Tears made their way down her face again, but it was when she felt two strong kicks of protest that she stood up and wiped her cheeks. Her and Booth had been discussing names for the twins the last time they had spoken. They had decided on Ashton Roy Booth for their son, but were still undecided on the name for their daughter. They were undecided on her name because Booth had to leave the Skype they were having earlier than expected, and that had been the last time that she had spoken to him.

Temperance walked into the half bathroom near the kitchen, and splashed some cold water onto her face. She wiped the smeared makeup off her face with a baby wipe, then walked out.

She swiftly picked up her cellphone from the kitchen island, and dialed Stacey's number.

"_Temperance? Is everything okay?" _

Temperance chocked up again, "I...I need you to come over. Now."

_"Oh my god! Temperance! Are you okay? Are Natasha and the twins okay?"_

"Yes. We're fine. I just, I need someone right now. It's urgent."

_"I'll be there in five minutes." _Stacey said, ending the call.

Temperance paced back and forth until she heard the front door unlock, she walked into the foyer to greet Stacey.

"Temperance, what's wrong Hun?"

Temperance grabbed the telegram off of the table, and practically threw it at Stacey.

"This." she said tearfully.

She saw Stacey's face change when she saw seal on the letter, then saw her hand slowly make its way to cover her mouth as she read the letter. By the time she was done reading, tears were streaming down her face as well as Temperance's.

"Oh Temperance..." Stacey said, taking her into a hug.

The two stood there for a few moments, until Temperance felt a Braxton Hicks contraction. She rubbed her stomach with a deep breath, waiting for it to pass.

"Are you alright?"

"I...Yeah. Just Braxton Hicks. I've had them on and off for two weeks."

"At least that means that those two will be here soon." Stacey said.

"I just hope that Booth is located before they're born. Him and I had made plans to Skype during the whole thing, he'd gotten approval from his commander to do so. He'd be in a secure location and be able to witness everything, even though he isn't here. I honestly don't know if I could do it without Booth's presence in the room. I find myself strongly wishing that he is located before I go into labor."

"Oh Temperance I'm sure he will be. You know Seeley, he'd put up the fight of his life before dying on you and his children."

"I find your logic to be true, but I'm not sure if I can believe it."

"Temperance, don't do that. Don't start to shut everybody out, especially now. You need to stay opened up, the last thing we need is for you to go into labor even earlier because you have an emotional breakdown." Stacey said gently.

"I understand. I'm just having...a hard time dealing with this. But Stacey, if he's dead, I...I don't know what I'll do." Temperance said, tearing up again.

"He's not dead Temperance, I promise."

"But you can't _possibly _know that Stacey!"

"Temperance, if Seeley was dead, you'd know. You would have this feeling and you would just _know." _

"I...I just don't want him to be gone Stacey. I told him that my biggest fear about him leaving was that he was going to die in battle and that the only way that Natasha would know of him was by photographs and a gravestone. Now, with the twins, it will be even worse because if he is dead, then they will never be able to experience him as their father. At least Natasha would know that he was there for a small time in her life. That he was there. If he's dead now, these two won't be able to experience that." Temperance said, placing a hand on her swelled bulge.

"He's not dead Temperance."

"Like I said earlier, we can't possibly know that. The army doesn't even know yet. They don't' have enough evidence to prove whether he is alive or dead. I'm just having a hard time dealing with what could be the possible outcome."

"Well until we know whatever outcome it turns out to be, I'm staying with you. You can't be alone right now, especially with the possibility of you going into labor early, and now even earlier due to your emotions. Have you eaten yet today?"

"No, I haven't."

"Well I'm making you something." Stacey said, walking through the foyer and living room, into the kitchen.

When Stacey walked into the kitchen, Natasha looked up from the blocks that she was playing with.

"Wowa!" the child squealed, making her way into the kitchen on wobbly legs.

"Hi Tasha!" Stacey said with a smile, bending down to pick up the child.

Temperance walked into the kitchen as well, giving a small smile at how excited Natasha was.

"Stacey, I have to get online to sign up for my next college courses, do you think that you could watch her until then? It will only take a few minutes."

"Well of course! Tasha will help Lola make breakfast, won't you baby?"

"Wowa!" Natasha exclaimed, giving Stacey a smile, her nose slightly scrunched.

And with that, Temperance walked upstairs, and sat down on her laptop. She tried repeatedly to push the thoughts of Seeley being dead out of her mind and focus on the classes she would need to take this next year in order to pursue her future, but she couldn't. She couldn't stop thinking of how much her life would change if she were to become a single mother of three. Would she be able to stay in school? Would she still be able to be a good mother? What would she do if Seeley was found and declared dead?

She couldn't push those thoughts from her mind, and they all seemed to linger. She closed her laptop, not being able to focus on what classes she needed to sign up for. She walked back into the kitchen, seeing Natasha following behind Stacey everywhere she went. Temperance picked up Natasha from the floor, hugging her. If she couldn't hug Booth, at least she could hug his child, a part of him. She gave Natasha a kiss on the cheek,

'Please come home Booth, we need you.' Temperance thought, putting Natasha back on the kitchen floor.

* * *

_**Is he alive, or is he dead? Keep reading to find out. And please, REVIEW! I only got SEVEN reviews for my last chapter, yet it got over 3,000 views. It makes me think you don't like me when you don't review :( Just kidding. Well, kind of. But seriously though, REVIEW! :) **_


	32. Chapter 32: Wonder

_**Yay an update! LOL I'm watching the Purdue-IU mens basketball game while typing this, so I apologize for any grammatical or spelling errors. There is also basically NO chance of me updating tomorrow. I'm going up to Mackey Arena with my best friend Melanie (She writes FanFics, she's Anon24, you should check out her stories!) to watch the Purdue-IU Women's Basketball game. I'll try to have the next chapter up on Friday. **_

_**Anyways, until then, ENJOY! :) **_

* * *

_Six weeks after Temperance receives the telegram: _

She still didn't have answers. It was mid-February, and Seeley had been declared missing over a month ago. Temperance was almost positive that she would be going into labor within the next couple of days. She was feeling the same way she was right before Natasha was born. Stacey had been staying with her for nearly five weeks, but went home several times a day. Temperance had to admit that it was nice having someone around, someone who cared for her and her children's wellbeing. Hank had been over a few times as well, he had received the same telegram in the mail regarding Seeley's disappearance, and he was devastated. But he had managed to pull through and be there to support Temperance. He had even lent a hand in helping her and her friends finish the twins' nursery.

Hank had also discovered that he was Seeley's primary contact, and Temperance was his secondary due to the fact that they weren't married. So if there were to be any call regarding Seeley, it would go straight to Hank, who would deliver the message of its contents to Temperance.

* * *

Standing in the kitchen, Stacey, Hank, and Temperance were talking. Natasha was asleep on Stacey's hip, her head in the crook of Stacey's neck.

"Temperance, I can tell that you're worried about something sweetheart. Care to share?" Stacey asked.

"You already know my answer Stacey. Booth. That's what I'm worried about. I'm going to go into labor soon, I can tell by the signs my body is giving me. I want answers of where he is, and what his current condition is, before I go into labor. Though there is a high likelihood of that not happening, I still want to know." Temperance said with a sigh, "I'll take her upstairs, she needs to get in a nap, she was up late last night because of her cough."

Stacey handed a sleeping Natasha to Temperance, then turned to Hank when she saw Temperance go up the stairs.

"That poor girl." Stacey sighed.

"I can't even begin to imagine the pain she must be feeling."

"I can't either Hank. She's facing the possibility of being a single mother to three kids. I mean, we'd all obviously be there for her, but just the emotional burden that she'd have to deal with. Like when the kids will ask about their father, or the fact that the children will look like Seeley. I can already see so much of him in Natasha, I just...I can't even imagine."

"We'll all get through this, no matter what the outcome is. We need to be there for Temperance and our grand and great-grand children as well, if Seeley is...gone...we'll need to make sure they know who their father is, and how much he loved them." Hank said, looking over to the stairwell when he heard footsteps from above.

The two adults watched Temperance come slowly down the stairs, each giving her a small smile.

Hank spoke first, "Now I hate to leave such lovely ladies, but I need to get my happy ass on home. I promised Jared I'd make him some of my famous grilled cheese for dinner, and I need to stop at the grocery. I'll see you two tomorrow alright?" he said, giving them each a one-armed hug.

Temperance and Stacey watched him walk out, then Temperance turned to her.

"I just want to thank you..."

"For what?" Stacey asked.

"You have been so supportive of me since I've met you, especially after I got pregnant with and had Natasha. I was admiring Natasha's room when I put her down for her nap, then I stepped into the twins' nursery, I'm just thankful. We have it so good. If this situation, me being pregnant and all, had happened, but I was in a different home than your's, I honest believe that Booth and I would be living in his bedroom and raising a child, or I would of been forced to give Natasha to the state. Then the fact that you would just give me a car, house, and college education...I just...thank you."

"Oh Temperance, you don't have to thank me. I love you, and your children. I know that I'm not your real mother, and I'm not trying to take the place of your real mother. You're loved by so many people in this world, not only by your biological family, but by myself, Mark, Brooklyn, Lance, Seeley, and the rest of your friends. And soon, you're going to have two more people who love you. Speaking of your biological family, when was the last time you spoke with your brother?"

"About five months ago, but we keep in contact with each other over Instagram and Twitter. I think I'm ready to see him in person again. I want him to be able to meet and have a relationship with Natasha and these two." Temperance said, putting a hand on her swollen stomach.

"If he can't afford to get out here on his own, Mark and I could probably arrange for something."

"I couldn't _possibly _ask you to do something like that Stacey! You've never even met him!" Temperance argued.

"But Temperance, this is your _brother._ You haven't seen him in _four _years. You and him are going to see each other, and if that means flying you out to him or him to you, it'll happen. Though, he'll probably have to come here due to the fact that you'll have three small children." Stacey said.

"I can..I can ask him if he wants to come visit. Maybe after the twins are a few weeks old?"

"Does he know that you're pregnant again?"

"Yes, he saw one of my ultrasounds on Instagram when I found out their genders. He texted me then, that was four months ago. The last time we talked on the phone was five months ago." Temperance said.

"You need to contact him Temperance. You know, I'm not trying to sound like a downer here, but if Seeley is...no longer with us...these three kids are going to need a father figure, if not multiple father figures. Your brother could be one of them. You need to get back into frequent contact with him. I feel like it would do you good to see him as well."

"If Booth is indeed deceased, I find that I must agree with you. They will need a father figure if not figures in their life. I just...really don't want to think about Booth no longer being with us. Not being able to hold Natasha again...and never being able to hold these two. I just want him to be okay." Temperance said, tearing up.

"Oh Temperance, I do too honey."

"But Stacey, what if he isn't? I've been tossing and turning for nights on end wondering. Where is he? Is he alive? Will I ever see him again? I don't want to have to take Natasha and the twins to a gravestone and tell them that the man in the ground was their father. I don't want them to only know what he looks like by pictures. I want them to _experience _him as their father. I want them to _know _that he is their father and the he's there for them. I just...I just really want him to be okay." Temperance said, tears beginning to cascade down her face.

Stacey took Temperance into a hug, rubbing her back as she cried. And even though their emotions displayed themselves in different ways, they both couldn't help but wonder...

'_What if Seeley isn't okay?"._

* * *

_**Like I said, my apologies for any grammatical or spelling errors. When you live in Indiana, you just can't NOT watch the IU-Purdue rivalry. Anyways, I hope I'll have the next chapter up on Friday. Oh yeah, and could you drop by and leave a review? I mean, the button is not that far away, just a half scroll down ;) Also, don't forget to check out my best friend Melanie's page! (Anon24) Her stories are great! :) **_


	33. Chapter 33: Unity

_**Hey you guys! So, I would of had this chapter up last night, but my MacBook randomly shut off on me and I lost my WHOLE chapter! I had over four THOUSAND words typed out! So that's what I've been doing all day today, rewriting it. Anyways, sorry for the delay, hope you all enjoy. **_

_*****CAUTION: It's a long on folks.*****_

* * *

Temperance was alone in her hospital room, hooked up to countless machines. She'd been in labor since seven o'clock in the morning, and it was nearing one in the afternoon. Stacey had been back and forth between being in her room and running different errands. Stacey had been there that morning when she had went into labor, almost the same way she did with Natasha, water breaking first, all over the kitchen floor.

*****FLASHBACK*** **

Temperance was walking into the kitchen, somewhat surprised to see Stacey this early. It was only six thirty in the morning, and Temperance had been awoken by one twins' mighty kick.

"Good morning Temperance!" Stacey said cheerfully, "You're up early this morning!"

"Yes, it seems that I can't sleep for extended periods of time without being awoken by a sharp kick to the ribs. Apparently they aren't comfortable when I lay down." Temperance stated, her hand on her swollen stomach.

"What do you want for breakfast this morning? Pancakes? Waffles? Cereal?"

"I think I'll just have cereal." Temperance said, sitting down at the island.

"Okay, I can do that." Stacey said, floating off into the pantry.

While Stacey was in the pantry, Temperance heard Natasha's wails begin over the baby monitor on the counter. However, when she stood off the bar stool, she felt a sudden rush of water in between her legs.

It was at that same moment that Stacey was walking out of the pantry. She took one look at Temperance and let out a barely audible, "Oh my god."

"I need you to go get Natasha, and I need to go change my pants and underwear." Temperance said in a surprisingly calm tone.

She watched Stacey nod and saw her rush up the stairs, she was about to climb the stairs herself, but Stacey wouldn't have it.

"I'll get the baby and you're bag. I'll also grab sweats and underwear out of your drawer. Go wait in the downstairs bathroom closest to the door, I'll be back down in two minutes." Stacey yelled from the top of the stairs.

Temperance walked into the bathroom, and immediately stripped of her pajama pants and underwear. That was when her first _real _contraction hit. She let out an audible moan, then she heard Stacey's feet above her running down the stairs. The next thing Temperance knew the bathroom flew open and Stacey handed her a pair of sweatpants and underwear with one hand, while holding Natasha and her bag in the other.

"You change, I'm going to go write a note for Hank because God knows he's not up yet." Stacey said, closing the door.

Temperance changed quickly, then exited the bathroom to see Stacey sticking a bright yellow post-it-note on the fridge. Stacey walked quickly towards her,

"Let's get you to the car. Now!" Stacey urged, moving Temperance towards the front door.

Temperance got in the passenger's side of Stacey's GMC while Stacey was putting Natasha in the back. Stacey got in the driver's seat, and pulled out of the driveway.

"Now I'm going to drop Natasha off at my house. Mark will be able to watch her until after these two are born." Stacey said.

Temperance let out a agonized moan, startling Natasha.

"Ma?" Temperance heard the toddler ask.

"What baby?" she answered breathlessly, still in shock from the intensity of the contraction.

"Scared." the toddler responded.

"Don't be scared baby. You're going to your Boppa's house while Mommy and Lola go to the hospital so that I can have your new brother and sister." Temperance said calmly.

"Why yous loud? Bubby and Sissy hurt Mommy?"

"A little bit, but not too much. They're hurting mommy a little bit because Mommy's body has to do what it's supposed to do so that she can have your brother and sister. Sometimes making Mommy's body do what it's supposed to do hurts." Temperance responded, surprised at her toddler's question.

They pulled into Stacey and Mark's driveway, and Stacey quickly unbuckled herself and then Natasha. Mark was already waiting at the front door, because as soon as Stacey walked up the steps the front door swung right open. Mark took Natasha, gave Temperance a thumbs up, then closed the door.

Stacey got back into the car, and off to St. Matthews hospital they went.

*****END FLASHBACK*** **

And that's how Temperance is where she is now. Alone, in labor with twins. She still has no answers as to where Seeley is, and that concerns her. She tried to take her mind off of it by watching pointless programs on the flatscreen in her labor and birthing suite, but it wasn't working. She ached for him. She wanted him to be here. To be able to hold his children right after they were born. But she knows that won't happen. Because she knows that no one knows where he is, and she knows that he is most likely dead.

* * *

Hank Booth walked into Temperance's house as he normally would, except he noticed something. The lack of two women talking, and the giggles of a small child. Curious, he looked around. He noticed that Temperance's keys were still in the bowl, as her car was in the driveway, but he didn't see Stacey's. He noticed Natasha's small, light jacket missing from the peg, and three pairs of shoes missing from the shoe cubby by the staircase.

He continued his search, making his way towards the kitchen. He saw nothing out of the ordinary, until he looked at the refrigerator. Seeing a bright yellow post-it-note, he picked it up, immediately recoginizing Stacey's bubbly handwriting.

_Hank, _

_Temperance went into labor around 7am. We're at St. Matthews now. Call me when you get this. _

_-Stacey _

Hank crumpled the post-it in his hand, and pulled Jared's iphone out of his jacket pocket. He tried to unlock the phone, but failed miserably.

"Dang nabbit you fancy gadget." he muttered under his breath, and put his grounded grandson's confescated phone back into his pocket.

He fumbled around some more in his other jacket pocket, then pulled out a prehistoric flip phone. He punched in Stacey's cell number, then put the phone up to his ear. He heard it ring a few times before he heard Stacey's anxious voice on the other end.

"Stacey," he asked, "Where are you?"

_"Did you not get my sticky note? I'm at St. Matthews with Temperance. She's in labor." _

"I did get your sticky note, but it was so bright that my old eyes could barely read it." he chuckled.

"_Well according to her doctor she's only three centimeters dilated right now. I'll call you when she's nearing ten. If you don't want to be alone, Natasha and Mark are both back at my house, as is Brooke. You can go over and be with them until Temperance is ready to push." _

"Alright Stacey. Make sure to keep me updated." Hank said, ending the call.

* * *

Stacey hung up her phone, then stepped back into Temperance's room.

"Hank called," she said, "He's going over to Mark and I's house right now. He said he'll make his way over here when you're about to be ready to push." Stacey said,

Temperance simply nodded, then she heard her laptop go off, indicating she had a Skype call.

"Will you get that for me please?" Temperance asked Stacey, pointing across the room.

Stacey went and retirved the laptop from a table across the room, and placed it on the tray attached to Temperance's bed. Temperance clicked the answer button, and Angela's smiling face appeared.

"_Hey Sweetie!" _Angela said eagerly, "_How are you feeling?" _

"I'm in...ah!...intense pain. The last time Dr. Wilson was in here I was three centimeters dilated."

_"Just know that I am expecting a million pictures of those little angels as soon as they're all prettied up! Have you decided on her name yet?" _

"No, I haven't. I don't want to decide on her name until Booth and I agree on it...but he's not here. I honestly don't want to name her until he's here, but I know that I can't wait because I don't know when he'll return...if he does return." Temperance admitted sadly.

"_Oh Sweetie, he'll come back. I know he will. Hey, if it's not too much trouble, do you think I could come down for the weekend and stay with you? I think Cam and Hodgins may come down with me." _

"No, I don't have a problem with it. Just know that you probably won't be getting much sleep." Temperance chuckled.

"_Oh trust me, I don't mind. Just as long as I get to see those angelic faces, the lack of sleep will mean nothing to me." _Angela laughed, "_Honey, I need your advice on something." _

Temperance moaned through another contraction, then answered breathlessly, "What is it Ange?"

_"It's about Hodgins. I don't know whether or not I should keep waiting for him. I mean, it's obvious that he's interested in me, and I've shown him more than enough evidence that I'm interested in him. But he always posts pictures with all these different girls, and it makes me feel like he's not interested anymore." _

"Ange if you want, I could talk to him when he comes and visits with you."

_"Oh Sweetie would you really? I don't want you to be burdened with that so soon after having two babies. You know what? I'll do it myself. I'll put my foot down and demand that he listens to me. Hey, I hate to cut this short given the fact that you're probably bored out of your mind, but I have to go to the art hall and finish a painting so that I don't have to makeup anything by coming to see you for the weekend. I love you Sweetie! Good luck, and don't you dare forget those pictures!" _Angela said, ending the Skype call.

Temperance moved the tray all the way to the side, and looked up at the TV in her labor suite. Some crime show was on, so she tried focusing on decoding the inaccurate science than the mind searingly painful contractions burning through her body. She laid there in silence for a while, moaning agonizingly at times. Then, when the room was quiet except for a soft TV and two heartbeats in the air, she heard it.

"Bones!" she heard a familiar voice whisper.

Temperance snapped her head to the direction of the sound, tears pricking her eyes at the sight. Walking into her hospital room was none other than Seeley Booth, a stiff army uniform on his body.

He sat down in the plastic chair next to her bed, pulling it as close as he could to her. He put his hand on the back of her head, and pulled her head gently towards his, resting their foreheads on each other.

"I thought...I thought you were dead." Temperance sobbed, tears making their way down her face.

"Oh baby, why would you think that?"

"I g..got this telegram in the mail ab..bout a month ago saying that you were missing, and t..that further details would be provided when they became available, and I n...never heard anything else. I assumed the worst."

Booth gave her a gentle kiss, "I'm right here Bones, right here." he said softly, his thumb stroking the back of her head.

"Where were you Booth? Why did they think that you were missing?" she asked, her eyes closed.

Seeley opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by Temperance moaning into another contraction. She took her forehead off his, throwing her head back against her pillow. She gripped his hand fiercely, hearing his reassuring whispers in her ear.

When it passed, he spoke, "My pod and I had a night mission, and when we were about to move in we were hit by a chemical bomb that caused us all to black out. I woke up later, hanging upside down by my ankles. I was...beaten. A lot. I didn't know how long I was down there, then I found out it had been three weeks when some US soldiers raided the underground prison these people were keeping us in. Teddy, he was in my pod, he didn't make it Bones. I tried to save him Bones, I really did. But there was...there was nothing I could do. They just, made me watch him get beaten to death. They taped open my eyes so that I couldn't look away. I tried to help him Bones, tried to save him. My trying just wasn't good enough." Booth said, tears in his eyes.

"Oh Booth..."

"After we were rescued, I found out that Jeff Garrick, you remember him? I met him in Basic? He and I were the only ones who survived. Everyone else was found murdered somewhere in this underground prison. The both of us were flown to a hospital in Germany. They told me that they informed you...but I guess they didn't. God I'm so sorry Bones. I must have stressed you out so much. I'm so sorry baby." he said, wiping tears off his face.

"Booth, you have nothing to be sorry about! You were captured, beaten, and tortured! It's not your fault that I wasn't informed of the fact that you were okay. When did you get home? How did you know that I was in labor?" she asked, putting a hand on his face.

"I got off my plane not even an hour ago. I went to our house, and when you weren't there I went to Pops' house. He wasn't there, but Jared was. I asked Jared if he knew where you were, and once he recovered from shock of me standing in the living room, he told me that you went into labor this morning and that you were at the hospital. I got here as fast as I could. I ran into Stacey in the hallway, she was nearly in tears when she saw me, and she told me your room number. And here I am now."

"I...I still can't believe you're here." she said, giving him a small smile.

The smile was ended by another contraction ripping through her body. The two did the same thing they did during the one a few minutes earlier, her gripping his hand and him whispering in her ear.

When it passed, Seeley stood up, "I'm going to go change out of this uniform. It's stiff, and just full of bad memories. This is a happy occasion, I don't want to have to look at pictures later and see my uniform." he said, carrying a drawstring bag into her bathroom.

He emerged not even two minutes later, wearing jeans, sneakers, and a Dri-Fit t-shirt. His drawstring bag bulky with his military uniform stuffed in it. He returned to her bedside, stroking her cheek.

"You know, we still haven't decided on her name yet." he said quietly, his hand moving from her face to her swollen stomach.

"I still like that you want to name our daughter after your mother. Alaina Michelle Booth." Temperance said, putting her hand over his on her stomach.

"Yeah, but I don't want her name to be completely based on my family history. There should be a little bit of yours in her name too."

"Booth, I don't mind at all. I think that the name is beautiful."

"So Alaina it is?"

"Yes. Alaina. Ashton and Alaina."

"Speaking of Ashton, I was wondering if we could add something to his name."

"What is it Booth?"

"I mean, only if you approve of course. But since Teddy, you know, died, and he was my best friend, I want to honor him somehow in the name of our son. I was thinking about it on the plane, and I thought, 'Hey, why don't we just give him a second middle name?'"

"What do you want his name to be Booth?"

"Ashton Parker Roy Booth. Only if you approve of adding it of course."

"Of course Booth! I...ah!...I like it a lot."

They were cut off by Temperance's doctor walking in, she gave the two of them a small smile.

"Let's see if you're ready to get these two little bundles of joy out into the world." Dr. Wilson said.

She checked Temperance, then gave them another smile, "It's time to push."

Dr. Wilson stood up, then walked out of the room, only to reenter seconds later with a whole team of medical personnel behind her.

"Now Seeley, I need you to do me a favor and support her left leg with your left hand. Even though her legs will be resting in the stands, it's always better to have that extra support."

Seeley took a step to his left, placing his left hand near the bend on Temperance's knee, and put his right hand in her left.

"You can do this baby." he said, looking down at her, watching her nod.

"Alright Temperance, you know what to do. I'll count down for you, and aware you of everything I see."

Temperance gave another nod, and allowed her body to do what was needed. They next twenty minutes were spent hearing her yells, her doctor's repeated countdown from ten, and Seeley's reassuring words.

After what felt like a thousand pushes, she felt some relief.

"Head is out." she heard Dr. Wilson say, "A few more pushes and we should have this one's shoulders, then the rest of him."

Temperance pushed a few more times, gripping Seeley's hand ironly, he wiped the sweat off her forehead repeatedly, giving her reassuring words.

Soon, she felt total relief, and heard a tiny wail.

"He's here Bones!" Seeley exclaimed.

Temperance looked down at the wailing creature, tears immediately pricking her eyes. She watched Dr. Wilson cut her umbilical cord, and hand him off to a nurse.

Temperance looked up at Seeley, pushing him slightly, "Go be with him." she pleaded, and watched his place by her side be replaced by another nurse as Seeley walked across the room to where different doctors were bent over their son.

"Now contractions should begin again in a few minutes. I'm going to do another ultrasound to make sure that this one is still head down and that no complications arose during the arrival of her brother." Dr. Wilson said.

She ran her ultrasound wand over Temperance's stomach, squinting at the black screen. After a few minutes, she snapped off her gloves, and replaced them with a new pair.

"All looks normal, let's introduce this one to the world shall we?"

Temperance nodded, and within two minutes, started the buildup of another contraction.

"Her head is close enough that you can start pushing Temperance. Whenever you're ready." her doctor instructed.

When the contraction hit, Temperance let out a yell as she pushed down, and she felt the delicate hand on her left leg be replaced with a firm one. She heard Seeley's reassuring words again and when the contraction passed, she opened her eyes.

"Is he okay?" she asked breathlessly.

"He's perfect. Absolutely gorgeous. He has my hair, and your eyes." he said with a smile, pulling out his iphone.

He clicked on his camera roll, and swiped through the hundreds of pictures he had taken. He watched Temperance's eyes tear up as she smiled at the pictures, "He's beautiful."

Another contraction hit her soon after, and she pushed again. From what she was hearing from her doctor, their daughter was coming out fast. Within five pushes she had her head completely out, and within a few more she heard another tiny wail.

She watched Dr. Wilson do the same thing as she'd done with Ashton, cut the umbilical cord and hand her off to a nurse.

She watched Seeley go over and peer over the shoulders of the medical personnel hunched over their children, and when he turned around, she spotted the tiny blue bundle in his toned, muscular arms.

"You want to meet your mom little guy?" Seeley asked, handing her the bundled child.

Temperance looked down at the newborn, and her eyes immediately welled up.

"Hi Ashton..." she said, observing his pink face, "He looks like you."

"How can you tell?"

"He has your nose, chin, jaw shape, and broad shoulders." she said with a smile.

"And my great hair." Seeley chuckled.

They looked up from admiring their new son when a nurse walked over with a tiny pink bundle in her arms. She handed Seeley the bundle, and when he looked down, his eyes immediately filled with happy tears.

Seeley stroked her chubby cheek, then looked up at Temperance.

"Thank you." he whispered.

"For what?"

"This...Love. Family. Unity..."

"If anyone should be thanking anybody it should be me thanking you Booth. You made me love again after I had been neglected for so long."

"No, I should be thanking you Bones. If it wasn't for you coming into my life...and then Natasha coming into my life...I don't even want to think about where I'd be right now. You changed my life Bones. I'd probably be dead right now if it wasn't for you." he said.

They swapped children, and Temperance got to see Alaina's face for the first time.

"She's so beautiful..." Temperance whispered.

"Are you going to be breastfeeding them Bones?"

"I don't think so. I love the bonding that I got out of it with Natasha, but I just feel like it would be easier for me if we just formula fed. Then you'd be able to help as well."

"Sounds like a plan." he said, "Speaking of Tasha, where is she?"

"She's at Mark and Stacey's. Mark is watching her, I think he may be here with her though. Why don't you go out and tell Stacey and whoever else is with her that they can come in?"

She watched Seeley nod, and he placed Alaina in her open arm. He opened the door of Temperance's room and saw just the people he expected to see there. Stacey, Lance, Mark, Brooklyn, Natasha, Hank and Jared all sitting in the waiting area in the hall.

"They're here." he said, a face splitting grin on his face.

He allowed them to all walk in, and closed the door behind him. He heard compliments from everyone, even Jared.

"You did good bro." he said, clamping a hand on Seeley's shoulder.

Stacey came up behind Seeley and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around to see her holding Natasha, and his eyes welled up for what felt like the hundredth time that day.

"Hi baby girl." he said, taking her out of Stacey's arms.

"Daddee!" she shrieked, bouncing up and down in his arms.

With that, Seeley burst into tears. He had heard his little girl call him 'Daddy' for the first time, and the thought that she actually knew and processed who he was, made his heart swell.

"Why you sad?" Natasha asked, staring at the tears running down his face.

Seeley let out a small laugh, not quite believing that he was about to have his first real conversation with his daughter.

"I'm not sad baby, I'm happy."

"Why cry?"

"I'm happy crying baby, not sad crying." he said, placing a kiss on the top of her head, "Do you want to go meet your brother and sister?"

"Bubby 'nd sissy!"

Seeley carried Natasha over to where Stacey was holding Ashton, and sat down with her on his lap.

"This is your little brother, his name is Ashton. Can you say Ashton?" Seeley asked her.

Natasha put her hands on the arm rests between the two chairs, and peered over at her new brother.

"Astin?"

"That's right baby. That's Ashton. He's your new brother, you're going to have to be a nice big sister to him okay?"

He watched Natasha nod, then let her look at him some more.

"He small." she said.

Seeley chuckled, "Of course he's small princess! He's just a little baby. Do you want to go meet your sister?"

Natasha turned back around into his chest, and grabbed onto him, indicating that yes, she did want to go meet her sister.

Seeley carried her over to Temperance, standing above her bed. Temperance was cradling Alaina, and looked up at Natasha with a smile.

"Hi Natasha. Do you want to meet your sister?" she asked.

The child leaned forward in her father's arms, observing the newborn.

"She tiny."

Again, Seeley chuckled, "She's small just like Ashton because she's just a baby. Her name is Alaina. Can you say that? Alaina.

"Uhwaynuh."

"That's right princess. Her name is Alaina. You're going to have to be a good big sister to her too okay?"

Natasha leaned back into his chest, and snuggled into him.

"Sweepy." she said, quietly.

Seeley sat down in the chair next to Temperance's bed, Natasha drifting off in his arms.

"We have the perfect family." he said to her, adjusting how Natasha was laying on him.

"We do."

"How long are they going to have to stay here with them being a little premature?"

"Dr. Wilson said at most four days. If they check out completely fine we could possibly take them home with us in two days when I go home."

They were interrupted by Stacey coming over and placing Ashton in Temperance's open arm.

"Well I think we're all about to head out, give you two some peace before they're both taken into the nursery. I'll be back tomorrow, as will Hank and Mark. Do you want me to take Natasha?"

Seeley opened his mouth, but hesitated before speaking.

"I...I haven't seen her in months," he said, "but it would be better if she slept in her own bed. You'll bring her by first thing in the morning though right?"

"Absolutely." Stacey said.

"Okay. You can take her, be gentle though, she's asleep." he said, handing the sleeping child to Stacey.

Stacey took Natasha and gave them both a small wave, "I'll see the two of you tomorrow morning." she said, and she left the room.

Temperance and Seeley were finally able to admire their two new additions in peace, without any family or medical personnel in the way.

"I...I still can't believe that you're here Booth." she said, "It feels like a blissful dream that I never want to wake up from. I was completely expecting to give birth alone, and be in wonder about your whereabouts. But you're here, and I'm elated."

"Same here Bones. It's almost like they waited for me, you know? Like they knew I was coming home today and so they decided they wanted to be born today." Seeley said, taking Ashton out of Temperance's left arm.

"Hey buddy." he said, settling the newborn in his arms.

"Whatever you want to believe Booth." Temperance said with a laugh, she looked at him bonding with their son and smiled, "He's like your clone Booth. You two look so much alike."

"Yeah well, he takes after the best." Seeley said with a wink.

Temperance let out a laugh, and for once, she felt completely happy. Her missing boyfriend had returned just in time to see the birth of their two new children, Ashton and Alaina were both extremely healthy given their premature state, she was on track with her school work, and Natasha seemed very accepting of her siblings.

She looked at Seeley and the small bundle in his arms, then down at the little bundle in her arms and smiled, she was happy.

* * *

_**Don't freak out! This isn't the ending! I have a few more chapters for this story planned out in my head, including more drama! *Laughs evilly* Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Drop by and leave me a review, don't just read and run! That review button is only half a scroll down. Come on now, type a few words for Meg ;) **_


	34. Chapter 34: Here Now

_**I know, I know I'm an awful person for not updating sooner. Anyways, here you go. Pure fluff here people! :) **_

* * *

_Teddy's eyes were staring despairingly into Seeley's horrified, taped open ones. Teddy was hanging upside down by shackles around his ankles, wearing nothing but tattered underwear. Seeley was handcuffed down to a thick wooden chair, a set of handcuffs on each wrist, and each ankle. The metal cuffs were beginning to rub his skin raw as he struggled against them, only to get no where. He moved his chin to his chest, trying to look away, but the man standing next to his chair put the barrel of his gun against the back of his neck, forcing Seeley to look up. _

_When Seeley did look up, he saw Teddy's attacker move in again, one of the final blows his friend would take before his life was knocked out of him. Seeley saw the attacker raise the rusty crowbar, and swing it down. _

* * *

He awoke in a cold sweat. His heart was going a million miles a minute, and the sheets on his side of the bed were completely thrown off of him. He sat up, looking over his shoulder at Temperance, who was still sound asleep.

He walked out of the bedroom, and down the hall to where his two youngest children were sleeping. Opening the door to the nursery, he heard Ashton fussing slightly. Seeley walked over to his son's crib, and picked up the two-week old infant.

"Hey buddy." he whispered soothingly, "We don't want to wake your mom or sisters, so lets go downstairs, okay?"

Seeley carried Ashton down the stairs, having a quiet oneway conversation with the infant. He reached the bottom of the stairs, and heard Ashton fuss again.

"Come on now buddy, don't do me like that. This is classic father/son time! But it is about time for you to eat again, sorry you had to get my appetite bud." Seeley said with a small laugh.

Walking into the kitchen and opening the refrigerator, Seeley found the formula filled bottles that Temperance had prepared earlier before they all went to bed. He picked the one with the blue piece of tape on it, that indicated it was Ashton's. Ashton had to drink a different formula than Alaina due to the fact that he was significantly lighter than her at birth, therefor his bottle was marked.

Seeley popped the bottle into the microwave, heating it for only fifteen seconds to get it lukewarm. He shook it well to avoid hotspots, then carried Ashton into the living room, turning on the lights and sitting on his recliner.

With the infant swaddled in his blanket, Seeley gave him the bottle, observing Ashton while doing so. While there were similar characteristics between him and Alaina, you would never guess that they were twins if you saw them together. Ashton was nearly a copy of Seeley himself, the only difference was that Ashton had Temperance's big blue eyes, and that contrasted nicely with his small amount of dark hair. Alaina on the other hand, was an exact copy of Temperance, except she had Seeley's chocolate brown eyes.

Seeley was glad that he was going to be around for more of the twins' infancy than he was Natasha's, due to having to go back to Basic Training so soon after her birth. He liked being alone at night with each of his children individually, it almost soothed him. He had learned that when each of them feel asleep on him, there was things alike about all of them. Like the way that they all slept with their mouth slightly agape, and liked to bury the right side of their face into the crook of his neck or chest. Then there were the differences, like how Natasha liked to dig her fingers into his shirt or how Alaina moved around a lot when she slept, whereas Ashton was almost always still.

There were other differences between the twins that he was already deducing. Ashton was the more vocal of the two, but Alaina was the more movement-oriented. Alaina like to be held in his left arm when he fed her, but Ashton liked to be in his right. Alaina also fell asleep earlier, and woke up earlier than Ashton. Alaina liked headbands and hats, Ashton didn't like either.

Those were the only ones that he was able to see so far, he also noticed many similarities in them as well. They both liked to be bathed. They both slept on their backs, well they obviously had to in order to reduce the risk of SIDS, but when they were on their backs, they both slept with their head turned more towards the right. They didn't like baby booties, but they liked the little gloves that prevent them from scratching their faces.

Seeley watched as Ashton's eyes close sleepily, the bottle nipple falling from his mouth. Seeley leaned forward slightly to place to bottle on the coffee table, careful not to wake Ashton up again. He shifted Ashton in his arms, so that he was laying against his chest. He reclined his LazyBoy all the way back, placed one hand on Ashton's bottom to support him, then used his other hand to stroke the sleeping child's back.

Seeley usually never put the child that fell asleep on him back in their crib right away, he sat with them for a while, savoring the moment of their small warm bodies pressed against his. He liked that feeling, he liked that they were comfortable enough to fall asleep on him. He likes knowing that they think of him as their protector, as their father.

Seeley couldn't tell you how long he sat there, but eventually he was ready to get back to his own bed. He carried a sleeping Ashton up to he and Alaina's nursery, he gave the child a butterfly kiss on his forehead, and laid him in the crib.

Walking back into his own bedroom, Seeley slipped in between the sheets. He looped an arm around Temperance's waist, and pulled her close to him. He inhaled the aroma of her lavender shampoo, fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

When Temperance awoke, she was surprised to find that the house was quiet. There was no infant cries over the baby monitor, no alarm clock blaring at her to wake up.

She felt the hand on her waist move slightly, and she turned her head to find Seeley's face buried into her back. She rolled over to face him, causing him to stir. His eyes fluttered, then opened completely.

"Good morning." he said groggily.

"Good morning." she responded.

He gave her a small peck on the lips, then smiled at her. He took the hand that wasn't wrapped around her waist and threaded his fingers with hers. He kissed her lips again, and squeezed her hand.

"I love you." he whispered.

"I love you too."

"Did you wake up again last night after Alaina needed changed?" he asked her.

"No. But I do know that you did, because when I woke up earlier to go to the bathroom you weren't here."

"Yeah, I...I woke up from a bad dream and Ashton was fussing, so I went downstairs with him for a little while."

"Was your dream about Teddy?" Temperance asked gently.

"Ye..Yeah. It was."

"I'm sorry Booth."

"It's not your fault."

"I know. But I'm still sorry. I know what it is like to have awful dreams every night."

He gave her a sad look, then leaned in and kissed her again.

They looked at each other for a while, then heard a loud wail over the baby monitor, and that wail triggered a second one.

"It's go time." he said, pushing himself off the bed.

Temperance followed behind him, walking into the nursery. He already had a fussing Alaina in his arms, so she picked up Ashton. They worked together as a team to get both dirty diapers changed, and getting the two infants downstairs to be fed.

Seeley sat on one end of the couch while Temperance sat on the other, each giving a bottle to the infant in their arms.

When the twins finished their bottles, Temperance moved to sit closer to Seeley. He wrapped one arm around her shoulders while using the other one to support Alaina. They swapped children after a while, but their silence was soon broken by the third cry they had been expecting for about half an hour.

Seeley took Ashton from Temperance, now holding both twins. Temperance went up stairs to get Natasha from her room.

"Ma!" she heard Natasha whimper when she opened the bedroom door.

Temperance walked over to her eldest child's crib, picking up the whimpering girl and hoisting her onto her hip.

"What's wrong Natasha?"

She watched Natasha point to her head.

"Your head hurts?"

Natasha nodded, "Cold."

"And you're cold?"

"Yeah."

Temperance furrowed her eye brows, then put her hand to Natasha's forehead. It felt like it was boiling, Temperance gave Natasha a kiss on the top of her head, and carried her down the hall.

Grabbing the Child version of ibuprofen and dropper out of the hall closet, she went downstairs. She got a questioning look from Seeley when he saw that Natasha was still in her footsie pajamas. Temperance sat Natasha down in her high chair, and proceeded to give the child the small does of medicine.

When she turned around with the dropper in hand, she was surprised to find Seeley standing in the kitchen as well.

"What's wrong?" he asked, worry evident in his voice.

"She just has a fever, nothing major. You need to swallow this if you want to feel better okay?" Temperance said, squeezing the liquid from the dropper into Natasha's mouth.

After swallowing, Natasha coughed, then began to cry.

"Oh I'm sorry baby, I know the medicine is yucky." Seeley said soothingly, picking up Natasha.

Immediately feeling her snuggle into him and dig her hands into his shirt, he rubbed her back soothingly.

"I think I'm going to call Stacey and see if she can take her for the day, I don't want the twins to catch whatever she has." Temperance said.

"Hey now, you don't need to do that. We're her parents, we are more than capable of taking care of her when she's sick."

"I'm not questioning our abilities as parents Booth, I just think it would be a better idea if we let Stacey take her. We have two more demanding infants we have to take care of as well."

"Bones, it'll be fine..."

"Booth, I really don't want her getting Ashton or Alaina sick. It will just make our amount of sleep be even less." Temperance said, "I'm going to call Stacey."

Seeley gave her a disapproving look over Natasha's head as she walked out of the kitchen to grab her cell phone. He walked with Natasha back into the living room where the twins were sleeping in their infant swing.

He sat on the couch with her for a while, still stroking her back. He could hear her breathing beginning to get more and more congested, and he felt sorry for the small girl.

Temperance eventually walked back into the living room, carrying Natasha's overnight bag.

"Stacey is coming by within the next hour to pick her up, she's going to stay overnight there. We have to pick her up before noon though, Stacey and Mark are getting a new foster child tomorrow."

"Okay." he said, not looking up at her.

"You're angry."

"No, I'm not angry. I just don't want to leave her when she needs us. As much as she likes to think she is, Stacey is not Natasha's mom Bones. We are her parents, we should be the people taking care of her."

"But Booth, you have to understand that we have to take care of two practically newborn infants as well. There is more of them than there is of us, and Stacey and Mark have volunteered to help us whenever we need it, and now would be a time that we need their assistance."

"I get that Bones, I really do. I just...never mind. You know what? Forget it. It's fine. Just let Stacey take her."

"You say that, but you won't look at me." Temperance said.

"Nope." Seeley said as he closed his eyes and leaned back against the couch, still stroking Natasha's back.

"I'm not trying to upset you Booth."

"Well you succeeded, so just...shh." he said, "I'm spending time with my girl before she has to leave."

Temperance sighed, then walked over to the infant swing where Ashton and Alaina were sleeping. She sat down on the floor next to the swing, her phone vibrating against her thigh.

**New Message From: Angela**

**Hey Sweetie! It looks like we're all going to be able to come down this weekend, are you still cool with that?**

_Yes, I see no reason why you all can't come. Natasha is sick with a fever today, but hopefully it will be gone by tomorrow. When will you be here?_

**Day after next, we're planning to stay at the Hilton right down the street from your house. **

_Okay, sounds good Ange. I'll talk later, Alaina just woke up. _

**Okay Sweetie! Give those little munshkins a kiss for me! Love you!**

Temperance stood up and quickly grabbed a fussing Alaina from the swing. She took her upstairs quickly, not wanting to wake Natasha, Seeley, or Ashton.

She changed the small child, who had soaked through her diaper, and sat down in the rocking chair. She hadn't meant to upset Seeley by having Stacey take Natasha, if anything she was just trying to make their lives a little easier for the evening. He just didn't see it that way.

Eventually, she heard the doorbell ring, and she carried Alaina back downstairs. Temperance opened the door to Stacey, who smiled instantly when she saw the small child in Temperance's arms.

"Hi Ali." she cooed, giving the infant a smile.

"Thank you for coming Stacey. She just has a fever, I hope she won't be to much trouble."

"Oh not at all! Where's she at?"

"Her, Booth, and Ashton are all asleep in the living room, I'll go get her for you."

Temperance walked into the living room, placing Alaina back into the baby swing, then went over to where Seeley and Natasha were sleeping.

She gently removed Natasha from Seeley's arms, causing him to stir.

"Stacey is here." Temperance said quietly, watching him nod and close his eyes again, "Booth I'm going to need you to watch them in a minute, I haven't done my school work yet."

He gives her a sleepy 'mmhmm' in return, and rolls back over to face to back of the couch.

Temperance woke Natasha as she handed her to Stacey, and for a second, the child was frightened.

"It's okay Natasha," Temperance whispered, "Your Lola is going to take you to her house because you're sick."

"Snuggwy?" the child asked, still half asleep.

"Here, I have your snuggly baby." Stacey said, pulling the purple blanket out of the diaper bag and draping it over the child.

Temperance placed a kiss on the child's cheek, "I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

"Kay." Natasha said sleepily, burying her face into Stacey's neck.

"I'll bring her by in the morning sometime." Stacey said, beginning to walk out the door.

"Okay, and thank you, again."

"Oh no problem! My pleasure. See you tomorrow Temperance!" Stacey said, closing the front door.

Temperance locked the door, and walked through the living room to go upstairs.

"Bones. Where are you going?" Seeley asked sleepily.

"I told you, I'm going upstairs to finish my school work and I need you to watch Ashton and Alaina."

"Okay." he yawns, "What do you want for dinner?"

"I don't care, surprise me. I'll be upstairs."

* * *

Temperance was still sitting at her desk, the Chinese takeout Seeley had left remained untouched by her side. It was nearly two in the morning, but Temperance was determined to finish her last assignment so she wouldn't have to do anything while Angela and everyone else was visiting. She sighed, dropping her forehead to her hands. She wasn't sure how long she remained in that position, but eventually she felt two strong arms wrap around her shoulders.

"Bones you need to come to bed." He whispered sleepily into her ear.

"I know I do Booth, but I need to get this done. It's my last assignment I have until the Monday after Angela and everyone else is here. I want to get this done so I don't have to worry about it tomorrow if Natasha is still sick."

"Bones, come on. You're tired, and we both know you don't focus well when you're tired. Just come to bed, and if it makes you feel better just wake up at like eight and finish it before Tasha gets dropped off. You need your sleep, come on." he whispered, turning her desk chair around and pulling her up.

"I need to finish this." she said, her words muffled against his chest.

"No, you need to sleep. You can finish this later."

Temperance finally gave in, and followed him to their bedroom. She didn't even bother to change, given the fact that she was in grey sweatpants and a pink tank top. She slipped in between the sheets, and soon felt Seeley slip in next to her.

"Have you slept at all since you woke up from your nap earlier?" she asked him.

"No, you know I don't like it when I'm in this big bed by myself. I can't sleep without you here." he whispered, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"I'm taking it that you didn't sleep very much in the military then." she laughed lightly.

"Well, the beds weren't as big there. I don't like being alone in this big bed by myself, and I know you didn't either while I was gone."

"That is correct."

"But we're together now." he whispered into her hair, "I'm here. I'll always be here."

"I know." she whispered back, slipping into a blissful slumber.

* * *

_**So I think I'm only going to be posting a few more chapters of this story, between five and ten more. I'm starting to loose my muse for this story, though I do believe I will be writing a sequel. That's still in debate though. I also have a new FanFic rolling around in my mind that I'm going to be uploading. **_

_**Anyways, be a doll and drop by and leave me a review! It won't take but a minute of your time! Your reviews help me write!:) **_


End file.
